La niña que sobrevivió: Historia de la última Black I
by LagatadeChesh
Summary: Todo el mundo mágico recuerda la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981 como la noche en la que Lord Voldemort desapareció y un niño llamado Harry Potter hizo ro lo que pocos saben es que Harry Potter no fue el único niño que sobrevivió esa noche.PicMonkey%20Collage
1. Lo que en realidad pasó

Era una noche cálida para ser 31 de Octubre. Cuatro buenos amigos tomaban el té en el salón de aquella pintoresca casa de del Valle de Godric, mientras que sus pequeños ,de apenas un año ,jugueteaban junto a ellos sentados en el suelo.

-Se me está haciendo tarde, debería de ir yéndome.-Dijo la mujer de cabellos blancos como la nieve.-Ya sabéis como se pone Alastor con la gente impuntual ¡Alerta permanente! – Gritó para después comenzar a reír junto a sus acompañantes.

-¡Vamos Malfoy!-Dijo su amigo , un pelinegro, desde el sofá. -Ya es la cuarta noche que te toca vigilar. Por una vez que llegues un poco tarde no pasará nada.

-Black, James-Le corrigió el otro moreno a la vez que se levantaba del sofa-Roxanne ahora es una Black .Y además ,tiene razón, ya es tarde. -Dijo mientras rodeaba a la joven con su brazo.-Yo también debería de ir a ver a Peter. Últimamente está muy raro ¿No creéis?

-Cielo, es normal que se comporte raro…-Le intentó tranquilizar la mujer mientras le besaba la mejilla-Son tiempos de mucha tensión y la gente se comporta de modo inusual. Además ya sabemos cómo de nervioso es Peter…

-Lo sé amor-Dijo tomándole de la mano y dirigiéndola a la entrada- pero no todos son guardianes de un encantamiento Fidelio.

\- Bueno, ya es hora-Dijo Roxanne tomando su chaqueta del perchero-Gracias chicos por cuidar esta noche de la cachorrita. ¿Seguro que no hay problema verdad? Si quieres puedo llevarla con Andy…

-Ya te he dicho más de una vez que no hay ningún problema Rox-Le contestó la pelirroja que le tendía la bufanda-Lo contrario, gracias a la pequeña podemos romper un poco con la monotonía de este encierro. Además a Harry le encanta estar con ella.

-De todas formas Lils, yo mañana me pasaré a primera hora a recogerla.-Dijo Sirius que se estaba colocando su chaqueta de cuero-Y si queréis, también me puedo llevar a mi ahijado para que estéis solos.-Añadió guiñándole un ojo .

-¡Sirius!-Exclamó Lily escandalizada poniéndose del mismo color que su cabello.

Ante tal reacción los otros tres rompieron a reír. Eran tiempos oscuros y difíciles por lo que cualquier momento era bueno para un poco de alegría.

-Bueno, hasta mañana entonces. Gracias por todo hermano.-Dijo James abrazando a Sirius.

-De nada cornamenta-Le contestó este estrechándolo contra él- Nos vemos mañana.

La pareja junto a sus amigos se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa. Allí, los cuatro, con abrazos y besos se despidieron , sin imaginarse que esa iba a ser la última vez que se verían. Sirius y Roxanne, también se despidieron de los dos niños que no paraban de reír y de jugar ajenos a todo. La pareja salió de la casa, agarrada de la mano.

-Nos vemos después en casa ¿Vale?-Dijo la joven plantando sus labios en los labios de Sirius, dándole un tierno beso.

-Claro amor, así podremos tomarlo donde lo dejamos.-Le susurró este al oído de forma coqueta y picara. A Roxanne aquello le encantaba. A pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Sirius, jamás dejaba que la oscuridad y el miedo opacasen su humor.

-Sirius…-Le reprendió de todas formas.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Solo ten cuidado ¿Vale? No soportaría perderte.-Dijo besándola dulcemente en la frente.

-Sí, papa…-Diciendo eso desapareció dejando a un Sirius solo y preocupado en la calle.

Roxanne apareció en una calle solitaria, frente a ella había un edificio medio en ruinas que no llamaba demasiado la atención. Ese, era el puesto donde había pasado las últimas cuatro noches vigilando. Al principio, se le hizo raro no ver a nadie allí, normalmente los hermanos Prewett, con los que hacía guardia, eran muy puntuales. La joven, en aquel momento, supuso que se les había hecho tarde y sin pensarlo demasiado se adentró en el edificio , donde debía dirigirse a la última planta .

Era una noche tranquila para estar en medio de una guerra. Hacía un tiempo que Lord Voldemort había aparecido con su ejército de mortífagos sembrando el pánico y el miedo en la sociedad mágica. Desde entonces, ella y su grupo de amigos, entre los que estaban: James, Lily, Frank ,Alice y su marido Sirius, le habían hecho frente directamente unas tres veces. Su marido, se le hacía tan raro llamar así a Sirius, solo hacía una semana que se habían casado a pesar de tener una hija en común.

-Hola Roxanne.-Dijo un a fría voz ,que reconoció enseguida, detrás de ella.

-¡TÚ!-Roxanne se giró para ver el rostro de su acompañante mientras cogía ,lo más rápido posible, la varita que tenía escondida en la bota izquierda. Una mala manía que había adoptado de su hermano. Lamentablemente, su oponente fue mucho más rápido que ella.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!-Gritó la voz inmovilizándola por completo- Vaya querida,nos volvemos a ver las caras.- Me has echado de menos ¿Verdad?-Dijo pasando su larga y puntiaguda uña por su mejilla- Me apena tanto que vayas a acabar así, querida...-Comentó con voz irónica- Si hubieras seguido los mismos pasos que nuestro querido Lucius, ahora no tendría que matarte. Pero, como no, tuviste que fugarte con el traidor de mi primo. Qué pena que en este momento tu padre se dirija a casa de los Potter para matarlos y no, no me refiero al viejo Abraxas.-Roxanne la miró con confusión-¡Ah! ¿Qué no lo sabias? Si querida, él es tu padre. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Lo último que vio fue el rayo de luz verde impactando contra su cuerpo. Sus últimos pensamientos ,fueron para ellos: Para Sirius y su pequeña.

 _Mientras tanto en el Valle de Godric.._

-¡Al fin se han dormido!-Exclamó Lily mientras bajaba las escalera y se sentaba en el sofá junto a su marido.-He tenido que poner a la pequeña a dormir en la misma cuna que Harry porque si no, no había manera. Se nota que ha salido a Sirius. Es tan cabezona como él.

-¿Te imaginas que terminan juntos?-Comentó, entonces, James en tono soñador.

-¿Quiénes?-Pregunto mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba cariñosamente la nariz.- ¿Harry y…?¡Que no te escuche Sirius!- Rio. Entonces algo sonó fuera de la casa acallándola.- Espera ¿Has oído eso?

-¿El qué?-Preguntó James preocupado. Entonces él también lo escuchó. Escuchó como alguien se acercaba a su casa. Estaba seguro de que no era ningún amigo o aliado , ellos hubieran mandado un patronus antes de llegar. Soltándose del abrazo de su mujer, se levantó y gritó:- ¡Lily, toma a los niños y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirroja también se levantó del sofá, besó a su marido y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Una vez arriba escuchó la puerta abrirse y como alguien pronunciaba la maldición asesina:

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Lily no se dejó paralizar por el miedo ni por el dolor. Sabía perfectamente que James había muerto, pero en ese momento lo que más le importaba estaba al final del pasillo. Cuando entró a la habitación ,se fijó en la cuna y allí, vio a su hijo que tenía el cabello tan negro y rebelde como el de James pero sin embargo lo miraba con unos ojos verdes que eran igual a los de ella. Al lado de su hijo estaba la pequeña que se escondía fácilmente detrás de él. Tenía los cabellos tan blancos como los de su madre pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran como los de Sirius de un gris azulado.

-Mis pequeños, pase lo que pase no olvidéis lo importantes que sois ¡Harry mama te quiere!¡Papa te quiere!-Dijo dando un beso en la frente de cada niño cuando sintió la puerta caer abajo.-¡Sed valientes!

-¡Apártate , muchacha estúpida! Hazte a un lado ¡AHORA!

-¡Por favor! ¡Ellos no! ¡Ten piedad! ¡Ten piedad!-Suplico Lily mirando al asesino de James a los ojos. Unos ojos rojos que tantas muertes habían traído.

-¡Esta es mi última advertencia!

-¡Por favor no! ¡Haré cualquier cosa….Mátame, mátame a mí en su lugar.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Aquella noche, el mundo mágico la recordaría como la noche en la que Lord Voldermot desapareció y Harry Potter hizo historia junto a su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Lo que muchos no saben es que aquella fatídica noche también hubo una niña que sobrevivió y esta, es su historia.


	2. La colisión de los rayos

Hola! Aquí os trigo una nueva historia espero que os beso!

P.D: No olvidéis de comentar, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

Un perro negro de aspecto salvaje y ojos grises, la perseguía por aquel bosque oscuro y tétrico, no tenía miedo ya que a pesar de todo, el perro no le parecía peligroso y ella era capaz convertirse en una loba cuando quisiera. Algo extraño a pesar de ser una bruja, a no ser que sufriera licantropía o que fuese una animaga, cosa, que en ambos casos, no era. Iba corriendo por el bosque, sintiendo como las hojas crujían bajo sus pisadas, mientras que el perro, la seguía a todos lados y jugueteaba con ella. Estaba tranquila, sin preocupaciones. Pero, de pronto, todo el perro desapareció , apareciendo en su lugar un par de ojos rojos que irradiaban la esencia de la muerte.

-¡VETE!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y protegiéndose con los brazos- ¡NO TE ACERQUES!¡NO!¡NOOOO!

-¡HYDRA!- Escuchó gritar a alguien. La voz le sonaba pero no podía llegar a identificarla.

-¡NO!¡NO!

-Hydra-Le susurró entonces la voz-.-Tranquila, es una pesadilla. Shhh, shhh, no pasa nada. Todo está bien, tu estas bien.

Hydra se despertó de golpe, jadeando. Le contó enfocar la vista pero en cuanto pudo hacerlo, vio cómo su hermano estaba junto a ella tomándola de la muñeca, donde tenía aquella curiosa cicatriz de forma de rayo.

-¡Oh Draco!-Dijo abrazandolo- Ha sido tan horrible…Estaba sola y…eso ojos…

Hydra miró a su hermano. Tenía cara de preocupación por lo que en un acto reflejo, y para asegurarse algo, se miró en el espejo que tenía en su mesilla. Sus ojos, que normalmente eran de un color gris azulado eran dorados, como siempre que se alteraba o se convertía en loba.

-Tranquila, solo ha sido una pesadilla.-La intentó tranquilizar Draco mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano.-Nadie te hará nada mientras estés conmigo Hyd. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias Draco.-Le susurró tomando la mano que el joven tenía libre.

-¡Querida!-La llamó entonces una voz de mujer entrando en la habitación.-¡Oh Draco ! Estas aquí, ahora mismo iba a despertarte.-Al ver a los dos jóvenes preguntó:-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada, madre.-Dijo la muchacha desde la cama donde permanecía sentada.

-¿Cómo que nada?-Le contradijo Draco.- Madre, Hydra ha tenido una de sus pesadillas, otra vez.

-¿Enserio? ¿Es eso cierto?-Preguntó Narcisa con preocupación.-Cariño, sabes que normalmente no cuestiono tus decisiones-Dijo acercándose a la joven.-pero ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea dejar Drumstag? Desde que estas aquí tus pesadillas han ido a peor y...

-Madre, de verdad , estoy bien.-Insistió Hydra quitándose las sabanas de encima y levantándose de la cama.-Además las pesadillas cada vez son más leves.-Mintió.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices, así será-Dijo Narcisa rindiéndose. Sabía que insistir era inútil con la joven. Que no la malinterpretasen, estaba feliz de tener a Hydra de nuevo en casa pero el tema de las pesadillas era algo que la preocupaba demasiado.-Ahora, cambiaos y cuando estéis listos bajad abajo, tengo una sorpresa para ti, Hydra.- y con eso salió de la estancia.

-Una sorpresa ¿Para mí?¿Tu sabes de lo que es verdad?-Preguntó dirigiéndose directamente a Draco.

-Yo soy una tumba ¡Hasta luego!.-Dijo saliendo deprisa de la habitación.

-¡Draco! ¡Ven aquí!-Gritó la muchacha enfadada a lo que Draco no hizo ni caso-Será posible, algún día me las pagará.

Por mucho que a Hydra le dijesen que el rubio era su hermano gemelo, ella no lo sentía así .Si, era alguien muy especial para ella, pero no sentía esa unión con él. Quizá fuese porque apenas pasaban tiempo juntos desde que ella estudiaba en Drumstag pero eso iba a cambiar porque después de insistirle mucho a su padre ¡Por fin! Había podido volver a casa y estudiaría en Hogwarts al igual que Draco.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió al armario. Se puso un vestido de encaje marrón que le había regalado su madre (no sabía por qué pero esa mujer tenía una debilidad por las prendas de ese material.-"Pareces una muñequita "- Le decía). Por encima, se colocó una cazadora de piel de dragón y se calzó unos botines de tacón bajo marrones. Se fue al baño y allí, peino su cabello blanco como la nieve que la hacía destacar tanto. Toda su familia tenía el pelo claro pero nadie lo tenía tan pálido como el de ella.

Quizá se debía a su condición de loba, quien vez, cuando era pequeña, le preguntó a su padre porqué se podía transformar. Este le contó que era una maldición de las mujeres Malfoy, en 700 años no había nacido ninguna y todas las anteriores ala parecer, tenían algo extraño como cuernos o alas . Lucius le dijo que ella había tenido suerte ya que la anterior Malfoy ,había nacido con un solo ojo.

Después de rizar su largo cabello, se puso un poco de maquillaje. Nunca le había gustado maquillarse pero si no lo hacía a su madre le daba un mal y prefería evitar los dramas familiares, más concretamente los que tenían que ver con su aspecto. Narcisa siempre insistía en que debería ser una señorita pero Hydra, era el tipo de chica que prefería ensuciarse las manos antes que arreglarse las uñas.

Bajó las escaleras que llevaban al salón medio corriendo .En la oscura y lúgubre estancia la estaban esperando su hermano y su madre.

-¿Padre no está?-Pregunto la joven al no verlo junto a ellos.

-No cielo, nos espera en el callejón Diagon.-Le respondió su madre con una sonrisa.

-¿El callejón Diagón?-Preguntó entusiasmada-¿Iremos al callejón Diagón?

Hydra siempre había querido ir aquel lugar. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir ,ya que su material escolar lo tenían que comprar en el Magi Hjørne de Oslo y si solían ir de compras algún lado, solían ir al barrio mágico de pueblo que se encontraba cerca de su mansión.

-Claro cielo, hay que comprarte las cosas para Hogwarts-Le contestó Narcissa como si le estuviera diciendo algo súper obvio.

-Además de que necesitaras una mascota.-Añadió Draco.

-¿Una macota?.-Preguntó Hydra intrigada. En Drumstag los alumnos no tenían permitido tener mascotas, según su director y mentor, Igor Karkarov, solo eran una distracción. Algo que los hacía débiles.

-Si, en Hogwarts todos tienen una.-Le explicó su hermano.-Excepto si eres un Weasley.-Añadió con asco.-En ese caso, con suerte tienes una rata.

-Un ¿Qué?

-Nada cielo, alguien sin importancia. Vamos, iremos por la red Flu.

El primero en irse fue Draco , después Narcisa y al final Hydra. Cogió un puñado de polvos del tarro que había junto a la chimenea y entrando en ella, los lanzó mientras gritaba:

-¡Callejón Diagón!

Las llamas verdes la envolvieron y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en una calle animada llena de magos de todas las edades. Entre la multitud localizó tres cabelleras rubias que parecían esperarla y sin esperar más, se dirigió hacia donde estaban.

-¡Papa!-Dijo abrazando al hombre rubio y alto que iba vestido con una túnica negra con detalles verdes y plata.

Lucius Malfoy no era un hombre dicho a expresar sus sentimientos, ni en público ni en la intimidad de su casa, pero cuando se trataba de su familia todas sus barreras caían.

-Hola princesa.-La saludó dándole un beso en la frente.- ¿Narcisa a dónde quieres ir?-Preguntó dirigiéndose después a su mujer.

-A la tienda de túnicas, por supuesto.-"Que raro" pensó Hydra.-Tengo que comprarme un par de túnicas para mí y para Hydra, además de los nuevos uniformes.

Después de estar como una hora y media en Madame Malkins ,por fin, se dirigieron a Flourish and Bottes a comprar los libros. No había nada más que Hydra adorase, bueno los animales también le encantaba, pero los libros y sobre todo los de historia, eran su pasió tan tranquila paseando que casi ni se enteró que su madre se había parado. Se había quedado mirando a una pared llena de carteles.

-¡Lucius mira!-Le gritó a su marido mientras que con una mano le tomaba el brazo y con la otra señalaba un cartel.

Hydra jamás había visto a su madre de esa forma, tan fuera de sí .Normalmente Narcissa, era una mujer que mantenía bastante bien la fachada. Pero aquella vez estaba pálida y no paraba de temblar. Queriendo averiguar el porqué de ese estado, Hydra se fijó en el cartel que su madre señalaba. No vio nada fuera de lo común salvo que era un cartel de la prisión de Azkaban, donde ponía que se buscaba a alguien. Se fijó más en la foto que había, era de un mago de cabellos negros y de ojos gris azulados como los de ella. Parecía atractivo pero estaba muy demacrado y daba la imagen de estar loco.

-Narcisa tranquila-Le susurró Lucius pasándole los brazos por encima-Todo está controlado.-

Hydra, preocupada y sin saber lo que pasaba, miró a Draco en busca de alguna explicación pero este, tan ignorante como ella, levanto los hombros en señal de que no sabía nada.

-Mejor me voy a casa.-Dijo Narcisa apartándose de brazo de Lucius.

-Pero madre…-Le intentó parar Hydra. Ella quería que fuese un día en familia antes de tener que separarse nuevamente de ellos.

-Tranquila cariño-Dijo acercándose a ella-Estoy bien, un poco cansada. Tú disfruta ¿Vale? Quédate con Draco y papa, ellos te llevarán a las tiendas ¿De acuerdo? -Diciendo eso desapareció sin dejar que Hydra se despidiese de ella.

Después de comprar los libros y demás materiales se fueron al Emporio de la Lechuzas, donde debía adquirir una mascota. Hydra recorrió toda la tienda pero no encontró lo que andaba buscando.

-Señorita.-Le llamó sonriente el dependiente de unos 70 años de edad.-Quizá lo que buscas está en otro lugar. Te aconsejo que mires en aquella tienda que hace esquina.

-Gracias señor.-Dijo la joven saliendo de la tienda y encontrándose con su padre y su hermano.

-Princesa ¿No has encontrado algo de tu agrado?-Le preguntó Lucius al ver que la joven salía con las manos vacías.

-No, pero el dependiente me ha dicho que mire en aquella tienda de allá-Dijo señalando a la tienda que hacía esquina-A sí que iré a ver… ¿Vienes Draco?

Preguntó mirado al rubio. Draco, miró a su padre en busaca de su aprobación.

-Id.-Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano- Yo mientras tanto iré a Gringotts.

Al entrar a la tienda, Hydra, se quedó maravillada con los cientos de especies que había en aquel lugar .Sin quererlo, se perdió en aquellos pasillos llenos de gatos, lechuzas, sapos…y demás animales y seres fantásticos. Paso media hora en aquella pequeña selva, hasta que distinguió la cabellera rubia de su hermano hablando con otras tres personas. Nunca había conocido a los amigos y compañeros de su hermano, excepto a Gregory , Pansy ,Vincent y Blaise y las Greengrass que solo se llevaban con él por su apellido.

Tan curiosa como era ella, se acercó al grupo de gente. A medida que se iba acercando, distinguió a una chica de cabellos castaños alborotados, a un pelirrojo y a un chico de pelo negro con gafas.

-Vaya, vaya pero mirar quienes están aquí. Si son Potty, el pobretón y la sangre sucia.-Escuchó decir a Draco.

Hydra, no se creía lo que estaba escuchando. Vale, sus padres eran uno puristas, pero jamás se imaginó que Draco pensara igual que hecho más de una vez habían tenido conversaciones de aquel tipo y Draco nunca había llegado a hablar así de los nacidos muggles.

-¡DRACO!-Se dirigió a donde estaba su hermano, llamándolo.- ¿A que ha venido que los llames a si? Lo siento mucho.-Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a los tres chicos que estaban con su hermano.-Mi nombre es Hydra es un placer conoceros.-Se presentó tendiéndoles la mano.

El pobretón, la sangre sucia y Potty, como les llamaba Draco , se quedaron asombrados mirándola hasta que la muchacha, de cabellos castaños, le extendió la mano.

-Hermione Granger .El placer es mío.

-Ese libro que tienes ahí ¿Es el "De Occulta Philosophia " de Cornelius Agripa?. -Preguntó Hydra curiosa al ver lo que la joven llevaba entre sus brazos.

-SÍ ¿Por qué?-Preguntó la castaña poniéndose roja.

-¡Oh Merlín! –Exclamó Hydra-Jamás había conocido a nadie de nuestra edad que lo hubiese leído.

Hydra se encontraba en éxtasis .Pocos eran los jóvenes que leían y menos ,los que leían libros de aquel tipo.

-Pues ahora sí.-Dijo Draco seco mientras la agarraba del brazo.-Vámonos.

-Espera.-Le grito Hydra, mientras se soltaba de su agarre.-Si quieres vete tú.

Y sin esperar ni un minuto y lanzándole una mirada de enfado, Draco se dirigio a la salida y se fue de la tienda dejándola sola.

-Lo siento mucho.-Se disculpó con los otros tres. Nunca lo había visto así.

De la nada, el pelirrojo comenzó a reír descontroladamente como si hubiese visto la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?-Le preguntó Hydra extrañada y un tanto alucinada a Hermione.

-Digamos que la relación que tenemos con Malfoy es siempre así y no es muy común verlo de otro modo -Dijo el pelirrojo ,ya más tranquilo.-Por cierto soy Ron, Ron Weasley.

"A sí que eso es un Weasley" pensó Hydra divertida, ya que se había imaginado un troll o algo parecido.

-¿Nos conocemos de algo?-Le preguntó de la nada en ese momento el pelinegro que hasta ese momento había estado callado.

-No, no creó pero tu cara se me hace familiar.-Y era cierto. Desde que lo había visto Hydra había sentido una sensación de dejavú. Aquellos ojos verdes y aquel pelo desordenado y negro se le hacían familiares.

-Soy Harry, por cierto.-Dijo el muchacho tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Harry?-Preguntó tomándole la mano-¿Harry Potter?-El chico asintió poniéndose rojo como un tomate-¡Vaya! Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Hydra. Hydra Malfoy.

-¿Eres una Malfoy? -Preguntaron los tres (Harry, Hermione y Ron ) alucinando.

-Sí, soy la hermana de Draco. ¿Nunca os había hablado de mí?


	3. Los dementores

Hydra y el llamado trio de oro , estuvieron charlando un buen rato, hasta que estos últimos tuvieron que irse. Dando vueltas por la extraña tienda de criaturas, la joven,se topó con más de un ser que llamo su atención. Pero dudaba mucho que en Hogwarts le dejaran tener un Fwooper como mascota por ejemplo, ya los Fwooper, a pesar de ser unos pájaros con un plumaje precioso, eran terriblemente peligrosos ya que su canto acaba por volver loco a quien lo escuchaba.

Dio vueltas y vueltas pero Hydra no encontraba nada que llamase su atención o que pudiera llegar a ser legal tenerlo en Hogwarts.

-Veo que se han ido.-Dijo de pronto una voz conocida detrás de ella.

Hydra se giró para quedar cara a cara con su hermano.

-Vamos Draco-Dijo tomándolo del brazo- son buena gente y son muy agradables, no sé por qué no eres su amigo…

-Por qué los sangre pura como nosotros no deberían relacionarse con sangre sucias y traidores de sangre, Hydra.

"Ye estamos otra vez".-Pensó

-Draco, sabes tan bien como yo que los nacidos de muggles son magos como nosotros. Solo que ellos han nacido en el mundo muggle , nada más.

-No Hydra, son unos ladrones.-Le contradijo.-No es natural que nazcan con magia ¡La roban!

-¿Enserio? Draco, sabes tan bien como yo que esas son las historias que nos contaba el abuelo Abraxas para asustarnos. Hermano-Le llamó acercándolo más a ella- la magia no se puede robar, es algo con lo que uno nace…

-¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?-Preguntó entonces un joven mago interrumpiendo su pequeña discusión. Hydra lo observó, era un muchacho muy apuesto, alto, musculoso, de cabello castaño ondulado y de unos penetrantes ojos amarillos.

-Estamos buscando una mascota para ella.-Dijo Draco señalándola.

-Creo que tengo algo perfecto para ti, señorita.-Dijo ofreciéndole la mano- Por favor sígueme.

Los guio a la parte trasera de la tienda frente donde había una gran puerta de madera. El dependiente, con un toque de su varita, la abrió. Se encontraron con una estancia que parecía una pequeña selva , Hydra, al ver lo que había dentro se quedó sin habla. Frente a ella se encontraba un fénix de brillantes plumas rojas y doradas que tenía el tamaño de un cisne.

-Esta es Tine. –Explicó el dependient-Hace mucho que está aquí pero nunca le hemos podido encontrar un amo que la satisfaga .He pensado que quizás tú eras la indicada.-Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Sí que es guapo"-Pensó la vez que se sonrojaba un poco. Hydra ,observó a la fénix que la miraba con su porte noble . Poco a poco, se fue acercando al ave, con mucho cuidado y una vez frente a ella, la miro fijamente a los ojos que eran del color del carbón. No supo cómo ocurrió, pero sintió que algo, como un hilo, las unía .Una voz sonó fina y dulce sonó en su mente, pero la muchacha de cabello blanco no se asustó, sabía que pertenecía a la fénix.

"Dia duit, tá mé Tine"-Se presentó.

"Encantada, Tine. Yo soy Hydra"

"¿Me has podido entender? " -Continúo la Fenix en su propia lengua.

"Si, pero no sé cómo"-Respondió la muchacha anonadada

"Eso es porque eres capaz de domar a un fénix. Eres mi nueva ama Hydra"

"No lo tomes a mal, Tine. Enserio me alegro mucho pero no quiero ser la ama de nadie, no me gusta eso, prefiero ser tu compañera. Alguien que te cuida, no alguien que te domina"

"Sabía que eras especial, Hydra"

"Gracias, Tine"

La joven miró emocionada su hermano.

-Draco es ella-Le indicó- Es ella la indicada para mí.

-¿Cuánto le debemos por el animal? -Preguntó Draco en un tono frío y un poco aburrido.

-Nada, al fin y al cabo Tine ha elegido a la joven como su dueña.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó Hydra encantada.-¡Gracias ¡Gracias! -Dijo abrazando al vendedor.-Le juro por Merlín y Morgana que la cuidaré mejor que nadie.

-Estoy seguro de eso, jovencita.

-Hydra ¡Por el amor de Morgana!-Le llamó Draco separándola del vendedor- Sueltalo, pensará que somos unos pobretones..

-Lo siento…-Dijo disculpándose mientras intentaba disimular la risa.

-¿Necesitareis jaula?-Preguntó educadamente el vendedor.

-Si.-Contestó seguro el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Gritó escandalizada su hermana.- Ya basta de jaulas y habitaciones cerradas, Tine debe ser libre...-Comentó mientras alargaba el brazo para que la fénix se posase en él.

Los hermanos, después de despedirse del vendedor, salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a Gringotts ,donde se juntaron con su padre .Una vez los tres estuvieron juntos, se agarraron y hicieron una desaparición conjunta para después volverse a aparecer en la mansión Malfoy. Hydra, se fue a su habitación antes de cenar para poder dejar a Tine y terminar de hacer su baúl, después de todo, a la mañanasiguiente estaría de camino a Hogwarts para empezar su tercer curso y aún tenía cosas que empacar.

Mientras tanto, Draco, que seguía un poco enfadado con Hydra por haber hablado con esos personajes, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la mansión para hacer tiempo antes de la cena. Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba el despacho de su padre

-Lucius tengo miedo-Escuchó decir a su madre desde dentro-Ella no está segura aquí está mejor en Drumstag.

"¿Estáran hablando de Hydra?"-Se preguntó el rubio.

-Narcissa te lo he está controlado.-Se le escuchó decir a Lucius.-Black no le pondrá una mano encima.

-Pero Lucius, él es su padre.

"Espera ¿Qué?".Draco no se creía lo que estaba escuchando-"¿Cómo que ese tal Black era el padre de Hydra?"

-¡NO!-Gritó Lucius furioso.-Por lo que a mí respecta¡ Hydra es mi hija! No la de ese desalmado que mató a Roxanne.

"¿Quién es esa tal Roxanne? ¿Y por qué padre se altera tanto?"

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Más te vale no decirle a Hydra quienes son sus verdaderos padres, Cissy.

"Espera eso quiere decir que ¡¿Hydra no es mi hermana?!"Draco cada vez se sentía más confuso.

-Lucius, ella debería saberlo.-Insistía Narcissa-y ¿Si se entera? ¡Nos odiará por haberle mentido!

-Los únicos que lo sabemos somos tú , yo y los Potter. Y estos están muertos. A sí que si cerramos la boca, no se tiene porqué enterar¿ Entendido? -Dijo Lucius saliendo de la habitación y encontrándose cara a cara con su hijo.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que has escuchado?-Dijo Narcisa en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su primogénito estaba allí.

-Yo -Yo…-Comenzó a decir Draco sin poder seguir.

-Escúchame bien muchacho.-Le dijo Lucius cogiendo a Draco del cuello de su camisa.-No le puedes decir nada a nadie, y menos a Hydra ¿Estamos? Si me entero de que le dices algo o se lo insinuas, créeme que lo que le hice a ese elfo domestico no será nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacer a ti ¿Entendido?.-Y diciendo esto se fue dejando solos a su mujer y a su hijo.

-Madre…-Susurró Draco asustado por ver como se había puesto su padre. Lucius era un padre estricto pero jamás les había hablado así.

-Tranquilo hijo-Le susurró Narcissa tomándolo del homro-Te lo contare todo, ven.

 _Al otro lado de la mansión una joven, ajena a todo lo ocurrido, hacía la maleta con la ayuda de su elfina._

-No creo que deba meter tanta ropa negra, Poppy.-Dijo mirando una blusa que acababa de coger del baúl.

-Pero señorita, la señora ha dicho..

-Se lo que mi madre ha dicho, Poppy. Pero es que no quiero parecer que visto todos los días de luto, es deprimente.

 _Toc Toc.._ Sonó la puerta.

-¡Amo Lucius!-Exclamó la elfina haciendo una reverencia al ver quien había entrado en la estancia.

-Padre –Lo llamó ella-¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba.

-Poppy, déjanos solos-Ordenó el hombre.

-Sí , Amo .-Contestó la elfina haciendo una reverencía antes de desaparecer.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó preocupada.

-No, solo venía a darte algo.-Dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de madera del bolsillo de su túnica.

-¿Para mí? -Lucius asintió.-Es preciosa, papa. Gracias .-Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Hydra se fijó en la caja que tenía entre sus de madera oscura con grabados de flores y enredaderas.

-Ábrela.-Le animó su padre.

La muchacha, abrió la caja con sumo cuidado. En el reverso de la tapa había un grabado de un lobo blanco y el interior estaba forrado de satén rojo. Dentro había un guardapelo dorado que tenía unas iniciales grabadas detrás : "P.L .H.B" "S.B" " R.M"

-Perteneció a alguien quien quise mucho y me gustaría que te lo quedaras.-Le explicó su padre.

-Pero papa…

-Por favor. Insisto.

-Gracias,de verdad, es lo más bonito que he visto nunca.-Dijo la muchacha agradecida mientras se ponía el guardapelo.

-Ven ahora vayamos a cenar.

Al llegar al comedor, Hydra, vio que allí no había nadie.

-Papa ¿Y Madre y Draco?-Preguntó.

-Tu madre sigue un poco mal y Draco , me ha dicho que hoy se iría a antes a la cama.

Sin darle mucha más importancia, Hydra , disfrutó de una cena a solas con su padre.

A la mañana siguiente, Hydra se despertó temprano, abrió la ventana y dejo salir a Tine.

"Te espero en Hogwarts ,Hydra"-Le dijo la fénix.

"Pronto no vemos"-Le contestó la joven.

Cogió sus cosas e Hydra bajo abajo ,donde ya la esperaba toda su familia.

-Buenos días madre-Saludó a Narcissa que lucía una bonita túnica de seda verde.- ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si cielo-Le sonrió ella- no te tenías que preocupar, solo fue un pequeño desfallecimiento.

-Bien, me alegro. –Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- La verdad es que me preocupe un poco al no veros en la cena.

Todos permanecieron en silencio pero nadie hizo ningún comentario. Una vez estuvo todo listo, se cogieron de la mano y se aparecieron en la estación de King Cross, exactamente en el andén nueve y tres cuartos donde debía de coger el tren que los llevaría al castillos. Hydra y Draco, se despedían de sus padres mientras los elfos dejaban los baúles en su sitio correspondiente. Después de eso los dos hermanos se fueron al vagón de Slytherin donde los esperaban la de la pandilla de Draco.

-¡Pero a quien tenemos aquí! Si son el príncipe de Slytherin y la futura princesa. Alteza.-Dijo Blaise en tono burlón haciendo una reverencia mientras besaba la mano de Hydra. La joven se puso colorada al instante y es que Blaise Zabinni estaba pero que de muy buen ver. Su piel morena junto a sus ojos verdes claros , hacían de él alguien completamente exótico y deseable. Y no solo eso, de todos los "amigos" de Draco este era el único que le caía bien junto a las hermas Greengrass, que desafortunadamente no estaban ahí..

-¡Corta el rollo Zabinni! – Dijo Draco interrumpiendo sus ensoñaciones -Deja a Hydra en paz. Te lo advierto si...

-¡DRAQUITOOOO!-Gritó una voz chillona entrando al vagón y embistiendo al rubio interrumpiéndolo.-¡Cuánto te he echado de menos Draquito, me has tenido abandonada todo el verano! Ni una carta he recibido.

-Hola Pansy.-La saludo Hydra intentando captar su atención y que dejara en paz a su hermano. En serio, la ponía enferma como se pegaba a él como una lapa.

La joven de cara de galgo la miró y con voz indiferente la saludo:

-¡Oh! hola a ti también te había visto…

-Ya, seguro-Murmuró entre dientes para que nadie la escuchara.

Tomaron asiento en uno de los compartimentos y el tren comenzó a moverse. El viaje se hacía cada vez más aburrido para la joven Malfoy, sus compañeros solo sabían hablar de negocios, de la pureza de la sangre y de Quidditch. Temas que a ella no le interesaban en absoluto.

-Voy a por la mujer del carrito.-Dijo levantándose de su sitio estirando, al fin, las piernas.-¿Alguien quiere algo?

-Yo quiero un par de ranas de chocolate, media docena de babosas de gelatina…

-Goyle-Le gritó Draco mientras le pegaba un puño en el hombro- mi hermana no es tu elfo. Nadie quiera nada, Hydra. Gracias. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No tranquilo, Draco, a si aprovecho para despejarme un poco.-Diciendo eso la muchacha, dándole antes un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, salió del vagón.

Hydra estaba recorriendo el tren ,que estaba repletos de estudiantes, cuando de repente choco contra algo, o mejor dicho contra alguien. Hydra completamente sonroja, alzó la vista para ver contra quien se había dado.

-Lo lamento, no miraba por donde iba.-Se disculpó mientras se queda embobada mirando los ojos verde-azulados del chico contra el que había chocado.

-Tranquila, yo tampoco miraba por donde iba.-Contestó el pelirrojo con voz alegre y relajada-¿Eres nueva no?

-Sí-Contestó apartando la vista al fin -Me llamo Hydra.-Se presentó tendiéndole la mano.-Hydra Malfoy.

-A sí que es verdad.-Dijo un chico, clavado al que tenía en fente ,saliendo detrás de este.-Después de todo, Ron tenía razón, que existe una Malfoy agradable. Por cierto, soy George y la pared con la que te has chocado es mi gemelo ,Fred.

-Un gusto conoceros, chicos.-Dijo sonriendo a ambos

-¿Es cierto que eres la melliza de Malfoy?-Preguntó Fred mirándola directamente a los ojos, cosa que le intimidaba bastante.

-Ammm Sí.-Contestó un tanto sé, no me parezco en nada a él. Ron me dijo lo mismo. Por cierto ¿Es vuestro hermano o algo?

-Si es nuestro hermano pequeño, aunque la menor de todos es Ginny.-Le explicó George.

-Vaya cuatro hermanos… eso debe ser genial.

-En realidad somos siete.-Contestó Fred.

-¿Siete?

-Si , primero está Billy que es el mayor..-Comenzó Fred.

-Después, Charlie..-Siguió George.

-Seguido de Percy-Aclaró Fred.

-Nosotros.-Dijeron al unísono

-Y finalmente, Ron y Ginny que se llevan un año.-Concluyó George.

-¡Vaya eso de tener tantos hermanos debe ser genial!-Exclamó Hydra.

-Sí, bueno,también hay inconvenientes no te creas.-Le dijo Fred

Hubo un silencio bastante cómodo hasta que Hydra , recordó lo que había ido a hacer.

-Por cierto, chicos ¿No habéis visto a la señora del carrito, verdad?

-Hace nada estaba dos vagones más allá.-Contestó George

-Vale, ¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos!-Y diciendo eso salió corriendo hacia el otro vagón, no antes de girar la cabeza y guiñarle un ojo al gemelo llamado Fred que la seguía mirando.

Cuando llegó al siguiente vagón, sintió como el tren se movía cada vez más despacio. "¿Habremos llegado?" se preguntó al ver que el tren se había detenido. Hydra miró por la ventana pero no pudo ver más allá ,ya que la lluvia creaba una densa cortina fuera. Vio como varios alumnos salían de sus compartimentos con cara de asombro y supo al instante que eso ,no era normal. De repente las luces se apagaron, cada vez la situación se hacía más y más extraña. Las temperaturas empezaron a descender y toda la alegría que había en el interior de Hydra se esfumó. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Dementores. Ella junto a los demás alumnos de Drumstag los estudiaron el primer año .Vio a uno de ellos entrar en un compartimento y sin esperar más grito:

-¡ESPECTRO PATRONUM!.

De la varita de la joven surgió una luz blanca-azulada que termino convirtiéndose en un lobo ártico. El lobo corrió hacia el dementor, deshaciéndose de él .Una vez hecho esto, corrió como nunca hasta el compartimento donde estaba el ser oscuro y allí ,encontró a Harry tirado en el suelo,inconsciente.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?-Lo llamó arrodillándose junto a él y dándole una torta para que reaccionara.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos y reaccionado.- ¿Estoy en el cielo?

-No tonto.-Se rio la joven aliviada-Solo te has desmayado.

Ron y Hermione estaban arrodillados a su lado , y por encima de ellos estaban Neville y un hombre, que se le hacía familiar, mirando al azabache.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Ron asustado ante el estado de su amigo.

-Si-Dijo Harry-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué era ese ser? ¿Quién gritaba?

-No gritaba nadie -respondió Ron ,aún más asustado.

-Pero he oído gritos.-Insistió.

-Toma.-Le dijo el hombre que vestía una desgastada túnica a Harry ofreciéndole un trozo de chocolate.-Comételo .Te ayudara.

-Pero…¿Que era ese ser?.-Preguntó e azabache cogiendo el chocolate.

El hombre quiso responder pero Hydra se le adelantó.

-Era un dementor.-Todos los del compartimento se le quedaron mirando.-Normalmente suelen estar en Azkaban. No sé qué hacía este aquí…

-¿Ese patronus? ¿Lo has invocado tú?-Le preguntó Hydra

-Si , era lo único que se me ha ocurrido en el momento...

-Vaya-Dijo impresionado -Es uno de los mejores que he visto , tú debes de estar en quinto por lo menos ¿no? Por cierto, soy el profesor Lupin. No me he presentado.

-Encantada, profesor .Yo soy Hydra y en realidad, no voy a quinto comienzo a tercero este año.

El profesor Lupin se le quedó mirando, Hydra no sabía lo que tenía ese profesor pero lo sentía tan familiar.

-Bueno chicos, coméoslo.-Insistió lanzando el chocolate a Hydra.-Os vendrá bien. Disculpadme, tengo que ir a ver al maquinista…

Pasó por delante de Harry y Hydra y salió al pasillo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien Harry?-Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-No entiendo lo que ha pasado ese ser…el dementor…se ha quedado ahí mirándonos y- y…

-Creí que te estaba dando un ataque o algo así.-Dijo Ron ,que todavía seguía asustado.-Te has quedado como rígido, te has caído del asiento y has empezado a temblar ..Y entonces de repente ha entrado un lobo blanco que brillaba y ha hecho huir a la cosa esa. Ha dado mucho miedo…menos eso último, ¡Eso último ha sido alucínate!

-Gracias .-Dijo Hydra haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Ese era tu patronus verdad?.-Le preguntó Hermione. Hyrdra asintió con la cabeza.-Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Ese hechizo no se aprende hasta quinto…

-Eso , quizá sea aquí.-Le contestó Hydra mientras se sentaba, ya estaba cansada de estar de pié .-En Drumstag no hay alumno de primero que no se sepa el hechizo patronus, sea corpóreo o no.

-¿Estudiaste en Drumstag?.-Le preguntó emocionado Ron.-¿Conoces a Victor Krum?

-Por supuesto-Le contestó Hydra con orgullo- es un buen amigo mío.

-¿Crees que podrás conseguirme su autógrafo?

-¡Ron! -Gritó entonces Hermione.-Tu mejor amigo acaba de sufrir el ataque de un dementor y ¿Tú te preocupas por un jugador de Quidditch?

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes.-Le susurro Hydra en tono confidencial al pelirrojo -En cuanto pueda le pido una firma para ti.

-¿Ninguno de vosotros se ha desmayado?-Preguntó entonces Harry extrañado.

-No-Contestaron todos..

El tren se había vuelto a poner en marcha y en menos de diez minutos el tren ya había llegado a la estación de Hogsmade.

-¡Por aquí los nuevos alumnos!-Grito un hombre alto, que el trio de oro conocía de sobra pero Hydra no..

-¿Eso es un semi-gigante?-Preguntó intrigada.

-Es Hagrid y es un hombre grande.-Dijo Hermione-Es nuestro amigo.

-Ammm, bueno pues creo que me tengo que ir entonces ¡Nos vemos!-Y despidiéndose de los tres, Hydra, se fue hasta donde estaba el "hombre grande" llamado Hagrid.

Hagrid la hizo montarse en una barquita con otros tres chicos menores que ella. A cualquier persona, eso le habría parecido insultante, pero a Hydra no le importó. Una vez estaban en el lago, un enorme castillo apareció antes ellos. No era para nada como Drumstag, ya que este más que un castillo era una fortaleza de una sola torre y el edificio que se mostraba ante ella parecía salido de un cuento de hadas muggle , de esos que leía de pequeña a escondidas de sus padres.

Una vez dentro del castillo, un profesor de pequeña estatura, por no decir enana , los guio hasta unas puertas enormes que daban a un comedor. La estancia contaba con cinco mesas, cuatro de ellas colocadas de manera vertical y una en horizontal. Había candelabros colgados en el aire y el techo, jamás había visto nada igual, el techo mostraba el cielo de afuera. El profesor de pequeña estatura , que por cierto era el profesor Flitwick, se subió encima del escenario y comenzó a llamar a los alumnos de uno en uno mientras les ponía un sombrero encima. Draco le había contado la ceremonia de selección una y mil veces, por lo que Hydra sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

-James Liurs- Llamó el profesor. Un muchacho que estaba detrás de Hydra, camino hasta la banqueta y se sentó.

El enano, colocó el sombre sobre su cabeza y este exclamó:

-¡Hufflepuff!

-¡Hydra Malfoy!-La llamó.

Hydra observo como todo el comedor se había sumido en el silenció, mirándola. Sin dejarse intimidar, se sentó en la pequeña banqueta en la que anteriormente se había sentado el muchacho y esperó hasta que el profesor le pusiera el sombrero en la cabeza.

-¡A una Black!-Comenzó a decir el viejo accesorio- Pensaba que el último había sido Regulus, que raro… la elección es fácil. Eres igual que tu padre , jovencita, espero que tu no termines con tantos castigos como el…¡GRYFFINDOR!

Hydra , en un acto reflejo miro a su hermano que tenía la cara de horror. Nunca en la historia había habido ningún miembro de la familia Malfoy en la casa de los leones. NUNCA.


	4. Toda una leona

Hydra se quedó estática sentada donde estaba, no se atrevía ni a mover un musculo. Todo el comedor estaba sumido en un gran y tenso silencio. El silencio era tal, que si en ese instante se hubiese caído un alfiler hubiera causado un gran estruendo. El profesor Flitwick, que se encontraba detrás de ella, la animó con un empujón a levantarse y a irse a la mesa de los leones. Por el camino Hydra no despegó los ojos de Draco que seguía con el horror marcado en el suerte, en la mesa de Gryffindor, estaban los Weasley pero ¿Donde estarían Hermione y Harry? Ron y Fred le hicieron un hueco entre los dos, Hydra les sonrió agradecida y se sentó con los pelirrojos.

 _En otro lado del castillo una castaña y un pelinegro iban andando por los pasillos en dirección al gran comedor._

-¡Nos hemos perdido la selección!-Se quejó Hermione en voz baja.

Harry la ignoró y entraron al gran comedor, juntos. Los dos se llevaron una gran y grata sorpresa cuando se encontraron a la joven Malfoy en la mesa de los leones. Intentaron cruzar el salón lo más silenciosamente posible pero la gente se volvió enseguida hacía ellos señalando a Harry ¿Tan rápido se habían enterado de su percance con los Dementores? Una vez llegaron a la mesa, se sentaron frente a Hydra y Ron, el pelirrojo ya estaba por su segundo plato .

-Me alegro de que estés aquí.- Le dijo Harry sonriente a Hydra. No sabía por qué, pero había tenido una fuerte conexión con ella desde el principio.

-Gracias Harry.-Le sonrió ella de vuelta- Está bien saber que una es bien recibida.-Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Finnigan que le había estado mirando mal desde el principio.

Entonces, entre los profesores, un anciano de barba blanca se levantó. Puede que fuera muy viejo pero ese hombre imponía mucho.

-Es Albus Dumbledore.-Le susurró Fred al oído mientras ella se ponía roja como un tomate.¡Por Merlín! .-Es el director.

-¡Bienvenidos!-dijo Dumbledore-¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré ahora mismo.-El viejo director se aclaró la garganta y continuó.-Como todos sabéis, tenemos dementores en Hogwarts, que están aquí por asuntos del ministerio. Tengo que aclarar que nadie podrá salir de la escuela sin permiso. Los dementores no son seres que sean fáciles de engañar, con ellos no valen ni los trucos ni los disfraces .Así que ni lo intentéis .No está en su naturaleza comprender los ruegos por lo tanto os advierto que no debéis darles ningún motivo para que os hagan daño.

-Por hablar de algo más alegre-continuó este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar ,el profesor Lupin que ha accedido amablemente a enseñar DCAO.

Lupin se levantó y se quedó mirando fijamente a la mesa de los leones, concretamente a cierta chica nueva. Hydra sabía que aquel profesor no era un mago normal y sabía perfectamente por qué. Al fin y al cabo él era como ella.

Hubo algún aplauso aislado y carente de entusiasmo, solo los cinco Gryffindor que habían estado con el e el tren aplaudieron con ganas.

-Mira a Snape -susurró Ron.

Hydra conocía a Snape por qué era el padrino de su hermano. Este miraba a Lupin con mala cara, la muchacha no entendía por qué

-En cuanto al otro profesor-Dijo Dumbledore.-Es nada más y nada menos que nuestro Rubeus Hagrid.-"El semigigante" pensó Hydra.

Harry,Ron y Hermione se miraron atónitos antes de unirse al aplauso.

-¡Tendríamos que haberlo sabido!-dijo Ron-¿Quién si no iba a mandarnos un libro que muerde si intentas abrirlo?

Hydra, al ser Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas su asignatura favorita, se pasó una semana intentando abrir el libro sin que le mordiese, hasta que descubrió que había que acariciar el libro por el lomo para tranquilizarlo.

-Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo-finalizó-¡Que comience el banquete!

Hydra no había visto nunca nada así,las fuentes y las copas comenzaron a llenarse de comida y bebida .En Drumstag tenían sirvientes que te servían un banquete gran comedor se llenó de conversaciones y risas.

Finalmente cuando los últimos bocados de y tarta de melaza desaparecieron,Dumbledore anunció que era hora de irse a dormir.

Hydra se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor con el trio dorado cuando alguien le llamó.

-¡Hydra!

-¡Draco! -Dijo alegre al ver que su hermano no la había dejado de hablar .

-¡Ven conmigo!

-¿Qué?¿A dónde?

-A donde ese viejo director.-dijp agarrándole de la muñeca-Tenemos que cambiarte de casa, tú no pertenecesallí eres una sangrepura, una serpiente, como yo.

-Draco déjala en paz y suéltala.-escuchó decir a Harry.-Hydra es una leona y aquí es donde pertenece.

-¡Potter! No te metas entre Hydra y yo!-dijo mientras apretaba más la muñeca de la muchacha.

-¡Draco suéltame!¡Me estás haciendo daño!

Draco la soltó y la miró con asco:

-A sí que ¿Los eliges a ellos? ¿Te vas a convertir en una traidora?

-Draco ,no es eso, pero soy una Gryffindor y…

-¡Bien! ¡No sigas! Ya has hecho tu elección, ahora yo haré la mía.. ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!-Le gritó.-¡Ya no eres mi hermana!-Y diciendo eso último se fue dejando a Hydra destrozada. Ella pensaba que al estar en Hogwarts la relación con su hermano se estrecharía pero fue lo contrario…

Hermione corrió a abrazarla y Harry y Ron la cuatro juntos se fueron a la torre de la entrada de la torre había un cuadro de una señora gorda que no paraba de cantar.

-¿Contraseña?-preguntó.

-Fortuna Maior.

Hydra entró a una sala donde el rojo era el único color que destacaba.

-Esta es la sala común-le explicó Ron.-Es donde nos juntamos todos los Gryffindors.

Se despidieron de Harry y Ron, y las dos chicas se dirigieron a unas escaleras de caracol que las llevó a su habitación. En los dormitorios, como en la sala común, el rojo era el color predilecto junto al dorado de los bordados de las sábanas. Donde antes había tres camas ahora había cuatro por la nueva inquilina. Cuando Hydra llegó junto a Hermione a la habitación, esta no estaba vacía, dos muchachas ya estaban allí. Una de ellas, que estaba sentada en la cama era de raza india y tenía el cabello oscuro, la otra en cambio, era rubia y estaba sentada en un sillón.

Ambas pararon de cuchichear cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las recién llegadas.

-¡Hola!-Gritó la chica que estaba en el sillón levantándose.-Soy Lavender Brown y esta de aquí-dijo señalando a la otra chica.-es Padma Patil ¿Tu eres la hermana de Draco no? ¡Esta noche has hecho historia chica! Jamás un Malfoy había estado en Gryffindor. Tú hermano estará contento.-dijo con una pequeña risa.

Hydra se quedó congelada, sintió como las lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos pero respirando ondo intentó que no le afectara.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez Lavender?-Escuchó como gritaba Hermione-No creo que a nadie le interese tu opinión sobre su selección. Y se llama Hydra, aunque sea ten la decencia de aprenderte su nombre.

-Gracias Hermiones , pero se defenderme sola.-dijo sonriéndole a su amiga.-Mira Lavender ¿no? Te voy a dejar algo muy claro. Como Hermione ha dicho, no nos importa tu opinión y si vuelves a intentar meterte en mi vida privada te juro que no vas a terminar este curso con la misma cara.-en esos momentos era cuando a Hydra le salía su vena Malfoy. Diciendo eso se encerró en el baño y lloro en silencio.

Se tomó una ducha para borrar todo rastro de haber llorado y salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, ya que se había dejado la ropa fuera,por suerte sus compañeras ya se habían dormido. Cogió su varita y se secó el pelo y el resto del cuerpo. Completamente limpia y seca, se puso el pijama y se , metió ala la cama.

-Pss Hydra.-la llamó una voz conocida de la cama de alado.

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó mientras se giraba y quedaban cara a cara.-Pensaba que estabas dormida.

-No, siempre me suelo quedar repasando un poco.

-¿Repasando? Pero si no hemos empezado con las clases.

-Da igual…Solo quería decirte que no merece la pena enfadarte por la estúpida de Lavender…La pobre tiene menos neuronas que un troll…

-Gracias Hermione, por todo, por defenderme y ser mi amiga.

-¿Me consideras tu amiga?-La joven castaña nunca había podido llamar a alguien así, quitando a la pequeña de los Weasley.

-La mejor. Buenas noches Herms.

-Buenas noches, Hydra.

Una vez en la cama, la muchacha empezó a pensar en lo ocurrido durante el dí lo de los dementores,después el profesor Lupin y finalmente las palabras del había dicho que era una Black. Sí, su madre Narcissa lo era,pero ¿Entonces no sería Draco el último y no ese tal Regulus? Además , después ,va y le dice que era igual que su padre y la coloca en Gryffindor.¡EN GRYFFINDOR! Casa que Lucius jamás pisarí encajaba. Hydra no quiso darle más importancia después de todo, el sombrero seleccionador que tendría ¿1000 años?más o menos, ya estaba un poco viejo…

Poco a poco sintió como los parpados le pesaban y se cerraban mostrándole un perro negro que tan bien conocía.


	5. Hipogrifos

Cuando Hydra, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vieron al entrar al gran comedor fue a Draco, que estaba contando algo de forma teatral. Al pasar por su lado, Draco hizo como que se desmayaba. Hydra no reconocía al muchacho ¿Dónde había quedado el hermano que era cuidadoso con ella? Aunque después de lo de ayer, ya nada le sorprendía.

-No le hagáis caso -Dijo Hermione-no merece la pena. Eso es lo que quiere.

-¡Eh Potter!-Gritó Pansy "cara galgo" Parkinson-¡Potter! ¡Que vienen los motífagos!

Hydra ,no lo soportó más y se le encaró:

-¿Qué Parkinson? ¿Intentando hacerte la valiente?-Dijo mirándola fijamente lanzándole una de esas miradas que matan- ¿Quieres que te traiga uno de mis preciosos pavos reales? ¿Esos que tanto te gustan?

Tanto Draco como los demás Slytherins comenzaron a reír. Todos conocían lo que había pasado en la mansión de Malfoy el verano pasado. En una de las muchas fiestas que Narcissa organizó, Pansy vio uno de los pavos reales albinos de la mansión, creyendo que era un fantasma, comenzó a correr como una histérica y a gritar cosas incoherente como que la venían a buscar o que la querían matar. Fue una vergüenza para la familia Parkinson,ya que se pensó que estaba drogada, pero aún más lo fue para Pansy. Al ver que la Slytherin se había quedado callada y roja como un tomate, dio media vuelta y se sentó en su mesa junto a su compañeros que la aplaudían.

-Los nuevos horarios de tercero-Anunció George una vez se calmó todo-¿Te pasa algo Harry?

-Malfoy-Contestó el azabache mirando a la mesa de las serpientes.

-¡Ese imbécil!-Dijo sin alterarse. Entonces reparó en Hydra que estaba muy callada.-Lo siento, pero es que…

-No pasa nada ,George…-Intentó tranquilizarlo mientras se servía un zumo de calabaza.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó entonces Fred que se había sentado a su lado.

-SÍ, solo que…no sé, siento que no conozco de nada a ese chicho-Dijo mirando a la mesa de las serpientes donde su hermano seguía haciendo tonterías.

-¡BIEN!-Gritó entonces Hermione asustando a todos-Hoy comenzaremos asignaturas nuevas.

-Hermione se han confundido con tu horario.-Dijo Ron extrañado.-Tienes como ¡10 asignaturas diarias!

-Ya me apañaré, ya está todo hablado con la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Pero mira!-Insistió Ron señalando el papel-¿Ves? A primera hora tienes como tres asignaturas ¿Cómo vas a estar en tres clases a la vez?

-No seas tonto-Dijo Hermione bruscamente-¡Es imposible!

-Entonces…-Comenzó el pelirrojo.

-Pásame la mermelada.-Le cortó Hermione.

-Pero..

-Ron ¿Y a ti que te importa mi horario?-Dijo cansada- Ya te he dicho que esta todo resuelto…

Terminaron deprisa el desayuno, se despidieron de los gemelos y volvieron a atravesar el gran comedor para ir a sus respectivas clases.

-Hermione-Le llamó Hydra mientras iban a clase de Aritmancia.

-¿Si?

-Sé que es meterme donde no me llaman… pero ¿Cómo planeas estar en tres clases a la vez?

-¿Me puedes guardar un secreto?-Hydra asintió-Con esto.

Hermione se sacó un colgante dentro de la camisa. El dije era redondo y en su interior tenía un reloj de arena.

-¿¡Es un gira-tiempos?!-Dijo impresionada.

-Shhhhh ¿Quieres que se entere todo el mundo?-Le dijo Hermione muy bajito.

-Lo siento…-Se disculpó-pero es que son tan extraños de ver…¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Pero la pregunta quedo sin responder ya que la profesora Vector las mando a sentarse y a permanecer en silencio. A pesar de que la profesora Vector fuese estricta y muy dura, para Hydra, su asignatura era casi tan agradable como Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, casi. Con un montón de nueva materia y deberes, la profesora Vector dio la clase como terminada. Hydra, salió sola de clase ya que no sabía dónde estaba Hermione , ni donde se había metido.

Su siguiente clase era transformaciones con McGonagall, así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia allí .Se perdió varias veces por los pasillos del inmenso castillo pero gracias a la ayuda de unos Ravenclaw que andaba por los pasillos, pudo llegar a la clase. Antes de entrar se encontró con Harry, que se le veía cabizbajo.

-Harry ¿Ocurre algo?-Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de él- Draco no habrá vuelto a…

-¡No!-Negó él- No pasa nada, de verdad…

Hydra no le presionó. Si él no le quería contar nada, ella no era quien para obligarlo. En silencio ella, Ron , Harry y Hermione se sentaron en la parte trasera del aula. El ambiente se sentía extraño. Hydra comenzó a oler el terror y la preocupación de los demás alumnos que mandaban miradas furtivas a su azabache amigo." ¿Pero qué le pasa hoy a la gente? Pensó la joven preocupada. La profesora McGonagall comenzó a hablar sobre los animagos, que eran magos que se podían convertir en animales por voluntad propia. A Hydra le fascinaba ese tema, los animagos eran lo más parecido que había a ella en el mundo mágico, solo que ella se convertía en loba de nacimiento no por una poción. Por desgracia, parecía que el tema solo le interesaba a ella y eso, a McGonagall, no se le pasó por profesora, en un intento de llamar la atención de sus alumnos se transformó en una gata atrigada. Al ver que no tuvo suerte en su propósito se volvió a transformar y con voz seria preguntó:

-¿Qué os pasa hoy? No es que tenga importancia, pero es la primera vez que mi transformación no consigue arrancar un aplauso en clase.

Todos miraron a Harry, excepto Hydra que no sabía lo que pasaba….

-Por favor, profesora-Dijo Hermione después de haber levantado la mano-Acabamos de salir de nuestra primera clase de Adivinación.-"¿Adivinación? Pero si Herms ha estado conmigo¡A claro! El gira tiempos"-y bueno…hemos estado leyendo las hojas de té…

"Nada bueno puede salir de Adivinación "Pensó Hydra.

-¡A claro!-Exclamó la profesora-No tiene que decirme nada más señorita Granger. Decidme ¿Quién de vosotros morirá este año?

-Yo - Respondió entonces Harry a su lado.

"A sí que por eso él está así ..Será bobo, mira que creerse esas tonterías"

-Ya veo…-Dijo McGonagall acercándose a Harry-Pues tendrías que saber Potter, que la profesora Trelawney prevé la muerte de un alumno todos los años y por ahora, que yo sepa, están todos vivos. Si no fuera por qué nunca hablo mal de los demás profesores…La adivinación es una de las ramas más imprecisas-Prosiguió con más calma-No os ocultaré que la adivinación me hace perder la paciencia. Los verdaderos videntes, son muy escasos…-Se detuvo un momento pero después prosiguió -Me parece, que usted está muy bien de salud Potter, así que me disculparas que no te perdone hoy los deberes de mañana. Te aseguro que si mueres no tendrás que entregarlos.

Hydra comenzó a reír y Hermione se le unió. Jamás se imaginaría que la profesora McGonagall tuviera sentido del humor y menos uno tan negro. Pero parece ser que a los demás el chiste no les hizo viaje de clase al comedor, Hydra lo aprovechó para hablar con Harry.

-¡Hey Harry!-Lo llamó acercándose hasta él.

-¿Qué pasa Hydra?-Le preguntó al verla.

-No hagas caso a lo que te han dicho en clase de adivinación, todo eso es una estafa, créeme son muy pocos los magos con la capacidad de ver el fututo.-Hydra le pasó el brazo por encima-No le des más vueltas ¿Vale?-Harry asintió.-Ahora, vamos, déjame ver esa sonrisa.

El azabache no lo pudo evitar y sonrió. En muy poco tiempo, Hydra había conseguido hacerse un hueco en su corazón, muy cerca de donde estaban Ron y al gran comedor a almorzar .Al ver que Ron no comía nada, algo extremadamente raro en él, Hermione decidió animarlo:

-Animo Ron, ya has oído a la profesora McGonagall.

-Harry.-Continuó este ignorando a su amiga.-Tú no has visto un perro negro y grande ¿Verdad?

-Sí, lo he visto-Dijo Harry -Lo vi la noche que abandone la casa de los Dursley.-Para entonces Hydra ya se sabía la historia de Harry, por lo que dedujo que eran los tíos con los que vivía.

-Sería un perro callejero.-Dijo Hermione tranquila, ya que esta era tan escéptica como Hydra en ese asunto de la adivinación.

-Hermione, si Harry ha visto un Grimm , eso es…eso es ¡Terrible! Mi tío Bilius vio uno y murió ¡Al día siguiente!

-Vamos Ron tranquilízate.-Intervino Hydra.-Yo sueño con un perro negro y grande casi todas las noches desde que recuerdo, y sigo viva…no tienes que preocuparte.

-Además-Añadió Hermione.-El Grimm no es un augurio de muerte ¡Es la causa! Tu tío Bilius tuvo que morirse al instante y Harry, insisto, sigue con nosotros. Creo que la adivinación es algo muy impreciso.-Dijo sacando su libro de Aritmancia-Si queréis mi opinión , hay que hacer muchas conjeturas.

-¡No había nada impreciso en lo que he visto en la taza!-Dijo Ron acalorado.

-No estabas tan seguro de eso cuando decías ver una oveja-Le recordó la castaña.

Hydra se partía de risa con las discusiones de eso dos .Si el dicho muggle de "Los que se pelean se desean" era cierto, no hacía falta ser adivina para saber que estos dos acabarían juntos.

-¡La profesora Trelawney dijo que no tenías ojo para la adivinación! Lo que pasa es que no soportas ser mala en algo.

Conocía lo suficientemente a Hermione para saber que eso no le había sentado bien. Ron había metido el dedo en la llaga, hasta el fondo, además.

-Si ser buena en Adivinación significa que tengo que hacer como que veo gente muerta-Gritó Hermione-No estoy segura de querer estudiar eso. Es una porquería comparado con Aritmancía.-Tomo su mochila y se fue.

-Pero ¿De qué habla?¡Todavía no ha ido a ninguna clase! Siempre hace…

-Ron.-Le interrumpió Hydra-Te has pasado un a ver qué tal está ¡Os veo luego!

Al salir del gran comedor,Hydra no encontró a Hermione pero sí que se chocó contra cierto pelirrojo,otra vez.

-¡Fred!-Dijo apartándose un poco.-Lo siento, no te había visto…

-Creo que deberíamos de dejar de encontrarnos así-Rio Fred-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy buscando a Hermione…-Dijo mirando a los lados-¿No la habrás visto no?

-Pues no…No la veo desde el desayuno ¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó preocupado.

-No. Bueno, ella y Ron han discutido…

-Qué raro…Mi hermano y su enorme bocaza. Ven conmigo ,yo te ayudo a encontrarla.

-Gracias, Fred. Pero no quiero molestarte, es tu hora de descanso…

-Por favor, insisto.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, hablando de trivialidades cuando Fred exclamó:

-¡Se dónde está! Seguro que en la Biblioteca¡Es su lugar favorito!

-Vaya ,la conoces bien-Dijo Hydra en un tono un tanto molesto.

-Bueno, es normal-Dijo Fred nervioso al oír el tono con el que la joven le había contestado -Ella, Harry y Ron son mejores amigos desde primero. Además tampoco es tan difícil de adivinar, siempre va con un libro bajo el brazo…

En cuanto Fred cayó ,se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos .Hydra no entendía por qué había reaccionado así al comentario del pelirrojo. Si a él le gustaba Hermione debería de alegrarse por ella ¿No? Al fin de cuentas Fred era un buen chico. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, no encontraron rastro de Hermione por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la parte más lejana donde solía ponerse.

-¿Dónde estará esta mujer?-Pensó, Hydra, en voz alta una vez fuera.

-Puede que esté en la sala común o…Quien sabe, quizá este en la torre de Astronomía.

Estuvieron pensando un rato cuando el reloj dio las tres.

-¡Mierda!-Gritó Hydra mirando al reloj que había en el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Llego tarde a clase de Hagrid! Tengo que irme. Gracias por todo, Fred. -Dándole un beso cálido en la mejilla, Hydra salió corriendo hacía los terrenos del castillo.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid ,se dio cuenta de que la clase aún no había comenzado y se relajó. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: ¡Había besado a Fred! Vale, sí, en la mejilla pero aun así…Quitándose la idea de la cabeza, Hydra, buscó entre los estudiantes a sus amigos .Los vio a lo lejos, cerca de unas vallas, y sin esperar, se dirigió hacia donde estaban. Por el camino, se fijó en que Draco y su pandilla se reían de algo pero los ignoró y continúo su camino. Harry fue el único que se había dado cuenta de su llegada ya que el otro par seguía discutiendo.

-¡Hey Hydra!-La llamó alzando la mano en cuanto la vio- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estábamos preocupados por ti, tenía pensado volver al castillo por si te habías perdido…

-Tranquilo, estaba buscando a Herms, pero ya veo que ella os ha encontrado antes ¿Siguen discutiendo? .-Preguntó mientras señalaba a la pareja que tenían al lado.

-En realidad, se han pasado todo el viaje en silencio, acaban de comenzar ahora.

-¡Vamos daos prisa!-Los llamó Hagrid , que iba acompañado de un perro, alzando los brazos-¡Hoy tengo algo especial para vosotros! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo?¡Bien seguidme!

Hagrid los guio entre los arboles hasta llegar a un claro donde no había nada.

-¡Acercaos todos ¡-Gritó-Aseguraos de que veis bien. Primero tenéis que abrir los libros…

-¿De qué modo?-Preguntó Draco fríamente.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Hagrid.

-¿De qué modo abrimos los libros?-Repitió el rubio sacando su libro.

-¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro?-preguntó Hagrid decepcionado.

Hydra ,un poco nerviosa ,levanto la mano:

-¡Yo profesor! Solo hay que acariciarlo así…-Dijo mostrándole a sus demás compañeros como debían hacerlo. Hydra, cogió su ejemplar, le pasó la mano por el lomo y el libro se estremeció ,abriéndose.

-Muy bien, señorita Malfoy ¡15 puntos para Gryffindor!

-¡Que tontos hemos sido!-Dijo Draco despectivamente-¡Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurre?

-Yo ...yo pensé que os haría gracia-Comentó Hagrid mirando a Hydra.

-Tranquilo, sido una gran idea y muy original.-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. "¡Vaya ¡ Sí que es diferente esta chica de su hermano!" pensó el profesor mientras le devolvía el gesto.

-¡Ay, sí, que gracia Hydra!-Continuó Draco-¡Realmente ingenioso, hacernos comprar un libro que quieren comernos la mano!

Hydra no reconocía al chico que tenía en frente ¿Este era su hermano en realidad? SÍ era así, había estado viviendo con un completo desconocido toda su vida.

-Bien, pues…ya tenéis los libros y-y ahora os hacen falta las criaturas. Sí, a sí que iré a por ellas. Esperad un momento…

Hydra ,vio como el gigante se alejaba de ellos entrando en el bosque.

-Dios mío este sitio cada día va a peor…-Comentó Draco en alto para que le escucharan.-Estas clases idiotas…A mi padre le dará un patatús cuando se lo cuente.

Hydra no aguantó más los comentarios de su hermano, por lo que se giró para quedar cara a cara con él.

-¡Cierra la boca de una vez Draco!-Le gritó- A nadie más que a ti, le importa lo que padre piense o lo que no.

-¡UUUUU!-Gritó entonces Lavender cortando la discusión de los hermanos de raíz.

Trotando hacía ellos se acercaban unos seres que Hydra, como buena amate de las criaturas, conocía bien : Hipogrífos. Tenían el cuerpo , las partes traseras y la cola de caballo pero las patas delanteras ,las alas y la cabeza de águila. Sus picos parecían hechos de metal y sus ojos de ámbar derretido. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de unos 15 cm ,con eso fácilmente podías abrir a alguien.

-¡Id para allá!-Les gritó Hagrid-¡Hipogrifos! ¿A que son hermosos?

Sí, sí que eran hermosos. Hermosos y letales si se les enfadaba. Hydra se fijó más en los seres, todos tenían clores diferentes: gris fuerte, bronce, rosáceo, castaño y negro.

-Venga, si queréis acercaros un poco…-Ofreció Hagrid frotándose las manos.

Solo Hydra, Harry , Hermione y Ron se atrevieron a acercarse un poco. Por mucho que a la joven Malfoy le fascinasen estos animales, le daban mucho respeto.

-Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos-Explicó Hagrid-Se molestan con facilidad .Nunca ofendáis a uno, os aviso, es lo último que haréis. Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento-Continuó.-Es educado ¿Os dais cuenta? Vais a donde él, hacéis una reverencia y esperáis. Si él os devuelve la reverencia, quiere decir que os permite tocarlo. Si no, es mejor que os alejéis de él enseguida. Bien ¿Quién quiere intentarlo?

-Yo-Se ofreció Harry.

-¿Alguien más? Acércate tú también, Hydra. Te lo mereces como premio por haber adivinado lo del libro.-Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Premio?-Gritó Draco-¿Estás loco? Hydra ni se te ocurra…

Pero Hydra lo ignoró y se fue hasta donde estaban Harry y Hagrid .

-Bien. Veamos como os lleváis con Buckbeak.

Hagrid soltó las cadenas del hipogrifo y lo alejo de los demás.

-Tranquilos. Primero mirarle a los ojos, procurad no parpadear, no les da mucha confianza la gente que lo hace mucho.

Hydra miró fijamente los ojos de Buckbeak.

-Eso es, eso es. Ahora hacer una reverencia…

Hydra, hizo una reverencia tal y como se lo había enseñado su madre para los bailes. Una reverencia ligera y con clase. Vio como a su lado, Harry , hacía una reverencia de una manera torpe y sin gracia. Cuando levantó la cabeza, el hipogrifo seguía mirándolos fijamente y con altivez, pero no se movía.

-Aaaa, bien, iros hacía atrás , tranquilos y despacio…

Pero Hydra no se quiso rendir, miro al animal fijamente a los ojos con su mirada lobuna y le dio a entender que no tenía nada que temer, que lo respetaba. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos y de Hydra también, el hipogrifo doblo su rodilla delantera y reverenció.

-¡Bien hecho chicos!-Gritó Hagrid eufórico-¡Bien, podéis tocarlo!

Harry e Hydra se acercaron a la vez hasta donde estaba la criatura. Harry le daba unas palmadas en el pico mientras Hydra acariciaba su cuello de plumas plateadas. Todos empezaron a aplaudir, todos menos Draco y sus dos gorilas.

-Bien chicos. ¡Creo que Buckbeak quiere que lo montéis!

Eso era más de lo que Hydra soñaba "¡Guau! Voy a montar en un hipogrifo!"

-Subíos ahí, detrás del nacimiento de las alas-Dijo Hagrid-Y procurar no arrancarle ninguna pluma, eso les disgusta…

Primero subió Harry y después, Hydra, agarrándose bien fuerte a su amigo.

-¡Vamos!-Gritó Hagrid, dándole una palmada al hipogrifo en el lomo trasero.

De repente Buckbeak extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar. No se parecía en nada que Hydra había experimentado con anterioridad. ¡Era increíble! Se sentía tan libre. Cuando vio que el vuelo del animal era estable Hydra se soltó de Harry y extendió sus brazos como si fueran las alas .

-¡IUJUUUUUUUUUUUU!-Gritó sintiendo el viento rozar sus brazos.

-¡Hydra! ¿Estás loca?-Le gritó un Harry que aún seguía aferrándose al cuello del hipogrifo-¿Qué haces?

-Harry, tienes que probar esto-Rio- ¡Es increíble!¡Vamos no tengas miedo!

El hipogrifo descendió hasta quedar por encima del lago y el muchacho se fue soltando poco a poco.

-¡Eso es Harry! Ahora abre tus brazos y siéntelo.-Dijo tocando la superficie cristalina del lago.

Harry hizo caso a su amiga y la imitó. Tenía razón era increí , como todo, esto también acabó. Cuando descendieron en el claro el profesor Hagrid, los felicitó.

-¡Muy bien chicos!-Los aplaudió-¿Quien más quiere probar?

Los demás alumnos, al ver que no tenían por qué tener miedo a esas criaturas, se fueron acercando poco a poco. Los alumnos se pusieron por grupos y se acercaron a los diferentes hipogrifos para hacer el ejercicio. Neville corría por todo el campo porque su hipogrifo no quería reverenciarse. Ron y Hermione , que ya parecían más tranquilos, practicaban con uno de color castaño, mientras que Harry e Hydra observaban.

-Esto es facilísimo-Dijo Draco lo bastante alto para que lo escucharan-Tiene que ser fácil si Potter ha sido capaz… ¿A que no eres peligroso?¿Lo eres bestia asquerosa?

-Draco ¡Nooooo!-Gritó entonces Hydra ,sabiendo lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Efectivamente, sucedió lo que temía, Buckbeak levanto sus patas (garras delanteras) y atacó a Draco. Su hermano emitió un grito agudo.

-Draco. DRACO-Gritaba Hydra mientras se acercaba a su hermano que tenía sangre en la ropa .-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba en el suelo.

-¡Me muero!-Gritó -¡Hydra, me muero!

-No te estas muriendo, tonto.-Le dijo Hydra con lágrimas en los ojos, vale que se había portado como un gilipollas pero era su hermano

-Que alguien me ayude a sacarlo de aquí.-Pidióel profesor.

-Nosotros-Dijeron los gorilas y la cara galgo.

-No.- Les contestó Hydra cortante-Vosotros bastante habéis yo contigo Hagrid.

Hydra vio un corte largo y profundo en el brazo de su hermano cuando Hagrid lo cargo, por lo que arrancando un trozo de su camisa, hizo un vendado improvisado. Una vez en la enfermería, la enfermera, Madame Pomfrey, le dio a Draco un calmante para el dolor y lo dejo dormido en la camilla,no sin antes haberle puesto un vendaje decente. Hydra, por supuesto, no se movió de su lado ni un momento, y permaneció sentada en la butaca azul al lado de su cama. A media tarde, alguien entro en la enfermería.

-Señorita Malfoy.

-Señor Director-Dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

-Por favor, no uses conmigo esas formalidades Hydra, llámame Albus…

-Sí, Se…Albus.

-He hablado con tus profesores, y les he dicho que te incorporaras a clase en cuanto el señor Malfoy este recuperado…Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Está mejor, Madame Pomfrey le ha dado unos calmantes y ahora está dormido.

-Bien, Bien es bueno pobre Hagrid se ha llevado un buen disgusto…

-¡Oh!-" Hagrid" pensó Hydra " Se estará echando la culpa cuando el único culpable ha sido el idiota de mi hermano".

-He de marcharme, Hydra ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón? –Dijo sacando uno de su bolsillo y ofreciéndoselo-Son mis preferidos.

-Gracias, Director. Perdón, Albus.-Le contestó mientras lo cogía y se lo metía a la boca.

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando Draco despertó.

-¿Draco?-Lo llamó Hydra.

-¿Hydra?-Dijo él abriendo los ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar.

-¡Qué bien que hayas despertado!-Dijo tomándole la mano-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Estoy bien…Solo me duele un poco la cabeza…

-Eso es por la poción de cicatrización que te han dado. Ven-Le dijo poniendo bien las almohadas de la cama-recuéstate.

-Hydra ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó el chico una vez recostado-No lo tomes a mal, pero…

-Soy tu hermana Draco-Se apresuró a decir Hydra-por mucho que quieras negarlo y los hermanos ,se cuidan entre ellos. Por muchas cosas que pasen.

-Hydra, ven aquí.-Dijo Draco moviéndose a una esquina y dejando un hueco en la cama donde Hydra se tumbó.-Lo siento mucho. Me he comportado como un idiota contigo-Dijo abrazándola con su brazo bueno-No tendría que haberme puesto así pero me duele no tenerte a mi lado. Por fin conseguimos que estudies aquí y cuando estás aquí, va y sales elegida para la casa rival…

-Draco…

-¿Me podrás perdonar?

-Claro que si idiota…-Dijo acurrucándose más contra él-Pero me puedes explicar, por merlín ¿ Qué demonios se te ha pasado por la cabeza para insultar a un Hipogrifo?

-Yo… Yo…

-¿Querías superar a Harry?-Preguntó.

-¿¡QUE?! ¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-Quería sorprenderte a ti ¿vale?

-¿A mí?-Preguntó la muchacha sorprendida.-¿Por qué?

-Porque¡Aggg¡ -Se quejó-Desde que llegaste, solo le has hecho caso a Potter y a sus amiguitos y tengo miedo de perderte. ¿Vale? ¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo he dicho!

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien renegó de mí,Draco…

-Lo sé, lo sé y me siento fatal por eso…-Admitió el rubio hecho polvo.

-Ey, mírame.-Dijo levantándole el mentón.-Nunca, nunca me vas a perder Draco.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

Y juntos, y abrazados se quedaron dormidos , en aquella cama de la enfermería donde hicieron una promesa..


	6. Un boggart en el armario

Draco salió de la enfermería el jueves, cuando los Gryffindor y los Slytherin tenían clase de pociones de dos horas. Desde aquella noche en la enfermería, la relación de Hydra con su hermano iba a mejor, aunque la muchacha aun no comprendía los porqués de algunos de sus comportamientos. Eran tan impropios del Draco que ella conocía…Aunque la relación del rubio, no fue la única que mejoró para Hydra, últimamente andaba mucho con los gemelos Weasley, concretamente el que se llamaba Fred.

-¿Qué tal Draco?-Escuchó decir a Pansy a su lado con voz de niñita. De verdad la odiaba.-¿Te duele mucho?

-Sí-Contestó Draco con gesto de hombre valiente. "Será idiota "pensó.

-Siéntate-Le dijo el profesor Snape amablemente.

En las pocas clases que llevaba con el profesor de pociones, Hydra ya se había percatado del favoritismo del que gozaban las serpientes en su clase y del odio que recibían los leones, no siendo ella la excepción. Snape les mandó a preparar una poción escogedora. Hydra, que estaba sentada con Hermione, comenzó a preparar la poción inmediatamente. No era su asignatura favorita, de hecho era una de las peores, pero gracias a la ayuda de su amiga iba mejorando poco a poco.

-Profesor-Dijo Draco entonces.-Necesitaré ayuda para cortar las raíces de margarita ,porque con el brazo así no puedo.

Hydra iba a ofrecerse a ayudar a su hermano. Puede que exagerase un poco con el dolor, pero aun había movimientos que le costaba hacer. Pero entonces Snape habló:

-Weasley, córtaselos tú.

Ron rojo como su cabello, hizo caso a lo que le mando el profesor y comenzó a cortar.

-Profesor-Habló otra vez Draco- Weasley está estropeando mis raíces, señor.

Snape se aproximó a la mesa donde estaban su hermano y sus amigos.

-Dale a Malfoy sus raíces y quédese usted con las de él, Weasley.

-Pero señor….-Intentó quejarse Ron.

-Profesor, necesitaré que me pelen el higo seco…-Pidió nuevamente Draco.

Hydra sin esperar un minuto, se prestó voluntaria.

-Profesor, yo le ayudare a Draco.

-No.-Le prohibió este- Potter, hazlo tú.

-Pero…-Se quiso quejar Hydra.

-Más le valdría a usted , señorita Malfoy, enfocarse en su propia poción. Tengo entendido que no era su fuerte en Drumstag.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Hydra, se calló inmediatamente y se puso con su poción. Aunque esto puede sonar un poco cruel, Hydra se alegraba de que hubiese alguien peor ella en pociones. En el caldero de al lado, Neville afrontaba varios problemas: A parte del obvio desastre de su mesa que estaba llena de cachivaches innecesarios, su poción ,en vez de ser de un color verde-amarillo era de un color anaranjado.

-¡Naranja Longbottom!-Gritó Snape enseñando el caldero del chico a toda la clase-¡Naranja!-Repitió por si no les había quedado claro- Dime, muchacho ¿Hay algo que pueda penetrar esa cabeza que tienes? ¿No me has oído decir que solo se necesita un bazo de rata? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas?

Neville temblaba a su lado, parecía que se iba a echar a llorar.

-Por favor profesor-Dijo Hermione-Puedo ayudar a Neville a arreglarlo…

-No recuerdo haberle pedido que presuma señorita Granger.- Sí, Snape odiaba a los Gryffindor pero a los que, más odiaba sin duda, era al trio de oro.-Longbottom, al final de esta clase le daremos unas gotas de esta poción a tu sapo. Quizá eso te anime a hacer las cosas correctamente.

Hydra, que era una defensora de los animales, saltó:

-Profesor, con todos mis respetos, usted no puede hacer eso.

Toda la clase se cayó, atónitos ante la valentía (o estupidez) de Hydra.

-¿A no? Y ¿Quién dice eso Señorita Malfoy?-Le preguntó Snpae acercándosele peligrosamente.

-¡Es moralmente incorrecto!-Gritó acercándose ella también al profesor, pegando casi su frente con la de él-¡Vas a hacer sufrir a un animal por nada! Solo para tu disfrute, señor. Eso, eso… ¡Es cruel!

-Qué pena señorita Malfoy, porque aquí soy yo el que toma las decisiones-Dijo apartando su mirada- ¡15 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

A su lado Neville temblaba de miedo:

-Tranquilo Nev-Le dijo intentando tranquilizarlo-Herms y yo te ayudaremos con la poción. No te preocupes, Trevor estará bien.

-Gracias Hydra-Dijo mientras le salía una lagrima traicionera.

Durante el resto de la clase Hermione e Hydra le estuvieron diciendo a Neville como hacer la poción en bajo para que Snape no las una de esas vio que había mucho alboroto en la mesa donde estaba Harry y Draco y se puso a escuchar la conversación.

-¿Pensando en atrapar a Black tú solo Potter?

-Exactamente-Dijo Harry "¿Esta loco? ¡NI DE BROMA!" Según su padre, Sirius Black era uno de los mayores asesinos que había logrado fugarse de Azkaban.

-Desde luego, yo ya habría hecho algo. No estaría aquí metido, saldría a buscarlo.

-¿De qué hablas Malfoy?-Preguntó Ron con brusquedad.

-¿No sabes Potter?-Musitó Draco

-¿Qué he de saber?-Draco rió.-Tal vez prefieres no arriesgarte, se lo quieres dejar a los dementores ¿Verdad? Pero en tu caso yo buscaría venganza.

-¿De qué hablas?

En aquel momento, Snape dijo en voz alta:

-Deberíais haber terminado ya la poción .Dejadla enfriar. Después la probaremos con el sapo de Longbottom.

Hydra le hubiese contestado, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho Draco a Harry. Sea lo que fuere, Hydra estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Cuando faltaba poco para acabar , Snape se acercó hasta donde esta Neville y dijo:

-Venid todos y poneos en corro y ved lo que sucede con el sapo e Longbottom. Sí ha conseguido hacer bien la poción, el sapo se quedará como renacuajo. Si lo ha hecho mal, el sapo morirá envenenado.

Los de Gryffindor miraban al sapo con compasión, mientras la mayoría de los Slytherin quitando a Draco y a un par más, lo miraban con entusiasmo. Snape puso a Trevor en la palma de su mano, introdujo una cucharilla en la poción de Neville para después dársela al hizo el silencio en toda la sala , luego se oyó un ligero ¡PLOP! Y Trevor, que ahora era un renacuajo comenzó a serpentear en la palma de Snape mientras su cara se leones comenzaron a aplaudir y a vitorear mientras Neville suspiraba de alivio.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor-Dijo Snape borrando la sonrisa de todos-Le dije que no lo ayudara, Granger.

-¡Pero eso no es justo!-Dijo Hydra enojada.

-Le aconsejo que se valla con su sed de justicia a otro lado Señorita Malfoy, si no quiere que le quite más puntos a su casa

Hydra calló, bastantes puntos había perdido en esa clase. Al salir del aula, llamó inmediatamente a su hermano.

-¡Draco!-Gritó mientras se acerba al grupo de las serpientes. La mayoría la miro mal, quitando a Zabinni, Nott y Greengrass que le sonrieron, los demás no aceptaban que hubiese decidido ser una Gryffindor siendo una Malfoy y menos, ser amiga de Potter.

-¿Qué quieres Hydra?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro-Le contestó-Dime.

-En privado-Pidió la chica mientras miraba el grupo de "amigos" de su hermano.

Draco la tomo de la mano y se la llevó a una clase que estaba vacía justo al final del pasillo.

-Dime ¿De qué quieres hablar?-Preguntó, mientras cerraba la puerta y lanzaba un hechizo silenciador.

-¿Por qué le has dicho a Harry que debe vengarse de Black? ¿Acaso estás loco?-Le preguntó Hydra con mala cara. Puede que conociera a Harry de poco pero ya sabía que los problemas lo buscaban.

Draco se puso pálido. No quería hablar de Black con Hydra, y menos después de haber escuchado lo que decían sus padres.

-Pues...Por qué…Él era seguidor de Quien-tu-sabes y..

-Draco- Hydra lo miro fijamente a los ojos-Tía Bella también lo es, y como ella otros cientos, pero no le has dicho que tome venganza de ellos. Dime la verdad, Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿Qué me escondes?

-Y-Yo… ¡Mierda!-Se quejó-No se lo puedes decir a nadie Hydra, menos a Potter .Prométemelo.

-Pero… ¡Si has estado a punto de decírselo tú!

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Exclamó- ¡No iba a decírselo! Solo quería mosquearlo un poco…

-Draco…-Le reprochó.

-¿Qué? ¿No pretenderás que seamos amigos de la noche a la mañana no?

-No, pero estaría bien que no los hicieras enojar-Dijo cruzándose de brazos-Ahora, cuéntame lo que sabes…

Draco dudó un poco pero habló:

-Padre me contó que Black fue el causante de la muerte de los padres de Potter.-Hydra permaneció en silencio.-Al parecer, él era el guardián del encantamiento Fidelius que los protegía y se lo dijo a… bueno, ya los sabes.

-¿Esto es enserio?-Dijo Hydra anonadada.

-Lo peor no es eso. Lo peor es que Black ,es el padrino de Potter. –Hydra comenzó a boquear como un pez sin saber que decir mientras empezaba a caminar como una fiera enjaulada dando vueltas por el aula.

-P-Pero esto…

-¡Hydra prométeme que no le contaras nada! Y que si alguna vez se entera no lo acompañaras…

-Pero Draco, él es mi amigo…

-Hydra, prométemelo. Prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de Black…

-De acuerdo ,te lo prometo.-Dijo mientras Draco la abrazaba.

-Gracias, ahora vete a DCAO que llegas tarde y es tu primera clase..

Cuando llegó a clase, Hydra, se fue donde estaban sus amigos. Todos se sentaron y sacaron sus pergaminos y plumas mientras el profesor llegaba. Lupin entró en clase e Hydra se le quedó mirando fijamente, sabía lo que el profesor escondía y tenía que hablar con el enseguida. No porque le pareciese mal, sino porque quería decirle que no estaba solo y que no tenía por qué avergonzarse.

-Buenas tardes-Sonrió Lupin-Guardar los libros .La lección de hoy será práctica. Solo necesitareis las varitas.

La gente se miró curiosa, mientras que a Hydra le parecía normal. Después de todo, en Drumstag no existía DCAO simplemente se llamaba Artes Oscuras y no había tocado un libro en esa asignatura en los dos años que había estado allí.

-Bien-Dijo el profesor-Sí tenéis la amabilidad de seguirme…

Los alumnos se pusieron de pie y salieron del aula. Por el pasillo, Hydra y sus compañeros se encontraron con un ser muy parecido a un fantasma:

-Ese es Peeves-Le explicó Harry-Es un poltergeist. Mejor no te acerques a él,le encanta hacer bromas a los alumnos.

-Locatis, lunático Lupin, Locatis, lunático Lupin, Locatis, lunático Lupin…-Comenzó a canturrear el travieso poltergeist.

-Yo en tu lugar, quitaría ese chicle de la cerradura Pevees.-Dijo el profesor Lupin amablemente-El señor Flinch no podrá entrar a por sus escobas.

-¿Quién es ese Flinch?-Preguntó Hydra en voz baja.

-Es el conserje-Dijo Hermione.

-Es un squib- Añadió Ron en voz baja-Siempre está de mala humor y amargado.

-¡Chicos! Prestad atención-gritó Lupin volviendo la cabeza a sus alumnos-Este es un hechizo útil ¡Waddiwasi! -Conjuró mientras apuntaba a Pevees.

Con la fuerza de una bala, el chicle salió de la cerradura y fue directo hacía Pevees. Este comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire y se alejó como un bólido.

-¡Chachí profesor!-Gritó Dean Thomas.

-Gracias, Dean ¿Continuamos?

Lupin se acercó a una puerta del final del pasillo y la abrió:

-Entrad, por favor.

La estancia era larga, con paneles de madera en las paredes y llena de muebles viejos. Lupin se dirigió al fondo de la estancia donde había un viejo armario.

-Ahora-Dijo mientras se acercaba al viejo mueble y este temblaba-No os preocupéis, solo es un boggart. A estos seres les gusta la oscuridad, este apareció ayer … La primera pregunta que deberíamos responder es ¿Qué es en realidad un boggart?

Hydra ya sabía la respuesta, en Drumstag se aprendían junto a los dementores. Iba a contestar pero Hermione levantó antes la mano.

-Es un ser cambiante de forma-Dijo-Puede tomar forma de aquello que más miedo nos da.

-¡Muy Bien! Yo no lo habría explicado, mejor-Con estas palabras Hermione saco pecho orgullosa.-El boggart que está aquí aún no ha tomado forma. Todavía no sabe a lo que tememos más. Nadie sabe en realidad que forma tienen, ya que al vernos se convierten en nuestro mayor miedo. Esto significa que ya tenemos una ventaja sobre el.-Mirando fijamente a Hydra preguntó-¿Sabes por qué?

-Porque somos muchos y el boggart no sabe qué forma adoptar.

-Exacto. Siempre es mejor estar acompañado si vas a enfrentarte a un boggart ¿En que se debería convertir? ¿En un cadáver descuartizado? ¿En una babosa? Una vez, me encontré con uno .El muy idiota intentó convertirse en las dos cosas, al final termino siendo una media babosa que no daba nada de miedo…Lo único que sirve para vencer al boggart es la risa. Para eso, lo que tenéis que hacer es convertirlo en algo que os de risa. ¡Bien! Ahora practicaremos el hechizo. Repetir conmigo ¡Riddikulo!

-¡Riddikulo!

-Bien, muy bien. Neville-Prosiguió Lupin-¿Qué es lo que más miedo te da?-Se hizo el silencio-Perdona Neville, pero no he entendido lo que has dicho…

El muchacho miró alrededor y en un susurro dijo:

-El…Profesor S-Snape.

Casi todo rieron, incluso Neville sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-El profesor Snape-Dijo Lupin pensativo-mmmm Neville, vives con tu abuela ¿Verdad?

-Sí-Respondió Neville nervioso-Pero no quiero que el boggart se convierta en ella.

-No ..No me has entendido-Dijo el profesor sonriendo-Lo que quiero saber es si podrías explicarnos cómo se viste tu abuela normalmente…

Neville con un tono asustado dijo:

-Pues lleva siempre el mismo sombrero alto con un buitre disecado encima y un vestido verde largo y algunas veces una bufanda de piel de zorro.

Hydra comenzó a reír por dentro imaginándose a una señora mayor muy parecida a Neville vestida así. Aunque lo del buitre disecado y la piel de zorro no es que le hiciera mucha gracia que digamos.

-¿Y bolso?-preguntó Lupin.

-Sí, uno grande y rojo.

-Bueno , entonces ¿Puedes recordar claramente ese atuendo?

-Sí -Asintió este,

-Cuando el boggart salga y te vea , se transformará en Snape-Explicó el profesor Lupin-Entonces alzaras tu varita así y dirás en voz alta: Riddikulo. Concéntrate en el atuendo. Si a Neville le sale bien-Añadió-Es probable que el boggart se fije en los demás.

-¿Todos listos? Nos vamos ahechar hacía atrás, para dejar el campo despejado ¿De acuerdo?

Todos se retiraron, arrimándose a las paredes y dejaron a Neville, solo, frente al armario.

-A la de tres, Neville-Dijo el profesor Lupin que apuntaba con la varita al pomo de la puerta. A la de una, a la de dos, a la de tres ¡Ya!

El armario se abrió y Snape salió de él. Con una mirada amenazante fulminó a Neville. Este se echó atrás con la varita en alto, pero no decía nada.

-¡Ri-Riddíkulo!-Gritó Neville al fin.

Se oyó un chasquido como el de un látigo y Snape tropezó: ¡Llevaba puesto el atuendo que había descrito Neville! Todos comenzaron a reír al ver a su profesor de pociones de esa guisa.

-¡Pavarti! ¡Adelante!-La animó Lupin.

La chica avanzó tensa y Snape se volvió hacía ella. Otro chasquido sonó y donde había estado Snape ahora había una momia llena de sangre.

-¡Riddíkulo!-Gritó la muchacha.

La momia se enredó en sus vendas y se calló. Así varios alumnos practicaron el hechizo hasta que le tocó a su pelirrojo amigo.

-¡Excelente! ¡Ron te toca!

Ron dio un paso adelante. Una araña gigante se dirigía hacia él. Apuntó con su varita y gritó:

-¡Riddikulo!

Las patas de la araña desaparecieron y el cuerpo comenzó a rodar.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos Hydra!

La muchacha de cabellos blancos se acercó al boggart. Este comenzó a transformarse lentamente, primero adopto la forma de un hombre, de un hombre sin rostro. De repente donde tenía que estar la cara, aparecieron dos ojos enormes, rojos como la sangre. Hydra se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer. La figura se acercaba más una imagen llego a su mente como un flash. Ella era pequeña y estaba en una cuna, delante una mujer pelirroja gritaba. Pero Hydra no estaba sola a su lado había un niño que se parecía a…

-¡HARRY!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas-¡HARRY!

-¡Aquí ¡-Gritó Lupin intentando llamar la atención del ser mientras Harry llegaba hasta ella.

-Tranquila, tranquila...-Dijo mientras la rodeaba en sus brazos.

Hydra ,echa un ovillo en el suelo, comenzó a llorar más cuando sintió el abrazo de Harry. El hombre ya había desaparecido, el boggart, que ahora estaba frente al profesor de DCAO, era una esfera blanca. "La luna" pensó Hydra.

-¡Riddikulo!-Gritó Lupin.

La luna se desinfló como un globo y fue a parar a los pies e Neville.

-¡Adelante Neville! ¡Acaba con el!-Dijo

-¡Riddikulo!-Gritó el chico mientras el boggart desaparecía.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! Veamos..5 puntos para cada uno que ha enfrentado al boggart, 10 para Neville que lo ha hecho dos veces y 5 para Hermione e Hydra..

Los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar la clase.

-¿No vienes Hydra?-Le preguntó Harry, que no se había separado de ella, al ver que se había quedado dentro.

-No, quiero hablar de una cosa con el profesor a solas.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego-Dijo despidiéndose mientras salía.

Hydra se adentró en la clase y fue a donde estaba Lupin recogiendo algunas cosas.

-¡Oh! Veo que sigues aquí, Hydra ¿Querías algo?

-Sí profesor, me gustaría hablarle de algo…

-Por supuesto, pero permíteme preguntarte algo antes.

-Por supuesto, Profesor Lupin. Dígame.

-¿Conocías a ese hombre de ojos rojos?

-La verdad…-Hydra dudó-Solo de mis pesadillas ¿Sabe? Al principio solo aparece un perro grande negro que quiere jugar conmigo…Y-y después..

-¿Has dicho un perro negro?

-Si pero él no es malo, solo quiere jugar conmigo .A veces, hasta me defiende ¡Menuda chorrada! ¿No? Un perro que me defiende de unos ojos-Rio nerviosa sintiéndose ridícula.

-¡Oh ¡ No, para nada-Le tranquilizó sentándose en una de las sillas- ¿Sabes que los sueños dicen más de nosotros que lo que pensamos?

-Entonces mis sueños deben gritar que soy patética-Lupin rio con el comentario de la joven muchacha.

-Por cierto ¿De que querías hablarme?

Sin más preámbulos mirándolo fijamente, Hydra le contestó:

-Se lo que es.

-¿Perdona?-Le preguntó Lupin blanco como la cal.

-Se lo que es. –Repitió-Es un Licántropo, un Hombre -lobo.

-Veras, ..-Lupin no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Cómo lo habría adivinado esa muchacha? Y lo peor ¿Se lo habría contado a alguien?

-No se preocupe profesor, no pienso decírselo a nadie. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.-Le dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente y se sentaba.

-Gracias, Hydra.-Le dijo Lupin aliviado-¿Pero cómo lo has sabido?

-Por qué soy como tú.

-¿Sufres de licantropía?-Preguntó extrañado.

-¡No! Veras yo…haber como lo explico..-Dijo rodando los ojos-Yo nací así, no…no…Es más fácil mostrárselo.

Hydra se levantó del asiento y se concentró en su transformación. Sus músculos se tensaron y sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba. Frente al profesor, ya no estaba la muchacha de cabellos blancos, ahora, había una loba de pelaje blanco como la nieve y ojos dorados.

"¿Roxanne?" pensó Lupin."No, es imposible, ella está muerta. Pero entonces ¿Quién es esta chica?" Solo había una posibilidad. Podía ser…¿Sería aquella muchacha que tenía delante la hija de sus mejores amigos? ¿Sería ella su ahijada perdida?


	7. Un intruso en Halloween

Hola , me presento. Soy Ches Y esta es mi nueva historia, que espero que os guste. Agradecería muchísimo que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre ella en los beso!

Desde aquella conversación con el profesor Lupin, su relación se había estrechado, incluso solía quedar con él para charlar a las tardes y en sus ratos libres.

-Oh vamos Remus…¡Sería divertido!

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le veo la gracia por ningún lado?-Le contestó el profesor dando un sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

-Por qué eres un aburrido.-Le contestó, Hydra, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.- ¡Vamos! No me digas que no sería genial que te acompañara la siguiente luna llena…

-No, no sería genial. Hydra, en las noches de luna llena saco lo peor de mí ¡Ni siquiera soy yo mismo! Imagínate si te llego a hacer algo…

-Remus ¿Lo has olvidado? Soy una loba-Dijo como si nada-Soy igual que tú. No me harás daño.

-Quizá yo no te haga daño, pero hay otros peligros allí fuera…

-¿Qué? ¿Black?-Preguntó Hydra mirándolo fijamente – Remus , tú también no…De verdad, estáis obsesionados…

-¿Estáis?

-Sí, estáis. Tú y Draco.

-¿Draco?-Volvió a preguntar sorprendido.

-Sí, Draco, mi hermano ¿Quién sino?-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Me hizo prometerle que jamás me acercaría a Black .No sé si piensa que soy tonta o que… ¿Por qué me acercaría a un asesino? Vale que sea un tanto imprudente pero…

-Es tu hermano, Hydra-Le interrumpió Lupin- Es normal que se preocupe por ti. Por cierto ¿Qué tal te va la poción que te di para no soñar?

-Me va genial, Remus ,gracias. Ahora puedo dormir toda la noche de un tirón sin tener que despertar a Hermione.

-No me des las gracias a mí, dáselas a Snape.

-¿Snape?-Hydra lo miró suspicaz- Remus ¿¡Le has contado mi problema?!

-No –Negó el rápido-¿Por quién me tomas? Le dije que era para mí.

-Confió en ti.-Miró el reloj que marcaba las seis-Creo que debería de irme-Dijo levantándose del sofá que tenía Remus en su despacho-Ya es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer, como el ensayo sobre criaturas marinas que nos has enviado tú.

Hydra adoraba las clases de Remus , y no era la única, toda la casa de los leones parecía hacerlo.

-Vamos no te quejes tanto.-Le contestó el profesor mientras la acompañaba a la salida-Solo tenéis que escribir sobre un ser marino…

-Si lo hago bien… ¿Podré ir contigo?-Preguntó poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-No.

-¡Jo!-Se quejó- Nos vemos mañana Remus. Algún día te convenceré.

-Me gustará ver ese día-Rio-Hasta entonces, estaré esperando. Hasta mañana, Hydra

En cuanto la muchacha se fue, Remus sacó una vieja fotografía de debajo de su escritorio ( hphotos-ak-xap1/v/t1.0-9/11233254_1397089913951136_4411947488737498357_ ?oh=3bccb10f27a6acab6822166c18db4959&oe=560A8EBC&_gda_=1443153029_6a9c31c171d6daaf24d161b6a1c75ae6 ) En esa foto, aparecía un grupo de amigos que estaba formado por dos chicas y cuatro chicos. Remus se fijó en una de las muchachas que tenía el cabello tan blanco como el de su alumna.

-Ella es igual que tú ,Rox-Susurró mientras acariciaba la foto-Aunque tiene el mismo carácter que Canuto.

Por los pasillos del castillo, Hydra paseaba dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor. En el ambiente, ya se notaba el frio que había traído la llegada de Octubre: Los terrenos ya mostraban la escarcha en la hierba y por las mañanas, los cristales se llenaban de vaho a la mínima. Cuando ingresó en su sala común, vio que había mucho alboroto cerca del tablón de anuncios. Se acercó y se fijó que había algo escrito:

-¿Va a haber una salida a Hogsmeade?-Le preguntó a una Gryffindor llamada Katie Bell.

-Sí ¿No es genial? ¿Será la primera vez? ¿No? -Hydra asintió.

Al fondo de la sala, vio a sus amigos Ron y Hermione. Harry seguramente aún no habría vuelto del entrenamiento. Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, estaba obsesionado con que quería ganar este año y les hacía entrenar tres veces a la semana.

-¡Hola chicos!-Los saludó.

-¡Hydra! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-Le preguntó Hermione-¡No te he visto en toda la tarde!

-He estado con Re..con el profesor Lupin.-Se corrigió inmediatamene.

-¿Otra vez?-Preguntó Ron. Para él, estar fuera de las horas de clase con un profesor era algo así como un castigo, a no ser, que dicho profesor fuera Hagrid.

-Sí bueno… ¡¿Os habéis enterado?! –Exclamó entonces-Este fin de semana habrá una salida a Hogsmeade.

-SÍ ¡Es genial!-Dijo Hermione-¡Podré comprar el nuevo libro de Cornelius Sputnik!

-¡Es verdad! –Gritó Hydra igual de emocionada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó entonces Harry que acababa de llegar.

-Primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade-Le dijo Ron-Finales de Octubre, Halloween.

Harry, se sentó en una silla al lado de Ron, triste. Hydra supo rápidamente que le pasaba a su amigo.

-Harry, estoy segura de que podrás ir la próxima vez.-Le consoló-Van a atrapar a Black enseguida. Recuerda lo que dijo Dean, ya lo han visto, volverá a aparecer.

-Black no está tan loco como para aparecer en Hogsmeade.-Comentó Ron- Pregúntale a McGonagall si puedes ir ahora, Harry. ¡Pueden pasar años hasta la próxima vez!

-¡Ron!-Dijo Hermione-Harry tiene que permanecer en el colegio.

-No puede ser el único en tercero que no vaya…

-Se lo preguntaré-Decidió el azabache.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al ver a su amiga negar con la cabeza , se calló. De repente, apareció Crookshanks, el gato-knizle naranja de Hermione que Hydra adoraba, con una araña en la boca.

-¿Tiene que comerse eso aquí delante?-Preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

Como sabía que se acercaba una nueva discusión, Hydra, decidió ir a hacer su ensayo sobre sirenas a otra parte. Se sentó en una mesa libre en la otra esquina y comenzó a escribir hasta que alguien la interrumpió:

-Hola Hydra.

-¡Freddie!-Dijo girando su cabeza y viendo al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Fred y no George?-Preguntó este asombrado.

-Porque tú tienes un pequeño lunar en la barbilla y George, no.

-Así que ¿Te has fijado en mi eh?-Le preguntó el pelirrojo alzando sus cejas.

-Amm….Eh…-Hydra comenzó a ponerse roja e intentó desviar el tema-Por cierto ¿Qué querías?

-Eh…esto…yo..-Empezó el pelirrojo a titubear sin ningún ápice de su anterior seguridad.-Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-Me preguntaba si…esto…eh…¿Te gustaría venir a Hogsmeade conmigo?-Preguntó rápidamente el pelirrojo.

-Claro-Le contestó Hydra emocionada- será genial.

-No tenemos por qué ir en plan cita...-Continuó Fred ignorándola-Podemos ir con George o con..

-Fred mírame- Dijo un poco más alto de lo normal llamando la atención del chico-Te he dicho que quiero ir contigo.

-¿De verdad? –Sonrió-¡GENIAL! Podemos ir a…

-¡EH!-Gritó de repente Ron-¡SUELTALA ESTUPIDO ANIMAL!

Hydra vio como Ron arrebataba su mochila a Crookshanks pero el gato se seguía aferrando. Viendo lo que pasaba, intentó intervenir.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó cuándo se acercó a Harry.

-¡No le hagas daño Ron!-Gritó Hermione.

-¡SUJETAD A ESE MONSTRUO!-Gritó Ron, mientras Crookshanks soltaba la mochila y perseguía a Scrabbers.

George se lanzó sobre el gato, pero no lo atrapó y se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Después de él, muchos lo intentaron, pero el animal era más rápido que ellos. Al ver esto, Hydra se levantó del sofá en el que se había sentado y, haciendo uso de sus características lobunas, atrapó al escurridizo gato y se lo devolvió a su dueña.

-Buenos reflejos ,Malfoy-Le dijo Wood-¿Has pensado en jugar al Quidditch?

-Gracias, Oliver, pero bien como estoy.

-¡Mírala!-Le gritó Ron a Hermione mostrándole a su rata.- ¡Está en los huesos! Mantén a esa bestia lejos de ella.

-¡Crookshanks no sabe lo que hace!-Dijo la joven-¡Todos los gatos persiguen ratas Ron!

-¡Hay algo extraño en ese animal!-Dijo Ron-Me ha escuchado decir que Scrabbers estaba en la mochila.

-¡Qué tontería Ron!-Intervino la peliblanca-Lo que pasa es que Crookshanks la ha olido…

Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Ese gato la ha tomado con Scrabbers!-Gritó Ron a todo pulmón-Y Scrabbers estaba aquí primero.

Ron se marchó enfadado subiendo por las escaleras a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Ron seguía enfadado con Hermione y con Hydra, aunque mucho más con Hermione. La castaña hacía lo que fuera para que le perdonara.

-¿Cómo está Scrabbers?-Le preguntó Hermione acobardada.

-Está escondido sin dejar de temblar-Le contestó, malhumorado.

La conversación se volvió incomoda. Mientras Hermione trataba, sin éxito, de que Ron la perdonara, Harry y Hydra hablaban de cosas triviales, como los entrenamientos de Wood o las miradas de iban a la siguiente clase, que era transformaciones. Se encontraron a Lavender Brown llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre Lavender?-Le preguntó Hydra.

-Esta mañana ha recibido una carta de casa-Susurró Pavarti-Su conejito Binky se ha muerto.

-¡Tendría que haberlo imaginado! ¿Sabéis que día es hoy? ¡16 de Octubre! ¡ "Eso que temes ocurrirá el viernes 16 de Octubre" !-Oh, sí, Hydra y sus amigos ya habían hablado de las predicciones de Trelawney-¿Os acordáis? -Continuó Lavender en tono lastimero-¡Tenía razón!

Toda la clase se reunió a su alrededor. Seamus cabeceó con pesadumbre. Hermione titubeante le preguntó:

-Tú…Tú… ¿Temías que un zorro matara a Binky?

-Bueno, no necesariamente un zorro-Dijo llorosa -Pero sí tenía miedo de que muriera.

-Vaya-Dijo Hydra-¿Y era viejo?

-No…¡Solo era una cría!

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué temías que muriera?-Volvió a preguntar Hydra. Pavarti la fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, miradlo lógicamente -Salió en su defensa Hermione-Binky ni siquiera ha muerto hoy. Hoy es cuando Lavender se ha enterado…-Lavender gimió-Y no puede haberlo temido, porque está claro que la ha pillado de sorpresa.

-No les hagas caso Lavender-Dijo Ron-Las mascotas de los demás no les importan.

Entonces, McGonagall abrió la puerta y entraron. Durante toda la clase Ron y Hermione no se dirigieron la palabra.

-¡Un momento por favor!-Dijo en voz alta la profesora-Dado que sois todos Gryffindor, debéis entregarme vuestras autorizaciones antes de Halloween. Sin autorización no hay visita.

Neville levantó la mano:

-Perdone, profesora…

-Longbottom, tu abuela me la envió directamente. Bueno eso es todo ¡Podéis salir!

-Pregúntaselo ahora-Le animó Ron.

-Adelante Harry-Le dijo Hydra.

Salieron del aula dejando a su azabache amigo dentro con la profesora de Transformación. Cinco minutos más tarde, Harry ya había salido.

-Y ¿Qué te ha dicho?-Le preguntó Ron entusiasmado.

-No me deja ir…Dice que solo los tutores pueden formar.

-Oh, Harry, cuanto lo siento-Le dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

-Tranquilo, ya verás cómo te dejaran cuando pase todo-Le dijo Hydra intentando animarle.

-¡Pero será!-Gritó Ron. Durante el camino a la siguiente clase Ron llamó de todo a la profesora McGonagall. -Por lo menos, te queda el banquete-Le intentó animar el pelirrojo

-Sí, genial.-Dijo Harry con poco entusiasmo.

La mañana del 31 de Octubre, Halloween, Hydra se despertó nerviosa .Hoy era su cita con Fred, que había estado muy cariñoso últimamente, y no sabía que ponerse. Al final, se decantó por unos jeans azules, una camiseta blanca, una parca verde y unas botas marrones a juego con el bolso. Por encima de su guardapelo se puso un fular de cuadros escoceses y se recogió el pelo en un moño alto.( ch/set?id=158780384 ). Hydra bajó las escaleras contenta hasta el gran comedor, pero allí se encontró con un Harry cabizbajo y triste.

-Te traeremos un montón de golosinas de Honeydukes.-Le dijo Hermione.

-Sí, montones-Dijo Ron.

-¿Quieres que te compre algo Harry? Pídeme lo que quieras que yo te lo traigo-Se ofreció Hydra.

-No os preocupéis por mí -Dijo Harry. Ya nos veremos en el banquete. Divertíos.

Se fueron al vestíbulo junto a í Hydra ,se despidió de sus amigos y se juntó con Fred, que la estaba esperando.

-¡Hola Hydra!-La saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días , Freddie.

-Señorita Malfoy-Le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo-¿Me concedería usted el honor de acompañarla?

-Será un placer, Señor Weasley-Le contestó de forma teatral tomándole del brazo.

Hydra y Fred tomaron el sendero que rodeaba el lago para ir al pueblo mágico. Puede que fuese el más largo, pero también era el menos transitado, por lo que les daba cierta intimidad y así podían hablar de sus cosas.

-¿Enserio que no te gusta el Quidditch? –Preguntó sorprendido-Me ha rotó usted un mito señorita Malfoy.

-No exageres, Fred-Rio-No es que no me guste…Pero me aburre ir a ver los partidos. Eso sí, volar en escoba ¡Me encanta!

-¿De verdad? Entonces ya sé que hacer para la siguiente cita…

-¿Siguiente cita? ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que voy aceptar otra cita contigo?-Preguntó en un tono serio.

Ante estas palabras el pelirrojo se puso como un tomate…

-Eh…Yo pues…Eh…Eh..

-Es broma tonto. Me encantará ir contigo a volar.-Hydra sintió como algo la acechaba, al girarse vio a un perro negro, pero al fijarse otra vez este ya había desaparecido-¿Has visto eso?

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Fred mirando a donde su acompañante miraba-Yo no veo nada.

-Me ha parecido ver a un perro negro… ¡Qué tontería! Habrán sido imaginaciones mías.

Fred tomó a Hydra de la mano y juntos entraron al pueblo. Primero, fueron a Zonko, donde el pelirrojo compró unos artículos de broma. Más tarde, fueron a Honeydukes, para comprar unos dulces para Harry, .Allí, se encontraron con George y los demás, y todos juntos decidieron ir a las tres escobas donde pidieron unas cervezas de mantequilla, el de Hydra con canela. Después de tomar las bebidas con sus amigos , Fred e Hydra se fueron juntos y solos de vuelta a Hogwarts. Por el camino, ya que tenían tiempo, pararon en un pequeño mirador que daba al lago.

-¿Sabes que estas preciosa?-Le dijo Fred dándose la vuelta y mirándola

-¡¿Pero qué dices Fred?!-Rio Hydra nerviosa apartando la vista.

Lo volvió a mirar. Fred, que seguía mirándola, alzó su mano y acarició el rostro de Hydra mientras se acercaba lentamente. La joven cerró los ojos por instinto y comenzó a acercarse al pelirrojo.

-¡Hydra!-Les interrumpió alguien.-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

-¿Draco? -Preguntó entonces Hydra al ver a su hermano delante de ellos.

-¡Quita tus pobres manos de mi hermana Weasley!-Exclamó este colocándose entre ellos.

-¡Draco!-Le gritó Hydra enfadada-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso? Primero que quite Pansy sus manos de zorra de ti y después hablamos.

\- ¡Él es un traidor de sangre,Hydra !-Intentó justificarse el rubio.

-Pues igual que yo, entonces.-Le contesto con sus ojos amarillo llenos de rabia.

-Hydra…

-No, Draco-Le paró ella- Ya te lo dije¡Soy una Gryffindor! Pensé que lo habías aceptado.

-¡Eso lo acepto! Lo que no puedo aceptar es que salgas con este-Dijo señalando a Fred que estaba callado al lado de Hydra.

-Pues lo siento por ti y por el que no este de acuerdo…-Le contestó mientras tomaba a Fred de la mano -Pero estoy con Fred, ahora, y no voy a dejar de verlo por lo que me digáis-Dijo mientras miraba al pelirrojo sonriente.

-Hydra ¿No lo dirás enserio, verdad?

-Muy enserio, hermano

.-Bien, después no me vengas a mi cuando te deje tirada.

Y con eso el rubio siguió su camino. Cuando Draco se marchó, Fred, sin previo aviso, abrazo a Hydra.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, ya se le pasará.-Le sonrió- Igual que yo vera todo lo bueno que hay en ti y terminará aceptándote -Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Los dos comenzaron a reír, sin ningún tipo de explicación .Ese era el efecto que Fred tenía en ella, le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas transportándola a otro mundo. Una vez se tranquilizaron, los dos se quedaron mirando, y como si de imanes se tratasen, lentamente se fueron acercando.

-¡Fred!¡Hydra!-Les llamó Ron que iba junto a Hermione, George y demás Gryffindors.

-Otra vez…-Se quejó Fred al ver que su beso había sido interrumpido nuevamente.-¿Sabes qué?-Le dijo a Hydra mirandola-¡ Que les den!

Y bajo la mirada de sus compañeros leones, la tomo del rostro con las dos manos y la besó. Al principio fue un beso tímido, primerizo. No era la primera vez que Hydra besaba a un chico, pero sí que era la primera vez que lo sentía así. El beso se convirtió en un beso dulce y cálido, en el que los dos terminaron abrazados. Se separaron y vieron como sus amigos los miraban atónitos, menos George que comenzó a vitorear. Hydra no sabía lo que tenían los labios de Fred que la atraían tanto pero volvió a abrazarlo y a juntar sus labios con los del pelirrojo. Su pelirrojo. Con el segundo beso, los demás salieron de su estupor y comenzaron a vitorear junto a George. Por el camino, Fred se fue junto con sus hermanos, mientras Hydra se juntó con Hermione.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado nada?-Le dijo la castaña.-Pensé que éramos amigas.

-Bueno…Tampoco es que hubiese nada que contar,hasta ahora.-Ambas amigas comenzaron a reír.

Una vez en el castillo, se fueron a la sala común y allí se encontraron con Harry.

-Aquí tienes-Dijo Ron-Hemos traído todo lo que hemos podido.

-Gracias-Dijo Harry tomado todos los dulces que le había traído-¿Cómo es Hogsmeade? ¿Dónde habéis ido?

-Es un sitio precioso, Harry-Dijo Hydra emocionada-Hay todo tipo de gente, incluso había una especie de troll raro..

-¡Ah! ¿Qué te has fijado en eso?-Dijo Ron divertido.

-Ron -Le replicó Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ron?-Le preguntó Harry confundido.

-Bueno, digamos que, aquí, nuestra amiga, ha estado ocupada en otros asuntos.

-¡Ron!-Gritó Hydra como un tomate

-¿Y tú que has hecho?-Le preguntó Hermiona a Harry cambiando de tema-¿Has trabajado?

-No-respondió Harry-Lupin me invitó a su despacho…y entró Snape…Le dio una poción extraña…

Hydra se puso pálida, sabía que se trataba de la poción matalobos .Sí ellos se daban cuenta ,no tardearían en unir cabos y descubrir el secreto de su amigo.

-Y ¿Se lo bebió? -Exclamó Ron -¿Está loco?

Hydra miró la hora…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, el banquete comenzará pronto.

Por el camino ,Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a hablar de la poción, e Hydra, para cambiar de tema, le conto lo ocurrido con Fred a Harry.

-¡Vaya! Me alegro mucho por ti, Hydra-Le dijo contento a su amiga.

-Gracias, Harry, a otros no le ha parecido tan bien-Dijo mientras veía a Draco entrar al comedor.-Aunque aún no hemos hablado nada…

El Gran Comedor, estaba decorado con cientos de calabazas con velas dentro, una bandada de murciélagos vivos revoloteando y muchas serpentinas de color naranja brillante que caía del techo.

A Hydra, la comida le pareció fijó en Remus que parecía alegre, este la pilló observándolo y le guiñó un ojo mientras ella le sonreía. A su lado, Fred, no paraba de susúrrale cosas graciosas sobre Snape y su odio al champú o sobre el parecido de Goyle con un cerdo. Hydra estaba feliz. Fue una noche estupenda que ni siquiera Draco pudo fastidiar con sus miradas y comentarios:

-¡Los dementores te envían recuerdos Potter!

Hydra, junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione, siguió al resto de los de su casa hasta la torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando llegaron encontraron la entrada llena de alumnos.

-¿Porque no entran?-Preguntó Ron.

Hydra y Harry miraron por encima de las cabezas, pero solo pudieron ver que el cuadro estaba cerrado.

-Dejadme pasar, por favor-Dijo Percy, el hermano mayor de los gemelos y Ron, y premio Anual.-¿Qué es lo que pasa? No es posible que nadie recuerde la contraseña. Dejar paso, soy el Premio Anual.

Todo quedó en silencio, nadie decía nada.

-Que alguien vaya a buscar al Director-Dijo con voz aguda Percy.

Las cabezas se volvieron y la gente comenzó a ponerse de puntillas, para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Ginny, la menor de los Weasley, que acababa de llegar.

Al cabo de un instante, Dumbledore apareció, dirigiéndose velozmente al retrato. Aprovechando que los alumnos había dejado paso al director, Hydra y los demás se acercaron para ver lo que ocurría.

-¡Anda mi madre!-Exclamó Hermione cogiéndose al brazo de Ron.

La señora gorda, la guardiana de la torre de Gryffindor, había desaparecido del retrato, que había sido rajado ferozmente. Dumbledore observó el cuadro rápidamente y se volvió.

-Hay que encontrarla. Por favor, profesora McGonagall, dígale a Flinch que la busque.

-¡Apañados vais!-Dijo entonces Pevees, que apareció revoloteando por encima de la gente.

-¿Qué quieres decir Peeves?-Preguntó el anciano director.

-Le da vergüenza. No quiere que la vean. Es un desastre, la vi correr por los cuadros y gritar-Dijo alegre el poltergeist-Pobrecita.

-¿Dijo quien lo ha hecho?-Preguntó el profesor.

-Sí señor director. Se enfadó muchísimo con ella por qué no le dejó pasar ¿Sabe? -Pevees empezó a dar volteretas en el aire hasta que fue a donde Dumbledore y con una sonrisa le dijo -Ese Siruis Black sí que tiene mal genio


	8. Un nuevo amigo perruno y un beso de más

Todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor, volvieron al Gran Comedor, donde más tarde se les unieron las demás casas.

-Los demás profesores y yo, tenemos que llevar a cabo un rastreo por todo el castillo-Explicó el director Dumbledore, mientras cerraban las grandes puertas del salón.-Me temo que por vuestra seguridad, tendréis que dormir aquí. Los Prefectos montarán guardia y los encargados serán los Premios Anuales. Comunicarme cualquier novedad-Añadió el anciano director mirando a Percy que lucía orgulloso.-Bueno supongo que necesitareis…-Con su varita, aparto las mesas he hizo aparecer cientos de mullidos sacos de dormir.-Felices sueños-Deseó Dumbledore, mientras salía.

El Gran Comedor empezó a bullir de excitación. Aprovechando la confusión que se había generado ,Draco, fue a donde estaba Hydra.

-Hydra.-La llamó.

-Draco-Dijo esta, acercándose al rubio.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Estas bien?-Continuó él abrazándola con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro -¿No te ha pasado nada, no?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien…-Dijo separándose de él-No me pasa nada.

-¡Por Merlin!-Exclamó- Cuando he oído que Black estaba en el catillo….me he temido lo peor.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Draco. Ya te he dicho que Black no va detrás de mí.-Comentó cansada- ¿Qué interés puede tener?

-Hydra, Black también ha intentado entrar en Slytherin.

-¿Y?-Preguntó sin entender.

-¡Que está claro que va detrás de ti! ¿Sin no por qué entraría?

-¿Quizá para buscar a un Slytherin? Draco no tiene sentido que vaya a Slytherin a buscarme…

-Hydra, por favor…

-¡Ya basta!-Dijo alzando la voz y llamando la atención de sus compañeros de casa.-Ahora vete, no quiero seguir hablando del tema.

Bajo la mirada de los leones, Draco, alzó su barbilla y con gesto orgulloso se retiró a donde estaban sus compañeros.

-¡Todos a los sacos!-Gritó entonces Percy-¡Se acabó la charla!¡Apagaremos las luces en diez minutos!

-Vamos-Dijo Ron a Hydra , Hermione y Harry. Cada uno tomo un saco y se los llevaron a un rincón.

-¿Creéis que Black sigue en el castillo?-Preguntó Hermione entre susurros.

-Es posible, Dumbledore piensa que sí-Dijo Ron.

-Es una suerte que haya elegido esta noche.-Dijo Hydra.-Era la única noche que nadie estaba en las habitaciones.¿Sabéis? También ha intentado entrar en las mazmorras de Slytherin.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó Hermione. Hydra asintió con la cabeza.

-Me lo ha contado Draco-Explicó.

Alrededor del cuarteto , todos hacían preguntas e hipótesis sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Cómo ha podido entrar?

-A lo mejor sabe cómo aparecerse.

-A lo mejor se ha disfrazado.

-Podría haber entrado volando.

-Hay que ver ¿Es que acaso soy la única que ha leído "Historia de Hogwarts"?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Casi seguro-Dijo Ron.

-No-Interrumpió Hydra-Yo también lo he leído.

-Y por eso eres mi mejor amiga-Dijo Hermione con tono orgulloso.

En muy poco tiempo Hydra y Hermione se habían hecho grandes amigas. Eran muy diferentes la una de la otra en cuanto a carácter, mientras que Hydra era más abierta y atrevida, Hermione era más reservada. Pero algo las había unido y eso era el amor hacía el conocimiento y los libros raros.

-¿Por qué dices que nadie a leído ese libro Hermione?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Porque es casi imposible aparecerse aquí. Y quisiera ver el disfraz capaz de engañar a un dementor.

-¡Voy a apagar las luces ya!-Gritó Percy-Quiero que todo el mundo este metido en su saco callado.

Todas las luces se apagaron. Los diferentes fantasmas volaban por el Gran Comedor velando por los estudiantes. Cada hora, aparecía un profesor para comprobar que todo se hallaba en orden. A eso de las tres de la mañana, cuando la mayoría de los alumnos dormía, Dumbledore entró. Harry miró a Hydra que como é,l estaba despierta.

-¿Han encontrado algún rastro de él, profesor?-Escucharon a Percy preguntar al director.

-No ¿Por aquí todo bien?

-Todo bajo control, señor.

-Bien.

Oyeron que la puerta se abría y más pasos .

-¿Señor director?-Era Snape-Hemos registrado todo el primer piso. No estaba allí.

-¿Y la torre de astronomía? ¿Y las mazmorras?

-Lo hemos registrado todo…

-Muy bien Severus. La verdad, es que no pensaba que Black alargaría su estancia aquí.

-¿Sabe cómo ha podido entrar?-Preguntó el profesor de pociones.

-Tengo muchas teorías, pero todas igual de improbables.

-¿Se acuerda, señor, de la conversación que tuvimos antes de comenzar el curso?-Preguntó Snape.

-Me acuerdo Severus.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Parece…Casi imposible que Black haya entrado sin ayuda interna.

-No creo que nadie de este castillo le haya dejado entrar.-Dijo cortante el anciano mago.-Perdón, tengo que hablar con los dementores, les dije que les informaría cuando hubiésemos terminado.

-¿No quisieron ayudar?-Preguntó Percy.

-¡Oh sí! Pero joven Weasley, mientras yo sea director ningún dementor atravesará las puertas de Hogwarts.

Harry e Hydra se miraron, después miraron a ambos lados donde Ron, al lado de Harry y Hermione, al lado de Hydra, estaban despiertos.

Durante los días que siguieron, en el colegio no se habló de nada más que de Sirius Black. La gente hacía todo tipo de hipótesis, cada una más improbable que la ían quitado el retrato de la señora gorda y lo habían remplazado con el retrato de Sir Cadogan y su pequeño, pero robusto, caballo gris.

-¡Esta loco!-Se quejó Seamus Finnigan a Percy-¿No hay otro?

-Ninguno quería el trabajo-Dijo Percy-Estaban asustados por lo que le ha ocurrido a la señora gorda. Sir Cadogan fue el único lo bastante valiente.

A Hydra le importaba un pimiento si Sir Cadogan estaba loco o no, lo que más le molestaba es que la gente no la dejaba en paz. Siempre estaba rodeada de gente. Si no eran sus amigos, era Draco o Fred, o incluso Remus. No tenía ni un minuto a solas en todo el día ¡Estaba harta! ¡Incluso Hermione la acompañaba hasta dentro del servicio! Aunque Hydra no era la única, el pobre Harry, estaba pasando por lo la gota que derramó el vaso, fue cuando McGonagall los llamó a ambos a su despacho.

-No hay razón para que os lo ocultemos-Dijo muy seria-Sé que esto os va a afectar pero Sirius Black…

-Ya sé. Va detrás de mí…-Dijo Harry.-Oí al padre de Ron diciéndoselo a su mujer.

La profesora McGonagall se sorprendió mucho.

-Ya veo. Bien, en ese caso comprenderás porque creo que no debes ir por las tardes a los entrenamientos de quidditch.

-¡El sábado tenemos nuestro primer partido!-Dijo Harry-¡Tengo que entrenar!

La profesora meditó un instante.

-Mmmm Bien, te aseguro que me gustaría que por fin ganáramos la copa….De todas formas Potter, estaría más tranquila si fuese un profesor…

Hydra no sabía que pintaba allí así que, por muy maleducado que fuese, decidió interrumpir.

-¿Hola?-Los otros se giraron a verla.-Lo siento Profesora McGonagall pero ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

-Malfoy-Comenzó con voz fría -Tememos que,bueno,Sirius Black también este detrás de ti.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Qué querría el de mí? Solo es el primo de mi madre….

-Eso es lo peor, no lo preguntó por ti a los cuadros. Incluso entró primero en la sala común de Slytherin pensando que estabas tú. Por eso, os pido, a los dos, que toméis toda precaución que sea necesaria.

Hydra, pasaba las tardes en la biblioteca o en compañía de Fred, cuando este no tenía entrenamiento, ya que él era el único que no la agobiaba con el tema de Sirius. Desde el beso, ambos se habían hecho muy cercanos, aunque aún no habían puesto nombre a lo suyo.

-¿Me animaras?-Le preguntó su pelirrojo favorito poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-Mmmm… No sé.quizá anime a Wood ¿Sabes? Últimamente hablamos mucho..-Dijo con voz burlona.

-¿Cómo?-Exclamó-¡Ya verás!

Fred la abrazó por detrás y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, algo que Hydra no soportaba nada bien.

-¡Para Fred!-Gritaba mientras reía como una loca.-¡Para!

-No hasta que no digas que me animaras..

-Vale,sí… ¡Pero para!

-¿Sí que?-Continuó el pelirrojo haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Hydra!-Escucharon gritar escandalizada una mujer.

Hydra se quedó paralizada, conocía muy bien esa voz.

-Madre-Dijo separándose bruscamente del pelirrojo y acercándose a la mujer rubia que la miraba con decepción.

-He de hablar contigo.-Le dijo esta con voz fría y seria mientras lanzaba una mirada de disgusto a Fred.

-Sí, por supuesto madre...eh…Nos vemos después ¿Vale , Fred?-Se despidió del pelirrojo que se fue no sin antes darle un abrazo.

-Primero, lo de Gryffindor y ahora esto…¿Es que no vas a parar de darnos disgustos a tu padre y a mí?-Comentó Narcissa disgustada-¿Estas saliendo con ese traidor de los Weasley?

-Pues…Sí-Dijo Hydra un tanto molesta-Pero supongo que no habrás venido solo para echarme en cara mis amistades.

-No. Quiero que vuelvas a Drumstag.-Dijo la matriarca de los Malfoy en tono firme.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no-Comenzó a gritar- ¡Me lo prometisteis! ¿Padre sabe de esto? ¡El no rompería su promesa!

-Ese tono jovencita-Le reprendió la mujer-Tu padre no sabe que estoy aquí , es cosa mía.

-Madre, no pienso volver…Me dijiste que podía estudiar en Hogwarts. ¡Quiero estar cerca de casa!

-¡Aquí no estas segura Hydra!-Le contestó Narcissa elevando un poco su tono de voz.-Y menos con Black por aquí.

-¿Te lo ha contado Draco?

-No ha hecho falta, está en todos los periódicos del mundo mágico.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? -Preguntó Hydra con impotencia-¿Por qué me está buscando?-Narcissa al ver a la muchacha en ese estado, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.-No me quiero ir madre-Continuó la joven-Este es mi hogar.

-No te llevaré a ningún lado-La reconfortó acariciando su cabello-Pero…No me impidas que me preocupe por ti, sigo siendo tu madre.

-Estaré todo el rato acompañada, te lo prometo madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por ese pelirrojo?-Preguntó con un claro disgusto en su voz.

-Mama…

\- Ya te darás cuenta con el tiempo…Te quiero micho, cariño.

-Yo también a ti,madre.

Después de estar un buen rato hablando con su madre, Hydra, se fue al despacho de Remus, al día siguiente sería luna llena y quería ver que tal estaba.

-¡Buenas tardes Remus!-Dijo Hydra entrando en el despacho llena de energía.

-¡Ah! Hola Hydra-Le saludó el profesor que estaba ojeroso y pálido sentado en una de las butacas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo al vero en ese estado-Quieres que traiga algo ¿Alguna poción o algo?

-¿No has conocido a ningún hombre lobo, verdad?-Hydra negó-No te preocupes Hydra, es normal estar mal unos días antes de la transformación. ¿Chocolate?

-¡Sí por favor! -Dijo la muchacha más aliviada y sentándose a su lado-¿Te marchas?-Preguntó al ver la bolsa que estaba al lado del escritorio.

voy unos días a la casa abandona que hay a las afueras, hasta que me recupere…

-¡Oh! Por cierto, he hablado con mi madre hoy. Ha venido a verme.-Explicó.

-Narcissa ¿Ha venido?-Hydra asintió-¿Por qué?

-Quería que volviese a Drumstag…-Ante la cara de sorpresa del profesor Hydra continuó-Pero tranquilo, he conseguido que me dejara quedarme, por ahora.

-Brindemos entonces ¡Por tu estancia en Hogwarts!-Gritó Remus con su taza de chocolate en alto.

Hydra imitando el gesto del profesor gritó:

-¡Por mi estancia en Hogwarts!

Al día siguiente, Hydra estaba con Hermione en clase de DCAO. Remus le había dicho que iría un sustituto de su parte pero no dijo quién sería. Cuando por la puerta entró el profesor de pociones, Hydra se temió lo peor.

-Buenos días. El profesor Lupin no podrá venir hoy, se encuentra…indispuesto. A sí que, yo, daré hoy la clase. Veo que…

-Lamento llegar tarde, profesor Lupin. Yo…-Dijo Harry entrando corriendo a clase.

-La clase ha comenzado hace 10 minutos Potter-"Mentiroso"-Así que creo que descontaremos a Gryffindor 10 puntos.

Hydra gruñó por lo bajo, Hermione a su lado la miro extraña. Harry no se movió.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin?-Preguntó.

-Como he dicho, no está bien. Recuerdo haberte ordenado que te sentaras.

Pero Harry permaneció en su sitio.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Nada grave-Dijo como si quisiera lo contrario. Hydra volvió a gruñir, Snape la sacaba de quicio.-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y si tengo que volver a decirte que te sientes serán 50.

Harry se fue despacio a su sitio y se sentó.

-Bueno, sigamos. El profesor Lupin no ha dejado ninguna información acerca de los temas que habéis estudiado hasta ahora…

-Hemos dado los boggarts , los gorros rojos, los kappas y los gryndylow-Informó Hermione.

-Cállate-"Maldito Quejicus" ¡Eh buen mote!"Hydra miró fijamente al profesor. Si las miradas pudiesen matar Snape ya estaría más que muerto.-No te he preguntado, solo subrayaba la falta de organización del profesor Lupin.

-¡Es el mejor profesor de DCAO que hemos tenido!-Dijo Dean Thomas en un arranque de valentía.

-Sois fáciles de complacer. Lupin apenas os exige esfuerzo. Hoy daremos los hombres lobo.

-¡NO!-Rugió Hydra. Lo que faltaba.

-¿Perdona?-Dijo el profesor. Hydra se puso roja como un tomate pero no se dejó intimidar.

-Lo que quiero decir es…-Se aclaró la garganta-Que no podemos estudiar aun los hombres lobo sin haber estudiado antes los metamorfagos ..Y aún no hemos tocado ese tema con la señorita McGonagall.-Mintió Hydra.

-Es cierto-Salió en su defensa Hermione. No sabía por qué su amiga estaba mintiendo pero tendría sus razones-Esta previsto que comencemos con los Hinkypunks.

Hydra miró fijamente a Snape, retándolo. Y Hydra lo vio, Hydra vio que Snape sabía lo de Remus.

-Señorita Malfoy, señorita Granger-Dijo el profesor con voz calmada.-Creía que era yo y no vosotras quien daba la clase. Ahora, abrid todos, el libro por la página 394.-Miró a la clase. ¡Todos!¡Ya!

-¿Quién de vosotros puede decirme cómo podemos distinguir entre el hombre lobo y el lobo real?

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Todos excepto Hermione cuya mano estaba levantada.

-¿Nadie?-Preguntó Snape-Quizá usted, señorita Malfoy.

Hydra se negaba en darle una respuesta, Snape sabía su "secreto" y sabía que él se lo preguntaba por hacerla rabiar. Pero no le daría ese gusto. Hydra respiró hondo.

-Lo lamento, profesor, pero creo que Hermione te responderá mejor a la pregunta. Ella sabe más que yo en este tema. Como hemos dicho antes, aún no hemos aprendido nada sobre los hombres lobo.-Lo miró desafiante.

-Por favor, profesor-Dijo Hermione que seguía con la mano levantada-El hombre lobo y el lobo real, son diferentes en muchas cosas como el hocico..

-Es la segunda vez que hablas sin que te haya preguntado nada-Le dijo Snape a Hermione mientras miraba a Hydra-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una sabelotodo insufrible.

Hermione se puso colorada, bajo la mano y miró al suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hydra al ver a su amiga en ese estado no se calló la boca:

-Perdone profesor ¿Pero usted quien se cree que es? De lugar de donde vengo, tanto los profesores como los alumnos merecen ser tratados con educación. Y en el corto periodo de tiempo que llevo aquí, le he visto faltar al respeto a por lo menos tres de los alumnos. Cuando ellos solo han hecho lo que usted les ha pedido.

Snape se quedó callado, más que por las palabras de la joven por su color de ojos que era de un dorado amenazante.

-¡Eso es!-Soltó entonces Ron-Además usted ha hecho una pregunta y Hermione la ha respondido ¿Porque pregunta si no quiere que se le responda?

-Te quedaras castigado Weasley-Dijo Snape reaccionando al fin.-Y si vuelvo a oír a alguien más criticar mi clase se arrepentirá.

Nadie se movió durante el resto de la clase, ni siquiera Hydra que seguía mandando miradas envenenadas al profesor. Cada uno siguió tomando notas sobre el hombre lobo que aparecía en el libro de texto. Cuando el timbre sonó, por fin, Snape los retuvo:

-Escribiréis una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre las maneras de reconocer y matar a un hombre lobo-Hydra se estremeció-Para el lunes por la mañana. Ya es hora de que alguien meta en cintura a esta clase .Weasley quédate, tenemos que hablar de tu castigo.

Hydra, Harry y Hermione salieron de la clase dejando a su pelirrojo amigo dentro.

-Snape nunca ha actuado así con ninguno de los demás profesores de DCAO-Comentó Harry-¿Por qué la tiene tomada con el profesor Lupin? ¿Será por el boggart?

-No sé-Dijo Hermione-Pero espero que el profesor Lupin se recupere pronto.

-¿Hydra estas bien?-Preguntó Harry.

Hydra que en ese momento estaba callada y mirando al suelo alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su amigo.

-Sí,perdón…Tengo que hacer algo.

Hydra se alejó de sus amigos corriendo y salió a los terrenos del castillo. Tenía que ver a Remus y le tenía que contar lo ocurrido en clase. El profesor le había dicho que iba a estar en una casa abandonada de la zona, Hydra pensó que no debería de haber muchas. Se transformó en una loba blanca y se dirigió al pueblo. Los dementores no se dieron ni cuenta de su presencia, seguramente su olor animal tapaba su olor humano. Estuvo andando un buen rato por las afueras de Hogsmeade, hasta que encontró una casa abandonada. Tanto las puertas, como las ventanas, estaban tapiadas, pero Hydra, encontró un pasadizo bajo la casa, así que entró.Siguiendo el agujero bajo la casa, Hydra, llegó hasta un sótano maltrecho lleno de cacharros viejos y telarañas. En su forma lobuna, comenzó a olisquear su alrededor en busca de algún rastro de su profesor. Siguió el olor hasta la primera planta, allí, se encontró con Remus que estaba medio desnudo y muy desaliñado.

-¿Hydra?-Preguntó el profesor al fijarse en la loba blanca que estaba frente a él-¿Qué haces aquí?

Hydra se transformó.

-Quería ver que tal estabas…

-¡Te dije que no vinieras!-Gritó el profesor con los ojos de una bestia y enseñando los dientes, que los tenia afilados. Al parecer, los efectos de la conversión no pasaban del todo al hacerse de día.

-Tenía que hacerlo-Dijo la muchacha calmada-Snape…Él…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nos ha dado una lección sobre licántropo…-Le contó-Él lo sabe ,Remus. Él sabe lo que eres y quiere que los demás se den cuenta.

Hydra , oyó un ladrido muy fuerte que venia del pasillo, ante ella ,de repente, apareció un perro negro y grande, como el de su sueño. La muchacha se fijó como su profesor miraba con cariño al animal, debía de tenerle mucha estima.

-Vaya…Veo que estabas bien acompañado-Dijo acercándose al perro-Pero ¿A quién tenemos aquí?-Preguntó alzando la mano atreviéndose a acariciar el perro.

El perro que al principio le costó dejarse acariciar, enseguida permitió que la muchacha lo tocara.

-Hola precioso, Hola…-Decía Hydra mientras jugueteaba con el can-¡Remus! ¡Está en los huesos! ¿Acaso no lo has alimentado?

-Bueno,es que es la primera vez que viene…-Dijo avergonzado mientras se colocaba una de sus viejas túnicas.-No sabía que estaba aquí-

-Pues entonces tendré que venir yo para asegurarme de que come un poco -Dijo mientras acariciaba el cuello del perro-¿Te gustaría?-El perro ladró contento y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

-¡Quieto, quieto! Me haces cosquillas-Rió.

-Hydra-Le llamo su profesor-Deberías volver al castillo. Se está haciendo tarde…

-Pero Remus y ¿Quejicus?

El perro hizo un ruido raro, como si se tratara de una risa.

-Hydra ¿De dónde has sacado ese mote?

-Se me ha ocurrido… ¡Ese hombre siempre se está quejando! Admítelo, es bueno-Dijo riendo-. Ahora, debo irme.-Abrazó a su profesor y acarició a su nuevo amigo perruno y transformándose nuevamente se largó de aquella vieja casa.

Al día siguiente, era el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor. Hydra se puso un jersey que le regalo Draco, unos pantalones negros , sus Dr. Martens granates, una chupa negra y una bufanda de Gryffindor. ( cgi/setid=159210815&fb_action_ids=1398625973797530&fb_action_types= ).Una vez preparada, bajó a desayunar pero el gran comedor estaba medio vacío yen la mesa de los leones solo estaban Ron y Hermione.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Preguntó Hydra.

-Ya se han ido al estadio a coger sitio para ver el partido.-Dijo Ron medio enfurecido.

-Nosotros te estábamos esperando-Le dijo Hermioe sonriendo.

-¡Vaya ,Gracias chicos! Tranquilo Ron-Dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro- seguro que Nev nos han guardado sitio.

El trio se fue al estadio, y efectivamente el joven Longbottom les había guardado tres sitios en la segunda fila. No hacía un buen tiempo para jugar al Quidditch, hacía mucho viento y el cielo amenazaba con tormenta .La señora Hooch , que estaba en el centro del campo, hizo sonar su silbato , comenzando así el partido. Hydra visualizo a Harry, con el número 7, estaba elevándose rápidamente. El partido no iba muy bien. Por culpa de la lluvia los buscadores no veían bien la snitch y a causa del viento a los guardianes se les hacía difícil mantener el equilibrio y eso les dificultaba parar los tiros a los aros. De repente, la señorita Hooch paró el partido, e Hydra vio como Wood se llevaba a Harry. Sin saber lo que pasaba, Hydra, Hermione y Ron bajaron hasta donde estaban los dos jugadores.

-Cincuenta puntos a nuestro favor. Pero si no atrapamos la snitch pronto, seguiremos jugando hasta la noche.-Oyeron decir a Wood.

-Con esto me resulta imposible -Respondió Harry, señalando sus gafas.

Hydra y Hermione, al escuchar esto, comenzaron a buscar una solución en voz baja.

-Creo que con un…bastaría , si después…

-No, si haces eso…Creo que…

-Sí, podría funcionar ¡Harry dame tus gafas!-Dijo Hydra.

Él se los entregó y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Wood y Harry, golpeó las gafas con su varita y dijo:

-Impervius-Y se lo devolvió a su dueño-Aquí tienes, te repelen el agua.

-¡Magnifico!-Dijo Wood dándole un beso a Hydra emocionado bajo la mirada de sorpresa de sus amigos-¡Gracias muchas gracias!-Hydra se quedó en shock-¡SOIS LAS MEJORES! De acuerdo, vamos a ello Harry.

El azabache se despidió de sus amigos y se alejó. Hydra se quedó parada donde estaba.

-¿Acaba de pasar lo que creo que acaba de pasar?-Preguntó Ron.

-Sí.- Murmuró Hydra aun en shock.

-Menos mal que ni Fred, ni George estaban aquí.

Con una Hydra shockeada, volvieron a sus asientos y el partido se reanudo. Todo iba bien, hasta que de repente, la temperatura bajó considerablemente. A Hydra eso no le daba buena espina, pero Dumbledore había dicho que los dementores no podían entrar a los terrenos de es cuando lo vieron, Harry cayó de su escoba a unos 20 metros de altura. Sin esperar un minuto más, Hydra, bajo corriendo al campo.

-¡Harry!¡Harry!-Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Hydra. "Merlin,por favor, que no le haya pasado nada."

-Tranquila-La paró la señora Hooch.-Se pondrá bien, ha sido una contusión y se ha podido romper algún hueso, ahora le llevarán a la enfermería.

-¡Hydra!

-¡Hermione!-Dijo abrazando fuertemente a su amiga.-Solo es una contusión y un par de huesos rotos..

-¡Por Merlín!-Exclamó aun abrazando a su amiga- Que susto ¿A dónde se lo llevan?

-A la enfermería.

-Vamos entonces.

La castaña tomó a su amiga del brazo y se fueron juntas a la enfermería seguidos del equipo de Gryffindor, ya que el partido se había acabado cuando Diggory atrapó la snitch. Antes de entrar en la enfermería, Fred la tomo de la mano y la apartó.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Puede ser más tarde? Mi mejor amigo está inconsciente en una camilla.-Dijo con ironía.

-¿Te has besado con Wood?-Preguntó serio el pelirrojo.

-Fred, hablamos de eso después ¿sí? Harry me necesita ahora.-Y diciendo eso se fue a dentro.

-Ha tenido suerte de que el terreno estuviera blando-Dijo Angelina cerca de la camilla de Harry.

-Creó que se había matado-Comento Katie.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha roto las gafas!-Exclamó George.

Al ver que el muchacho comenzaba a abrir los ojos Hydra lo llamó.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La memoria de Harry comenzó a recordar todo: La tormenta, la snitch, los dementores…

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó incorporándose en la cama con la ayuda de Hydra.

-Te caíste-Explicó Hermione.

-Debieron de ser…¿Cuántos? ¿20 metros?-Dijo Ron.

-Creíamos que te habías matado -Dijo Alicia Spinnet, temblando.

Hermione gimoteó, tenía los ojos rojos.

-Pero el partido-Preguntó Harry-¿Se repetirá?-Nadie respondió.-¿No habremos…perdido?

-Diggory atrapó la snitch-Respondió George-Poco después de que te cayeras. No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Cuando miró hacia atrás y te vio en el suelo, quiso que se anulara. Quería que se repitiera, pero ganaron limpiamente. Incluso Wood lo ha admitido.

-¿Dónde está Wood?-Preguntó Harry de repente, notando que no estaba allí.

-Sigue en las duchas-Respondió Fred seco.

-Parece que quiere ahogarse-Continuo su gemelo.

-Ojala-Dijo Fred en una voz tan baja que solo Hydra, que estaba a su lado, lo escuchó. La muchacha lo miró con mala cara.

Harry se atrapó las rodilla con los brazos y se hizo una bola. Al ver el mal estado de su mejor amigo, Ron le puso una mano en el hombro y lo zarandeo un poco.

-Vamos, Harry, es la primera vez que no atrapas la snitch.

-Tenía que ocurrir alguna vez-Dijo Fred.

-Todavía no ha terminado-Dijo George-Hemos por 100 puntos¿no? Si Hufflepuff pierde nante Ravenclaw y nosotros ganamos a Ravenclaw y Slytherin…

-Hufflepuff tendrá que perder al menos por 200 puntos…-Dijo Katie.

-Pero si ganan a Ravenclaw.

-Eso no puede de Ravenclaw son realmente buenos-Dijo Angelina.

-Todo depende de los puntos…Un margen de 100, en cualquier caso.

Harry se quedó en silencio. Hydra se le acercó.

-Hey, tranquilo, ya verás como a la siguiente lo conseguirás…

-Hydra, han sido los dementores.-Le confesó el azabache en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-Ya es hora de que os marchéis, el señorito Potter necesita descansar -Dijo la señora Pomfrey.

-Luego vengo a verte y hablamos del tema-Dijo Hydra saliendo de la enfermería junto al equipo de Gryffindor.-Fred.-Llamó al pelirrojo.

-¿Si?-Dijo el pelirrojo rezagándose del grupo.

-¿Podemos hablar? De lo de Wood y eso…

Fred se quedó callado.

-Sé que en este momento estarás pensando cualquier cosa-Comenzó Hydra- Pero créeme…¡No fue nada! Le hice un hechizo a las gafas de Harry y-y …de repente me beso ¡Yo no quería! Y sinceramente,no creo que el supiese lo que estaba ía haber sido Hermione perfectamente.-Hydra estaba cansada-Ni siquiera sé que hago dándote explicaciones…No somos nada...

-Se mi novia.-Soltó como si nada el pelirrojo serio.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó Hydra mirando a Fred que estaba frente a ella.

-Hydra Malfoy, se mi novia.

-Fred…

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio,sonriendo. Nada más existía alrededor. Poco a poco, Hydra se fue acercando a Fred .Con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del muchacho y cerrando sus ojos unió sus labios con los de él.

-Si-Dijo Hydra sonriendo y separándose un poco de él, mientras este le miro sorprendido.-Seré tu novia ,Fred Weasley.

Y sin esperar un minuto más, el pelirrojo tomo el rostro de la joven y la besó otra vez.


	9. El mapa del merodeador

Harry se pasó todo el fin de semana en la enfermería y junto a él ,Ron, Hermione e Hydra, que no se separaron de su lado . Hydra se había enterado de lo ocurrido con la escoba de Harry , que había quedado totalmente destrozada .Quiso hacerle una despedida pero al final tuvo que guardarla en un baúl por que el muchacho azabache no la quería tirar. La gente, no paraba de entrar y salir de la enfermería para visitar a Harry, y le hacían regalos de todo tipo. Hagrid, el "hombre grande" y profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, le había regalado unas flores llenas de tijeretas que parecían coles y Ginny, la menor de los Weasley y de la que Hydra sospechaba que le gustaba Harry, apareció con una tarjeta hecha por ella misma.

El domingo a la mañana, en un rato que Hydra se escapó de la enfermería, la muchacha bajó a las cocinas y llenando una bolsa llena de comida que le había preparado Dobby, su antiguo elfo, se fue a la casa abandonada en la que había estado su profesor. La casa estaba vacía, bueno vacía, solo estaba su perruno amigo, ya que Remus había vuelto al castillo.

-¡Hola guapo!-Saludó al perro que se le acercó meneando la cola-¿Tienes hambre? Mira lo que traído-Dijo abriendo la bolsa llena de comida.

El perro comenzó a ladrar contento.

-Pero no debes comerlo todo e…-Dijo divertida al ver las ansias del animal.- No creo pueda venir hasta el fin de semana que viene.-Le comentó mientras acariciaba su cuello. El perro gimió.-Lo sé, lo sé…Lo siento amiguito, pero tengo muchos trabajos que hacer… ¿No querrás que saque un Troll en todas las asignaturas verdad? Buen chico. –Lo felicitó mientras le acariciaba.-Ahora he de irme, pero volveré en cuanto pueda ¿Vale? Y a ver si te doy un baño-Comentó al ver el estado en el que el animal se encontraba.

El lunes llegó, Draco, no paraba de hacerle bromas a Harry, a pesar de las miradas y comentarios que le lanzaba su hermana, a la que ignoraba desde que se enteró que salía con Fred. La noticia de la nueva pareja, se esparció como la pólvora por Hogwarts. ¿Una Malfoy con una Weasley? ¡Todo un escándalo! Por suerte, la gente no le dio tanta importancia, menos los Slytherins , que les lanzaban miradas envenenadas y comentarios dañinos, a los que tanto Fred , como Hydra, reaccionaban con indiferencia.

A primera hora, tuvieron clase de pociones , y como siempre, Snape les descontó unos 50 puntos.

-Si Snape vuelve a dar clase de DCAO, me pondré enfermo-Explicó Ron, mientras se dirigían al aula de Lupin, tras el almuerzo.-Mira a ver quién está, Hermione.

La castaña se asomó al aula.

-¡Estupendo!

Hydra sabía que Remus había vuelto. Seguía con el mismo aspecto pálido y enfermizo, pero nada que ver con lo que se encontró en la casa .Al entrar, Hydra ,le sonrió y este le guiño un ojo , en señal de complicidad. Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se sentaron y nada más comenzar la clase , empezaron a quejarse de Snape.

-No es justo. Solo estaba haciendo una sustitución ¿Por qué nos da trabajo?

-No sabemos nada de los hombres lobo.

-¡Y nos nada dos pergaminos!

-¿Le dijisteis al profesor Snape que todavía no habíamos llegado ahí?-Preguntó el profesor Lupin.

-Sí , profesor.-Dijo Hydra-Hermione y yo se lo dijimos, pero lo único que hizo fue bajarnos puntos y criticar su trabajo.

-¡Sí , además les falto el respeto!

-¡Y nos mandó dos pergaminos!

Lupin sonrió ante la indignación de la clase.

-No os preocupéis. Hablaré con el profesor Snape. No tendréis que hacer el trabajo.

-¡Oh no!-Exclamaron Hermione e Hydra-¡Nosotras lo tenemos hecho!

Tuvieron una clase muy agradable. El profesor Lupin había llevado una caja de cristal que tenía un Hinkypunk, una criatura con una sola pierna diminuta, que parecía estar hecha de humo azul.

-Los Hinkypunks, suelen atraer a viajeros fuera de sus caminos por la noche, en los pantanos traicioneros o humedales bajo la apariencia de una útil lámpara. Son bichos traviesos que se deleitan en incomodar a la gente mágica y la gente no mágica por igual. Pueden impulsar bolas de fuego lejos de sus lámparas, causando graves daños. También emiten esporádicamente gritos y gruñidos

Al sonar el timbre, todos recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Harry, Hydra, esperad un momento-Les llamó Lupin.-Me gustaría hablar con vosotros.

Los dos se volvieron sobres sus pasos y se acercaron al profesor.

-Me han comentado lo del partido,Harry-Dijo Lupin-Y lamento lo de tu escoba ¿Sera posible que la reparen?

-No-Contestó Harry triste-El sauce boxeador lo hizo trizas.

Lupin suspiró.

-¿Sabéis? Plantaron el sauce boxeador el año que llegué a Hogwarts. Los mayores solían jugar alrededor de él haber quien se acercaba más. Un chico casi perdió un ojo y se nos prohibió acercarnos. Ninguna escoba habría salido bien.

-¿Ha oído también lo de los dementores?-Preguntó el azabache.

-Sí.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me afecta de esa manera? ¿Acaso soy…

-No tiene nada que ver con la cobardía Harry-Le dijo Hydra- A sí que quítate esa idea de la cabeza. A mí también me afectaban mucho antes, aun ahora lo siguen haciendo pero ahora me se defender. Los dementores suelen afectar a gente que tiene alguna experiencia traumática en su pasado. Supongo que mi experiencia traumática, fue el día en el que me hice esto-Dijo levantándose la manga de la camisa y mostrando en su muñeca con la pequeña cicatriz de un rayo.

Tanto Harry como el profesor de DCAO la miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Es como mi cicatriz!-Gritó Harry.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste?-Preguntó preocupado el profesor.

-Fue cuando Draco y yo éramos pequeños…-Hydra apartó la mirada-Según me conto mi padre, Draco estaba jugando con su varita, cuando se le escapó un hechizo y me dio. No me hizo nada, solo me dejo esta marca. Pero volvamos al tema de los dementores-Dijo cambiando de tema-Los dementores están entre las criaturas más nauseabundas del mundo.

-Sí, disfrutan de la desesperación y la destrucción ajena-Explicó Remus-Se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría. Si alguien se acerca mucho a un dementor, este absorberá toda la alegría hasta dejar los peores recuerdos. Y tus peores recuerdos, Harry, son tan horribles que tirarían a cualquiera de su escoba. No tienes que avergonzarte.

-Cuando hay alguno cerca de mí…-Harry miró al suelo tenso-Oigo el momento en el que Voldemort mató a mi madre.

Hydra colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Por qué acudieron al partido?-Preguntó Harry triste mientras tomaba la mano de Hydra en busca de apoyo. Lupin ,sonrió ante este gesto.

-Están hambrientos -Explicó el profesor cerrando su maletín-Dumbledore no les deja entrar al colegio, así que su suministro de presas humanas está agotado…Supongo que no se pudieron resistir. Toda esa gente llena de emociones…Debía ser un banquete para ellos.

-Azkaban debe ser un sitio horrible-Masculló Hydra.

-La fortaleza está en una pequeña isla en el mar. Pero, no creo que le haga falta ni muros, ni celdas para encerrar a los presos .Ellos ya están presos dentro de sus propias cabezas. La mayoría enloquece en una semana.

-Pero Sirius Black escapó-Dijo Harry.

El maletín de Lupin cayó de la mesa. Hydra la cogió antes de que tocase el suelo.

-Buenos reflejos.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo- SÍ, Black debe de haber encontrado la manera de defenderse. Y ahí, es donde entras tú, Hydra.

-¿Yo? -Dijo la chica asombrada-Pero Remus ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

Harry al principio, se sorprendió al escuchar a su amiga llamando por su nombre al profesor, pero después recordó que Hydra pasaba mucho tiempo junto al profesor.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para que Harry se defienda. Vi tu patronus Hydra, es realmente bueno. Por desgracia, no podré ayudarte hasta el próximo trimestre. Elegí un momento realmente inoportuno para caer enfermó-Sonrió-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer antes de las vacaciones, aunque Hydra, puede comenzar a enseñarte.

Los meses pasaron rápido para Hydra. Diciembre ya estaba aquí y ya había tenido varias clases con Harry ,de cómo invocar un Patronus.

-¡Vamos Harry! Recuerda algo que te haga inmensamente feliz ¿Lo tienes?-El chico asintió-Bien, ahora pronuncia el hechizo.

-¡Expectro Patronum!-De la varita del mago, salió una nubecilla que terminaba evaporándose al segundo.- ¿Por qué pasa eso? ¿Qué hago mal?

-No haces nada mal…Quizá, tu recuerdo no es lo suficiente potente ¿En qué piensas?

-En la primera vez que atrapé la snitch.

-Mmmm….Piensa otra cosa, no sé, algo que tenga que ver con tus relaciones personales.

Harry recordó el día que Hermione fue despetrificada y gritó:

-¡Expectro Patronum!-De su varita salió una luz.

-¡Bien Harry!-Lo felicitó abrazándolo- Vamos por buen camino. No es un patronus corpóreo pero bueno…Falta poco. Creo que será suficiente por hoy.

Cuando no estaba con sus amigos, ni con Fred, Hydra aprovechaba para escaquearse e ir a ver a Hocicos, que así había decidido llamar al perro. El animal, ya había engordado un poco y su pelaje negro volvía a tener brillo, a pesar de la suciedad de la casa. En el castillo, ya se empezaba a respirar el ambiente navideño. El profesor Flitwick , que era el profesor de Encantamientos ,ya había decorado su aula con luces brillantes, que resultaron ser hadas. Hydra fue a la lechucería a escribir una carta.

Madre:

¿Qué tal está todo por casa? Espero que padre esté bien, no he recibido noticias de él desde que me escribió ara dos meses ¿Sigue enfadado porque estoy en Gryffindor?

Te escribía para informarte sobre mi decisión de quedarme estas vacaciones en Hogwarts, no creo que el ambiente sea el mejor para que pueda ir. Aunque sí que me gustaría verte algún día en Hogsmeade.

Os quiere,

H.M

"Tine" Llamó Hydra a la fénix .La ave, entró entonces en la lechucería con su plumaje rojo brillante. Normalmente, solía estar en los terrenos de las afueras de Hogwarts y solo se acercaba al castillo cuando Hydra la llamaba. "Ya sabes a donde llevarlo" Dijo acariciando su hermoso plumaje.

Cuando Hydra bajó al comedor, todos estaban comentando sus planes para las vacaciones. Ron y Hermione, igual que Hydra, habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts,y aunque Ron dijera que era porque no podía aguantar a Percy durante dos semanas, y Hermione e Hydra alegaran que necesitaban utilizar la biblioteca, no consiguieron engañar a Harry: Se quedaban para hacerle compañía y él se sintió muy agradecido. Para alegría de todos, menos de Harry, estaba programada otra salida a Hogsmeade para el último fin de semana del trimestre.

-¡Eh Hyd!-La llamó Fred-¿Te apetece que hagamos algo especial en Hogsmeade?

-Sí ¡Me encantaría!-Exclamó dándole un beso en la mejilla- Pero primero tengo que hacer unas cosillas…¿Te parece si quedamos allí?

-Claro ¿En las tres escobas?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Perfecto. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Bueno primero podíamos ir a…

El sábado, día que tocaba la salida de Hogsmeade, Hydra se despertó temprano y después de una ducha rápida se vistió.( ch/set?id=161958275 ) En la mesilla de su cama, vio el guardapelo que le regalo su padre y se lo puso .Lo había intentado abrir varias veces ,pero debía de haber un hechizo que lo impedía. " R.M , S.B, P.L.H.B " ¿Quiénes serían esas personas?

Al bajar vio a todo sus compañeros en el vestíbulo principal, listos para ir al pueblo. Hydra tomo un desvío y convirtiéndose en loba se dirigió a la casa abandonada. Todo estaba desierto, no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

-¡Hocicos!¡Hocicos!-Hydra llamó al perro, no recibió respuesta, pero sí que escuchó unos murmullos que provenían del último piso. Hydra en silencio, subió las escaleras viejas de la casa y los murmullos se hacían más claros. Entonces, la muchacha abrió la puerta de golpe. Frente a ella había un hombre.

-¿Remus? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Eh, yo...Venía a ver a Hocicos.

-Y… ¿Dónde está?-Preguntó Hydra mirando a los lados. De repente, tras la cortina apareció el perro negro.-¡Eh! Estas ahí.

El perro se quedó fijó mirando el collar que llevaba la muchacha y comenzó a ladrar. Pero el can no fue el único que se fijó en el accesorio de la joven.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese guardapelo?-Le preguntó el profesor de DCAO.

-Es precioso ¿Verdad?-Dijo levantando la vista del perro y posándola en su profesor-Me lo regalo mi padre, creo que era de alguien de la familia…Me dijo que pertenecía a alguien especial.-El perro comenzó a gruñir y a ladrar enfadado.-¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Hydra extrañada por la reacción de Hocicos, que hasta entonces había estado bien.

-Tendrá hambre -Comentó Remus como si nada.

-¡Oh Perfecto! Por qué te he traído un poco de comida.

Después de charlar con su profesor y jugar con el perro, Hydra nuevamente convertida en loba, se dirigió al pueblo .Hogsmeade parecía una postal de Navidad: Las tiendas y las casitas con techumbre de paja estaban cubiertas de nieve, en las puertas había adornos navideños y filas de velas colgaban de los árboles del pueblo. Allí, después de comprar los regalos de navidad, se dirigió a Las tres escobas, donde le debía de estar esperando Fred. Hydra, entró al local de Rosmerta pero no vio a Fred por ningún lado, en vez de eso, vio a Ron, Hermione y a…

-¿Harry?¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó al acercarse.-Sabes bien que no puedes salir del castillo ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Harry saco un pergamino en blanco.

-¿Un pergamino?-Preguntó Hydra asombrada-¿Qué tiene eso de especial

Harry, entonces, sacó su varita y dando un toque sobre el pergamino, susurró:

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

De repente, bajo la mirada asombrada de Hydra, sobre el pergamino comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas líneas que se unían unas con otras. También, comenzaron a aparecer caracteres verdes y floreados que decían:

Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

¡Era un mapa que mostraba con detalle el catillo de Hogwarts y sus terrenos!

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Los gemelos-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Fred sabía de esto y no me lo ha dicho?-Exclamó Hydra mirándolos- ¡Pero será!

-Créeme me siento de la misma forma.-Dijo Ron. Todos rieron. Rosmerta les había traído a cada uno una cerveza de mantequlla, caliente y espumosa.

-¡Felices Pascuas!-Gritó Ron alzando la suya.

-¡Felices Pascuas!

Una repentina corriente de aire la despeinó. Se había vuelto a abrir la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Hydra echó un vistazo por encima de la jarra y casi se atragantó. El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall acababan de entrar en el bar con una ráfaga de copos de nieve. Los seguía Hagrid muy de cerca, inmerso en una conversación con un hombre corpulento que llevaba un sombrero hongo de color verde lima y una capa de rayas finas: era Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia. Hydra lo había conocido en una de las muchas fiestas que su madre había organizado. En menos de un segundo, obligaron a Harry a agacharse y esconderse debajo de la mesa, empujándolo con las susurró:

-¡Mobiliarbo!

El árbol de Navidad que había al lado de la mesa se elevó unos centímetros, se corrió hacia un lado y, suavemente, se volvió a posar delante de ellos, ocultándolos.

-Una tacita de alhelí...

-Para mí -indicó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

-Dos litros de hidromiel caliente con especias...

-Gracias, Rosmerta -dijo Hagrid.

-Un jarabe de cereza y gaseosa con hielo y sombrilla.

¡Mmm! -Dijo el profesor Flitwick, relamiéndose.

-El ron de grosella tiene que ser para usted, señor ministro.

-Gracias, Rosmerta, querida -Dijo la voz de Fudge-. Estoy encantado de volver a verte. Tómate tú otro, ¿quieres? Ven y únete a nosotros...

-Muchas gracias, señor ministro.

Hydra olió el nerviosismo de sus amigos, incluso a Hermione le comenzó a dar un tic en la pierna.

-¿Qué le trae por estos pagos, señor ministro? -Dijo la voz de la señora Rosmerta.

-¿Qué va a ser, querida? Sirius Black. Me imagino que sabes lo que ocurrió en el colegio en Halloween.

-Sí, oí un rumor -Admitió la señora Rosmerta.

-¿Se lo contaste a todo el bar, Hagrid? -Dijo la profesora McGonagall enfadada.

-¿Cree que Black sigue por la zona, señor ministro? -Susurró la señora Rosmerta.

-Estoy seguro -Dijo Fudge escuetamente.

-¿Sabe que los dementores han registrado ya dos veces este local? -Dijo la señora Rosmerta- Me espantaron a toda la clientela. Es fatal para el negocio, señor ministro.

-Rosmerta querida, a mí no me gustan más que a ti-Dijo Fudge con incomodidad- Pero son precauciones necesarias... Son un mal necesario. Acabo de tropezarme con algunos: están furiosos con Dumbledore porque no los deja entrar en los terrenos del castillo.

-Menos mal -Dijo la profesora McGonagall tajantemente.-¿Cómo íbamos a dar clase con esos monstruos rondando por allí?

-Bien dicho, bien dicho -Dijo el pequeño profesor Flitwick, cuyos pies colgaban a treinta centímetros del suelo.

-De todas formas -Objetó Fudge-, Están aquí para defendernos de algo mucho peor. Todos sabemos de lo que Black es capaz...

-¿Sabéis? Todavía me cuesta creerlo -Dijo pensativa la señora Rosmerta- De toda la gente que se pasó al lado Tenebroso, Sirius Black era el último del que hubiera pensado... Quiero decir, lo recuerdo cuando era un niño en Hogwarts. Si me hubierais dicho entonces en qué se iba a convertir, habría creído que habíais tomado demasiado hidromiel.

-No sabes la mitad de la historia, Rosmerta-Dijo Fudge con aspereza-La gente desconoce lo peor.

-¿Lo peor? -Dijo la señora Rosmerta con la voz impregnada de curiosidad-. ¿Peor que matar a toda esa gente?

-Desde luego, eso quiero decir -Dijo Fudge.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

-Dices que te acuerdas de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Rosmerta -Susurró la profesora McGonagall- ¿Sabes quién era su mejor amigo?

-Pues claro -Dijo la señora Rosmerta riendo ligeramente- Nunca se veía al uno sin el otro. ¡La de veces que estuvieron aquí! Siempre me hacían reír. ¡Un par de cómicos, Sirius Black y James Potter!

Hydra escuchó como a Harry se le caía la jarra y Ron le pegaba una patada.

-Exactamente -Dijo la profesora McGonagall- Black y Potter. Cabecillas de su pandilla. Los dos eran muy inteligentes. Excepcionalmente inteligentes. Creo que nunca hemos tenido dos alborotadores como ellos.

-No sé -Dijo Hagrid, riendo entre dientes- Fred y George Weasley podrían dejarlos atrás.

-¡Cualquiera habría dicho que Black y Potter eran hermanos! -Terció el profesor Flitwick-. ¡Inseparables!

-¡Por supuesto que lo eran! -Dijo Fudge- Potter confiaba en Black más que en ningún otro amigo. Nada cambió cuando dejaron el colegio. Black fue el padrino de boda cuando James se casó con Lily. Luego fue el padrino de Harry. Harry no sabe nada, claro.

"¿A no? Pues acaba de decírselo usted." Pensó Hydra al ver la cara de asombro de sus amigos y oler el odio que provenía de Harry.

-¿Porque Black se alió con Quien-ustedes-saben? -Susurró la señora Rosmerta.

-Aún peor, querida... -Fudge bajó la voz y continuó en un susurro casi inaudible-. Los Potter no ignoraban que Quien-tú-sabes iba tras ellos. Dumbledore, que luchaba incansablemente contra Quien-tú-sabes, tenía cierto número de espías. Uno le dio el soplo y Dumbledore alertó inmediatamente a James y a Lily. Les aconsejó ocultarse. Bien, por supuesto que Quien-tú-sabes no era alguien de quien uno se pudiera ocultar fácilmente. Dumbledore les dijo que su mejor defensa era el encantamiento Fidelio.

-¿Cómo funciona eso? -Preguntó la señora Rosmerta, muerta de curiosidad.

El profesor Flitwick carraspeó.

-Es un encantamiento tremendamente complicado -Dijo con voz de pito- que supone el ocultamiento mágico de algo dentro de una sola mente. La información se oculta dentro de la persona elegida, que es el guardián secreto. Y en lo sucesivo es imposible encontrar lo que guarda, a menos que el guardián secreto opte por divulgarlo. Mientras el guardián secreto se negara a hablar, Quien-tú-sabes podía registrar el pueblo en que estaban James y Lily sin encontrarlos nunca, aunque tuviera la nariz pegada a la ventana de la salita de estar de la pareja.

-¿Así que Black era el guardián secreto de los Potter? -Susurró la señora Rosmerta.

-Naturalmente -Dijo la profesora McGonagall-. James Potter le dijo a Dumbledore que Black daría su vida antes de revelar dónde se ocultaban, y que Black estaba pensando en ocultarse él también con bueno... Y aun así, Dumbledore seguía preocupado. Él mismo se ofreció como guardián secreto de los Potter.

-¿Sospechaba de Black? -Exclamó la señora Rosmerta.

-Dumbledore estaba convencido de que alguien cercano a los Potter había informado a Quien-tú-sabes de sus movimientos -Dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz misteriosa-. De hecho, llevaba algún tiempo sospechando que en nuestro bando teníamos un traidor que pasaba información a Quien-tú-sabes.

-¿Y a pesar de todo James Potter insistió en que el guardián secreto fuera Black?

-Así es -Confirmó Fudge- Y apenas unas semanas después de que se hubiera llevado a cabo el encantamiento Fidelio...

-¿Black los traicionó? -Musitó la señora Rosmerta.

-Desde luego. Black estaba cansado de su papel de espía. Estaba dispuesto a declarar abiertamente su apoyo a Quien-tú-sabes. Y parece que tenía la intención de hacerlo en el momento en que murieran los Potter. Pero como sabemos todos, Quien-tú-sabes sucumbió ante el pequeño Harry Potter. Con sus poderes destruidos, completamente debilitado, huyó. Y esto dejó a Black en una situación incómoda. Su amo había caído en el mismo momento en que Black había descubierto su juego. No tenía otra elección que escapar...

-Sucio y asqueroso traidor -Dijo Hagrid, tan alto que la mitad del bar se quedó en silencio.

-Chist -Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Me lo encontré -Bramó Hagrid- seguramente fui yo el último que lo vio antes de que matara a toda aquella gente! ¡Fui yo quien rescató a Harry de la casa de Lily y James, después de su asesinato! Lo saqué de entre las ruinas, pobrecito. Tenía una herida grande en la frente y sus padres habían muerto... Y Sirius Black apareció en aquella moto voladora que solía llevar. No se me ocurrió preguntarme lo que había ido a hacer allí. No sabía que él había sido el guardián secreto de Lily y James. Pensé que se había enterado del ataque de Quien-vosotros-sabéis y había acudido para ver en qué podía ayudar. Estaba pálido y tembloroso. ¿Y sabéis lo que hice? ¡ME PUSE A CONSOLAR A AQUEL TRAIDOR ASESINO! -Exclamó Hagrid.

-Hagrid, por favor -Dijo la profesora McGonagall- baja la voz.

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo que su turbación no se debía a lo que les había pasado a Lily y a James? ¡Lo que le turbaba era la suerte de Quien-vosotros-sabéis! Y entonces me dijo: «Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él...» ¡Ja! ¡Pero yo tenía órdenes de Dumbledore y le dije a Black que no! Dumbledore me había dicho que Harry tenía que ir a casa de sus tíos. Black discutió, pero al final tuvo que ceder. Me dijo que cogiera su moto para llevar a Harry hasta la casa de los Dursley. «No la necesito ya», me dijo. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que había algo raro en todo aquello. Adoraba su moto. ¿Por qué me la daba? ¿Por qué decía que ya no la necesitaba? La verdad es que una moto deja demasiadas huellas, es muy fácil de seguir. Dumbledore sabía que él era el guardián de los Potter. Black tenía que huir aquella noche. Sabía que el Ministerio no tardaría en perseguirlo. Pero ¿y si le hubiera entregado a Harry, eh? Apuesto a que lo habría arrojado de la moto en alta mar. ¡Al hijo de su mejor amigo! Y es que cuando un mago se pasa al lado tenebroso, no hay nada ni nadie que le importe...

Tras la perorata de Hagrid hubo un largo silencio. Luego, la señora Rosmerta dijo con cierta satisfacción:

-Pero no consiguió huir, ¿verdad? El Ministerio de Magia lo atrapó al día siguiente.

-¡Ah, si lo hubiéramos encontrado nosotros...! -Dijo Fudge con amargura- No fuimos nosotros, fue el pequeño Peter Pettigrew: otro de los amigos de Potter. Enloquecido de dolor, sin duda, y sabiendo que Black era el guardián secreto de los Potter, él mismo lo persiguió.

-¿Pettigrew...? ¿Aquel gordito que lo seguía a todas partes? -Preguntó la señora Rosmerta.

-Adoraba a Black y a Potter. Eran sus héroes -Dijo la profesora McGonagall-. No era tan inteligente como ellos y a menudo yo era brusca con él. Podéis imaginaros cómo me pesa ahora... -Su voz sonaba como si tuviera un resfriado repentino.

-Venga, venga, Minerva -Le dijo Fudge amablemente- Pettigrew murió como un héroe. Los testigos oculares (muggles, por supuesto, tuvimos que borrarles la memoria...) nos contaron que Pettigrew había arrinconado a Black. Dicen que sollozaba: «¡A Lily y a James, Sirius! ¿Cómo pudiste...?» Y entonces sacó la varita. Aunque, claro, Black fue más rápido. Hizo polvo a Pettigrew.

La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz y dijo con voz llorosa:

-¡Qué chico más alocado, qué bobo! Siempre fue muy malo en los duelos. Tenía que habérselo dejado al Ministerio...

-Os digo que si yo hubiera encontrado a Black antes que Pettigrew, no habría perdido el tiempo con varitas... Lo habría descuartizado, miembro por miembro -Gruñó Hagrid.

-No sabes lo que dices, Hagrid -Dijo Fudge con brusquedad- Nadie salvo los muy preparados Magos de Choque del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales habría tenido una oportunidad contra Black, después de haberlo acorralado. En aquel entonces yo era el subsecretario del Departamento de Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, y fui uno de los primeros en personarse en el lugar de los hechos cuando Black mató a toda aquella gente. Nunca, nunca lo olvidaré. Todavía a veces sueño con ello. Un cráter en el centro de la calle, tan profundo que había reventado las alcantarillas. Había cadáveres por todas partes. Muggles gritando. Y Black allí, riéndose, con los restos de Pettigrew delante... Una túnica manchada de sangre y unos... unos trozos de su cuerpo.

La voz de Fudge se detuvo de repente. Cinco narices se sonaron.

-Bueno, ahí lo tienes, Rosmerta -Dijo Fudge con la voz tomada- A Black se lo llevaron veinte miembros del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, y Pettigrew fue investido Caballero de primera clase de la Orden de Merlín, que creo que fue de algún consuelo para su pobre madre. Black ha estado desde entonces en Azkaban.

La señora Rosmerta dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Es cierto que está loco, señor ministro?

-Me gustaría poder asegurar que lo estaba -dijo Fudge-. Ciertamente creo que la derrota de su amo lo trastornó durante algún tiempo. El asesinato de Pettigrew y de todos aquellos muggles fue la acción de un hombre acorralado y desesperado: cruel, inútil, sin sentido. Sin embargo, en mi última inspección de Azkaban pude ver a Black. La mayoría de los presos que hay allí hablan en la oscuridad consigo mismos. Han perdido el juicio... Pero me quedé sorprendido de lo normal que parecía Black. Estuvo hablando conmigo con total sensatez. Fue desconcertante. Me dio la impresión de que se aburría. Me preguntó si había acabado de leer el periódico. Tan sereno como os podáis imaginar, me dijo que echaba de menos los crucigramas. Sí, me quedé estupefacto al comprobar el escaso efecto que los dementores parecían tener sobre él. Y él era uno de los que estaban más vigilados en Azkaban, ¿sabéis? Tenía dementores ante la puerta día y noche.

-Pero ¿qué pretende al fugarse? -Preguntó la señora Rosmerta-. ¡Dios mío, señor ministro! No intentará reunirse con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿verdad?

-Me atrevería a afirmar que es su... su... objetivo final -Respondió Fudge evasivamente-. Pero esperamos atraparlo antes. Tengo que decir que Quien-tú-sabes, solo y sin amigos, es una cosa... pero con su más devoto seguidor, me estremezco al pensar lo poco que tardará en volver a alzarse...

Hubo un sonido hueco, como cuando el vidrio golpea la madera. Alguien había dejado su vaso.

-Si tiene que cenar con el director, Cornelius, lo mejor será que nos vayamos acercando al castillo.

Volvió a abrirse la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, entró otra ráfaga de nieve y los profesores desaparecieron.

-¿Harry?

Las caras de Ron,Hermione e Hydra, se asomaron bajo la mesa .Pero allí ya no había nadie.


	10. Sorpresas por Navidad

-Voy tras el-Dijo Hydra levantándose de la mesa.

Justo en la puerta, se encontró con Fred.

-¡Ey! Aquí estas.-Exclamó Fre en un intento de abrazarla.

-Lo siento Fred-Se disculpó alejándose- pero tengo que irme.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa?

Hydra, dejando a Fred con la pregunta en la boca, salió corriendo del local rastreando el olor de Harry ,que la llevó hasta Honeydukes. Allí, entre la marabunta de estudiantes, consiguió colarse en el sótano donde el rastro seguía. Desde el sótano de la tienda, el rastro la guio a través de un pasadizo hasta el castillo, donde el rastro se disipaba. Primero, fue a la torre de Gryffindor, donde preguntó a los estudiantes sobre su amigo pero nadie lo había visto. Se pasó por la lechucería y por la torre de Astronomía, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Recorrió el castillo de arriba abajo pero no había rastro de él. Al final, se dio por vencida y espero hasta la cena para juntarse con sus amigos. En la cena, nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Después se dirigieron a la sala común, una vez allí, Hydra, fue a hablar con Fred, que estaba planeando su siguiente broma con George.

-Fred-Dijo tirando del jersey del pelirrojo y llamando la atención de este-¿Podemos hablar?

Fred la tomo de la mano y se fueron a una esquina, y antes de que Hydra dijera el pelirrojo habló:

-Ron me lo ha contado todo… ¿Has podido hablar con él?

-No-Negó con tristeza-Cuando llegue al castillo no lo encontré y ahora, no está solo.

-Acaba de subir a las habitaciones.-Dijo mirando por encima de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Harry.-Explicó- Acaba de subir a las habitaciones.

Hydra, se quedó mirando a las escaleras, mordiéndose el labio, ansiosa por subir ella también.

-Ve a hablar con el.-Le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pero Fred, no hemos estado en todo el día.-Comentó preocupada.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.-Dijo sonriéndole-Tenemos todas las vacaciones ¿Verdad?

Hydra, asintió y con un beso lleno de pasión, se despidió de él ¡Tenía tanta suerte de tenerlo en su vida! Corrió escaleras arriba hasta las habitaciones de los chicos de tercero. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la toco tres veces pero nadie le contestó. La muchacha, abrió despacio la puerta, allí se encontró con varios libros tirados en el suelo y a Harry sentado en la cama con las cortinas medio cerradas, mirando algo.

-Hola Harry.-Lo saludó en voz baja sentándose a su lado.

Hydra ,observó lo que el muchacho miraba. Era una foto de boda, una pareja formada por una pelirroja y un moreno que se parecía a Harry, estaban en el medio mientras que una muchacha, que Hydra tenía que admitir se le parecía mucho, y un joven Sirius Black estaban en cada lado sonriendo.

-¿Sabes?-Habló entonces Harry-Nunca me había fijado en el… ¿Crees que trabajaría para Voldemort cuando sacaron la foto?

-No lo sé, Harry-Dijo pasándole un brazo por la espalda-No lo sé.

-¿Cuántas cosas me esconden? ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho?-Harry se quedó pensativo-Draco…-Susurró-¡El! ¡Él lo sabía!-Entonces, el muchacho la miró fijamente-Tú…¡Tú lo sabias ¡ ¡¿Verdad?!

-Yo… Yo…-Hydra no sabía que decir.

-¿Lo sabias y no me lo dijiste?-Harry gritó furioso-¡Yo confiaba en ti!

-Harry, no me enteré hasta hace poco…Lo juro.

-¿Y QUE? ¡ME LO PODIAS HABER CONTADO! ¿POR QUE NO LO HICISTE? Sabias la verdad y no me lo contaste. Creía que eras mi amiga…

-Y soy tu amiga.-Dijo tomándolo del brazo a la vez que él se apartaba- Harry…

-No, no lo eres, solo eres una traidora como Black ¡Fuera!

-Harry, escúchame por favor…

-¡Fuera!-Volvió a gritar.

-¿Harry?-Preguntó entonces la voz dubitativa de Ron entrando en la habitación.

Hydra aprovecho que Ron había interrumpido, para salir de la habitación ¿Acaso Harry no veía que lo hacía por su bien? ¿Qué no le había contado nada para protegerlo? Hydra estaba destrozada. Bajó a la sala común y de allí se fue directa a su habitación que, gracias a Merlín , estaba desierta. Se iba a su cama con intención de llorar, cuando se dio cuenta de que su cama estaba ocupada.

"Tine ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó dándole un dulce a la fénix .Se dio cuenta entonces de que la hermosa ave llevaba una carta en su pata. La tomó y al ver que llevaba el sello de la familia Malfoy lo abrió enseguida.

Mi querida niña:

Después de recibir tu carta, tu padre y yo discutimos mucho sobre que te quedaras en Hogwarts en Navidad. Al final, dada la situación, hemos decidido que tienes que venir a amor, con Sirius Black suelto y detrás de ti, no queremos correr riesgos.

Estate tranquila, tu padre no está enfadado contigo pero ya sabes, los Malfoy siempre han quedado en Slytherin y esperábamos que tú también quedaras allí.

Tu madre que te quiere,

N.B.M

Hydra dobló la carta y la tiró a la papelera. Escribió una breve respuesta y se la dio al ave. A estas alturas, ya le daba igual quedarse en Hogwarts o no, total, Harry se había enfadado con ella y seguramente Ron y Hermione, e incluso Fred se pondrían de su lado.

Levantándose de su cama, Hydra, tomo su baúl y comenzó a meter ropa sin orden alguno. Cuando vio que el baúl estaba lo bastante lleno, lo cerró y lo dejó a un lado de la cama para que no molestara. Antes de que sus compañeras llegaran se dio una ducha y poniéndose el pijama se fue a dormir. Esa noche soñó que ella era Sirius Black y mataba a Harry.

A la mañana siguiente, Hydra, se levantó antes que nadie. Se vistió y recogiendo su baúl, bajo las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor. Aún no había nadie allí, por lo que desayuno a toda prisa y se dirigió a donde estaban los carruajes tirados por Thestrals. Sí, Hydra podía ver a los tétricos caballos alados ya que fue ella quien vio morir a su abuelo Abraxas el verano pasado a causa de la viruela de Dragón.

Aprovechando que estaba sola, Hydra se acercó a uno de los seres y lo acaricio. La muchacha, no comprendía como la gente tenía tan mala opinión de los Thestrals, en realidad eran animales muy tranquilos, vale que no eran lo más bonito del mundo, pero bueno. Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron llegando a los carruajes .A lo lejos, Hydra vio a Draco. Ni se le acercó, ya que este la ignoraría. Entró en un carruaje que compartió con una Raveclaw y dos Hufflepuffs. Los de la casa del tejón, no paraban de hablar de sus planes de Navidad, mientras que Hydra y la muchacha rubia de Ravenclaw, que estaba a su lado, miraban por la ventana, cada una a lo suyo.

En una de estas, sintió como la muchacha Ravenclaw comenzaba a hacer gestos raros mientras los Hufflepuff la miraban y reían. Se fijó más en ella , era realmente extraña. Vestía ropa de colores llamativos y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño enmarañado decorado con cuentas.

-Lo siento si te he molestado-Dijo la muchacha con una vocecilla suave-Pero tenías la cabeza llena de torposoplos.

-Torpo ¿Qué?-Preguntó Hydra asustada. Ella sabía mucho de animales fantásticos pero jamás había escuchado nada de esas criaturas.

-Torposoplos. –Repitio-Por cierto, soy Luna. Bonito guarda secretos.

-Hydra-Se presentó-Perdona pero ¿Como has llamado a mi guardapelo?

-Guarda secretos-Volvio a repetir saliendo del carruaje sin despedirse, ni nada. Hydra la miró extrañada, sí que era rara esa muchacha.

Cuando llegó al expreso, fue directa al vagón de Gryffindor ¡Sí que habían cambiado las cosas desde la última vez que estuvo aquí ¡ Una vez en el tren, entró en un compartimiento vacío y se sentó lista para el viaje de vuelta a Londres. Se había ido del castillo sin despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de Fred, ni de Remus, por lo que decidió escribirles a los dos. Primero escribió la carta del profesor de DCAO, nada largo, un par de líneas, explicando el porqué de su huida. Después fue el turno del pelirrojo, al que escribió una carta bastante más extensa. Aparte de explicárselo todo, también le pedía, aunque no tuviera derecho, cuidase de Harry y que lo vigilara de no hacer ninguna tontería.

El tren, ralentizó su marcha e Hydra comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Se puso su chaqueta y la bufanda, y tomando su baúl , que ahora era del tamaño de una rana de chocolate, bajó del tren. Al bajar, se encontró con el grupito de amigos de Draco que la miraban asombrados. Ella, con todo su orgullo, se acercó al grupo y llamó a su hermano.

-Draco-El rubio la miró fijamente, no entendía que hacía ella aquí. Se suponía que se quedaba en Hogwarts con el trio de santurrones y el pobretón de su novio.- ¿Vienes?-Preguntó la chica-Padre y madre deben de estar esperándonos.

Draco se despidió de los cambio , Hydra,ni siquiera los saludó.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Draco cuando se apartaron.

Hydra lo miró fijamente seria, pero después le sonrió.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si me hablas!-Rió, haciendo que no le importaba-¿Acaso una no puede disfrutar de su familia?

-Hydra ten…

-¡Señorita Malfoy! Señorito Malfoy-Los llamó una pequeña elfina.

-¡Willow!

-¿Los distingues?-Ante tal comentario Hydra miró mal al rubio y bufó.

-Willow ¿Qué pasa? Y ¿Nuestros padres?

-El señor y la señora Malfoy tenían asuntos que arreglar en el ministerio y habían pedido a Poppy que viniera a buscaros. Pero Poppy no ha podido así que ha venido Willow, señorita Malfoy-Explicó la joven elfina.

Hydra, tomó la mano de Willow a la vez que Draco tomaba la suya. Se sentía tan bien, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. La pequeña elfina, la agarró con fuerza y con un ¡Plop! Se aparecieron en la mansión.

Al parecer, sus padres no habían llegado a casa aun, por lo que la muchacha decidió irse a su habitación. En su recamara, todo seguía tal y como lo dejó: Las fotos de sus amigos de Drumstag seguían colgadas sobre el cabecero de su cama ,el banderín de Las Arpías de Holyhead seguía sobre su escritorio…Entonces ¿Por qué se le hacía todo tan ajeno? Hydra llamó a Poppy, su elfina de confianza, y con su ayuda, colocó su ropa en el armario. Una vez, hecho esto, bajo las escaleras hasta el salón donde tomo un libro y se puso a leer. Durante toda la tarde, no vio a Draco. Cuando comenzó a anochecer, de la chimenea entre llamas verdes, aparecieron dos figuras.

Hydra, se acercó a la mujer y dejando los libros en una mesilla que tenía cerca, la abrazó.

-Madre.

-Hola, mi niña.-La saludó Narcissa.-Estas hermosa.

La chica, se separó un poco de la mujer y se acercó al hombre dubitativa.

-Padre.-Lo saludó Hydra con la cabeza baja.

-Hydra.-Dijo él saliendo de la sala. La peliblanca y la señora Malfoy, miraron a Lucius con tristeza. El patriarca Malfoy, quería muchísimo a Hydra pero que ella fuese una Gryffindor , le había herido demasiado el orgullo.

Los días pasaron rápidos para Hydra y para cuando se dio cuenta ,ya era la víspera de Navidad.

-Hydra, cariño.-La llamó Narcissa.

-Si ¿Madre?

-Acompáñame un momento.

Junto a la rubia, Hydra recorrió los pasillos de la tétrica mansión Malfoy. De pequeña, solía asustar a Draco contándole cuentos sobre fantasmas de asesinos que recorrían la mansión con sed de venganza. Sí, menudos tiempos aquellos en lo que todo era más fácil. Llegaron a unas puertas enormes que daban a un vestidor. Había vestidos, túnicas y trajes de todos los colores y materiales que eran magnificas piezas, difíciles de ver en cualquier tienda.

-Ven cariño-Dijo extendendole la mano a Hydra- tengo algo para ti.

Narcissa, la guió hasta el final de la estancia donde había un vestido suspendido en el aire. Era de un color rojo borgoña, con un escote palabra de honor y con volantes en la falda.

( cgi/set?id=163253837&fb_action_ids=1406883116305149&fb_action_types= )

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué si me gusta?-Dijo Hydra mirando la pieza-¡Me encanta! Es precioso.

-Bien, porque te lo pondrás esta noche…-Sonrió aún más la señora Malfoy-Estarás hermosa con él, seguro y encontraras mejor partido que ese Weasley ¡Ya lo veras!

Hydra cambió su estado de ánimo enseguida.

-Madre, te voy a decir solo una vez. Fred, no se va ir a ningún sitio…Yo lo he elegido a él e incomprensiblemente, él me ha elegido a mí. Y me da igual si es un buen partido o no, me hace feliz, eso es lo que cuenta.

-Si tú lo dices-Dijo ignorando las palabras de la joven . Quería que la muchacha fuese feliz, pero sabía que no encontraría la felicidad con ese Weasley.

Después de probarse el vestido , Hydra, paseo por la mansión sin rumbo fijo , faltaba poco para el baile pero aún era pronto para empezarse a preparar .Cuando llegó al ala este del cuarto piso, la muchacha, vio a Draco solo y aprovechando la ocasión, se acercó hasta él.

-Draco.-Lo llamó

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó girándose y mirandola aburrido.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-Le contestó ,Hydra,firme.

-¿De qué?

-De por qué me ignoras.-El muchacho la miró en silencio.-Draco, por favor, eres mi hermano…No te quiero da igual la diferencia de casas…Por favor, dime porque te comportas así. –Pidio tomándolo del brazo-¿Sigues enfadado por lo de Fred?

-Respóndame algo-La interrumpió el chico cortante - ¿Qué tiene ese Weasley que no tenga yo?

-Draco…Que… ¿Pero qué pregunt…-Para cuando se dio cuenta, Draco ,la había empujado contra la pared y la había comenzado a besar. Al principio, Hydra, no reacciono, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, con todas sus fuerzas, empujó a su hermano lejos de ella.

-¡Pero qué haces! –Gritó histérica-¡Estoy con Fred!

¿Y?-Le miró con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en el rostro-No veo qué problema hay.

-¿Qué no ves qué problema hay?-Preguntó horrorizada ante la palabras de su hermano- ¡Por Merlín ,Draco! ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Mi hermano!

-No , no lo soy.-Repuso dándose media vuelta y marchándose, mientras dejaba a Hydra sola en el pasillo.

-¡Draco vuelve!-Gritó la muchacha al ver lo que su hermano hacía-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¡Vuelve y dime que has querido decir con eso!

Pero el muchacho, no volvió. Hydra, caminó por toda la mansión intentando tranquilizarse mientras jugueteaba con el guardapelo. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¡Draco la había besado! ¡Eso le había pasado! Y lo peor, es que le había gusta… "Por Merlín Hydra ¡Es tu hermano y tú quieres a Fred!" Pensó la muchacha justo antes de chocar de frente con una puerta que jamás había visto. En una mansión tan grande como la de los Malfoy, era normal encontrarte con salas que nunca antes habías visto. La puerta, era blanca con detalles dorados que parecían enredaderas que cerraban el paso. Hydra se acercó a tocarlas, pero de repente, las enredaderas se apartaron y la puerta se abrió, por arte de magia, literalmente.

Hydra, curiosa como era, se adentró en la habitación. Era un dormitorio decorado con muebles blancos, todo lo contrario al resto de la casa que a Hydra, le parecía demasiado oscura. Parecía que nadie hubiese entrado en la estancia durante años, viendo la cantidad de telarañas y polvo acumulado que allí había. Hydra, sacó la varita que guardaba en una de sus botas y apuntando a la habitación dijo:

-¡Fregotego!

De un toque de varita, la habitación quedo limpia como la patena. Hydra se fijó mejor en la estancia que había una chimenea. Lo que a la muchacha le llamó más la atención, no fue la chimenea en sí, sino lo que había encima de ella. Era como un altar, con un cuadro de una mujer joven en él. Hydra, se acercó más al cuadro y leyó la pequeña chapa que había.

Roxanne Malfoy 1959-1981

( . ?fbid=1408463646147096&set=pb.100009504218948.-2207520000.1433543845.&type=3&theater )

Hydra, miró a la chica del cuadro ¡Era la misma chica de pelo blanco de las fotos de Harry! ¿Qué era todo aquello? Obviamente, era algo como un altar y obviamente, era alguien de la familia pero ¿Quién era exactamente?

La muchacha estaba observando mejor el pequeño altar que habían montado allí, cuando vio una caja igual a la que su padre le había regalado. Todo era muy extraño. Hydra, tomó la caja y la abrió con la esperanza de aclarar algo. Dentro del recipiente, encontró un montón de papeles y recortes de periódicos, como si alguien estuviese haciendo una colección. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a leer el primer recorte que había:

NUEVA VICTIMA PARA BLACK 2 de Noviembre de 1981

"Aparece muerta Roxanne Malfoy, compañera sentimental del asesino Sirius Black e hija de la familia Malfoy"

Ayer, no fue un buen día para la grande y respetada familia Malfoy. Su hija, Roxanne Malfoy, de apenas 21 años, apareció muerta en una casa abandonada a las afueras de Godric Hollow donde al parecer, fue víctima de una maldición asesina lanzada por Sirius Black, que fue detenido ayer por el asesinato de 12 muggle y un mago. Al parecer, Black era la pareja sentimental de la víctima y según fuentes cercanas, también su esposo…

Hydra levantó la mirada del periódico ¿Cómo que hija de los Malfoy? Roxanne ¿Era su tía? Pero…Su padre ,le había dicho que era la única Malfoy en los últimos 500 años ¿Por qué le había mentido? Hydra, siguió leyendo.

….Al parecer, la pareja, que llevaban una relación de varios años, tenían una hija en común, de la edad del niño que sobrevivió, desgraciadamente la pequeña fue asesinada junto a los Potter

Hydra dejó el recorte a un lado y tomó un taco de cartas que había atadas con un lazo negro.

25 de Diciembre de 1979

Mi querido hermano:.

¡Felices Pascuas! Sé que se acercan tiempos oscuros y que ambos estaremos en diferentes bandos. No te juzgo, sé que lo haces por el bien de tu familia. Pero al ser fechas especiales quería sabes de ti. ¿Qué tal está todo? Dale un saludo de mi parte a Cissy. Cuídate Lucius.

Te quiere, tu hermana:

R.M

"¿R.M?" Hydra miró su guardapelo "¿Podría ser?"

25 de Diciembre de 1979

Amado hermano:

¡Feliz Navidad! Aunque no me contestaste a las anteriores cartas, supongo que estarás vigilado, te vuelvo a felicitar un año más. También, quiero felicitarte por el embarazo de Cissy, no se lee en otra cosa en los periódicos. Me alegró mucho por vosotros.

También quería anunciarte algo Lucius… ¡Yo también estoy embarazada! Aún no sabemos lo que será, pero Sirius y yo estamos emocionadísimos .Él dice que será una niña, la niña de sus ojos, pero a mí en realidad ,me da igual…Querré a este bebe sea lo que sea.

Hydra, no se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar hasta que vio las manchas que dejaron sus lágrimas en la carta.

1 de Agosto de 1980

Queridísimo hermano:

¡Felicidades por el nacimiento de tu primogénito! He visto las fotos en el profeta, papa debe de estar orgulloso, es todo un Malfoy con sus cabellos rubios. Te anunció que mi niña nació ayer, sí, al final Sirius tenía razón, es una nena. Él está como loco con ella, no se separa ni un momento de su lado, es su perrito guardián.

Es preciosa, Lucius, tiene el cabello blanco como la nieve y unos ojos azul grisáceos enormes ¡Estoy enamoradísima de ella! No sé cómo Sirius y yo hemos sido capaces de crear algo tan hermoso y perfecto. Aquí te dejo la foto.

( previews. )

Hemos decidido llamarla Penny Lane Hydra Black. Un hermoso nombre ¿verdad? Un poco extraño pero no me importa ya que tiene lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Hydra se quedó estática. De repente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su cabeza comenzó a trabajar como si tratase de hacer un rompecabezas.

"R.M, S.B, P.L.H.B"

-Roxanne Malfoy, Sirius Black, Penny Lane Hydra Black. No, no puede ser…

Entonces, algo hizo click. Hydra, se fijó en su guardapelo que se había abierto. La muchacha, tomó el guardapelo en sus manos, y de él comenzó a aparecer un humillo que comenzó a formar una esfera. Dentro de la esfera, aparecieron dos figuras, una de ellas era Roxanne y la otra Sirius.

 _-¿Está grabando?-_ Preguntó el chico.

 _-Sí creo que sí…-_ Dijo la muchacha que cargaba con un bulto en brazos _-¡Hola Hydra!-_ Saludó con una sonrisa enorme, mostrando a una pequeña bebe de cabellos blancos.

 _-¡Roxanne!-_ Gritó entonces Sirius que estaba a su lado _-¡Es Penny Lane, llámala por su nombre!_

 _-Aiiii Tú padre y su obsesión con los Beatles-_ Dijo Roxanne alzando la mano que tenía libre al cielo.

 _-¡Ey! ¡Es el mejor grupo de todos los tiempos!-_ Protestó Sirius que en ese momento tomaba a la niña en sus brazos.

 _-Sí, sí, amor, lo que tú digas.-_ Dijo la joven dándole un beso.

Hydra, comenzó a reír al ver la situación, se veían tan bien juntos _._

 _-Por dónde íbamos… ¡A sí! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor!_

 _-¡Hoy cumples un año!-_ Dijo Sirius mostrando a la bebe. Que miraba a todos lados con sus grandes ojos azul-grisáceos.

De repente, la niña en los brazos de Sirius, comenzó a cambiar, comenzó a salirle pelo , sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudos…

 _-¡Sirius mira!-_ Gritó la mujer al ver aquello mientras Sirius pasaba su mirada de ella a la bebe.

 _-Su primera transformación_ …-Dijo anonadado, mientras que en sus brazos tenía a una pequeña lobezna blanca. _-Rox, se ha transformado… Tenemos que decírselo a James y Lily._

 _-Sí, mi amor…-_ Dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro y lo besaba para después hacer lo mismo con la pequeña.

Hydra los miró enternecida, después de ver esto, le costaba mucho creerse que Sirius hubiese hecho lo que hizo.

 _-Solo te queríamos decir que eres nuestro mayor tesoro-_ Continuó Roxanne _-Y que pase lo que pase, siempre, siempre, estaremos orgullosos de ti. Te quiero vida mía, nunca lo olvides._

Y así, el humo, se disipó y el guardapelo, se volvió a cerrar. Sus era sus verdaderos padres...

La habitación se quedó en silencio, Hydra no sabía cómo reaccionar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y emitió un grito desgarrador. Su vida había sido un mentira, una total mentira…Su madre, estaba muerta y su padre… Su padre ,era uno de los mayores asesinos del mundo mágico y muggle.

-Señorita Malfoy-Escuchó decir detrás de ella.-¿Esta usted bien?

Hydra, se giró y vio a su fiel elfina con su vestido en manos.

-¡Poppy! -Dijo secándose las lágrimas y arreglándose un poco mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Le traigo el vestido que la señora Narcissa eligió…

-Gracias, Poppy-Se lo agradeció tomando el vestido.-Espera ¿Hay algún vestido que perteneció a ella?-Dijo mientras señalaba al cuadro.

-Yo …Señorita..

-Poppy ,por favor …-Dijo mirándola directamente.-Lo sé todo.

La elfina, le sonrió.

-Espere aquí un momento.

Hydra, recogió la caja y vio un montón de fotos. La primera de ellas, era la misma foto que tenía Harry de la boda de sus padres . En la siguiente foto , aparecían Roxanne y Lily muy embarazadas. La tercera foto , era la que más enterneció a Hydra, eran ella y Harry de pequeños ,el azabache montaba en su escoba de juguete mientras ella se caía de la suya .La última foto, mostraba a una loba blanca y una lobezna del mismo color. Hydra miró en el reversó que había algo escrito: Primera transformación de la cachorrita con su madre.

-Señorita.

-Gracias Poppy.-Hydra, guardó las fotos y tomó el vestido que la elfina le había traído. Era de color morado y largo. Tenía varios detalles en pradería, como la cintura y las mangas. ( ch_10_ii/set?id=163256495 ) -Es precioso…

-La señorita Malfoy lo usó en el baile de graduación, señorita Malfoy.

-¿Hay alguna foto?

-Creo que hay alguna por aquí señorita.-Poppy, se dirigió a la mesilla, y de uno de sus cajones, sacó una foto. En la foto aprecia su madre, Roxanne, con el vestido puesto y con el pelo corto, mientras abrazaba a Lily. James y Sirius aparecían por detrás haciendo el tonto mientras que un joven Remus los miraba espantado .Hydra, tomo su varita, y con un simple hechizo corto su cabello, como lo tenía su madre, por debajo de la nuca.

-¡Señorita Malfoy!-Gritó la elfina horrorizada al ver lo que la muchacha había hecho.

-Es hora de que la gente sepa la verdad. Poppy, toma esto-Dijo Hydra quitándose la camiseta y dándosela a la elfina-Es para ti.

-Pero señorita…

-Poppy , ahora eres una elfina libre, te lo mereces. Vete a Hogwarts, allí te darán trabajo, como a Dobby.

-Pero… ¿Y usted?

-Yo no volveré a esta casa …-Dijo mirando a su alrededor-Ahora, ayúdame a ponerme el vestido, por favor.

Cuando estuvo lista ya eran las 21:00 y la fiesta , acababa de comenzar. Bajo las escaleras, nerviosa, hasta que llegó a las grandes puertas del salón del baile. Sacó su varita y de con un hechizo las abrió de golpe de par en par. Los presentes, que eran los miembros de las mayores familias sangre pura de la comunidad mágica, la miraron impresionados y susurrando cosas.

-¡Hydra que has hecho!-Gritó Narcissa al ver a la joven.

Hydra miró a Lucius que la miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¿Te recuerdo a ella verdad?-Gritó Hydra.-Te recuerdo a mi madre.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Lucius la miró aterrado.

-¡Vamos ¡-Grito- ¡Vamos! ¡Diles de quien soy hija! ¡Diles quien soy en verdad! ¡Diles como me habéis mentido durante todos estos años!

-Hydra por favor…-Narcissa la llamó llorando.

-No.-La paró-No digáis nada. De ahora en adelante, reniego de ser una Malfoy.

Y a la vista de todos desapareció para aparecerse a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Transformándose en loba, corrió a través del bosque hasta el castillo. Una vez allí, subió hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Menos mal que la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban en casa por las vacaciones, porque estaba hecha unos zorros. Tenía el pelo despeinado, los ojos rojos,el maquillaje corrido y el vestido medio roto.

Hydra, entro a la sala común cruzando el cuadro de Sir Cadogan,y suspiró aliviada porque no había nadie. Se sentó en el suelo, frente al fuego y agarrándose las rodillas, comenzó llorar. ¡Toda su vida había sido un engaño! ¡Un engaño total!

-¿Hydra?-Levantó la vista y se encontró con una muchacha de ondulados cabellos castaños.

-¿Herms?-Dijo al verla delante de ella.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó acercándose –Fred nos dijo que habías vuelto a casa…¿Estas bien?-Hydra negó con la cabeza.-¿Me lo puedes contar?

Hydra asintió .Y se lo contó todo, omitiendo obviamente, la identidad de su verdadero padre.

-¿Has pensado que hacer?

-No…-Susurró más tranquila limpiándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo de su amiga-Supongo que hablaré con Dumbledore por si me puedo quedar aquí en verano…

-¿Qué? ¡No! -Dijo Hermione enseguida-Tú te vienes a mi casa si hace falta. Serás más que bienvenida allí.

-¿Hermione por qué tardas tanto? -Preguntó Ron bajando las escaleras junto a Harry-¡Hydra!-La abrazó- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Has venido justo a tiempo! Tienes que decirle a tu padre, que quite la denuncia contra Buckbeak o si no ¡Lo mataran!

Hermione, miró con pena a Hydra mientras esta miraba al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el pelirrojo confundido- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Los cuatro se sentaron en el suelo e Hydra, les contó lo mismo que le había contado a Hermione.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir ¡Mañana es Navidad!-Dijo Hermione entusiasmada.

Todos se dirigieron a las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones.

-Hydra…-Le llamó cierto azabache-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro, Harry.-Dijo quedándose quieta en uno de los escalones.

Hydra , vio a Hermione y Ron desaparecer por las escaleras. Entonces, Harry la abrazó.

-Harry…

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó este preocupado.

-Sí, ahora sí.-Sonrió-Harry , yo … lo siento mucho .No quería hacerte daño..

-¡Ey! No pasa nada…Perdón por haber reaccionado así.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches ,Hydra.

Nada más tocar la cama ,Hydra quedó totalmente dormida. Habían sido días de muchas emociones.

La mañana de Navidad, Hermione despertó a Hydra entusiasmada.

-¡Despierta, es Navidad!

Hydra, se levantó de la cama, había pasado una noche tranquila sin pesadillas, gracias a las pociones que Remus le había conseguido .Bajaron a la sala común donde estaban Ron y Harry abriendo los regalos.

-¡Buenos días chicos!-Dijo Hydra animada bajando las escaleras.

-Buenos días.-Le saludó Harry.

-¡Jo! Otro jersey de mamá. Marrón otra vez. Mirar a ver si tenéis vosotros uno.

Hydra tenía uno, al igual que Harry y Hermione. No había conocido a los señores Weasley aún, pero a juzgar por las palabras de Harry y Hermione, deberían de ser gente extraordinaria. Le habían mandado un jersey azul con un lobo en la parte de delante, una docena de pastas caseras, un trozo de pastel y una caja de turrón. Hermione, le había regalado un libro y Harry y Ron un surtido de bromas y un paquete de golosinas. Vio un paquete con el sello de la familia Malfoy, no le hizo ni caso…

-¿Qué es eso? -Escuchó preguntar a Ron.

-No sé...

Harry , tenía un paquete alargado en manos. Lo abrió y ahogó un grito al ver rodar sobre la colcha una escoba magnífica y brillante. Ron dejó caer los calcetines y saltó de la cama para verla de cerca.

-No puedo creerlo -Dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Hermione , que hasta entonces había estado ojeando el libro que Hydra le había regalado.

-Es una Saeta de Fuego-Gritó Ron-Es la mejor escoba del mercado.

Harry le puso la mano encima. La soltó y quedó suspendida en el aire, a la altura justa para que él montara. Sus ojos pasaban del número dorado de la matrícula a las aerodinámicas ramitas de abedul y perfectamente lisas que formaban la cola.

-¿Quién te la ha enviado? -Preguntó Ron en voz baja.

-Mira a ver si hay tarjeta -Dijo Hydra.

El azabache, rasgó el papel en que iba envuelta la escoba.

-¡Nada!

-Caramba, ¿quién se gastaría tanto dinero en hacerte un regalo?

-Bueno -Dijo Harry, atónito-. Estoy seguro de que no fueron los Dursley.

-Estoy seguro de que fue Dumbledore -Dijo Ron, dando vueltas alrededor de la Saeta de Fuego, admirando cada centímetro-Te envió anónimamente la capa invisible...

-Había sido de mi padre -Dijo Harry-. Dumbledore se limitó a remitírmela. No se gastaría en mí cientos de galeones. No puede ir regalando a los alumnos cosas así.

-Ése es el motivo por el que no podría admitir que fue él -Dijo Ron-. Por si algún imbécil como Malfoy lo acusaba de favoritismo. ¡Malfoy! —Ron se rio estruendosamente—. ¡Ya verás cuando te vea montado en ella! ¡Se pondrá enfermo! ¡Ésta es una escoba de profesional! -Entonces miró a Hydra-Lo siento…

-Tranquilo –Le dijo dedicándole una pequeña también estoy deseando ver la cara que pone.

-No me lo puedo creer -Musitó Harry pasando la mano por la Saeta de Fuego mientras Ron se retorcía de la risa en la cama de Harry pensando en Malfoy.

-¿Quién...?

-Ya sé quién ha podido ser... ¡Lupin!

-¿Qué? -Dijo Harry riéndose también-. ¿Lupin? Mira, si tuviera tanto dinero, podría comprarse una túnica nueva.

-¡Harry! No te metas con las túnicas del profesor Lupin-Le regañó Hermione.

-Sí, pero le caes bien -Dijo Ron ignorando a Hermione-. Cuando tu Nimbus se hizo añicos, él estaba fuera, pero tal vez se enterase y decidiera acercarse al callejón Diagon para comprártela.

-¿Que estaba fuera? -Preguntó Harry-. Durante el partido estaba enfermo.

-Bueno, no se encontraba en la enfermería -Dijo Ron-. Yo estaba allí limpiando los orinales, por el castigo de Snape, ¿te acuerdas?

Hydra intentando cambiar de tema, dijo:

-No me imagino al profesor Lupin haciendo un regalo como éste.

-Hay otro paquete ahí.-Dijo Hermione señalando una caja.

Ron se acercó hasta él.

-Hydra, está a tu nombre.

-¿A mi nombre? –Preguntó extrañada-¿Quién lo manda?

-No tiene tarjeta.

Hydra, se fue hasta donde el pelirrojo estaba, tomo el enorme paquete y lo abrió.

-No me lo puedo creer… -Dijo admirando lo que había dentro.-¡Es una Martin D-28!-Ron la miró con cara de no saber de lo que hablaba.-¡Una Martin D-28!-Volvió a repetir- ¡Una de las mejores guitarras del mundo!-Ron seguía mirándola igual, Hydra miró a Harry y a Hermione.-¿Vosotros tampoco? ¡Es la guitarra que usaba John Lennon!

-¿John quién?-Preguntó Ron.

-Un cantante muggle.-Le explicó Harry.

-No sabía que tocaras…-Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, en realidad, era un secreto.-Respondió-Nadie lo sabía, solo mis amigos de Drumstag.

-¿Y no te parece raro que alguien te lo haya regalado?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Quizá le haya regalado un amigo suyo de Drumstag.

-No sé -Dijo Hermione-. Pero es raro, ¿No os parece? Primero a Harry le regalan esa escoba, que es una escoba magnífica, ¿verdad?

Ron suspiró exasperado:

-Es la mejor escoba que existe, Hermione -Aseguró.

-Así que debe de ser carísima... Y después le regalan a Hydra esa súper guitarra.

-¿Y qué más da? -Preguntó Ron con impaciencia- Escucha, Harry, ¿puedo dar una vuelta en ella? ¿Puedo?

-Creo que por el momento nadie debería montar en esa escoba -Dijo Hermione.-Ni tocar esa guitarra-Añadió al ver a Hydra a punto de tocar.

Harry , Ron e Hydra la miraron.

-¿Qué crees que va a hacer Harry con ella? ¿Barrer el suelo? -Preguntó Ron.

-Y ¿Qué hago yo con esto?-Preguntó Hydra señalado la guitarra.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Crookshanks, saltó al pecho de Ron.

-¡LLÉVATELO DE AQUÍ! -Bramó Ron, notando que las garras de Crookshanks le rasgaban el pijama y que Scabbers , la asquerosa rata de Ron, intentaba una huida desesperada por encima de su hombro. Cogió a Scabbers por la cola y fue a propinar un puntapié a Crookshanks, pero calculó mal y le dio a la mesilla que estaba en frente de Harry, volcándolo. Ron se puso a dar saltos, aullando de dolor.

-Sería mejor que sacaras de aquí a ese gato -Dijo Ron furioso. Estaba sentado en el sofá de Harry, frotándose el dedo gordo del pie-. ¿No puedes hacer que pare ese chisme? -Preguntó a Harry mientras Hermione salía a zancadas del dormitorio, los ojos amarillos de Crookshanks todavía maliciosamente fijos en Ron.

Lo único que se oyó entonces fueron los gemidos contenidos de dolor y rabia de Ron. Scabbers estaba acurrucada en sus manos. Hacía tiempo que Hydra no la veía, porque siempre estaba metida en el bolsillo de Ron, y le sorprendió desagradablemente ver que Scabbers, antaño gorda, ahora estaba esmirriada; además, se le habían caído partes del pelo.

-No tiene buen aspecto, ¿verdad? -Observó Hydra. Vale que Scabbers, no le gustase pero la rata daba pena.

-¡Es el estrés! -Dijo Ron- ¡Si esa estúpida bola de pelo la dejara en paz, se encontraría perfectamente!

-¿Hydra?-Se escuchó a alguien por las escaleras.

-¡Georgie!-Grito la joven mientras corría hacía el pelirrojo.

-Veras cuando Fred se entere.-Rio este.

-¿Enterarme de que?-Preguntó el mayor de los gemelos bajando las escaleras-¿Hydra? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-Dijo acercándose a la muchacha y abrazándola.

-Echaba de menos a mi novio… y quería verle.-Dijo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y dándole un beso.

-Ajaaam-Dijo el pelirrojo besándola otra vez cariñosamente.-Por cierto, me encanta tu nuevo corte de pelo.

-Iuug-Exclamó Ron-¿Tenéis que hacer eso delante mío?

A la hora del almuerzo , bajaron al Gran Comedor. Habían arrimado las mesas a los muros, y ahora sólo había, en mitad del salón, una mesa con cubiertos. Se encontraban allí los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout y Flitwick, junto con Filch, el conserje, que se había quitado la habitual chaqueta marrón y llevaba puesto un frac viejo y mohoso. Sólo había otros tres alumnos, a parte de ellos cinco: dos del primer curso, muy nerviosos, y uno de quinto de Slytherin, de rostro huraño.

-¡Felices Pascuas! -Dijo Dumbledore cuando se acercaron a la mesa-. Como somos tan pocos, me pareció absurdo utilizar las mesas de las casas. ¡Sentaos, sentaos!

Se sentaron juntos al final de la mesa.

-¡Cohetes sorpresa! -Dijo Dumbledore entusiasmado, alargando a Snape el extremo de uno grande de color de plata. Snape lo cogió a regañadientes y tiró. Sonó un estampido, el cohete salió disparado y dejó tras de sí un sombrero de bruja grande y puntiagudo, con un buitre disecado en la punta.

Hydra, acordándose del boggart, miró a Ron y a Harry que se rieron. Snape apretó los labios y empujó el sombrero hacia Dumbledore, que enseguida cambió el suyo por aquél.

-¡A comer! -Aconsejó a todo el mundo, sonriendo.

Mientras Hydra hablaba con Fred , las puertas del Gran Comedor volvieron a abrirse. Era la profesora Trelawney, que enseñaba adivinación a Hermione , Harry y deslizaba hacia ellos como si fuera sobre ruedas. Dada la ocasión, se había puesto un vestido verde de lentejuelas que acentuaba su aspecto de libélula gigante. Horrible.

-¡Sybill, qué sorpresa tan agradable! -Dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie.

-He estado consultando la bola de cristal, señor director -Dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más lejana. "Por favor"-. Y ante mi sorpresa, me he visto abandonando mi almuerzo solitario y reuniéndome con vosotros. ¿Quién soy yo para negar los designios del destino? Dejé la torre y vine a toda prisa, pero os ruego que me perdonéis por la tardanza...

-Por supuesto -Dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando-. Permíteme que te acerque una silla...

Por el aire, se acercó una silla que dio unas vueltas antes de caer ruidosamente entre los profesores Snape y McGonagall. La profesora Trelawney, sin embargo, no se sentó. Sus enormes ojos habían vagado por toda la mesa y de pronto dio un leve grito.

-¡No me atrevo, señor director! ¡Si me siento, seremos impares! ¡Nada da peor suerte! ¡No olvidéis nunca que cuando impares comen juntos, el primero en levantarse es el primero en morir!

-Nos arriesgaremos, Sybill -Dijo impaciente la profesora McGonagall-. Por favor, siéntate. El pavo se enfría.

La profesora Trelawney dudó. Luego se sentó en la silla vacía con los ojos cerrados y la boca muy apretada, como esperando que un rayo cayera en la mesa. La profesora McGonagall introdujo un cucharón en la fuente más próxima.

-¿Quieres callos, Sybill?

La profesora Trelawney no le hizo caso. Volvió a abrir los ojos, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y dijo:

-Pero ¿Dónde está mi querido profesor Lupin?

-Me temo que ha sufrido una recaída -Dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Hydra y animando a todos a que se sirvieran-. Es una pena que haya ocurrido el día de Navidad.

-Pero seguro que ya lo sabías, profesora.-Dijo Hydra.

La profesora Trelawney, dirigió una mirada gélida a la muchacha.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía -Dijo en voz baja-. Pero no quiero alardear de saberlo todo. A menudo obro como si no estuviera en posesión del ojo interior, para no poner nerviosos a los demás.

-Eso explica muchas cosas -Respondió la profesora McGonagall, mirando a Hydra con complicidad.

La profesora Trelawney elevó la voz:

-Si te interesa saberlo, he visto que el profesor Lupin nos dejará pronto. Él mismo parece comprender que le queda poco tiempo. Cuando me ofrecí a ver su destino en la bola de cristal, huyó.

-¡No puedo imaginar porqué!-Dijo Hydra, en un tono muy poco apropiado para una señorita.

-Dudo -Observó Dumbledore, con una voz alegre pero fuerte que puso fin a la conversación - que el profesor Lupin esté en peligro inminente. Severus, ¿Has vuelto a hacerle la poción?

-Sí, señor director -Dijo Snape.

-Bien -Dijo Dumbledore-. Entonces se levantará y dará una vuelta por ahí en cualquier momento. Derek, ¿Has probado las salchichas? Son estupendas.

El muchacho de primer curso enrojeció intensamente porque Dumbledore se había dirigido directamente a él, y cogió la fuente de salchichas con manos temblorosas.

La profesora Trelawney se comportó casi con normalidad hasta que, dos horas después, terminó la comida. Atiborrados con el banquete y tocados con los gorros que habían salido de los cohetes sorpresa, Harry e Hydra, fueron los primeros en levantarse de la mesa, y la profesora dio un grito.

-¡Queridos míos! ¿Quién de los dos se ha levantado primero? ¿Quién?

-No sé -Dijo Harry, mirando a Hydra con inquietud.

-Dudo que haya mucha diferencia -Dijo Hydra fríamente-. A menos que un loco con un hacha esté esperando en la puerta para matar al primero que salga al vestíbulo.

Incluso McGonagall se rio. La profesora Trelawney se molestó.

-¿Vienes? -Dijo Harry a Hermione.

-No -Contestó Hermione-. Tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

-Probablemente para saber si puede darnos más clases -Bostezó Ron yendo al vestíbulo, donde no había ningún loco con un hacha.

-Ron…-Le advirtió Hydra mientras iba abrazada a Fred.

Cuando llegaron al agujero del cuadro, se encontraron a sir Cadogan celebrando la Navidad con un par de monjes, antiguos directores de Hogwarts y su robusto caballo. Se levantó la visera de la celada y les ofreció un brindis con una jarra de hidromiel.

-¡Felices, hip, Pascuas! ¿La contraseña?

-«Vil bellaco» -Dijo Ron.

-¡Lo mismo que vos, señor! -Exclamó sir Cadogan, al mismo tiempo que el cuadro se abría hacia delante para dejarles paso.

Al no estar Hermione, Hydra fue directamente al dormitorio, cogió su guitarra Martin d-28 y bajó a la sala común donde estaban Ron y Harry, observando la nueva escoba del azabache. Hydra ,se sentó en un sillón ajustando las cuerdas mientras Harry y Ron se limitaban a sentarse y a admirar la escoba desde cada ángulo hasta que el agujero del retrato se abrió y Hermione apareció acompañada por la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione pasó por su lado, se sentó, cogió el primer libro que encontró y ocultó la cara tras él.

-Conque es eso -Dijo la profesora McGonagall con los ojos muy abiertos, acercándose a la chimenea y examinando la Saeta de Fuego y la guitarra -. La señorita Granger me acaba de decir que te han enviado una escoba, Potter y a ti una guitarra, Hydra

Todos se volvieron hacia Hermione. Podían verle la frente colorada por encima del libro, que estaba del revés.

-¿Puedo? -Pidió la profesora McGonagall. Pero no aguardó a la respuesta y le quitó a Harry de las manos la Saeta de Fuego . La examinó detenidamente, de un extremo a otro—. Mmm... ¿y no venía con ninguna nota, Potter? ¿Ninguna tarjeta? ¿Ningún mensaje de ningún tipo?

-Nada -Respondió Harry, como si no comprendiera.

-Ya veo... -Dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Pásame la guitarra- Hydra se lo dio.- Me temo que me la tendré que llevar vuestras cosas.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué? -Dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie de pronto-. ¿Por qué?

-¡No es justo!-Exclamó Hydra levantándose ella también.

-Tendremos que examinar los objetos para comprobar que no tiene ningún hechizo -Explicó la profesora McGonagall-. Por supuesto, no soy una experta, pero seguro que la señora Hooch y el profesor Flitwick se encargaran de ello

-¿Desmontarla? -Repitió Hydra-¡No podéis desmontar una guitarra así como así!

-Traeremos algún especialista. Tranquilos, tardaremos sólo unas semanas -Aclaró la profesora McGonagall-. Os devolveremos vuestros regalos cuando estemos seguros de que no están embrujados.

-No tiene nada malo -Dijo Harry. La voz le temblaba- Francamente, profesora...

-Eso no lo sabes -Observó la profesora McGonagall con total amabilidad-, no lo podrás saber hasta que hayas volado en ella, por lo menos. Y me temo que eso será imposible hasta que estemos seguros de que no se ha manipulado. Te tendré informado.

La profesora McGonagall dio media vuelta y salió con la Saeta de Fuego y la guitarra por el retrato, que se cerró tras ella.

Hydra, al igual que Harry,se quedó mirándola. Ron se volvió hacia Hermione.

-¿Por qué has ido corriendo a la profesora McGonagall?

Hermione dejó el libro a un lado. Seguía con la cara colorada. Pero se levantó y se enfrentó a Ron con actitud desafiante:

-Porque pensé (y la profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo conmigo) que los regalos los podía haber mandado Sirius Black.

Hydra se quedó pensativa al escuchar las palabras de su amiga .Solo le había contado a alguien su secreto de la música y tenía cuatro patas...Pero y si…. Hydra se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó

-Tengo algo que hacer.-Y saliendo de la torre, se fue corriendo a la casa abandonada.


	11. Cuando Hydra conoció a Sirius

_Hydra se quedó pensativa al escuchar las palabras de su amiga .Solo le había contado a alguien su secreto de la música y tenía cuatro patas...Pero y si…era posible. Hydra se levantó._

 _-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó_

 _-Tengo algo que hacer.-Y saliendo de la torre, se fue corriendo a la casa abandonada._

Hydra, corrió y corrió en su forma lobuna mientras su cabeza daba mil y una vueltas. Sí ella podía convertirse en loba ¿Porque Sirius Black, que era su padre, no podría transformarse en perro? Además, a sí podría haberse colado en Hogwarts, al fin y al cabo, los dementores no la detectaban cuando era un animal. Entró por la entrada de siempre y en cuanto estuvo a salvo entre las cuatro paredes, se volvió a transformar.

Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer apenas ruido, subió las viejas escaleras de la casa. Parecía que nadie la había habitado en 100 años. Estaba llena de telarañas y polvo, la pintura de las paredes estaba desgasta e incluso el papel de las paredes estaba rajada en unas zonas y podrida en otras. Los pocos muebles y cortinas que tenía la casa, estaban destrozados y tirados por el suelo. Llegó a una estancia, que antiguamente tenía que ser el salón, cuando escucho unas pisadas .Hydra, enseguida corrió a esconderse dentro de uno de los armarios antiguos de roble que había detrás de ella y seguí en pie.

-Vamos, Lúnatico no es para tanto.-Escuchó decir a una voz de hombre que no supo reconcer.

-¿Qué no es para tanto?-Le contestó otra que conocía demasiado bien, ya que era la de su padrino.-¿Te das cuenta a lo que te has expuesto?

-Solo quería hacerles un regalo a mi ahijado y a mi hija…He estado casi 12 años alejado de ellos ¡12 años encerrado en ese sitio!

Acaso aquella voz er la de…

-Lo sé Sirius, lo sé…Pero hasta que no sepan la verdad, es peligroso que estés andando por ahí. Si te llegan a pillar…

Hydra , sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle a la vez que su nariz le polvo que tenía el armario la estaba matando por la alergia.

-¡Achus!-"Mierda"

-¿Has oído eso?-Escucho Hydra decir a Remus.

-Creo que viene del armario.

"Mierda , Mierda".Hydra, no espero más y tomando su varita, que la tenía en su bota como siempre, salió del armario. Total, ya la habían pillado.

-¡Hydra!-Gritó el profesor de DCAO cuando vio a su ahijada salir del armario apuntándolos.-Esto… esto…esto no es…

-Es lo que exactamente parece.-Dijo el hombre desconocido. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, y a pesar de ir vestido como un vagabundo , parecía estar limpio.

Hydra, lo miró a los ojos. Unos ojos que eran igual a los de ella, de un color azul-grisáceo. Toda la habitación se sumió en un tenso silencio, en donde los dos hombres adultos, miraban a la joven y viceversa.

-Hydra…-Comenzó Remus.

-No, yo no soy Hydra , deberías saberlo, Remus.-Dijo la muchacha seria ,apuntando con su varita.- Soy Penny Lane Black ¿No es así?-Dijo mirando al hombre que permanecía impasible al lado de su padrino.

-Así era la última vez que te vi.-Contestó el hombre.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, mientras los seguía apuntando con su varita.

-Porque.-Dijo a la vez que apretaba los dientes. Una manea que hacía que se controlase. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –No lo había notado ero había comenzado a llorar- Y tú Remus, ¿Qué haces con él? Harry y yo confiábamos en ti.

-Hydra… Por favor, baja la varita, estas cometiendo un error.-Le pidió el profesor de DCAO.

-¡No! ¡Él los mató! Él mató a mi madre y a los Potter…-Hydra, fijó su vista dorada en Black- ¡Dime! ¿Por qué? ¡Ellos te querían!¡Ellos confiaban en ti!

-Hydra… Por favor.-Volvió a insistir el profesor-Baja la varita y escucha lo que tenemos que decirte.

La muchacha, siguió ignorándolo.

-Ella era todo lo que tenía-Interrumpió entonces Sirius con la mirada triste y la voz rota.-Ella era mi vida, mi todo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Hydra no entendía nada.

-No fui yo…-Dijo bajando la cabeza abatido.

-¿Entonces quién?

-Peter Pettigrew.-Dijo Remus ,que estaba sentado en un viejo sillón mohoso.

-¿Cómo? Eso es imposible, Pettigrew esta…

-¿Muerto?¡ Ja!-Rio Sirius amargamente sentado al lado de Remus-Creo que esto va para largo, por favor siéntate.

Hydra, desconfiada y sin soltar la varita, se sentó frente a su profesor y su padre. Los hombres, comenzaron a relatarle todo lo ocurrido ese 31 de Octubre , como Peter ,y no su padre, era el guardián del encantamiento Fidelio y como fue Pettigrew , quien los traiciono.

-¿Pero eso es genial no?-Dijo más cómoda- ¿Por qué no lo habéis contado?

-Por qué no hay nada que hacer.-Le contestó Sirius derrotado- Esa rata está totalmente perdida…Y solo lo sabíamos nosotros.

-Y ¿Tu?-Preguntó Hydra mirando a su profesor-¿No puedes hacer nada?¿ No puedes testificar a su favor?

Este negó.

-Desgraciadamente, mi palabra de hombre lobo no sirve para nada.

Hydra, lo miró apenada, ser un hombre lobo era como ser un apestado en la sociedad mágica.

-Y...-Comenzó Hydra dubitativa-¿Y mi madre? ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

-Eso sigue siendo un misterio…-Dijo el profesor de DCAO apenado, levantándose del sillón-Creo que es hora de irme, supongo que tendréis cosas de las que hablar…

Remus, se despidió de padre e hija y salió de la casa. En cuanto Lupin se fue, se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos…

-A sí que…eres mi padre.

-Así es.

-¡Vaya! –Dijo apartando la vista-Hace 24 horas era una Malfoy y ahora…

\- Y ahora, eres una Black y tu padre es un asesino…

-¡Un falso asesino!-Le corrigió ella- Y no quería decir eso…

-Penny-Le llamó -Perdón, Hydra…

-Penny está bien. –Le sonrió-Al fin y al cabo, tú me pusiste ese nombre ¿No?

-Sí…- Sirius rio. Tenía una sonrisa bonita-Recuerdo que tu madre se puso hecha una banshee cuando le enseñé el nombre del registro. ¡Tenías que verle la cara!

-¿No lo sabía?-Hydra comenzó a reír también imaginando.

-No, ella quería un nombre de esos clásicos… Pero, espera-Dijo abriendo los ojos- ¿Cómo sabes que te puse yo el nombre?

Hydra ,se acercó al sillón donde Sirius estaba y se sentó junto a él. Sacó su guardapelo de debajo de la bufanda y se lo enseñó.

-Fue el primer regalo que te hicimos-Recordó Sirius con una sonrisa-¿Te lo dio Lucius no?-Hydra asintió -¡Vaya! Por lo menos tengo algo que agradecerle a ese ca…Perdón.

-No pasa nada…

-Mira, Penny-Comenzó Sirius mirándola fijamente-Sé que estos 12 años has creído ser una Malfoy y que Lucius ha sido tu padre. No me puedo ni imaginar lo duro que debe haber sido esto para ti, saber que todo era mentira…-Hydra bajo la cabeza, la verdad es que habían sido muchas emociones juntas -Sé qué… no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto,pero…Me gustaría verte más a menudo. Quiero ser parte de tu vida, quiero ser tu padre.

Hydra lo miró conmocionada, y sin pensarlo más lo abrazó.

-Aunque no lo supiera, tú siempre has sido mi padre, Sirius.

Sirius, al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha dejó que una lágrima traicionera recorriera su mejilla.


	12. Wandering child of the earth

-¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó su pelirrojo favorito mientras paseaban tomados de la mano por el el mundo estaba en sus salas comunes por lo que gozaban de cierta intimidad.

-Em…Sí. ¿Por qué?-Dijo alzando la vista para mirarlo.

-Estas rara desde que volviste…-Comentó Fred.

-Hombre, digo yo, que si tu familia deja de serlo te afecta ¿No?-Saltó Hydra a la defensiva.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin saber que decir en un silencio incómodo.

-Fred-Lo llamó-Yo…Lo siento, de verdad. No debí haberte hablado así.

-Tranquila, Hyd-Dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-No me puedo ni imaginar cómo lo tienes que estar pasando.

-Gracias Fredie-Dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente.-Por todo.

El joven, la tomó de la cara y la besó, con tanta pasión y dulzura que Hydra sentía que se derretiría allí mismo.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con Hermione?

-Van…-Dijo con un suspiro-Harry y Ron siguen enfadados y sin hablarle y yo...yo…¡Es que maldita sea! ¡Es una Martin D-28! Si me la destrozan…

-Venga, tranquila-La animó rodeando con su brazo los hombros de ella-Sabes que Herms no lo ha hecho con mala intención.

-Lo sé, pero…¡Es que es una Martin D-28!-Exclamó haciendo pucheros.

El resto de estudiantes, regresó poco después de Año Nuevo .Para desgracia de Hydra, todos se la quedaban mirando cuando se encontraban con ella por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Al parecer, la noticia de su "expulsión" de la familia Malfoy, se había corrido como la pólvora por todo el mundo mágico. Las razones eran todo un misterio para la gente, aunque por supuesto, la gente ya había comenzado a inventarse rumores:

-¡Hydra! ¡Fred!-Escucharon girtar a alguien.

-¿Qué pasa ?-Preguntó Hydra al ver a Ron corriendo hacía ellos.

-¡¿Es verdad que voy a ser tío?!

Fred, que estaba a su lado, escupió todo su juego de calabaza e Hydra, se quedó completamente callada y roja, mientras que George, reía a carcajadas.

-P-P-Pero… ¿¡DE DONDE HAS SACADO SEMEJANTE BURRADA?!-Gritó Hydra .

-Lo van diciendo por ahí… -Contestó Ron- ¿Es verdad o no?-Insistió.

-Pero ¿Cómo va a ser verdad? ¡Por Merlín!-Dijo la muchacha desesperada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tranquila-Le dio ánimos Harry que se sentaba en frente de ella-Seguro que pronto pasa.

-Gracias Harry, pero esto está llegando demasiado lejos…-Dijo abrazándose a si misma-Ayer mismo escuche que me había fugado con un muggle, que había asesinado a mi abuelo Abraxas, que me había mordido un hombre lobo…¡Es demasiado!

-Tranquila princesa-Dijo Fred tomándole la mano-Todos aquí sabemos lo que pasó, nos tiene que dar igual lo que digan los demás. Te quiero, y nunca te voy a dejar sola.

Hydra miró a sus compañeros, todos asintieron con la cabeza. "Si ellos supieran" pensó.

Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente. Lo último que deseaba nadie una mañana de enero era pasar dos horas en una fila en el patio, pero Hagrid había encendido una hoguera de salamandras, para su propio disfrute, y pasaron una clase inusualmente agradable recogiendo leña seca y hojarasca para mantener vivo el fuego, mientras las salamandras, a las que les gustaban las llamas, correteaban de un lado para otro de los troncos incandescentes que se iban desmoronando. Desde el accidente ocurrido con el hipogrifo, las clases se habían convertido un poco bastante aburridas. Aritmancía estuvo igual de entretenida, a pesar de los muchos trabajos que la profesora Vector le había mandado.

Pero la clase que Hydra más esperaba era la de clase fue genial, como siempre, y al final de esta, el profesor les llamó.

-¡Harry, Hydra! ¿Tenéis un momento?

Ambos asintieron , entrando nuevamente en el aula.

-¿Qué tal las clases antidementores?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Por ahora, bastante bien, profesor-Contestó Hydra-Pero es difícil cuando no hay un dementor con el que practicar.

-Veamos…-Dijo pensativo Lupin-¿Qué os parece si quedamos el jueves a las ocho? El aula de Historia de la Magia será bastante grande... Tendré que pensar detenidamente en esto... No podemos traer a un dementor de verdad al castillo para practicar...Bueno, ya veré como lo hago. Ahora iros a comer.

-Gracias ,Profesor-Le agradeció Harry.

Una vez salieron fuera del aula, se juntaron con Ron para ir al Gran Comedor.

-Aún parece enfermo, ¿verdad? -Comentó el pelirrojo- ¿Qué creéis que le pasa?

Oyeron un «chist» de impaciencia detrás de ellos. Era Hermione, que había estado sentada a los pies de una armadura, ordenando la mochila, tan llena de libros que no se cerraba.

-¿Por qué nos chistas? -Le preguntó Ron irritado.

-Por nada -Dijo Hermione con altivez, echándose la mochila al hombro.

-Por algo será -Dijo Ron-. Dije que no sabía qué le ocurría a Lupin y tú...

-Bueno, ¿No es evidente? -Hydra se quedó mirando tensa a su amiga. ¿Sabría la verdad? Si era así, tendría que hablar con ella cuanto antes.

-Si no nos lo quieres decir, no lo hagas -Dijo Ron con brusquedad.

-Vale -Respondió Hermione, y se marchó altivamente.

-No lo sabe -Dijo Ron, siguiéndola con los ojos y resentido-. Sólo quiere que le volvamos a hablar.

Hydra se deshinchó como un globo. Sus amigos, no tenían ni idea de lo ocurría con Remus y su problema peludo.

A las ocho de la tarde del jueves, Harry e Hydra, salieron juntos de la torre de Gryffindor para acudir al aula de Historia de la Magia. Cuando llegaron, estaba a oscuras y vacía, pero Harry encendió las luces con la varita mágica y al cabo de cinco minutos apareció el profesor Lupin, llevando una gran caja de embalar que puso encima de la mesa del profesor Binn.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Harry.

-Otro boggart -Dijo Remus, quitándose la capa-. He estado buscando por el castillo desde el martes y he tenido la suerte de encontrar éste escondido dentro del archivador del señor Filch. Es lo más parecido que podemos encontrar a un auténtico dementor. El boggart se convertirá en dementor cuando te vea, de forma que podrás practicar con él. Puedo guardarlo en mi despacho cuando no lo utilicemos, bajo mi mesa hay un armario que le gustará. Bien, creo que Hydra te ha enseñado el hechizo Patronus ¿Verdad?-Los dos muchachos asintieron.-Entonces ¿Estás preparado para probarlo con un dementor?

-Sí -Dijo Harry.

-Hydra ,tú ponte detrás de él…-La muchacha se colocó estratégicamente detrás del azabache.-Sí ocurre cualquier cosa, no dudes en utilizar el Patronus.

Remus cogió la tapa de la caja de embalaje y tiró de ella. Un dementor se elevó despacio de la caja, volviendo hacia Harry su rostro encapuchado. Una mano viscosa y llena de pústulas sujetaba la capa.

Las luces que había en el aula parpadearon hasta apagarse. El ser ,salió de la caja y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia Harry, exhalando un aliento profundo y vibrante. Una ola de intenso frío se extendió.

-¡Expecto patronum! -Gritó Harry-. ¡Expecto patronum! ¡Expecto...!

Hydra, se sintió mareada, una niebla fría la envolvía mientras una voz de mujer gritaba sin parar.

-¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor... haré cualquier cosa...

-A un lado... hazte a un lado, muchacha...

-¡Harry!

-¡Hydra!- Despertó de su ensoñación-¿Estás bien?-Era Remus quien hablaba.

-Si…Si…-Hydra miró al suelo, donde Harry se encontraba.-¡Harry!

El muchacho, que estaba en el suelo boca arriba, volvió enseguida en sí.

-Lo siento -Musitó, incorporándose.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó su amiga con el rostro surcado de preocupación.

-Sí...

Hydra, con la ayuda del profesor Lupin, ayudó a Harry a levantarse del suelo.

-Tomad. –Remus les ofreció una rana de chocolate a cada uno-. Coméosla antes de que volvamos a intentarlo. No esperaba que lo consiguieras la primera vez , Harry . Me habría impresionado mucho que lo hubieras hecho. y ¡Eh ¡ Hydra-Dijo mirando a su ahijada- no te preocupes.

-Pero…

-Después de lo ocurrido con tu familia es normal.

-Cada vez es peor -Musitó entonces Harry, mordiendo la cabeza de la rana-. Esta vez la he oído más alto aún. Y a él... a Voldemort...-Hydra tomó la mano del chico en señal de apoyo.

-Harry, si no quieres continuar, lo comprenderé...

-¡Sí quiero! -Dijo Harry con energía, metiéndose en la boca el resto de la rana-. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¿Y si los dementores vuelven a presentarse en el partido contra Ravenclaw? No puedo caer de nuevo. ¡Si perdemos este partido, habremos perdido la copa de quidditch!

-De acuerdo, entonces... -Dijo Remus-. ¿Preparados?

-Preparados -Dijeron Harry e Hydra a la vez, cada uno en su puesto. Esta vez, no dejaría que el "dementor" la afectara.

-¡Ya! –Dijo el profesor, levantando la tapa.

El aula volvió a enfriarse y a quedarse a oscuras. El dementor avanzó con su violenta respiración, abriendo una mano putrefacta en dirección a Harry.

-¡Expecto patronum! -gritó Harry-. ¡Expecto patronum! ¡Expecto pat...!

Hydra notó como la felicidad se le escapaba .No, esta vez no dejaría que volviera a ocurrir.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!-Gritó. De su varita, salió un lobo que devoró al dementor sin dudarlo. Al terminar con el horroroso ser, Hydra junto con Remus corrieron hasta donde Harry estaba

-¡Harry! Harry, despierta...-Remus le abofeteaba las mejillas. Esta vez a Harry, le costó reaccionar.

-He oído a mi padre -Balbuceó Harry-. Es la primera vez que lo oigo. Quería enfrentarse a Voldemort para que a mi madre le diera tiempo de escapar.

Hydra, vio como unas lágrimas surcaban el rostro de su amigo, y algo en su interior se encogió. Puede que ella hubiese perdido a una madre, pero por lo menos le quedaba Sirius. Hydra lo abrazó fuertemente y este la estrechó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos.

-¿Has oído a James? -Preguntó Remus con voz extraña.

-Sí... -Con la cara ya seca, y separándose un poco de su amiga.- ¿Por qué? Usted no conocía a mi padre, ¿o sí?

-Lo... lo conocí, sí -Contestó Lupin-. Fuimos amigos en Hogwarts. Escucha, Harry. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Este encantamiento es demasiado avanzado... No debería haberte puesto en este trance...

-No -Repuso Harry. Se volvió a levantar-. ¡Lo volveré a intentar! No pienso en cosas bastante alegres, por eso... ¡Espere!

Harry se quedó pensativo mientras Hydra y Remus se miraban el uno al otro con preocupación. Harry se estaba sobre esforzando y eso no era bueno. El muchacho, se quedó frente a la caja de embalaje.

-¿Preparado? -Dijo Remus, como si fuera a obrar en contra de su criterio-. ¿Te estás concentrando bien? De acuerdo. ¡Ya!-Entonces, Remus, levantó la tapa de la caja por tercera vez y el dementor volvió a salir de ella.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! -Gritó Harry-. ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

El aula volvió a enfriarse y a oscurecerse. Hydra y Remus , vieron como Harry se mantenía en pie pero se ponía blanco como la cal.

-¡Riddíkulo! -Gritó Lupin, saltando hacia delante.

Se oyó un fuerte crujido y el nebuloso patronus se desvaneció junto con el dementor. Harry se derrumbó en una silla, con las piernas temblando. El profesor Lupin obligó con la varita al boggart a volver a la caja de embalaje. Se había vuelto a convertir en una esfera plateada.

-¡Estupendo! -Dijo Remus, yendo hacia donde estaba Harry sentado con Hydra-. ¡Estupendo, Harry! Ha sido una buena clase.

-¿Podemos volver a probar? Sólo una vez más.

-Creo que ya es suficiente Harry-Dijo Hydra mirándolo con preocupación-Te has sobre esforzado.

Harry la miró mal

-Hydra tiene razón-Dijo Remus con firmeza-Ya has tenido bastante por una noche. Ten…-Dijo dándole una tableta de chocolate.-Cómetelo todo o la señora Pomfrey me matará. ¿El jueves que viene a la misma hora os parece bien?

Los dos alumnos asintieron.

\- ¿Profesor Lupin? –Preguntó Harry-. Si conoció a mi padre, también conocería a Sirius Black.

Lupin e Hydra lo miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -Dijo el profesor, severamente.

-Nada. Quiero decir... me he enterado de que eran amigos en Hogwarts.

El rostro de Remus se calmó.

-Sí, lo conocí -Dijo lacónicamente- Será mejor que te vayas, Harry. Se hace tarde. Hydra, quédate un momento, por favor.

Hydra se despidió de Harry con la mano y se acercó hasta Lupin.

-¿Ocurre algo profesor?

-Hydra, llámame Remus.

-Lo siento -Sonrió-La costumbre ¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo quería hablarte de Harry ¿Tú también lo has notado, verdad?

-Sí… ¡Está obsesionado con el tema de los dementores! Intento que se fije en otras cosas,pero…Solo tiene a los dementores y a mi padre en la cabeza. ¿Por qué no le podemos decir la verdad? ¡Todo sería más fácil!

-¡No Hydra!-El profesor la tomó de los hombros-Aún no es el momento adecuado.

-P-Pero…

-Por favor, confía en tu padre y en mí.

-De acuerdo-Dijo agachando la cabeza-Pero sigo pensando que será mejor contárselo.

-Por cierto, toma-Dijo sacando de su maletín una caja con un pequeño lazo y dándoselo.

-¿Para mí? -Lupin asintió-¡Remus! ¿Por qué?

-Bueno…Digamos que es un regalo que tenía pendiente desde hace años…

Hydra lo miró dubitativa. Con sumo cuidado, tomo el pequeño papiro viejo que llevaba el paquete, donde había algo escrito:

Para mi querida ahijada

R.J.L

Hydra levantó la vista y se encontró a su profesor sonriente.

-¿Eres… eres mi padrino?-Remus asintió sonriendo-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Bueno,hasta ahora pensabas que eras una Malfoy… y también me daba miedo que me rechazases, por ser lo que soy.

-¡Remus!-Dijo abrazándolo-Me da igual lo que seas. Eres un buen hombre, y mejor profesor. Estoy orgullosa de tenerte como padrino.

-Yo también estoy orgulloso de tener como ahijada a alguien como tú. Ahora, vamos, abre el regalo ya lleva esperando 11 años.

Hydra, deshizo el lazo delicadamente y abrió la caja. En su interior había un pequeño dije de un lobo plateado.

-Tu madre me contó que te regalarían el guardapelo, así que pensé que un dije quedaría bien ¿Y qué mejor que el dije de un lobo?-Remus sonrió.

-¡Por Merlín Remus! Es perfecto, gracias.

-¡Ahora vete! No quiero que tengas problemas con Filch.

Aquel fin de semana, se jugaba el partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, Fred , la había invitado a ir a verlo con él, pero Hydra, poniendo de escusa que tenía mucho que hacer, se fue a visitar a su padre, pasando antes por las cocinas para poder llevarle una bolsa llena de comida.

Cuando llegó, Hydra, se encontró a Sirius mirando unas fotos viejas.

-Hola Sirius.

-¡Hydra!-Gritó el hombre, dando un pequeño bote, asustado.

-Perdona-Rió al ver como se había puesto su padre-¿Te he asustado?

-No,tranquila…Solo que no estoy acostumbrado a la compañía de la gente. Solo de Remus y la mayor parte del tiempo es un hombre lobo-Sirius se fijó en el nuevo adorno que su hija llevaba en el guardapelo-Veo que te lo ha dado.

-Sí…¿Es precioso verdad? Te he traído algo-Sonrió mostrándole la bolsa-He pensado que tendrías hambre.

-¡Gracias hija!-Dijo abrazándola y separándose rápidamente de ella.-Lo siento. Quizá me he pasado…

-¡No! No me importa en absoluto.-Dijo volviendo a abrazarlo y permaneciendo en la misma posición más tiempo de lo normal.

-Pero estoy sucio y…

-¡Sirius! He dicho que me da igual. -Exclamó apoyando su mentón en el hombro de él-Además he estado con animales más sucios cuando estudiaba en Drumstag…

Padre e hija estuvieron sentados, charlando, la gran parte de la tarde. La joven le contó sobre sus años en Drumstag y sus aficiones, mientras que Sirius, le relataba sus años en Hogwarts.

-¿Sabes? Cada vez que hablo contigo, parece que hablo con ella.-Sonrió.

-Lo siento.

-No, no lo sientas. Estoy contento de que te parezcas más a ella que a mí. Aunque según me han contado, tienes el mismo sentido del humor y cabezonería que yo-Sirius rio e Hydra se unió a la risa.

-Lucius me decía más de una vez que tenía la cabezonería de los Black. Ahora, sé por qué -Hydra sonrió-Dime ¿Cómo era mi madre?

-Roxanne…-Dijo Sirius en un tono soñador-Ella era como un ángel. Era amable con todo el mundo, le daba igual si procedía de una familia de muggles o sangrepuras, algo extraño viniendo de una familia de puristas. Aunque tú eso ya lo sabes-Hydra sonrió-Tenía una especie de obsesión por defender a los más débiles y le encantaban las criaturas como a ti. Trabajaba como Auror para el ministerio. Fue la única que logró graduarse antes de que empezara la guerra, era realmente lista.-Hydra se fijó como le brillaban los ojos a Sirius, con solo hablar de su madre.

-La querías mucho ¿Verdad?

-Era toda mi vida, hasta que llegaste tú.-Le dijo tomándola de la mano-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí.

-¿Puedo?-Preguntó Sirius observando el guardapelo.

-Claro -Le contestó la muchacha quitándose la joya y dándosela a su padre.

-Tu madre y yo te grabamos varias cosas aquí.

Sirius, tomó el guardapelo y lo abrió. De la joya , volvió a aparecer una nubecilla en la que solo aparecía Sirius con ella en brazos.

 _-¡Sirius saluda! Estoy grabando-_ Se escuchaba a una mujer .

Entonces un joven Sirius se giró.

-¡ _Ey!¡Hola!_

-¿ _Qué haces?_

 _-Estoy intentando dormir a esta petarda, pero no puedo._

Hydra se observó, no paraba de moverse.

 _-¡Sirius!_

 _-¡Que! ¡Es verdad!¡Mírala! Solo quiere jugar .No se duerme y son la una de la mañana._

 _-Déjamela._

 _-Toma, ten cuidado._

Ahora estaba en manos de su madre. La mujer, de cabellos blancos, comenzó a cantar una canción con su dulce voz: ( watch?v=70VlAyEUXYM )

Wandering child of the earth

(Vagando niña de la tierra)

Do you know just how much you're worth?

( ¿Sabes lo mucho que vales?)

You have walked this path since your birth

(Has recorrido este camino desde tu nacimiento)

You are destined for more

(Estas destinada a más)

There are those who'll tell you you're wrong

(Hay quienes te dirán que estás mal)

They will try to to silence your song

(Ellos tratarán de silenciar tu canción)

But right here is where you belong

(Pero aquí es donde tu perteneces)

So don't search anymore

(A si que no busques más)

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking

(Tu eres el amanecer de un nuevo día que está despertando)

A masterpiece still in the making

(Una obra maestra que aún se está creando)

The blue in an ocean of grey

(El azul en un oceano gris)

You are right where you need to be

(Estás justo donde tienes que estar)

Poised to inspire and to succeed

(Preparada para inspirer y tener exito)

You'll look back and …..(Verás hacía atrás…)

Poco a poco, Hydra, comenzó a notar como sus parpados le comenzaban a pesar y se cerraban solos. Soñó con dos lobas blancas que jugueteaban en un bosque nevado con un perro negro.

-¡Hydra! ¡Hydra!

-¿Hermione?-Hydra se levantó de su cama ¿De su cama?-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las nueve, te has perdido la cena. ¿Te has pasado toda la tarde aquí durmiendo?

-Sí, estos días no he dormido bien.

-Esto…Hydra…-Herimone tosió -Quiero pedirte perdón, por lo de la guitarra, sé que le tienes mucho apego.

-Herms, tranquila, sé que no lo has hecho con maldad.-Dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias.

-No , gracias a ti, por preocuparte por nosotros.-Hydra, se separó a su amiga y mirándola fijamente le dijo-Pero te juro que si me lo destrozan me tendrás que conseguir otro.

-Eso está hecho.

Una tarde, cuando Hydra estaba con los chicos en la biblioteca Ron preguntó:

-¿Cómo lo hará? -Hydra y Harry se giraron para ver lo que Ron estaba viendo. Era Hermione, que estaba en la mesa de al lado haciendo los deberes enterrada entre un montón de libros.

-¿Cómo hará qué?-Preguntó el azabache.

-Ir a todas las clases -dijo Ron-. Esta mañana la oí hablar con la profesora Vector, la bruja que da Aritmancia. Hablaban de la clase de ayer. Pero Hermione no pudo ir, porque estaba con nosotros en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y Ernie McMillan me dijo que no ha faltado nunca a una clase de Estudios Muggles. Pero la mitad de esas clases coinciden con Adivinación y tampoco ha faltado nunca a éstas.

-Ron ... No seas tonto, es imposible estar en dos sitios a la vez.-"A no ser que tengas un giratiempos"-No le des más vueltas. Hablaba con la profesora Vector sobre la clase del martes por qué yo le conté lo que había pasado en clase…y no te puedes fiar de McMillan, vive en su mundo siempre. Créeme, Hermione ha faltado siempre a Aritmancía cuando habéis tenido Adivinación.

Enero dio paso a febrero sin que se notara, persistiendo en el mismo frío glaciar. Harry e Hydra, seguían sin poder tener sus regalos y siempre que tenían Transformaciones le preguntaban por ello a la profesora:

\- Todavía no os los podemos devolver -Les dijo la profesora McGonagall el duodécimo día de interrogatorio, antes de que abrieran la boca-. Hemos comprobado la mayoría de los hechizos más habituales, pero el profesor Flitwick cree que la escoba podría tener un maleficio para derribar al que la monta y la guitarra podría maldecirte la mano. En cuanto hayamos terminado las comprobaciones, os lo diré. Ahora os ruego que dejéis de darme la lata.

Para empeorar aún más las cosas, las clases antidementores de Harry no iban tan bien como esperaban, ni mucho menos. Después de varias sesiones ante el boggart/ dementor, Harry, solo era capaz de crear una sombra poco precisa cada vez que se le acercaba, pero era demasiado débil para ahuyentar al dementor.

-Esperas demasiado de ti mismo -Le dijo Hydra-. Para alguien tan joven, incluso un patronus como éste es una hazaña enorme.

-Pero Hydra ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Harry…Yo pasé muchas más horas hasta que me salió lo que te sale a ti. Además ,ya no te desmayas ni te afectan como antes ¿A qué no?

-Creí que el patronus embestiría contra los dementores -Dijo Harry desalentado-, que los haría desaparecer...

-El verdadero patronus los hace desaparecer -Contestó entonces Remus-. Hydra tiene razón, tú has logrado mucho en poco tiempo. Si los dementores hacen aparición en tu próximo partido de quidditch, serás capaz de tenerlos a raya el tiempo necesario para volver al juego.

-Usted dijo que es más dificil cuando hay muchos -Repuso Harry

-Tenemos total confianza en ti -Aseguró Remus sonriendo mientras Hydra afirmaba con la cabeza-. Toma, os habéis ganado una bebida. Esto es de Las Tres Escobas y Harry, que no lo habrás probado antes...

Sacó tres botellas de su maletín.

-¡Cerveza de mantequilla! -exclamó Harry -. Sí, me encanta. -Lupin alzó una ceja e Hydra lo miró reprochando su desliz.

-Bueno... Es que Ron, Hermione y yo le trajimos algunas cosas de Hogsmeade -Mintió Hydra a toda prisa para encubrir a su amigo.

-Ya veo -Dijo Lupin, aunque parecía algo suspicaz-. Bien, bebamos por la victoria de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Aunque en teoría, como profesor no debo tomar partido -Añadió inmediatamente.

Golpearon sus botellas y bebieron en silencio la cerveza de mantequilla, hasta que Harry mencionó algo.

-¿Qué hay debajo de la capucha de un dementor?

Remus , pensativo, dejó la botella.

-Mmm..., bueno, los únicos que lo saben no pueden decimos nada. El dementor sólo se baja la capucha para utilizar su última arma.

-¿Cuál es?

-Lo llaman «Beso del dementor» -Dijo Hydra con una voz sombría-. Es lo que hacen los dementores a aquellos a los que quieren destruir completamente. Supongo que tendrán algo parecido a una boca, porque pegan las mandíbulas a la boca de la víctima y...-La muchacha tembló-Le sorben el alma.

Harry escupió, sin querer, un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Las matan?

-No -dijo Lupin-. Mucho peor que eso. Se puede vivir sin alma, mientras sigan funcionando el cerebro y el corazón. Pero no se puede tener conciencia de uno mismo, ni memoria, ni nada. No hay ninguna posibilidad de recuperarse. Uno se limita a existir. Como una concha vacía. Sin alma, perdido para siempre. -Lupin bebió otro trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Es el destino que le espera a Sirius Black. Lo decía El Profeta esta mañana. El Ministerio ha dado permiso a los dementores para besarlo cuando lo encuentren. Se lo merece -Dijo de pronto.

A Hydra se le fue el líquido por la otro garganta y comenzó a toser.

-¿Eso piensas? -Dijo la muchacha , como sin darle importancia-. ¿De verdad crees que alguien se merece eso?

-Sí -Dijo Harry con altivez-. Por varios motivos.

Le habría gustado decirle a Harry la verdad en ese momento pero Remus negó la cabeza para que se mantuviera callada. Sería todo más fácil para todos. Pero, ella se mantendría callada, confiaría en su padrino y su padre. Terminaron sus cervezas de mantequilla y despidiéndose de su profesor salieron del aula.

Harry se mantuvo cabizbajo y en silencio todo el camino. Se le veía triste y apagado.

-Harry…¿Estas bien?

-Sí , solo que …No tenía que haber preguntado por lo que hay debajo de la capa de los dementores.

-¡Potter! ¡Hydra!

-Profesora McGonagall.-Le saludaron.

-Fui a buscaros a la sala común de Gryffindor. Bueno, aquí los tenéis. Tu guitarra Hydra-Dijo entregándole el instrumento a la muchacha-Y tu escoba, Potter. Hemos hecho todas las comprobaciones y parece que están bien. En algún lugar tenéis un buen amigo.

-¿Puedo quedármela? -Dijo Harry alucinado-. ¿De verdad?

-De verdad -Dijo sonriendo la profesora McGonagall-. Tendrás que familiarizarte con ella antes del partido del sábado, ¿no? Haz todo lo posible por ganar, porque si no quedaremos eliminados por octavo año consecutivo, como me acaba de recordar muy amablemente el profesor Snape. E Hydra…

-¿Si profesora?

-Haber cuando nos deleitas con algo.

-Eso está hecho profesora.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Al doblar una esquina, vieron a Ron, que se precipitaba hacia Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te la ha dado? ¡Estupendo! ¿Me dejarás que monte en ella? ¿Mañana?

-Sí, por supuesto -Respondió Harry con un entusiasmo

-Tendríais que hacer las paces con Hermione. Sólo quería ayudar...Y lo sabéis.-Remarcó mirando a los dos chicos.

-Sí, de acuerdo.-Dijo Ron- Está en la sala común, trabajando, para variar.

Llegaron al corredor que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor, y vieron a Neville Longbottom que suplicaba a sir Cadogan que lo dejara entrar.

-Las escribí, pero se me deben de haber caído en alguna parte.

-¡Id a otro con ese cuento! -Vociferaba sir Cadogan. Luego, viendo a los otros tres-: ¡Voto a bríos, mis valientes y jóvenes vasallos! ¡Venid a atar a este demente que trata de forzar la entrada!

-Cierra la boca -Dijo Hydra al llegar junto a Neville.

-He perdido las contraseñas -Les confesó Neville abatido-. Le pedí que me dijera las contraseñas de esta semana, porque las está cambiando continuamente, y ahora no sé dónde las tengo.

-«Rompetechos» -Dijo Harry a sir Cadogan, que parecía muy decepcionado y reacio a dejarlos pasar.

Vieron a Hermione que seguía estudiando. Se acercaron a su mesa y la muchacha levantó la vista.

-Nos las han devuelto -Le dijo Harry sonriendo y levantando la Saeta de Fuego mientras Hydra levantaba su guitarra.

-¿Lo ves, Hermione? ¡No había nada malo en ella!-Dijo Ron

-Bueno... Podía haberlo -Repuso Hermione- Por lo menos ahora sabes que es segura.

-Sí, supongo que sí -Dijo Harry-. Será mejor que la deje arriba.

-¡Yo la llevaré! -Se ofreció Ron con entusiasmo-. Tengo que darle a Scabbers el tónico para ratas.

-Yo también debería de ir a dejarla…Yo no tengo a nadie que lo haga por mí.

Hydra subió hasta el dormitorio con el estuche de su guitarra y decidió escribirle una carta a su amigo Lorand de Drumstag:

Mi buen amigo Lorand:

¿Qué tal todo por ahí? Hace poco que recibí una carta de Viktor pero no me contaba mucho ¿Todo bien? ¿Vendrás este verano a casa de tus abuelos?

Por cierto…¡Adivina que! ¡Tengo una Martin D-28! Enserio¡Una Martin D-28! ¡Es alucinante! No sabes lo bien que suena….Pero, necesito que suene mejor y para eso necesito que me mandes la lista de hechizos que le hiciste a tu guitarra el año pasado. Te lo agradecería mucho…

Yo aquí estoy bien, bueno supongo que ya abras oído lo de mi familia. Pero no te preocupes…

-¡MIRA! - Escucho un grito desde la sala común. Hydra se levantó, y dejando la carta a medio escribir, bajó las escaleras medio corriendo. Allí estaba Ron acercándose a zancadas a la mesa de Hermione, sacudiendo una sábana delante de su cara.-¡MIRA!

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?-Preguntó Hydra acercándose.

-¡SCABBERS! ¡MIRA! ¡SCABBERS!

Hermione se apartó de Ron, echándose hacia atrás, muy asombrada. Harry e Hydra observaron la sábana que sostenía Ron. Había algo rojo en ella. Algo que se parecía mucho a...

-¡SANGRE! -Exclamó Ron en medio del silencio-. ¡NO ESTÁ! ¿Y SABES LO QUE HABÍA EN EL SUELO?

-No, no -Dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Ron tiró algo encima de la traducción rúnica de Hermione. Se inclinaron hacia delante, Sobre las inscripciones extrañas, había unos pelos de gato, largos y de color canela.


	13. Leones VS Águilas

Parecía el fin de la amistad entre Ron y Hermione. Estaban tan enfadados que Harry e Hydra no veían ninguna posibilidad de reconciliarlos.

Al pelirrojo, le enfurecía que Hermione no se hubiera tomado en ningún momento en serio los esfuerzos de Crookshanks por comerse a Scabbers, que no se hubiera preocupado por vigilarlo, y que todavía insistiera en la inocencia del gato.

Por otro lado, Hermione, decía que Ron no tenía ninguna prueba de que Crookshanks se hubiera comido a Scabbers, que los pelos canela podían encontrarse allí desde Navidad y que Ron había cogido manía a su gato desde el momento en que éste se le había echado a la cabeza en la tienda de animales mágicos.

En cuanto a Hydra, esta se mostraba neutral en la discusión, aunque secretamente, defendía la inocencia del gato. Harry, por su parte, estaba convencido de que Crookshanks se había comido a Scabbers y cuando intentó que Hermione comprendiera que todos los indicios parecían demostrarlo, la muchacha se enfadó con Harry también.

-¡Ya sabía que te pondrías de parte de Ron! -Chilló Hermione-. Primero la Saeta de Fuego, ahora Scabbers, todo es culpa mía ¿Verdad? Lo único que te pido, Harry, es que me dejes en paz. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Todos vieron a Hermione irse hacía las habitaciones. Hydra, se levantó del sillón y despidiéndose de sus amigos, se marchó escaleras arriba. La muchacha, llegó hasta la puerta que toco suavemente. Al ver que nadie contestaba, se adentró en la habitación.

-¿Se puede?-Preguntó al ver a Hermione tumbada en su cama.

-Sí, pasa...-Le contestó su amiga con voz llorosa.

Hydra, se acercó a la cama y se tumbó junto a ella. Ambas se quedaron boca arriba, en silencio. Hydra, se giró para ver a Hermione. La castaña tenía los ojos rojos y las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-No tienes que preocuparte por Ron y Harry , Herms. Tarde o temprano verán que Crookshanks no lo hizo…- Intentó animarla Hydra. Aunque no tuvo mucho éxito, ya que la castaña comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

-No, Hydra.-Dijo la castaña girándose- Esta vez, es definitivo….Ron y Harry me odian.

-Hey,no digas tonterías -Dijo mientras la abrazaba-Harry, Ron y tú, habéis pasado muchas cosas juntos como para dejar de ser amigos por esto. ¡Venga! Levántate y seca esas lágrimas.

Fue la peliblanca la primera que se levantó de la cama para después empujar a Hermione a hacerlo. La castaña, se secó las lágrimas y se arregló la ropa, que se le había arrugado completamente.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?-Preguntó Hydra- Si quieres podemos ir a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos.-Hydra vio la cara que puso su amiga y rápidamente dijo:-O si lo prefieres…podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí, si no te importa.-Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambas amigas bajaron entre risas a la sala común, que estaba completamente vacía.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-Preguntó Hydra.

-Seguramente se hayan ido a ver el entrenamiento.

-¡Mejor!-Dijo la muchacha sentándose en un sillón totalmente desparramada.-Así tendremos todo esto para nosotras solas.

Ambas amigas hablaron sobre las clases, las salidas de Hogsmeade, incluso hablaron de chicos.

-Por cierto…-Hermione miró pícaramente a Hydra-¿Qué tal con Fred?

-¡Serás cotilla!-Dijo Hydra lanzándole un cojín de broma a la vez que reía.

-¡Auch! Bueno, no te hagas de rogar ¡Dímelo!

-Bueno…es tan diferente a lo que había sentido por nadie hasta ahora. No sé, con él todo es…como decirlo, más fácil. Lo de mi familia, no me afecta tanto…Obviamente, eso también es gracias a vosotros, pero, no sé, es tan extrañ como que…las palabras no me valen para explicar lo que siento por él. En tan poco tiempo me ha demostrado tanto...-Hydra entonces recordó algo-¡Ahora vuelvo, quiero enseñarte algo!

Hydra corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación donde tomo su guitarra y volvió hasta donde estaba su amiga.

-¿Tu guitarra?-Preguntó esta extrañada.

-Sí, le he compuesto algo y quiero que me des tu opinión. Ahora que no soy una Malfoy...bueno, ya sabes...El dinero no sobra y quería tener un detalle por su cumpleaños.

Hydra comenzó a rasguear la guitarra con los primeros acordes de su canción. ( watch?v=KtND4P4Kru0 )

When tomorrow comes I'll be on my own

(Cuando el mañana llegue , voy a estar por mi cuenta)

Feeling frightened of the things that I don't know

(Sintiendo miedo por las cosas que no sé)

When tomorrow comes (X3)

(Cuando el mañana llegue)

And though the road is long I look up to the sky

(Y aunque el camino sea largo miro hacia el cielo)

And in the dark I found, I lost hope that I won't fly

( Y en la oscuridad que encontré, Perdí la esperanza que no voy a volar)

And I sing along (x3)

(Y canto sola)

I got all I need when I got you and I

(Tengo todo lo que necesito cuando te tengo a ti y a mí)

I look around me and see a sweet life

(Veo a mi alrededor y veo la dulce vida)

I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight

(Estoy fija en la oscuridad pero tú eres mi linterna)

You're getting me, getting me through the night

(Tú me guías, me guías a través de la noche)

-¡Hydra! Es precioso…Tienes mucho talento...

-¡Que dices! Si aún esta si acabar... -Hydra se puso roja al instante-Solo es una cancioncita que se me ocurrió el otro dí es nada..

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Hydra ¿Has pensado dedicarte a esto enserio?

-No valdría para ello...-Rio-Además Herms, yo ya tengo muy claro que quiero hacer...

-A ¿sí? Y ¿Qué es?

-Quiero abrir un refugio para criaturas mágicas y no mágicas...-Dijo con orgullo-Algo así como un santuario, para que vivan en libertad y seguros, sin nadie que los cace, ni los maltrate.

-¡Hydra! ¡Es una idea preciosa!

-Gracias

….

A la mañana siguiente, Hydra, bajó con Harry y los compañeros de habitación de este a desayunar, ya que Hermione bajó antes para poder adelantar un trabajo que tenía que hacer para Estudios Muggles. Al llegar al gran comedor, todos los estudiantes se volvieron a admirar la Saeta de Fuego, murmurando emocionados. Los de la casa de Godric Gryffindor, vieron con satisfacción la cara que ponían las serpientes.

-¿Le habéis visto la cara? - preguntó Ron con alegría, volviéndose para mirar a cierto Slytherin-. ¡No se lo puede creer! ¡Es estupendo!

Hydra se fijó en el que creía que era su hermano hasta hace poco. Tenía la cara de odio que solía poner siempre que no conseguía algo: Con las cejas fruncidas, la nariz arrugada y los labios haciendo una línea fina.

-Déjala aquí, Harry -dijo Wood, desconectando a Hydra de sus pensamientos. La muchacha se sentó en la mesa junto a Fred, su novio, y besó los únicos labios que de verdad le interesaban. Poco a poco, los diferentes estudiantes de las diferentes casas, se fueron acercando hasta la mesa de los leones para admirar la magnífica escoba de su amigo. Una de esos estudiantes, era Penelope Cleawater , la novia de Percy, que era de Ravenclaw.

-Sin sabotajes, ¿Eh, Penelope? -le dijo efusivamente Percy mientras la joven examinaba detenidamente la Saeta de Fuego-. Penelope y yo hemos hecho una apuesta -dijo al equipo-. Diez galeones a ver quién gana.

Penelope dejó la Saeta de Fuego, le dio las gracias a Harry y volvió a la mesa.

-Harry, procura ganar -Le dijo Percy en un susurro - Porque no tengo diez galeones. ¡Ya voy, Penelope! -Y fue con ella al terminarse la tostada.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarla, Potter? -Dijo una voz fría y arrastrada detrás de Hydra.

La muchacha se giró para encontrarse con unos ojos grises, que minutos antes había estado observando.

-Sí, creo que sí - Le contestó Harry seguro a Draco.

-Muchas características especiales, ¿Verdad? -dijo Malfoy, con un brillo de malicia en los ojos—. Es una pena que no incluya paracaídas, por si aparece algún dementor.

Crabbe y Goyle se se enfureció por el comentario.

-Sí , es una pena-Dijo levantándose y poniéndose cara a cara frente a él-Pero no es peor que lo de tu escoba, que no tiene un tercer brazo.-Draco la miró confundido.-Quizá así atraparías la snitch alguna vez.

Hydra sabía que para dañar a un Malfoy , había que atacar directamente donde más les dolía, el orgullo. El rubio le envió una mirada envenenada, y susurrando algo como que la cosa no se quedaba así, se fue dando media vuelta por donde había venido.

El equipo de Gryffindor, se rió con ganas y comenzó a vitorear y a aplaudir. Cuando los jugadores terminaron de desayunar, Fred se despidió de Hydra con un beso y se marchó.

-Lo harás muy bien, estoy segura.-Le susurró Hydra Harry cuando fue a abrazarlo.

-Gracias, Hydra.

Después de desearle suerte a su azabache amigo, Hydra fue a la biblioteca donde estaba Hermione, haciendo sus deberes. Una vez juntas, salieron al exterior tomando el camino hacia el estadio. El tiempo no podía ser más diferente que el del anterior partido contra Hufflepuff : Era un día fresco pero despejado. Hydra y Hermione se encontraron con Neville en las gradas, que les había guardado un sitio. A su lado, estaba Ron, que aunque las chicas le habían saludado este las ignoró completamente.

El equipo de Gryffindor , salió al campo y los leones que estaban en las gradas comenzaron a aplaudir como locos, seguros de que esta vez, obtendrían la victoria. El equipo de Ravenclaw, de color azul, aguardaba ya en el campo.

-La buscadora es Cho Chang-Le susurró Hermione-Es la única chica del equipo.

-Wood, Davies, daos la mano - Se le escuchó ordenar a la señora Hooch-Montad en las escobas... Cuando suene el silbato... ¡Tres, dos, uno!

Hydra vio a Harry despegar del suelo más rápido que ningún otro jugador. Comenzó a planear por el estadio buscando la snitch. Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos, retrasmitía el partido:

-Han empezado a jugar y el objeto de expectación en este partido es la Saeta de Fuego que monta Harry Potter, del equipo de Gryffindor. Según la revista El mundo de la escoba, la Saeta es la escoba elegida por los equipos nacionales para el campeonato mundial de este año.

-Jordan, ¿Te importaría explicar lo que ocurre en el partido? -Interrumpió la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

-Tiene razón, profesora. Sólo daba algo de información complementaria. La Saeta de Fuego, por cierto, está dotada de frenos automáticos y...

-¡Jordan!

-Vale, vale. Gryffindor tiene la pelota. Katie Bell se dirige a la meta...

Hydra, vio a Harry con el número 7 que pasó como un rayo al lado de Katie , en dirección contraria con Cho Chang pisándole los talones. Hydra tenía que admitir que Chang volaba muy bien.

-¡Vamos Harry! ¡Tú puedes!-Hydra se levantó de su asiento animando a su amigo-¡Vamos leones!-Gritó agitando su banderín con el estandarte del león. Le estaba cogiendo el gusto al Quidditch.

El azabache, aceleró su escoba para rodear los postes de la meta de Ravenclaw, seguido de Cho. Descendió en picado aumentado su velocidad mientras la chica le pisaba los pies. Entonces, una bludger impulsada por uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw surgió ante Harry veloz como un rayo.

-Joder...-Murmuró Hydra al ver que la bludger casi se estampaba contra su amigo. Pero enseguida suspiró aliviada al ver que su amigo la había esquivado.

George Weasley, envió una la segunda bludger directamente contra el golpeador que había lanzado contra Harry.

-¡Gryffindor gana por ochenta a cero! ¡Y miren esa Saeta de Fuego! Potter le está sacando partido. Vean cómo gira. La Cometa de Chang no está a su altura. La precisión y equilibrio de la Saeta es realmente evidente en estos largos...

-¡JORDAN! ¿TE PAGAN PARA QUE HAGAS PUBLICIDAD DE LAS SAETAS DE FUEGO? ¡SIGUE COMENTANDO EL PARTIDO!-Gritó McGonagall.

Ravenclaw, jugaba a la defensiva. Ya habían marcado tres goles, habían reducido la distancia con Gryffindor a cincuenta puntos. Si Cho atrapaba la snitch antes que Harry, Ravenclaw ganaría. Hydra vio como Harry daba vueltas por el campo y Cho lo seguía...El azabache, volvió a bajar en picado. La Ravenclaw, creyendo que había vuelto a ver la snitch, lo siguió. Harry freno bruscamente y Cho se precipitó hacia abajo. Una vez más, ascendió veloz como un rayo y entonces, Hydra, se fijó en que Harry tenía la snitch en el punto de mira. El azabache aceleró; también lo hizo Cho, muchos metros por debajo. Harry iba por delante, acercándose cada vez más a la dorada esfera. Entonces, se escuchó un grito de terror .Hydra observó de donde venía: En el cielo había tres seres encapuchados. "Dementores" Pensó Hydra. Era extraño porque no había notado la presencia de los seres .Estuvo a punto de sacar su varita cuando vio a Harry sacar la suya y lanzar el hechizo patronus, para poco después atrapar la snitch y ganar el partido.

Todos los leones, comenzaron a gritar el nombre de Harry, emocionados por la victoria de su equipo. Hydra junto a Neville, Ron y Hermione, bajaron hasta el campo donde el equipo de túnicas rojas estaba. Sin esperar más, se lanzó a los brazos de Fred y lo besó con firmeza.

-¡Hey tranquilos tortolitos! Que no quiero ser tío tan joven...-Bromeó George.

Hydra y Fred se separaron, rojos como tomates. Ron los miraba asustados mientras todos los demás hacían pequeñas bromas.

-¡Éste es mi valiente! -Exclamaba Wood una y otra vez a Harry mientras Alicia, Angelina y Katie que eran las chicas del equipo, lo besaban.

-¡Sí! - Se le escuchaba gritar a Ron-. ¡Sí!

-Bien hecho, Harry -Le dijo Percy muy contento-. Acabo de ganar diez galeones. Tengo que encontrar a Penelope. Disculpa.

-¡Estupendo, Harry! -gritó Seamus Finnigan.

-¡Muy bien! -Dijo Hagrid con voz de trueno, por encima de las cabezas de los de Gryffindor.

Hydra abrazó al azabache.

-¡Ha sido un patronus estupendo, Harry! ¡Felicidades!

-Sí... uno bastante bueno-Harry e Hydra se volvieron y vieron al profesor Lupin, que estaba encantado y sorprendido.

-Los dementores no me han afectado en absoluto -Dijo Harry emocionado-. No sentí nada.

-Eso es porque... porque no eran dementores -Dijo el profesor Lupin-. Venid que os lo enseñe.

Harry e Hydra, se apartaron de la multitud junto a Remus.

-Le has dado un buen susto al señor Malfoy -Dijo Lupin.

Harry e Hydra se quedaron sorprendidos mirando la escena. Tendidos en confuso montón, estaban Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, todos forcejeando por quitarse unas túnicas largas, negras y con capucha. Parecía como si Draco se hubiera puesto de pie sobre los hombros de Goyle. Hydra le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación al rubio, había caído demasiado bajo.

-¡Un truco indigno! -Gritaba la profesora McGonagall, que miraba el panorama con desprecio-. ¡Un intento cobarde e innoble de sabotear al buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Castigo para todos y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin! Pondré esto en conocimiento del profesor Dumbledore, no os quepa la menor duda. ¡Ah, aquí llega!

Si algo podía ponerle la guinda a la victoria de Gryffindor era aquello. Ron, que se había abierto camino para llegar junto a Harry e Hydra , se partía de la risa mientras veían a Draco forcejeando para quitarse la túnica, con la cabeza de Goyle todavía dentro.

-¡Vamos chicos! -Dijo George, abriéndose camino-. ¡Vamos a celebrarlo ahora en la sala común de Gryffindor!

-¡Sí!-Contestaron al unísono.

Todos los leones, se fueron a la sala común más contentos de lo usual. Era como si hubieran ganado ya la copa de quidditch. La fiesta se prolongó todo el día y hasta bien entrada la noche. Fred y George desaparecieron un par de horas y volvieron con los brazos cargados con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, refresco de calabaza y bolsas de dulces de Honeydukes.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? -Preguntó Angelina Johnson, mientras George arrojaba sapos de menta a todos.

-Con la ayuda de Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta -susurró Fred al oído de Hydra. Esta le miro un poco mal. Aún seguía enfadada porque no le había contado nada.

Todo el mundo charlaba y se divertía en la fiesta. Incluso Hermione, que gracias a Hydra había dejado el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento, para unirse al buen ambiente que se había formado en el lugar.

-¡Venga Hydra tócanos algo!-Gritó Hermione presa de la euforia que sentía en el momento, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Hermione...No sé yo...

-¡Vamos no seas cobarde!-Le animó Harry-¿Eres una leona o no?

-¿Tú también?-Bufó Hydra.

-¡Hydra! ¡Hydra! ¡Hydra!-Comenzaron a gritar todos los leones.

-Está bien, está bien...-Dijo Hydra levantando las manos en señal de rendición.-¡Accio Guitarra!

A sus manos llego su guitarra.

-¿Estáis listos?-Preguntó Hydra colocándose la guitarra. Toda la sala común comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir.

( watch?v=lSZPxJEV9lU ) ( cgi/set?.locale=es&id=164692048 )

They say we are what we are but we don't have to be,

(Dicen que somos lo que somos pero no tenemos por qué serlo )

I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way,

(Tengo un mal comportamiento pero lo hago de la mejor manera)

I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame,

(Seré el vigilante de la llama eterna)

I'll be the guard dog of all your favorite dreams

(Seré el perro guardián de tus sueños favoritos)

Ooh I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass

(Soy la arena de la mitad inferior del reloj de arena)

Ooh I try to picture me without you but I can't

(He intentado imaginarme sin ti pero no puedo)

Los leones se pusieron frenéticos al escuchar a la peliblanca cantar. La guitarra, gracias a los hechizos de Lorand, tenía un sonido especial y junto a la voz de la muchacha, a todos los volvía locos.

Cause we could be immortals, immortals .Just not for long, for long,

(Por qué podremos ser inmortales, inmortales , No por mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo.)

And live with me forever now, You pull the blackout curtains down,

(Y vive conmigo para siempre ahora, Tu bajas las cortinas)

Just not for long, for long, We could be immor- immortals(x4)

(No por mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo, Seremos inmor-imortales)

Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,

(Algunas veces el único pago por tener un poco de fe,

Is when it's tested again and again everyday,

(Es cuando se prueba una y otra vez todos los días)

I'm still comparing your past to my future, It might be your wound but they're my sutures,

(Aún sigo comparando tu pasado con mi futuro, Quizá sean tus heridas pero son mis suturas)

Ooh I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass

Ooh I try to picture me without you but I can't

Cause we could be immortals, immortals,just not for long, for long,

And live with me forever now,You pull the blackout curtains down,

Just not for long, for long, We could be immor- immortals(x2)

La gente no paraba de bailar y de reír .Incluso había algunos que cantaban el estribillo junto a Hydra

And live with me forever now and pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals .Just not for long, for long,

We could be immor- immortals (X4)

Cuando Hydra paró de tocar, todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, incluso hubo gente que le pidió una más. La muchacha poniendo de escusa que tenía que descansar, bajó del improvisado escenario y se fue directamente hasta su novio.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Hydra con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro, orgullosa de su pequeño y modesto éxito.

-...

-¿Fred?¿Estás ahí?

-¿¡Quieres esperar !?-Dijo este divertido-¡Me has dejado sin palabras!¡Eres fantástica!-Dijo abrazándola y alzándola en el aire.

-Gracias cariño-Dijo dándole un tierno beso.

-¿Es tuya?

-Desgraciadamente no...Es de un grupo muggle llamado Fall Out Boy (1) pero si quieres...Te enseñaré una que tengo escrita para ti.-Hydra entonces se fijó en Hermione que estaba sola-¿Me perdonas un momento? Ahora vuelvo y te enseño la canción.

Hydra, se fijó en que Harry estaba mirando a la castaña a lo lejos y decidió ir a hablar con él por si podía arreglar las cosas ,por una vez, con su amiga.

-Hola, Harry.

-¡Hydra! Has estado fantástica ahí arriba.

-Gracias -Rio la muchacha-Tú también has estado muy bien hoy.-Comentó mientras brindaba su cerveza de mantequilla con la del chico.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto Harry, creo que es hora de que habléis con Hermione. Mírala -Dijo fijando su mirada en la castaña solitaria-Está hecha polvo. No ha sido su culpa...-Harry miró a Hydra-Por favor.

Y diciendo eso tomó su guitarra y se marchó dónde estaba Fred. Vio como Harry se acercaba a Herms y se quedó más tranquila. Hydra tomó a Fred de la mano y lo guio hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, hechizó la habitación para que no se escuchara puso mantas y almohadones en el suelo, preparando una acogedora zona.

-Siéntate, por favor.-Le pidió Hydra.

Fred obedientemente se sentó al lado de su novia. Esta, comenzó a tocar la canción que le había enseñado a Hermione, ya acabada. ( watch?v=KtND4P4Kru0 )

El pelirrojo la miraba embelesado, las palabras de la muchacha le llegaron a lo más hondo .Ella sí que era la luz que le guiaba. Ya le era imposible imaginarse una vida lejos de ella. Cuando Hydra terminó dejo su guitarra a un lado y se acercó más a Fred.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasados! Siento solo regalarte esto.-Dijo Hydra cabizbaja- No soy muy buena con las palabras...Espero que te haya quedado claro lo que significas para mí.-Dijo Hydra roja como un tomate.

-Alto y claro-Dijo Fred tomando a la muchacha y besándola. El beso, que al principio era dulce y casto, poco a poco se fue intensificando. La joven, se tumbó en el suelo para estar más cómoda mientras Fred la abrazaba y la besaba con amor .Entonces, de repente, Hermione entró corriendo a la habitación. Hydra y Fred se separaron al instante, con el reciente recuerdo del contacto de sus labios. Cuando Hermione vio la situación en la que se encontraba la pareja, se tapó la cara y comenzó a pedir perdón como loca. Hydra, con la ayuda de Fred, se levantó del suelo y fue hasta donde estaba su amiga.

-Herms... ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó al ver las lágrimas en su rostro. La castaña negó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Fred que había llegado hasta donde estaban las chicas.

Hermione se sentó en su cama, que era la más cercana a la puerta, y les relató lo ocurrido con Ron. Harry, había ido a hablar con ella , pero justo cuando estaban a punto de arreglarlo Ron soltó un comentario sobre Scrabbers en alto.

-¡Será Idiota!¡Voy a ir a hablar ahora mismo!-Gritó Hydra.

-Cariño-Dijo Fred tomándole de la mano-Déjame esto a mí. Hermione te necesita ahora. Ya me encargaré yo de darle un par de collejas a mi hermano por no saber callar. Por cierto, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca. Gracias.

Dándole un beso de buenas noches a Hydra , Fred, se despidió de las chicas y salió de la habitación. Las jóvenes se quedaron solas .

-Siento haber interrumpido-Dijo la castaña.

-Tranquila-Le contestó Hydra sentándose a su lado-No estábamos haciendo nada...

-¿Cómo que nada?-Dijo la castaña escandalizada- ¡Estabais tumbados en el suelo besándoos!

-¿Y ¡Por Merlín Herms! ¿Acaso nunca has besado a un chico?

-Bueno...solo a fue un chico de mi barrio hace años.

Hydra dejo el tema al ver que a su amiga le incomodaba y comenzó a hablar de otras cosas. Un par de horas más tarde, Lavender y Padma entraron en la habitación.

-¿Ya ha terminado la fiesta?-Preguntó Hydra.

-Sí...-Contestó Lavender-McGonagall ha mandado a todo el mundo a sus habitaciones.

Las cuatro chicas se pusieron sus respectivos pijamas y se fueron a dormir .Hydra, como cada noche, abrió su guardapelo y comenzó a escuchar la nana de su madre hasta quedar totalmente dormida. Esa noche, volvió a soñar con las lobas y el perro, que claramente eran ella y sus padres. En mitad de la noche, Hydra notó como algo húmedo recorría su rostro. La muchacha, se levantó extrañada por la sensación y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a un perro negro, que menea su cola, frente a ella.

"Pero ¿Qué?"

Hydra se levantó de la cama y guio al perro hasta el baño , donde este, se transformó en hombre.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-Preguntó enfadada en voz baja.

-Vaya cualquiera diría que te alegras de verme.

-¡Claro que me alegra Sirius ! ¿ Pero qué crees que pasaría si alguien te descubre? ¿Sabes que estas condenado al beso del dementor no? ¡Joder Papa! ¡No quiero perderte a ti también!-Dijo la muchacha desesperada.

Sirius la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la muchacha con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿Por qué tenía que ser Sirius tan imprudente?

-Me has llamado papa...

-¿Sí? ¿Y? ¿Eres mi padre no?

-Sí, pero es la primera vez que lo haces.

Hydra se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-Solo prométeme que no volverás a arriesgarte por favor...-Le rogó en voz baja.

-Te lo prometo...-Dijo abrazándola-Solo quería veros,me siento solo...

-Iré cuando pueda a visitarte..-Se quedaron en silencio-Ya sabes dónde encontrar a Harry ¿Verdad?-Sirius afirmó con la cabeza-Solo se prudente ¿De acuerdo? No podría soportar perderte.

Sirius sonrió y se transformó nuevamente en perro para salir de la habitación. Hydra se metió en la cama nuevamente, dispuesta a dormirse. Pero como media hora después, la muchacha escuchó un grito. Al grito, le siguieron unas voces que terminaron por despertar al resto de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Gritó Lavender medio despierta.

-¿Quién ha sido?-La siguió Padma.

-Creo que venía de las habitaciones de los chicos-Dijo Hermione colocándose una bata ya fuera de su cama.

"Mierda, papa" Hydra , salió corriendo seguida por Hermione , escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó preocupada Hydra a Harry y a Ron, que estaban en la sala común junto a la mayoría de los chicos Gryffindor.

-Ron dice haber visto a Sirius Black-Le contestó Seamus.

Hydra se estremeció "Joder. Joder. Joder"

-¿Estás seguro de que no soñabas, Ron?-Preguntó Hydra intentado suavizar la situación .No quería dejar a su amigo como mentiroso pero tampoco quería que siguieran a su padre.

-¡Os digo que lo vi!

-¿Por qué armáis tanto jaleo?

-¡La profesora McGonagall nos ha mandado acostarnos!

Algunas chicas habían bajado poniéndose la bata y bostezando.

-Estupendo, ¿Continuamos? -Preguntó Fred con animación con ganas de seguir la fiesta.

-¡Todo el mundo a la cama! -Ordenó Percy, bajando a la sala común y poniéndose, mientras hablaba, su insignia de Premio Anual en el pijama.

-Percy... ¡Sirius Black! -Dijo Ron, con voz débil-. ¡En nuestro dormitorio! ¡Con un cuchillo! ¡Me despertó!

Todos contuvieron la respiración. Hydra notó como un sudor frio le recorría la espalda y comenzó a tiritar.

-Hey¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó el mayor de los gemelos Weasley.

-Sí, Freddie...Solo es frio.

-Toma-Murmuró el muchacho quitándose su sudadera y dándosela a Hydra-No quiero que te enfríes.

-¡Absurdo! -Dijo Percy con cara de susto-. Has comido demasiado, Ron. Has tenido una pesadilla.

-Te digo que...

-¡Venga, ya basta!

Llegó la profesora McGonagall. Cerró la puerta de la sala común y miró furiosa a su alrededor.

-¡Me encanta que Gryffindor haya ganado el partido, pero esto es ridículo! ¡Percy, no esperaba esto de ti!

-¡Le aseguro que no he dado permiso, profesora! -Dijo Percy, indignado-. ¡Precisamente les estaba diciendo a todos que regresaran a la cama! ¡Mi hermano Ron tuvo una pesadilla...!

-¡NO FUE UNA PESADILLA! -Gritó Ron-. PROFESORA, ME DESPERTÉ Y SIRIUS BLACK ESTABA DELANTE DE MÍ, CON UN CUCHILLO EN LA MANO!

La profesora McGonagall lo miró fijamente.

-No digas tonterías, Weasley. ¿Cómo iba a pasar por el retrato?

-¡Hay que preguntarle! -Dijo Ron, señalando con el dedo la parte trasera del cuadro de sir Cadogan-. Hay que preguntarle si ha visto...

Mirando a Ron con recelo, la profesora McGonagall abrió el retrato y salió. Todos los de la sala común escucharon conteniendo la respiración, Hydra sobre tomo que tomo el brazo de su novio con fuerza.

-Sir Cadogan, ¿Ha dejado entrar a un hombre en la torre de Gryffindor?

-¡Sí, gentil señora! -Gritó sir Cadogan.

Todos, dentro y fuera de la sala común, se quedaron callados, anonadados.

-¿De... de verdad? -Dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Pero ¿y la contraseña?

-¡Me la dijo! -Respondió sir Cadogan-. Se sabía las de toda la semana, señora. ¡Las traía escritas en un papel!

La profesora McGonagall volvió a pasar por el retrato para encontrarse con la multitud, que estaba estupefacta. Se había quedado blanca como la tiza.

-¿Quién ha sido? -Preguntó con voz temblorosa-. ¿Quién ha sido el tonto que ha escrito las contraseñas de la semana y las ha perdido?

Hubo un silencio total, roto por un leve grito de terror. Neville Longbottom, temblando desde los pies calzados con zapatillas de tela hasta la cabeza, levantó la mano muy lentamente

(1) Sé que los Fall Out Boy no son de la época.


	14. Día de decespciones

En la torre de Gryffindor, nadie pudo dormir aquella noche. Hydra, por miedo a que pillasen a su padre y todos los demás, por miedo a ser asesinados. Sabían de sobra, que el castillo estaba volviendo a ser rastreado pero ninguno se quedó tranquilo hasta que la profesora McGonagall volvió al amanecer para decir que se había vuelto a escapar.

Por cualquier sitio por el que pasaran, se encontraban con medidas de seguridad súper rigurosas. El profesor Flitwick, instruía a las puertas principales para que reconocieran una foto de Black mientras que Filch iba por los pasillos, tapándolo todo con tablas: Desde las pequeñas grietas de las paredes hasta las ratoneras. Sir Cadogan, actual guardián de la torre de los leones, fue despedido. Lo devolvieron al solitario descansillo del piso séptimo y lo reemplazaron por la señora gorda que había sido restaurada magistralmente, pero continuaba muy nerviosa. Accedió a regresar a su trabajo sólo si contaba con protección. Para eso, contrataron a un grupo de hoscos troles de seguridad que recorrían el pasillo formando un grupo amenazador, hablando entre gruñidos y comparando el tamaño de sus porras.

Harry, Hydra, Ron y Hermione, se fijaron en la estatua de la bruja tuerta del tercer piso que seguía sin protección y despejada. Parecía que Fred y George estaban en lo cierto al pensar que ellos, y ahora los chicos, eran los únicos que sabían que allí estaba la entrada de un pasadizo secreto.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a alguien? -Preguntó Harry a Ron.

-Sabemos que no entra por Honeydukes -Dijo rápidamente Hydra, por si en realidad, sí que entraba por ahí-Si hubiesen forzado la entrada de la tienda, habríamos escuchado algo sobre ello.

De la noche a la mañana, Ron, se convirtió en una celebridad. Por primera vez, la gente le prestaba más atención a él que a Harry, y era evidente que eso, a Ron le complacía. Aunque seguía asustado por lo de aquella noche, le encantaba contarle a todo el mundo los pormenores de lo ocurrido.

-Estaba dormido y oí rasgar las cortinas, pero creí que ocurría en un sueño. Entonces sentí una corriente... Me desperté y vi que una de las cortinas de mi cama estaba caída... Me di la vuelta y lo vi ante mí, como un esqueleto, con toneladas de pelo muy sucio... empuñando un cuchillo largo y tremendo, debía de medir treinta centímetros, me miraba, lo miré, entonces grité y salió huyendo.

Hydra bufó en bajo. Ella sabía perfectamente, que su padre no llevaba ningún cuchillo como había estado contando Ron.

-Pero ¿Por qué se fue? -Preguntó de repente el pelirrojo, cuando se marcharon las niñatas de segundo que hasta entonces, habían estado mirando como tontas a Ron .

-Quizá se diera cuenta de que le iba a costar salir del castillo cuando gritaste y despertaste a los demás -Dijo Harry pensativamente- Habría tenido que matar a todo el colegio para salir a través del retrato... Y entonces se habría encontrado con los profesores...

Hydra aburrida del tema, se fijó en Neville. El pobre había caído en desgracia. La profesora McGonagall se puso tan furiosa con él que le había suprimido las futuras visitas a Hogsmeade, le había impuesto un castigo y les había prohibido a los demás que le dieran la contraseña para entrar en la torre. Neville se veía obligado a esperar cada noche la llegada de alguien con quien entrar, mientras los troles de seguridad lo miraban burlona y desagradablemente. Ninguno de aquellos castigos, sin embargo, era ni la sombra de lo que su abuela le reservaba ¡Menuda mujer! Dos días después de la intrusión de Black, la señora, envió a Neville lo peor que un alumno de Hogwarts podía recibir durante el desayuno: un vociferador. Hydra , recordó como las lechuzas del colegio entraron como flechas en el Gran Comedor, mientras llevaban el correo como de costumbre. Neville se atragantó cuando una enorme lechuza aterrizó ante él, con un sobre rojo en el pico. Harry , Ron e Hydra que estaban sentados al otro lado de la mesa, reconocieron enseguida la carta. Según le contaron después, también Ron había recibido el año anterior un vociferador de su madre.

-¡Cógelo y vete, Neville! -Le aconsejó Ron.

Neville no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Rápidamente cogió el sobre y sujetándolo como si se tratara de una bomba, salió del Gran Comedor corriendo, mientras la mesa de Slytherin estallaba en carcajadas. Se dice que se oyó el vociferador desde el vestíbulo: La voz de la abuela de Neville, amplificada cien veces por medio de la magia, gritaba a Neville que había llevado la vergüenza a la familia.

Hydra estaba demasiado absorta como para darse cuenta de que ella también tenía una carta. La peliblanca no vio a Tine por ningún sitio, seguramente no fue ella quien se lo había entregado. Era extraño que la fénix le entregase su correspondencia, solo lo hacía, si eran cartas importantes, como las que le mandaba su padre. Pero esta no fue la ocasión. Hydra tomo la carta y al ver que esta también llevaba el símbolo de los Malfoy ,lo quemó con la ayuda de su varita, como hacía con todas. Desde que pasó el pequeño incidente, no paraban de llegarle cartas como aquella.

-¡Ay! Ah, Hedwig, gracias.-Escuchó decir a Harry.

-¿De quién es Harry?-Le preguntó curiosa Hydra.

-De Hagrid.

-¿Y qué dice?-Preguntó Ron.

-Queridos Harry y Ron.-Comenzó Harry-¿Os apetece tornar el té conmigo esta tarde, a eso de las seis? Iré a recogeros al castillo. ESPERADME EN EL VESTÍBULO. NO TENÉIS PERMISO PARA SALIR SOLOS. Un saludo, Hagrid

-Probablemente quiere saber los detalles de lo de Black -dijo Ron.-Pero ¿Por qué solo nosotros?

-Bueno...Yo llevo yendo toda la semana a visitarlo con Herms. –Explicó la peliblanca-Supongo que querrá veros. Lo está pasando bastante mal por Buckbeak.

Aquella tarde, mientras los chicos visitaban a Hagrid y Hermione terminaba sus deberes, Hydra, aprovecho su tiempo libre para pasear por el castillo y a sí aclarar la mente. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente. Ahora, tenía mil cosas en las que pensar como con quien quedarse en verano. Había estado hablando con McGonagall y Dumbledore para quedarse en el colegio, pero estos le dijeron que no podía. Fred y Hermione le habían ofrecido sus casas, pero ella no quería ser una padrino, por desgracia, no era una opción y su padre, aún menos. Hydra estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quien estaba delante.

-Mira por dónde vas escoria-Dijo una voz grabe, que conocía bien, frente a ella.

Hydra alzó la vista clavando la mirada en unos ojos negros.

-Goyle. Apártate de mi camino.-Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-O si no ¿Qué?

-¡Eh! Pero mirar a quien tenemos aquí.-Escuchó decir a un voz chillona que resultó ser Pansy-Si es la traidora, amante de los sangresucia.

Hydra vio como un puñado de Slytherins la rodeaban.

-Hydra, Hydra, Hydra... La vergüenza de la familia Malfoy y de todo el mundo mágico-Dijo Goyle acercándose a la muchacha-¿Enserio merece la pena dejar a una de las mejores familias por un pobre y traidor pelirrojo?-Preguntó mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-¡No vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima!-Gritó entonces Draco colocándose entre la muchacha y su amigo-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-Solo estábamos dándole una lección a la traidora, Draquito-Dijo Pansy.

-De eso me encargaré yo.-Dijo mirando a todos fijamente-¡Ahora largo!¡Vamos!

Todos los Slytherins se fueron después de escuchar las palabras de su príncipe. Draco se giró para quedar frente a frente con Hydra.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó acercándose a ella.

-No tenías por qué meterte en medio. –Le contestó orgullosa apartándose de é-lLo tenía todo controlado.

-¡Oh sí! Ya veo, todo controlado...-Hydra bufó, no iba a reconocer que el rubio tenía algo de razón.-¿Qué? ¿No me vas a dar las gracias.

-Y ¿Por qué debería de dártelas exactamente? ¿Por haberme mentido sobre mi pasado? O mejor ¿Por no haberme ayudado cuando más lo he necesitado?-Draco se quedó en silencio, mirándola fijamente.-Dime Draco ¿Por qué tendría que darte las gracias? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Solo quería protegerte!-Gritó él dando un fuerte golpe a la pared-¿No lo entiendes?¡Solo quería que estuvieses a salvo!

-¿Cómo? ¿Mintiéndome sobre quien es mi verdadera familia?

\- No sabes...

-Sé todo lo que tengo que saber ,Draco.-Lo interrumpió-Eres tú quien no sabe nada.

-Hydra...

-¡BASTA! Tu y yo sabemos muy bien que ese no es mi nombre.

-Para mí siempre seguirás siendo la misma.-Dijo tomándolo la mano.

-Draco, suéltame por favor.-Pero él no le hizo ni caso, lo contrario, apretó más su agarre y la acercó.-¿¡Pero qué haces?!

-Dime que no lo sientes...

-Draco...

-Dime que no sientes esta unión que tenemos...-Volvió a insistir.

-Por favor, para.

-Mírame a la cara y dímelo.-Le dijo Draco mientras la empujaba contra la pared y la miraba fijamente. Hydra miró a eso ojos grises, que se acercaban lentamente.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?-Tan pronto como se escuchó la voz, Draco se separó de ella.-¿Y bien?

-No ocurre nada ,profesor Lupin-Dijo Hydra cabizbaja, avergonzada por su debilidad-Draco ya se iba. ¿Verdad?

-Sí-Contestó el muchacho cortado-Si me disculpáis.

Y diciendo eso , se fue por el pasillo por el que el profesor había venido.

-¿Hydra? ¿Estás bien?

-Si...No pasa nada. Solo estábamos arreglando diferencias.

-¿Estas segura?-Volvió a preguntar.- Puedo sancionarlo si quieres.

-No hace falta Remus, él no estaba haciendo nada malo...

Hydra pasó la tarde en compañía de su padrino. Cuando al fin volvió a la sala común, un grupo numeroso de gente se amontonaba delante del tablón de anuncios. Hydra ignorándolos, se fue al sofá donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Hydra! ¡Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana! - Le dijo Ron emocionado

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!-Dijo Hydra contenta. Se fijó en su amigo azabache y sentándose junto a él le preguntó:-¿Tu qué vas a hacer?

-Como le he dicho a Ron, Filch no ha tapado la entrada del pasadizo que lleva a Honeydukes. A sí que supongo que escaparé de ahí -Le contestó en bajo.

-Harry -Dijo entonces una voz detrás de ellos. Se volvieron y vieron a Hermione-, Harry, si vuelves otra vez a Hogsmeade... le contaré a la profesora McGonagall lo del mapa.

-¿Oyes a alguien, Harry? -Masculló Ron, sin mirar a Hermione.

-Ron ¡No seas crio!-Se quejó Hydra-Hermione, Harry no correrá ningún peligro, te lo prometo.

-Hydra, Ron ¿Cómo podéis dejarle que vaya? ¡Después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle Sirius Black! Hablo en serio. Le contaré...

-¡Así que ahora quieres que expulsen a Harry! -Dijo Ron, furioso-. ¿Es que no has hecho ya bastante daño este curso?

-¡RON POR FAVOR! No ha sido culpa de Hermione lo de Scabbers ¡Supéralo! Y en cuanto a lo otro, tendríamos que ser yo y Harry quienes tendrían que estar enfadado con ella, no tú.

Hydra quiso girarse para ver a Hermione, pero allí no había nadie. Ron abrió la boca para decir algo.

-No, mejor no digas nada.-Le dijo Hydra mirándolo de mala manera y dirigiéndose hacia donde Hermione se había ido.

El sábado por la mañana, Hermione seguía un poco enfadada con ella por dejar a Harry escaparse a Hogsmeade. ( cgi/set?.locale=es&id=165454035 )

-Te estaremos esperando en Honeydukes-Le dijo al azabache en un susurró mientras lo abrazaba-Ten cuidado

-¡Adiós, Harry! -Dijo en voz alta Ron-. ¡Hasta la vuelta!-Ron le sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

Hydra y Ron, junto a una Hermione enfadada, se dirigieron hacía el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

-No sé por qué no te puedes quedar en nuestra casa-Le dijo Ron-Mis padres estarían encantados de tenerte.

-Ron, ya os lo he dicho...No quiero ser una carga para tu familia. Ya tienen suficiente con lo que tienen.

-También puedes quedarte en mi lo sabes.

-Gracias Herms , pero no quiero ser una carga para nadie. Supongo que tendré que hablar con Tom, el dueño del caldero chorreante , para que me de trabajo a cambio de una habitación.

-Pero Hydra...

-Ron, no. Ya os lo he dicho, no voy a quedarme en ninguna de vuestras casas. ¿De acuerdo?

Los dos amigos asintieron, no muy convencidos. Cuando llegaron al pueblo fueron directamente a Honeydukes, donde debían de esperar a Harry. Esperaron durante media hora, pero el azabache no apareció.

-¿Qué creéis que le haya pasado?-Preguntó Ron.

-Esperemos que nada malo.-Dijo Hermione, preocupada.

-¡Ay!-Gritó Hydra al notar un codazo en su costilla.

-Soy yo - Escucho susurrar a Harry.

-¿Harry, eres tú? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? -dijo Ron entre dientes.

-Snape rondaba por allí.

Echaron a andar por High Street.

-¿Dónde estás?- Le preguntaba Ron a Harry de vez en cuando, por la comisura de la boca-. ¿Sigues ahí? Qué raro resulta esto...

Fueron a la oficina de correos. Ron hizo como que miraba el precio de una lechuza que iba hasta Egipto, donde estaba Bill, el mayor de los Weasley .De esa manera, Harry pudo hartarse de curiosear. Hydra también pudo disfrutar del curioseo ya que nunca había estado en ese lugar. Por lo menos trescientas lechuzas ululaban suavemente, desde las grises grandes hasta las pequeñísimas scops que le cabían en la palma de la mano.

Luego visitaron la tienda de Zonko, que estaba tan llena de estudiantes de Hogwarts que Harry tuvo que andar con mucho cuidado para no pisar a nadie y no provocar el pánico. Harry le susurraba Ron o a Hydra lo que quería que le comprar y estos lo compraban por él. Hermione se mantuvo todo el rato al margen. Salieron de Zonko con los monederos bastante más vacíos que cuando entraron, pero con los bolsillos abarrotados de bombas fétidas, dulces de hipotós, jabón de huevos de rana y una taza que mordía la nariz.

El día era agradable, con un poco de brisa, y a ninguno le apetecía meterse dentro de ningún sitio, así que siguieron caminando dejando atrás Las Tres Escobas .Subieron una cuesta para ir a visitar la Casa de los Gritos, el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña. Hydra, se dio cuenta de que era la casa donde solía pasar Remus sus noches de luna llena.

-Hasta los fantasmas de Hogwarts la evitan -Explicó Ron, mientras se apoyaba junto a Harry en la valla, mientras que Hydra se sentaba con Hermione en una piedra cercana.-. Le he preguntado a Nick Casi Decapitado... Dice que ha oído que aquí residen unos fantasmas muy bestias. Nadie puede entrar. Fred y George lo intentaron, claro, pero todas las entradas están tapadas.

Oyeron voces cercanas. Alguien subía hacia la casa por el otro lado de la colina. Un momento después apareció Draco, seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle. Hydra se levantó colocándose cerca de Harry y Ron.

-... en cualquier momento recibiré una lechuza de mi padre. Tengo que ir al juicio para declarar por lo de mi brazo. Tengo que explicar que lo tuve inutilizado durante tres meses...

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron.

-Ojalá pudiera oír a ese gigante imbécil y peludo defendiéndose: «Es inofensivo, de verdad. Ese hipogrifo es tan bueno como un...» -Draco se fijó en ellos de repente. Hizo una mueca malévola-. ¿Qué hacéis? -Levantó la vista hacia la casa en ruinas que había detrás de ellos: Supongo que te encantaría vivir ahí, ¿Verdad, Weasley? ¿Sueñas con tener un dormitorio para ti solo? He oído decir que en tu casa dormís todos en una habitación, ¿Es cierto?

Hydra sujetó a Ron por la túnica para impedirle que saltara sobre el chico rubio.

-¿Por qué no te callas Draco?

-No sé qué haces con esta gente, Hydra. Puede que ya no seas una Malfoy pero sigues siendo una sangrepura.

-Sí, puede que lo no te confundas Draco, yo jamás seré como vosotros.

¡PLAF!

Una bola de barro dio en la cabeza, de Draco que se inclinó hacia delante. Su pelo rubio platino chorreaba barro de repente.

-¿Qué demo...?

Ron se sujetó a la valla para no revolcarse en el suelo de la risa mientras que Hermione e Hydra se miraban anonadadas. Draco , Crabbe y Goyle se dieron la vuelta, mirando a todas partes mientras el rubio se limpiaba el pelo.

-¿Qué ha sido? ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

-Esto está lleno de fantasmas, ¿Verdad? -Observó Ron, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace.

Crabbe y Goyle parecían asustados. Sus abultados músculos no les servían de mucho contra los fantasmas. Draco daba vueltas y miraba como loco el desierto entonces, Hydra y Hermione , ya habían comenzado a reírse del trio junto a Ron.

¡PATAPLAF!

Crabbe y Goyle recibieron algo esta vez. Goyle saltaba sin moverse del sitio, intentando quitarse el barro de sus ojos pequeños y apagados.

-¡Ha venido de allá! -Dijo Draco, limpiándose la cara y señalando un punto que estaba unos dos metros a la izquierda de donde debía estar Harry.

Crabbe fue hacia delante dando traspiés, estirando como un zombi sus largos brazos. Le volvieron a lazar algo que le acertó en la espalda. De repente de la nada surgió la cabeza de Harry y durante una fracción de segundo, Draco lo miró fijamente.

-¡AAAH! -Gritó, señalando la cabeza de Harry

Dio media vuelta y corrió colina abajo como alma que llevara el diablo, con Crabbe y Goyle detrás.

Harry se puso bien la capa, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Harry -Dijo Ron, avanzando a trompicones y mirando hacia el lugar en que había aparecido la cabeza de su amigo- Más vale que huyas. Si Malfoy se lo cuenta a alguien... lo mejor será que regreses rápidamente al castillo...

-Voy contigo Harry.-Le dijo Hydra-Y vosotros, más os vale arreglar vuestras diferencias.

-¡Nos vemos más tarde! -Les dijo Harry guardando a Hydra bajo la capa , y volviendo hacia el pueblo a todo correr.

Volvieron a Honeydukes, bajaron a la bodega, por el suelo de piedra, y se metieron por la trampilla, se quitaron la capa de encima y corrieron todo lo que pudieron por el pasadizo... Draco podría llegar antes. Corrieron como locos hasta que llegaron, tenían que dejar la capa cuanto antes, era demasiado comprometido tenerla encima. Harry la ocultó en un rincón oscuro. Llegaron a la parte interior de la joroba de la bruja, Hydra le dio unos golpecitos con la varita y asomando la cabeza ,salieron . La joroba se cerró y precisamente cuando Harry e Hydra salían por la estatua, oyeron unos pasos ligeros que se aproximaban.

Era Snape. Se acercó a los muchachos con paso rápido, produciendo un frufrú con la toga negra, y se detuvo ante él.

-¿Y..? -Preguntó.

Harry e Hydra trataron de disimular, demasiado consciente de que tenía el rostro sudoroso y las manos manchadas de barro, que se apresuró a esconder en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hydra?-Le pregunto Snape mirándola fijamente-¿No estabas en Hogsmeade?

-Yo…me he olvidado algo en la torre y venía a buscarlo cuando me he encontrado con Harry, profesor.-Intentó sonar convincente.

Había en el profesor un aire contenido de triunfo.

-Venid conmigo-Dijo Snape.

Lo siguieron escaleras abajo ,Hydra vio como Harry se limpiaba las manos en el interior de la túnica sin que Snape se diera cuenta. Bajaron hasta las mazmorras y entraron en el despacho del profesor. Hydra, miró fijamente la estancia .Eran tenebrosa, llena de seres viscosos y repugnantes metidos en tarros. Estaban todos en estanterías, detrás de la mesa, brillando a la luz del fuego de la chimenea y acentuando el aire amenazador de la situación.

-Sentaos -dijo Snape.

Los chicos se sentaron. Snape, sin embargo, permaneció de pie.

-El señor Malfoy acaba de contarme algo muy extraño, Potter -Dijo Snape.

Harry no abrió la boca.

-Me ha contado que se encontró con Weasley , Grange e Hydra -Dijo mirando fijamente a la muchacha-junto a la Casa de los Gritos.

Harry siguió sin decir nada.

-El señor Malfoy asegura que estaba hablando con Weasley cuando una gran cantidad de barro le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. ¿Cómo crees que pudo ocurrir?¿Si no había nadie?

Harry trató de parecer sorprendido:

-No lo sé, profesor.

-Y tu ¿Hydra? ¿Sabes cómo ha podido ocurrir?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza. Snape los taladraba con los ojos.

-Entonces, el señor Malfoy presenció una extraordinaria aparición. ¿Se te ocurre qué pudo ser, Potter?

-No -Contestó Harry, intentando aparentar una curiosidad inocente.

-Tu cabeza, Potter. Flotando en el aire.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

-Tal vez debería acudir a la señora Pomfrey. Si ve cosas como...

-¿Qué estaría haciendo tu cabeza en Hogsmeade, Potter? -Dijo Snape con voz suave-. Tu cabeza no tiene permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Ninguna parte de tu cuerpo, en realidad.

-Lo sé -Dijo Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo para que ni la culpa ni el miedo se reflejaran en su rostro-. Parece que Malfoy tiene alucina...

-Malfoy no tiene alucinaciones -Gruñó Snape, y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las manos en los brazos del asiento de Harry, para que sus caras quedasen a un palmo de distancia-. Si tu cabeza estaba en Hogsmeade, también estaba el resto.

-Profesor, con todo mi respeto-Dijo Hydra interrumpiendo -Yo no vi nada. Además, Harry estaba en la torre de Gryffindor cuando he llegado.

-¿Hay alguien que pueda testificarlo?

Harry e Hydra no dijeron nada. Los finos labios de Snape se torcieron en una horrible sonrisa.

-Bien -Dijo, incorporándose-. Todo el mundo, desde el ministro de Magia para abajo, trata de proteger de Sirius Black al famoso Harry Potter. Pero el famoso Harry Potter hace lo que le da la gana. ¡Que la gente vulgar se preocupe de su seguridad! El famoso Harry Potter va donde le apetece sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Harry guardó silencio. Snape le provocaba para que revelara la verdad. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Snape aún no tenía pruebas.

-Profesor, le digo que...

-¡Calla!-Gritó mirando furioso a la muchacha-¡Cómo te pareces a tu padre Potter! - Le dijo de repente Snape, con los ojos relampagueantes-. También él era muy arrogante. No era malo jugando al quidditch y eso le hacía creerse superior a los demás. Se pavoneaba por todas partes con sus amigos y admiradores. El parecido es asombroso.

-Mi padre no se pavoneaba -Dijo Harry, sin poderse contener-. Y yo tampoco.

-Tu padre tampoco respetaba mucho las normas -Prosiguió Snape, en sus trece, con el delgado rostro lleno de malicia-. Las normas eran para la gente que estaba por debajo, no para los ganadores de la copa de quidditch. Era tan engreído...

-¡CÁLLESE!

Harry se puso en pie bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga. Jamás lo había visto así:

-¿Qué has dicho, Potter?

-¡Le he dicho que deje de hablar de mi padre! Conozco la verdad. Él le salvó a usted la vida. ¡Dumbledore me lo contó! ¡Si no hubiera sido por mi padre, usted ni siquiera estaría aquí!

La piel cetrina de Snape se puso del color de la leche agria.

-¿Y el director te contó las circunstancias en que tu padre me salvó la vida? -Susurró-. ¿O consideró que esos detalles eran demasiado desagradables para los delicados oídos de su estimadísimo Potter?

Hydra se sintió incomoda ante la discusión. Sentía como que era demasiado personal.

-Lamentaría que salieras de aquí con una falsa idea de tu padre -Añadió con una horrible mueca-. ¿Imaginabas algún acto glorioso de heroísmo? Pues permíteme que te desengañe. Tu santo padre y sus amigos me gastaron una broma muy divertida, que habría acabado con mi vida si tu padre no hubiera tenido miedo en el último momento y no se hubiera echado atrás. No hubo nada heroico en lo que hizo. Estaba salvando su propia piel tanto como la mía. Si su broma hubiera tenido éxito, lo habrían echado de Hogwarts.

Snape enseñó los dientes, irregulares y amarillos.

-¡Da la vuelta a tus bolsillos, Potter! -le ordenó de repente.

Harry no se movió. Oía los latidos que le retumbaban en los oídos.

-¡Da la vuelta a tus bolsillos o vamos directamente al director! ¡Dales la vuelta, Potter!

Hydra , se quedó tensa en su sitio mientras veía a Harry temblando de chico ,sacó muy lentamente la bolsa de artículos de broma de Zonko y el mapa del merodeador.

Snape cogió la bolsa de Zonko.

-Eso se lo acabo de dar yo, profesor.

-¡No te he dado permiso para que hablaras Hydra!

-¿Y esto qué es?

Snape acababa de coger el mapa. Hydra y Harry lo vieron con temor a que descubriera lo que era.

-Un trozo de pergamino que me sobró -Dijo entonces Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Snape le dio la vuelta, con los ojos puestos en Harry.

-Supongo que no necesitarás un trozo de pergamino tan viejo -Dijo- ¿Puedo tirarlo?

Acercó la mano al fuego.

-¡No! -Exclamaron Hydra y Harry rápidamente.

-¿Cómo? -Dijo Snape. Las aletas de la nariz le vibraban- ¿Es otro precioso regalo? ¿O es... otra cosa? ¿Quizá una carta escrita con tinta invisible? ¿O tal vez... instrucciones para llegar a Hogsmeade evitando a los dementores?

Los ojos de Snape brillaban.

-Veamos, veamos... -Susurró, sacando la varita y desplegando el mapa sobre la mesa-. ¡Revela tu secreto! -Dijo, tocando el pergamino con la punta de la varita.

No ocurrió nada. Harry enlazó las manos con las de Hydra para evitar que temblaran.

-¡Muéstrate! -Dijo Snape, golpeando el mapa con energía.

Siguió en blanco. Los estudiantes respiraron aliviados.

-¡Severus Snape, profesor de este colegio, te ordena enseñar la información que ocultas! -Dijo Snape, volviendo a golpear el mapa con la varita.

Como si una mano invisible escribiera sobre él, en la lisa superficie del mapa fueron apareciendo algunas palabras: «El señor Lunático presenta sus respetos al profesor Snape y le ruega que aparte la narizota de los asuntos que no le atañen.»

Snape se quedó helado. Harry e Hydra contemplaron el mensaje estupefacto. Pero el mapa no se detuvo allí. Aparecieron más cosas escritas debajo de las primeras líneas: «El señor Cornamenta está de acuerdo con el señor Lunático y sólo quisiera añadir que el profesor Snape es feo e imbécil.»

A Hydra le costó horrores aguantarse la risa. Y había más: «El señor Canuto quisiera hacer constar su estupefacción ante el hecho de que un idiota semejante haya llegado a profesor. El mapa había añadido las últimas palabras: «El señor Colagusano saluda al profesor Snape y le aconseja que se lave el pelo, el muy guarro.»

-Bueno... -Dijo Snape con voz suave-. Ya veremos.

Se dirigió al fuego con paso decidido, cogió de un tarro un puñado de polvo brillante y lo arrojó a las llamas.

-¡Lupin! -Gritó Snape dirigiéndose al fuego.- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Hydra vio como Harry se quedó mirando el fuego totalmente asombrado mientras una gran forma apareció en él, revolviéndose muy rápido. Unos segundos más tarde, Remus, salía de la chimenea sacudiéndose las cenizas de la toga raída.

-¿Llamabas, Severus? -Preguntó amablemente.

-Sí -Respondió Snape, con el rostro crispado por la furia y regresando a su mesa con amplias zancadas-. Le he dicho a Potter que vaciara los bolsillos y llevaba esto.

Snape señaló el pergamino en el que todavía brillaban las palabras de los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. En el rostro de Remus apareció una expresión extraña y hermética.

-¿Qué te parece? -Dijo Snape. El profesor de DCAO ,siguió mirando el mapa.-. ¿Qué te parece? -Repitió Snape-. Este pergamino está claramente encantado con Artes Oscuras. Entra dentro de tu especialidad, Lupin. ¿Dónde crees que lo pudo conseguir Potter?

Lupin levantó la vista hacia los chicos y con una mirada de soslayo, les advirtió que no lo interrumpieran.

-¿Con Artes Oscuras? -Repitió con voz amable-. ¿De verdad lo crees, Severus? A mí me parece simplemente un pergamino que ofende al que intenta leerlo. Infantil, pero seguramente no peligroso. Supongo que Harry lo ha comprado en una tienda de artículos de broma.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Snape. Tenía la quijada rígida a causa del enfado-. ¿Crees que una tienda de artículos de broma le vendería algo como esto? ¿No crees que es más probable que lo consiguiera directamente de los fabricantes?

-¿Quieres decir del señor Colagusano o cualquiera de esas personas? -Preguntó-. Harry, ¿Conoces a alguno de estos señores?

-No -Respondió rápidamente Harry que estaba más tranquilo.

-Y ¿Tu, Hydra?.

-No, profesor.

-¿Lo ves, Severus? -dijo Lupin, volviéndose hacia Snape-. Creo que es de Zonko.

En ese momento entró Ron en el despacho. Llegaba sin aliento. Se paró de pronto delante de la mesa de Snape, con una mano en el pecho e intentando hablar.

-Yo... le di... a Harry... ese objeto -Dijo con la voz ahogada- Lo compré en Zonko hace mucho tiempo...

-Bien -Dijo Lupin, dando una palmada y mirando contento a su alrededor-. ¡Parece que eso lo aclara todo! Me lo llevo, Severus, si no te importa -Plegó el mapa y se lo metió en la toga-. Harry, Ron, Hydra venid conmigo. Tengo que deciros algo relacionado con el trabajo sobre los vampiros. Discúlpanos, Severus.

-Señor profesor, yo...-Comenzó Harry.

-No quiero disculpas -Dijo Lupin. Echó una mirada al vestíbulo vacío y bajó la voz- Da la casualidad de que sé que este mapa fue confiscado por el señor Filch hace muchos años. Sí, sé que es un mapa -Dijo ante los asombrados estudiantes-. No quiero ni saber cómo ha caído en vuestras manos. Me asombra, sin embargo, que no lo entregarais, especialmente después de lo sucedido en la última ocasión en que un alumno dejó por ahí información relativa al castillo. No te lo puedo devolver, Harry.

-¿Por qué pensó Snape que me lo habían dado los fabricantes?

-Porque... porque los fabricantes de estos mapas habrían querido sacarte del colegio. Habrían pensado que era muy divertido.-Remus miró a Hydra.

-¿Los conoce? -Dijo Harry impresionado.

-Nos hemos visto -Dijo Lupin mientras miraba a Harry más serio que nunca-. No esperes que te vuelva a encubrir, Harry. No puedo conseguir que te tomes en serio tu seguridad, pero creía que los gritos que oyes cuando se te aproximan los dementores te habían hecho algún efecto. Tus padres dieron su vida para que tú siguieras vivo, Harry. Y tú les correspondes muy mal... cambiando su sacrificio por una bolsa de artículos de broma. Y tu Hydra-Continuó , mirando a su ahijada-Pensé que serias más consciente sobre los peligros a los que Harry se expone cuando sale del castillo. Confiaba en ti.

Se marchó en cuanto terminó de decir esas últimas se sintió fatal. No quería fallar a su padrino. Despacio, subieron la escalera de mármol. Al pasar al lado de la estatua de la bruja tuerta, Hydra se acordó de la capa invisible. Se lo dijo a Harry , pero este , no se atrevió a ir por ella.

-Es culpa mía -Dijo Ron de pronto-. Yo te persuadí de que fueras. Lupin tiene razón. Fue una idiotez. No debimos hacerlo.

-No fue solo tu culpa, Ron. Yo estaba a cargo de Harry. Yo tenía que convencerlo para que se quedara...Herms tenía razón.

Hydra dejó de hablar. Habían llegado al corredor en que los troles de seguridad estaban haciendo la ronda y por el que Hermione avanzaba hacia ellos

-¿Qué ocurre Herms?-Preguntó Hydra al ver la cara de su amiga

\- Hagrid ha perdido el caso. Van a ejecutar a Buckbeak.


	15. La final de Quidditch

-Me ha enviado esto -dijo Hermione, tendiéndoles la carta.

Hydra la cogió. El pergamino estaba húmedo, gruesas lágrimas habían emborronado tanto la tinta, que la lectura se hacía difícil en muchos lugares.

Querida Hermione:

Hemos perdido. Me permitirán traerlo a Hogwarts, pero van a fijar la fecha del sacrificio. A Buckbeak le ha gustado Londres. Nunca olvidaré toda la ayuda que nos disteis tú e Hydra.

Hagrid

-No pueden hacerlo-Dijo Harry-. No pueden. Buckbeak no es peligroso.

-El padre de Malfoy consiguió atemorizar a la Comisión para que tomaran esta determinación -Dijo Hermione secándose los ojos-. Ya sabéis cómo es. Son unos viejos imbéciles y los asustó.

-Es todo mi culpa.-Comenzó Hydra entre ía que haberle pedido a Lucius que parase la denuncia. Soy una inútil.

-¡Hey , no digas eso! -Le animó Hermione -Tú bastante tienes con tus cosas... Además, podremos recurrir. Siempre se puede. No sé cómo lo haremos , pero lo haremos, déjamelo a mí.

-Y a mí-Dijo Ron, decidido-. En esta ocasión no tendrás que hacer tú sola todo el trabajo, Hermione. Yo te ayudaré.

-¡Ron!

Hydra, vio como Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y rompió a llorar. Ron, totalmente aterrado, le dio unas palmadas torpes en la cabeza.

-Ron, de verdad, siento muchísimo lo de Scabbers -Sollozó la castaña.

-Bueno, ya era muy viejo -Dijo Ron, aliviado de que ella se hubiera soltado-. Y era algo inútil. Quién sabe, a lo mejor ahora mis padres me compran una lechuza.

Hydra que vio la escena al lado de Harry, se acercó al azabache y le susurró:

-Te apuesto 20 galeones a que estos dos terminan juntos.

…

Las medidas de seguridad habían aumentado desde la segunda intrusión de su padre. Por culpa de ellas, Harry, Ron , Hermione y ella no podían visitar a Hagrid por las tardes. La única posibilidad que tenían de hablar con él eran las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas .Hagrid parecía conmocionado por el veredicto

-Todo fue culpa mía. Me quedé petrificado. Estaban todos allí con sus togas negras, y a mí se me caían continuamente las notas y se me olvidaron todas las fechas que me habías buscado, Hermione. Y entonces se levantó Lucius Malfoy, soltó su discurso y la Comisión hizo exactamente lo que él dijo...

-No fue tu culpa Hagrid. Si quieres yo puedo hablar con él o con Draco . Puedo intentar convencerlos de que paren todo esto...

-No hace falta ,Hydra...No quiero que te metas en problemas por mí.

-¡Todavía podemos apelar! -dijo Ron con entusiasmo-. ¡No tiréis la toalla! ¡Estamos trabajando en ello!

Volvían al castillo con el resto de la clase. Hydra, se sentía fatal desde que supo lo del hipogrifo. Delante de ella, pudo ver a Draco, que iba con Crabbe y Goyle, y miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, riéndose.

-No servirá de mucho, Ron -Le dijo Hagrid con tristeza, al llegar a las escaleras del castillo-. Lucius Malfoy tiene a la Comisión en el bolsillo. Sólo me aseguraré de que el tiempo que le queda a Buckbeak sea el más feliz de su vida. Se lo debo...

Hagrid dio media vuelta y volvió a la cabaña, cubriéndose el rostro con el pañuelo.

-¡Miradlo cómo llora!

El trio de Slytherin había estado escuchando en la puerta.

-¿Habíais visto alguna vez algo tan patético? –Dijo Draco- ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!

Hydra , sacó su varita dispuesta a atacar pero Hermione llegó antes:

¡PLAF!

Dio a Draco una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. El muchacho se tambaleó. Los espectadores se quedaron atónitos en el momento en que Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.

-¡No te atrevas a llamar «patético» a Hagrid, so puerco... so malvado...!

-¡Hermione! -Dijo Ron con voz débil, intentando sujetarle la mano.

-Suéltame, Ron.

-Vámonos -Musitó Draco. Y en un instante, los tres desaparecieron por el pasadizo que conducía a las mazmorras.

-¡Hermione! -Dijo Ron de nuevo, atónito por la sorpresa.

-¡Harry, espero que le ganes en la final de quidditch! -Dijo Hermione chillando-. ¡Espero que ganes, porque si gana Slytherin no podré soportarlo!

-Hay que ir a Encantamientos -Dijo Ron, mirando todavía a Hermione con los ojos como platos mientras eran seguido por unos atónitos Harry e Hydra.

Subieron deprisa hacia la clase del profesor Flitwick.

-¡Llegáis tarde, muchachos! -Dijo el profesor Flitwick, cuando Harry abrió la puerta del aula-. ¡Vamos, rápido, sacad las varitas! Vamos a trabajar con encantamientos estimulantes. Ya se han colocado todos por parejas.

Hydra quiso ponerse con Hermione. Pero esta había desaparecido. A falta de un compañero, decidió emparejarse con el joven Longbottom.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?-Le preguntó Ron que se había colocado a su lado, frente a Harry.

\- Quizás... quizás haya ido a los lavabos...-Contestó Hydra rápidamente, poniendo una excusa "creíble".

Pero Hermione no apareció durante la clase.

-Pues tampoco le habría venido mal a ella un encantamiento estimulante -Comentó Ron, cuando salían del aula para ir a comer, todos con una dilatada sonrisa. La clase de encantamientos estimulantes los había dejado muy contentos.

Hermione tampoco apareció por el Gran Comedor durante el almuerzo. Cuando terminaron de comer, el efecto de los encantamientos estimulantes ya comenzó a desaparecer .

-No le habrá hecho nada Malfoy ¿No? -Comentó Ron preocupado mientras subían aprisa las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-Tranquilo Ron, Hermione es muy capaz de defenderse ella sola .Por Merlín, por algo la llaman la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación.

Pasaron entre los troles de seguridad, le dieron la contraseña a la señora gorda y entraron por el agujero del retrato para acceder a la sala común.

Hermione estaba sentada a una mesa, profundamente dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en un libro abierto de Aritmancia. Fueron a sentarse junto a ella cuando Harry le dio con el codo para que despertara.

-¿Qué... qué? -Preguntó Hermione, despertando sobresaltada y mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Es hora de marcharse? ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?

-Adivinación, pero no es hasta dentro de veinte minutos -Dijo Harry-. Hermione, ¿Por qué no has estado en Encantamientos?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! -Chilló Hermione-. ¡Se me olvidó!

-Pero ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar? -Le preguntó Ron-. ¡Llegaste con nosotros a la puerta del aula!

-¡Imposible! -Aulló Hermione-. ¿Se enfadó el profesor Flitwick? Fue Malfoy. Estaba pensando en él y perdí la noción de las cosas.

-Hermione-Le llamó Hydra, mirando preocupada el libro de Aritmancia que Hermione había empleado como almohada-. Creo que estás a punto de estallar. Tratas de abarcar demasiado.

-No, no es verdad -Dijo Hermione, apartándose el pelo de los ojos y mirando alrededor-. Me he despistado, eso es todo. Lo mejor será que vaya a ver al profesor Flitwick y me disculpe. ¡Os veré en Adivinación!

-Bueno...Yo creo que os veré después de mi clase de Aritmancia entonces .¡Hasta luego chicos!

Hydra salió de su sala común para dirigirse a su clase cuando alguien la tomó del brazo y la metió en un aula vacía. La muchacha no tardo más de un segundo en sacar su varita y ponerse en guardia.

-¡Esta vez no me haréis nada!¡ So cobardes!-Gritó.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! Tranquila...Soy yo.

-¿Draco? ¿¡Pero tú sabes que susto me has dado?!-Le dijo dándole varios golpes en el pecho.

-¿Quieres parar? Creo que hoy ya he tenido bastante como bolsa de boxeo.-Dijo sobándose la mejilla donde horas antes Hermione le había pegado.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó.

-Sí. Ya sabes, he recibido golpes peores.

Y no era mentira. Aunque a Hydra nunca le puso la mano encima, cuando eran pequeños, Lucius solía imponer castigos violentos a Draco cada vez que hacía algo indebido .Como una vez, que pillo al muchacho jugando con un muggle del pueblo de al lado y lo llenó a cruciatus.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo que ir a clase...

-Yo... Ten, esto es para ti-Dijo dándole una bolsita de terciopelo negro.

-¿Qué es?-Hydra abrió la bolsa para encontrase con un montón de monedas de oro-Gracias. Pero no lo quiero-Dijo devolviéndole la bolsa.-No quiero nada que pertenezca a Lucius.

-Esto no es de Lucius, Hydra . A sí que tómalo y no seas cabezona. Sé que has pedido dar tutorías a los de primero para poder ganar algo de dinero.

-No me importa dar tutorías, Draco.

-Por favor, quédatelo.-Insistió él- Además te pertenece.-Hydra lo miró confundida-Es tu parte de la herencia del abuelo Abraxas. Sabes que eras su nieta favorita.

-Gracias, Draco.

-No es nada.

-Te habrás tenido que arriesgar mucho para poder conseguirlo.-Dijo apartando la mirada.

-Bueno tuve ayuda de alguien...

-¿Poppy?-Draco asintió.-¿Sigue en la mansión?

-No. Después de ayudarme con el dinero se marchó.-Explicó- No sé dónde está en este momento. Pero le di un poco de dinero, espero que no te importe.

-¿Importarme? ¡Merlín, Draco! Es genial-Exclamó abrazándolo-Gracias.

Draco la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-¿Hydra?

-¿Si?

-Lo siento.-Hydra se quedó en silencio-Lo siento. Lo siento por todo. Por haberte mentido, por no haberte ayudado. Por el beso...

Hydra se separó de Draco.

-Dejemos todo eso detrás ¿Si? Podemos empezar de nuevo-El chico asintió-Hola, mi nombre es Penny Lane Black .Es un placer conocerte.

Draco comenzó a reír.

-¿Penny Lane? ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?-Hydra lo miró mal-Perdón, perdón...ejem -Draco se aclaró la garganta-Yo soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, el placer es mío.-Saludó tomándole una mano y besándola.

-Me alegro de hayamos arreglado todo, Draco.

-Yo también me alegro ¿Penny Lane?

-¡Serás idiota!-Dijo dándole un puño en el hombro.

-¡AUCH!

-Para ti Hydra, Malfoy.

-Así no empezamos bien eh...-Bromeó el chico.

Hydra, llegó tarde a clase por culpa de Draco, pero mereció la pena.

Las vacaciones de Semana Santa, no resultaron lo qué se dice relajantes gracias al montón de deberes que les habían mandado. Pero al menos, Hydra, aprovechó para poder hacer ejercicio. Según le decía el profesor Karkarov, director de Drumstag y mentor suyo, una mente equilibrada no solo se conseguía gracias al conocimiento, sino que también con un cuerpo entrenado. La muchacha se despertaba todas las mañanas antes del amanecer, se ponía su ropa de entrenar y se dirigía al lago para correr por la orilla. Para cuando volvía, Hermione ya solía estar despierta haciendo los deberes y estudiando, ya que nadie tenía tanto trabajo como ella .La castaña le había contado que había dejado Adivinación, pero aun así cursaba más asignaturas que ningún otro estudiante. Normalmente era la última en abandonar por la noche la sala común y la primera en llegar al día siguiente a la biblioteca.

Ron, a su vez, se estaba encargando de la apelación de Buckbeak. Estaba tan absorto en el trabajo que incluso se olvidó de tratar mal a Crookshanks.

El pobre Harry, mientras tanto, tenía que combinar sus deberes con el diario entrenamiento de quidditch, por no mencionar las interminables discusiones de tácticas con Wood. El partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin tendría lugar el primer sábado después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Slytherin iba en cabeza y sacaba a Gryffindor doscientos puntos exactos.

Hydra, intentaba ayudar a sus amigos en la mayor medida posible. Aunque también sacaba tiempo para visitar a su padre, con el cual seguía enfadada por su imprudencia.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has llegado a liar?-Gritó- ¡Ahora están más pendientes de quien entra y quién sale del castillo! ¡Por Merlín! Hasta han colocado trolls de vigilancia por todos lados haciendo guardia ¡No sabes cuánto me ha costado escaparme!

-Vamos, Penny. Relájate...-Le dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-¿¡Como que me relaje?! ¡Te podrían haber atrapado! ¿Eres consciente de lo que te pasaría si lo hubiesen hecho? Yo te diré lo que te espera ¡El beso del dementor , papa! ¡El beso del dementor!-Gritó aún más fuerte.

-Penny, estate tranquila. Eso no pasará-Le dijo Sirius abrazándola-Te lo prometo...

-No me prometas nada. No sabes lo que mañana pasará.

-No, pero por eso tenemos que disfrutar lo de hoy.

El ambiente era tenso en el castillo por el partido entre las serpientes y los leones. Según le había contado Ron, nadie recordaba un partido precedido de una atmósfera tan cargada. Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, la tensión entre los equipos y entre sus respectivas casas estaba al rojo. En los corredores estallaban pequeñas peleas que culminaron en un desagradable incidente en el que un alumno de cuarto de Gryffindor y otro de sexto de Slytherin terminaron en la enfermería con puerros brotándoles de las orejas.

Hydra, veía cada vez peor a Harry, el azabache no podía ni ir a las aulas sin que algún Slytherin sacara la pierna y le pusiera la zancadilla. Hydra tuvo que hacer de perro guardián de su amigo para mantener a raya a los Slytherins, y eso, era algo que ponía de los nervios al azabache.

-¡Hydra! ¡Te he dicho que no hace falta que me sigas hasta el baño!

-Algún Slytherin podría estar ahí, Harry.

-Pues entonces ya me encargaré yo de él. No soy una persona indefensa, aunque tú pienses lo contrario.

-Yo no...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Harry le había cerrado la puerta del baño en la cara. La víspera del partido por la noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, se abandonó todas las actividades habituales. Incluso Hermione dejó sus libros.

-No puedo trabajar, no me puedo concentrar -Dijo nerviosa.

Había mucho ruido en la sala común. Fred y George alborotaban y gritaban más que nunca. Wood, estaba encogido en un rincón, encima de una maqueta del campo de quidditch. Con su varita mágica movía figurillas mientras hablaba consigo mismo haciendo estrategias. Angelina, Alicia y Katie se reían de las gracias de los gemelos. Mientras que Hydra, estaba sentada junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione, alejados del barullo.

-¡Lo harás genial-Le animó Hydra a su amigo.

-Vas a hacer un buen partido -Le dijo Hermione, aunque en realidad estaba aterrorizada.

-¡Tienes una Saeta de Fuego! -Dijo Ron.

-Sí -Admitió Harry.

Wood, de repente, se puso en pie y gritó:

-¡Jugadores! ¡A la cama!

Fred, que no había estado en toda la noche con su novia, se acercó a la peliblanca y dándole un beso se fue a su habitación.

Esa noche, Hydra necesitaba relajarse. Las últimas semanas habían sido como una montaña rusa y estaba agotada mentalmente. Hacía una buena noche, por lo que decidió salir a los terrenos. Tuvo mucha suerte de que no la pillaran por el camino. Una vez llegó al límite del bosque prohibido ,se transformó.

Su pelaje blanco brillaba con la luz de la luna, dándole así un aspecto etéreo. Corrió como loca por todos los terrenos ¡Merlín! Qué bien sentía todo aquello. De repente, detectó un olor que se le hizo conocido. Siguiendo el rastro, corrió hasta que se encontró frente a un perro negro como la noche.

"¿Papa? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Penny?" El perro comenzó a juguetear con la loba. "¡Qué bueno verte! Estaba dando un paseo nocturno con mi amigo"

"De repente, por detrás del perro, apareció un gato de color canela.

"¿Crookshanks? ¿Lo conoces?"

"Por supuesto, me ha estado haciendo compañía mientras tú no estabas. Es un gato muy listo. ¡Vamos! Te hecho una carrera hasta el sauce boxeador. Preparados, listos..."

Hydra, comenzó a correr antes de que Sirius terminase de hacer la cuenta atrás. Pero el perro no tardó mucho en tomarle la delantera. La carrera iba bastante pareja, pero al final la loba ganó.

"Creo que te estas quedando un poco viejo ,papa"

"¡Oye sinvergüenza! Que solo tengo 34 años."

Entonces la muchacha se fijó en lo imponente que se veía Hogwarts desde ahí.

"Precioso ¿Verdad?"

"Inigualable diría yo"

Hydra vio que había luz en la torre de Gryffindor ¿Quién estaría despierto a esas horas? Gracias a su vista de loba, Hydra pudo ver que se trataba de Harry que la miraba fijamente.

"¡Mierda papa! Harry me ha visto"

El perro se fijó en la ventana. Gracias a Morgana que su padre se camuflaba bien en la noche.

"Ven , sígueme"

Sirius se metió entre las raíces del Sauce boxeador hasta un pasadizo oscuro mientras que , por detrás, le seguía Hydra. Una vez dentro, padre e hija se volvieron a transformar en su forma humana y emprendieron el camino que iba a parar hasta la casa de los gritos.

-A sí que, ¿Así es como lo has estado haciendo?.

-Exactamente.

-Vaya..Jamás hubiera dicho que aquí hubiese un pasadizo...

Hydra se quedó en la casa abandonada hasta un poco antes del amanecer. Gracias a Merlín, cuando llegó a su habitación todas sus compañeras estaban dormidas. Se dio una ducha energizante y se fue a preparar.

\- Hoy has ido realmente pronto a correr.-Le dijo Hermione que se acababa de despertar.

-Sí, no he podido dormir y he decidido aprovecharlo.-Se excusó.

Hermione, no hizo mucho caso a su amiga y sin decir nada, entró al baño. En cuanto Hydra terminó de vestirse, bajó al Gran Comedor para desayunar con el equipo, pero estos, ya se habían ido.

Comió a solas y en silencio hasta que llegaron Ron, Seamus y Neville, que sentándose junto a ella, comenzaron a desayunar y a comentar el partido que se celebraría hoy. Cuando los muchachos terminaron de desayunar, se dispusieron a irse.

-¿Vienes Hydra?-Le preguntó Seamus, que ya no le miraba mal.

-No, tranquilos, iros sin mí. Yo esperaré a que Hermione baje.

-Vale. Os guardaré un sitio. -Le dijo Ron.

Hermione bajó un cuarto de hora más tarde .La castaña, bebió su zumo de melaza de un trago y tomando un trozo de bizcocho salió, junto a Hydra hacía el estadio.

Como Ron le había prometido, él y los chicos les habían guardado un sitio a ella y a Hermione. Todos estaba llenísimo nadie quería perderse aquel partido entre la casa de los leones y las serpientes.

En cuanto el equipo de Gryffindir salió al campo, fueron recibidos con ovaciones de parte de todas las casa menos la de Slytherin, por supuesto. La mayoría del estadio se tiñó de rojo, gracias a los estandartes que tanto las Águilas como los Tejones llevaban para animar a Gryffindor. Detrás de la meta de Slytherin, sin embargo, unas doscientas personas llevaban el verde; la serpiente plateada de Slytherin brillaba en sus banderas. El profesor Snape se sentaba en la primera fila, de verde como todos los demás y con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Y aquí llegan los de Gryffindor! -Comentó Lee Jordan, que hacía de comentarista, como de costumbre-. ¡Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, los hermanos Weasley y Wood! Ampliamente reconocido como el mejor equipo que ha visto Hogwarts desde hace años. -Los comentarios de Lee fueron ahogados por los abucheos de la casa de Slytherin-. ¡Y ahora entra en el terreno de juego el equipo de Slytherin, encabezado por su capitán Flint! Ha hecho algunos cambios en la alineación y parece inclinarse más por el tamaño que por la destreza. -Más abucheos de los hinchas de Slytherin. Hydra, vio que Lee tenía razón. Draco era el más pequeño del equipo , los demás eran como gorilas.

-¡Capitanes, daos la mano! - Se escuchó ordenar la señora Hooch, como siempre.

Hydra, vio gracias a unos catalejos mágicos que se compró, que Flint y Wood se aproximaban y se estrechaban la mano con mucha fuerza, como si intentaran quebrarle al otro los dedos.

-¡Montad en las escobas! -Dijo la señora Hooch-. Tres... dos... uno...

El silbato quedó ahogado por el bramido de la multitud, al mismo tiempo que se levantaban en el aire catorce escobas.

-Y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle. Alicia Spinnet, de Gryffindor, con la quaffle, se dirige hacia la meta de Slytherin. Alicia va bien encaminada. Ah, no. Warrington intercepta la quaffle. Warrington, de Slytherin, rasgando el aire. ¡ZAS! Buen trabajo con la bludger por parte de George Weasley. Warrington deja caer la quaffle. La coge Johnson. Gryffindor vuelve a tenerlo. Vamos, Angelina. Un bonito quiebro a Montagne. ¡Agáchate, Angelina, eso es una bludger! ¡HA MARCADO! ¡DIEZ A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

-¡Vamos leones!-Animó Hydra desde la grasa sacudiendo su estandarte enérgicamente.

Hydra vio como Angelina golpeaba el aire con el puño, celebrando su tanto. Pero entonces, Angelina casi se cayó de la escoba cuando Marcus Flint chocó contra ella.

-¡Pero será gilipollas!-Escuchó decir a Ron a su lado.

Un momento después, Fred le lanzaba el bate hacia la nuca de Flint. La nariz de Flint dio en el palo de su propia escoba y comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Eso es Fred!-Animaba Ron a su hermano.

-¡Basta! -Gritó la señora Hooch, metiéndose en medio a toda velocidad-. ¡Penalti para Gryffindor por un ataque no provocado sobre su cazadora! ¡Penalti para Slytherin por agresión deliberada contra su cazador!

-¡No diga tonterías, señora! -Se escuchó decir Fred. Pero la señora Hooch pitó y Alicia retrocedió para lanzar el penalti.

-¡Vamos, Alicia! -gritó Lee en medio del silencio que de repente se había hecho entre el público- SÍ, HA BATIDO AL GUARDAMETA! ¡VEINTE A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

-¡ALICIA! ¡ALICIA!¡ALICIA!-Comenzaron a vitorear los espectadores de las gradas.

Wood estaba delante de la portería de Gryffindor, con las mandíbulas apretadas.

-¡Wood es un soberbio guardameta! -Dijo Lee Jordan , mientras Flint aguardaba el silbato de la señora Hooch-. ¡Soberbio! Será muy difícil parar este golpe, realmente muy difícil... ¡SÍ! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡LO HA PARADO!

Donde antes se vitoreaba el nombre de Alicia , ahora se vitoreaba el nombre del capitán de Gryffindor

-Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, no, la tiene Slytherin. ¡No! ¡Gryffindor vuelve a tenerla, y es Katie Bell, Katie Bell lleva la quaffle! Va rápida como un rayo... ¡ESO HA SIDO INTENCIONADO!

Montague, un cazador de Slytherin, había hecho un quiebro delante de Katie y en vez de coger la quaffle, le había cogido a ella la cabeza. Katie dio una voltereta en el aire y consiguió mantenerse en la escoba, pero dejó caer la quaffle.

-¡EEEE¡ ¡Eso es falta!

-¡Penalti!

-¡Tramposos!

El silbato de la señora Hooch volvió a sonar, mientras se dirigía a Montague gritándole. Un minuto después, Katie metía otro gol de penalti al guardameta de Slytherin.

-¡TREINTA A CERO! ¡CHÚPATE ÉSA, TRAMPOSO!

-¡Bell!¡Bell! ¡Bell!

-¡Jordan, si no puedes comentar de manera neutral...!

-¡Lo cuento como es, profesora!

Hydra detectó la snitch a los pies de uno de los postes de la meta de Gryffindor. Pero Harry dirigió su escoba hacia el extremo de Slytherin. Hydra, al principio no entendió por qué, después se dio cuenta de que Gryffindor necesitaba más puntos. Draco , fue tras el numero 7 como un bólido, creyendo que Harry habría visto la snitch en aquel se tensó al ver como una de las bludger, desviada por Derrick, el gigantesco golpeador de Slytherin, se aproximó y le pasó a Harry rozando el oído derecho. Al momento siguiente...

¡ZUUUM!

La segunda bludger le había arañado el codo. El otro golpeador, Bole, se aproximaba. Hydra vio fugazmente a Bole y a Derrick, que se acercaban muy aprisa con los bates en alto .En el último segundo Harry viró con la Saeta, y Bole y Derrick se dieron un batacazo.

-¡Muy buena Harry!-Gritaron Hydra y Hermione.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! -Rio Lee Jordan mientras los dos golpeadores de Slytherin se separaban y alejaban, tambaleándose y agarrándose la cabeza-. Es una lástima, chicos. ¡Tendréis que espabilar mucho para vencer a una Saeta de Fuego! Y Gryffindor vuelve a tener la quaffle, porque Johnson la ha recogido. Flint va a su lado. ¡Métele el dedo en el ojo, Angelina! ¡Era una broma, profesora, era una broma! ¡Oh, no! ¡Flint lleva la quaffle, va volando hacia la meta de Gryffindor! ¡Ahora, Wood, párala!

Pero Flint ya había marcado. Hubo una ovación en la parte de Slytherin.

-¡Perdón, profesora, perdón! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! Veamos, Gryffindor va ganando por treinta a diez y ahora Gryffindor está en posesión de la quaffle.

Se estaba convirtiendo en el partido más sucio que Hydra había visto jamás y eso que en Drumstag no es que fuera precisamente limpio el juego. Los de Slytherin estaban recurriendo a cualquier medio para apoderarse de la quaffle. Uno golpeó a Alicia con el bate y se defendió diciendo que la había confundido con una bludger. George , para vengarse, dio a Bole un codazo en la cara. La señora Hooch castigó a los dos equipos con sendos penaltis, y Wood logró evitar otro tanto espectacular, consiguiendo así, que la puntuación quedara en 40 a 10 a favor de Gryffindor.

Katie marcó: 50 a 10. Fred y George bajaron en picado para situarse a su lado, con los bates en alto por si a alguno de Slytherin se le ocurría tomar represalias. Bole y Derrick aprovecharon la ausencia de Fred y George para lanzar a Wood las dos bludgers. Le dieron en el estómago, primero una y después la otra. Wood dio una vuelta en el aire, sujetándose a la escoba, sin resuello.

La señora Hooch estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Sólo se puede atacar al guardameta cuando la quaffle está dentro del área! -Gritó a Boyle y a Derrick-. ¡Penalti para Gryffindor!

Y Angelina marcó: 60 a 10. Los leones estaban como locos. Momentos después, Fred lanzaba a Warrington una bludger, quitándole la quaffle de las manos. Alicia la cogió y volvió a marcar: 70 a 10.

Hydra estaba ronca de tanto gritar y sus compañeros no andaban lejos. Gryffindor sacaba sesenta puntos de ventaja. Y si Harry cogía la snitch, la copa era suya. Hydra buscaba como loca la snitch por el campo, entonces, Harry aceleró y vio que su amigo tenía la bola dorada en el punto de mira. Estaba a punto de cogerla, cuando de repente para el horror de Hydra, Draco tomó la Saeta de Harry por la cola.

-¡Maldita cucaracha!-Murmuró Hermione a su lado.

Harry intentaba que Draco soltara su escoba, pero al parecer, le quedaba demasiado lejos.

-¡Penalti! ¡Penalti a favor de Gryffindor! ¡Nunca he visto tácticas semejantes! -chilló la señora Hooch, saliendo disparada hacia el punto donde Draco volvía a montar en su Nimbus 2.001.

-¡SO CERDO, SO TRAMPOSO! -Gritaba Lee Jordan por el megáfono, alejándose de la profesora McGonagall-. ¡ASQUEROSO HIJ...!

La profesora McGonagall ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que se callara. La verdad es que levantaba el puño en dirección a Draco. Se le había caído el sombrero y también ella gritaba furiosa. Hydra jamás hubiese imaginado a la profesora así.

Alicia lanzó el penalti de Gryffindor, pero estaba tan enfadada que lo envió fuera. El equipo de Gryffindor perdía concentración, y los de Slytherin, entusiasmados por la falta de Draco contra Harry, cada vez se atrevían a más.

-Slytherin en posesión de la quaffle, Slytherin se dirige a la meta... Montague marca -Gruñó Lee- 70 a 20 a favor de Gryffindor...

-Angelina Johnson coge la quaffle. ¡Vamos, Angelina! ¡VAMOS!

Hydra vio como todos los jugadores de Slytherin, incluido el guardameta, habían salido disparados contra Angelina. Iban a bloquearla. De repente, Harry, como una bala, se dirigió en dirección a los de Slytherin. Estos, se dispersaron cuando la Saeta de Fuego se lanzó contra ellos como un torpedo. El camino de Angelina quedó despejado.

-¡HA MARCADO!, ¡HA MARCADO! ¡Gryffindor en cabeza por 80 a 20!

Después de toda esa confusión, Hydra vio como Draco, bajaba a toda velocidad con una expresión de triunfo en la cara. Allí, a unos metros del suelo, había un resplandor dorado. Harry, no tardó mucho más en seguir al rubio.

-¡Vamos!, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos! -Decía Hydra en bajo, tensa en su sitio. El estadio se quedó en un silencio total.

Harry se pegó al palo de la escoba estaba ya a la misma altura que echó hacia delante, soltando las dos manos de la escoba. Desvió de un golpe el brazo de Draco y...

-¡SÍ!¡Lo ha conseguido!

El estadio comenzó a vitorear y a gritar el nombre de Harry. Con la snitch en la mano, el azabache sobrevoló a la multitud con un extraño zumbido en los oídos.

Hydra, junto a muchos Gryffindors, bajaron al campo. Wood estaba cegado por las lágrimas; abrazado a Harry. Hydra se acercó a Fred que la saludó con un efusivo beso para después comenzar a gritar junto a su a su hermano gemelo:

-¡Hemos ganado la copa! ¡Hemos ganado la copa!

El equipo se dio un abrazo colectivo, en el que Hydra, Hermione y Ron también fueron participes.

Los grupos de hinchas del equipo escarlata saltaban ya las barreras y entraban en el terreno de juego. Multitud de manos palmeaban las espaldas de los jugadores. Hydra se acercó a Harry, que estaba aturdido por el ruido y la multitud de cuerpos que lo apretaban.

-Los has conseguido Harry. ¡Felicidades!-Dijo abrazándolo.

-Muchas gracias Hydra, Yo...

Pero el muchacho no pudo acabar la frase porque la afición lo subió en hombros a él, y al resto del equipo.

-¡Los has vencido, Harry! ¡Los has vencido! ¡Cuando se lo cuente a Buckbeak...!-Gritaba el semigigante.

Todo el mundo estaba como loco. Percy, daba saltos , olvidado de su dignidad. La profesora McGonagall sollozaba incluso más sonoramente que Wood, y se secaba los ojos con una enorme bandera de Gryffindor. Hydra, Ron y Hermione se limitaron a sonreír mientras Harry era conducido a las gradas, donde Dumbledore esperaba de pie, con la enorme copa de quidditch.

ch_14/set?id=165684053


	16. Lo que en realidad pasó y nadie contó I

La fiesta que se formó en la torre de Gryffindor aquella noche, después de la final, no se pudo comparar con ninguna otra hecha hasta ahora. Incluso la profesora McGonagall, la estuvo disfrutando hasta bien entrada la noche. La euforia por haber ganado la copa de Quidditch les duró a los leones al menos una semana. Incluso el clima pareció celebrarlo. A medida que se aproximaba junio, los días se volvieron menos nublados y más calurosos, y lo que a todo el mundo le apetecía, era pasear por los terrenos del colegio y dejarse caer en la hierba.

Pero por desgracia, los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y en vez de vaguear, los estudiantes tenían que permanecer dentro estudiando. Incluso los bromistas Fred y George tenían que quedarse a estudiar para los T.I. (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria). Percy, el mayor de los Weasleys que estaban en Hogwarts, al estar en el último curso, se preparaba para el ÉXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas). Como Percy quería entrar en el Ministerio de Magia, necesitaba las máximas puntuaciones. Por culpa de esto, se ponía cada vez más nervioso y castigaba muy severamente a cualquiera que interrumpiera por las tardes el silencio de la sala común. Una vez, incluso quito puntos a Hydra por estornudar mientras él estaba estudiando en la sala común. De hecho, la única persona que parecía estar más nerviosa que Percy era Hermione, y a Hydra no le extrañaba. Bastante malo era tener que hacer los exámenes de las 9 asignaturas que tenían, como para hacer de 12.

Los chicos, al fin, habían dejado de preguntarle a la castaña cómo se las apañaba para acudir a la vez a varias clases, pero a ver su calendario de exámenes, no pudieron contenerse La primera columna indicaba:

LUNES

9 en punto: Aritmancia

9 en punto: Transformaciones

Comida

1 en punto: Encantamientos

1 en punto: Runas Antiguas

-¿Hermione? -Dijo Ron con cautela bajo la atenta mirada de Harry e Hydra. Estos días había que andarse con cuidado con lo que se le decía a Hermione, porque saltaba fácilmente cuando se la interrumpía-. Eeeh... ¿Estás segura de que has copiado bien el calendario de exámenes?

-¿Qué? -Dijo Hermione bruscamente, cogiendo el calendario y observándolo-. Claro que lo he copiado bien.

-¿Serviría de algo preguntarte cómo vas a hacer dos exámenes a la vez? -Le dijo Harry.

-No -respondió Hermione lacónicamente.

De repente , todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio. El ave más magnifica que había visto nunca acababa de aparecer. Su plumaje rojo, era aún más brillante gracias a los rayos de sol que se le reflejaban.

-¡Tine!-Exclamó Hydra al verla.

La fénix se posó en la mesa frente la muchacha de pelo blanco bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tengo una carta"

"¿De mi padre?"-Preguntó con preocupación.

"No"

Hydra la miró extrañada. El ave dejó su carta y dándole un picotazo cariñoso a la muchacha salió volando tan rápido como había entrado.

-Eso que acaba de entrar...-Comenzó Ron.

-¿Era un fénix?-Terminó Hermione.

, ella es Tine, mi fénix.-Contestó con normalidad la peliblanca.

-¿Tu...Tu fénix?-Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Sí, la encontré justo el día que os conocí-Sonrió la muchacha.

-¿Te ha traído una carta?

no se de quien puede ser.

Hydra, sin esperar más, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta.

"Querida Hydra:

Mi nombre es Molly Weasley."

-¿Te ha escrito mi madre?-Hydra asintió-¿Qué querrá?

-Si dejas que lo lea, lo sabremos.-Le contestó Hermione, mordaz.

"Soy la madre de Ron , Ginny, Fred , George y Percy. Te preguntarás del por qué te escribo. Bien, mis hijos me han mostrado su preocupación por tu situación,y solo quería decirte que serás bienvenida a nuestra casa para quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras .Y tranquila ,porque no supondrás ningún problema para nosotros, lo contrario, estamos deseando conocerte , tanto yo como mi marido , Arthur.

Por cierto mucha suerte en los exámenes.

Dales un abrazo enorme a mis hijos, a Hermione y Harry y otro bien grande para ti.

Deseando conocerte,

M.W

P.D: Os he hecho una caja llena de galletas para daros ánimos .

-Vaya...-Hydra tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó preocupado Ron-Sé que quizá no debimos hacerlo pero...

-Gracias , Ron. De verdad.-Dijo enormemente agradecida.

El pelirrojo se puso rojo como un tomate

-No es nada...

Entonces Hedwig entró aleteando, con un sobre fuertemente atenazado en el pico.

-Es de Hagrid -Dijo Harry cambiando de tema y abriendo el sobre- La apelación de Buckbeak se ha fijado para el día 6.

-Es el día que terminamos los exámenes -Observó Hermione.

-Y tendrá lugar aquí. Vendrá alguien del Ministerio de Magia y un verdugo.

-¡Un verdugo¡ ¿Traen a un verdugo a la sesión de apelación? -Gritó Hydra.

-¡Es como si ya estuviera decidido!-Se quejó Hermione.

-¡No pueden hacerlo! -Gritó Ron-. ¡He pasado años leyendo cosas para su defensa! ¡No pueden pasarlo todo por alto!

Comenzó la semana de exámenes y el castillo, se sumió en una seriedad y un silencio inauditos. Los alumnos de tercero salieron del examen de Transformaciones el lunes a la hora de la comida, agotados. Hydra, estaba tranquila ya que a ella le había salido bien, lo que le preocupaba era el examen de Pociones que tendría al día siguiente.

-La mía tenía un pitorro en vez de cola. ¡Qué pesadilla...!

-¿Las tortugas echan vapor por la boca?

-La mía seguía teniendo un sauce dibujado en el caparazón. ¿Creéis que me quitarán puntos?

Sus compañeros comparaban lo que habían hecho y se quejaban de la dificultad de los ejercicios que consistían en transformar una tetera en tortuga. Después la comida, en la que Hydra no comió bocado por los nervios, la clase volvió a subir para el examen de Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick puso en el examen los encantamientos estimulantes. Hydra se puso de pareja con Hermione. A ellas, el examen les salió redondo pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Harry que por los nervios, exageró un poco el suyo y hizo que Ron, que era compañero suyo, se echara a reír como un histérico. Tuvieron que llevárselo a un aula vacía y dejarlo allí una hora, hasta que estuvo en condiciones de llevar a cabo el encantamiento. Después de cenar, los alumnos se fueron inmediatamente a sus respectivas salas comunes, pero no a relajarse, sino a repasar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones y Astronomía.

-¡No podré hacerlo!

-Solo tienes que tranquilizarte, Hydra

-No es cuestión de relajarse, Herms.-Se quejó -Snape me odia y sabe que esto se me da mal. Hará que suspenda poniéndome un ejercicio más difícil de lo normal...

-Estoy segura de que lo harás bien. Yo me voy a dormir, será mejor que tú también vayas pronto.

-Deja que termine con esto y ahora subo.

Hydra se quedó sola en la sala común con su libro de pociones, hasta que dos figuras aparecieron de la puerta.

-¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Que hacéis?

-Acabamos de volver de la biblioteca..-George bostezó- Siento no poder hacerte mucho caso Hyd, pero estoy que no puedo ¿Vienes, Fred?

-No, me quedaré un poco.

En cuanto George, despareció por las escaleras Fred se sentó al lado de su novia.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pociones...-Dijo Hydra cerrando el libro y echándolo al sofá, en el que estaba apoyada.-No puedo más ¿Tu que tal lo llevas?

-Bueno, lo llevo...-Dijo despreocupadamente-No es algo que me quite el sueño.

-He recibido una carta de vuestra madre..-Fred la miró confundido. Hydra sacó la carta de su bolsillo y alisándola sobre su muslo, se la enseñó.-Me pide que pase con vosotros el verano.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-¿Tendré que ir no? No quiero caer mal a mi suegra.-Rió.

Hydra, cansada, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y noto como los parpados se le cerraban.

-¿Hyd?

-¿Si?

-Te quiero.-Le susurró.

-Yo también te quiero , Freddie, mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, Hagrid presidió el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con un aire preocupado. Parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte. Había llevado un gran cubo de gusarajos al aula, y les dijo que para aprobar tenían que conservar el gusarajo vivo durante una hora. Como los gusarajos vivían mejor si se los dejaba en paz, resultó el examen más sencillo que habían tenido nunca, y además concedió a Harry, a Hydra, a Ron y a Hermione muchas oportunidades de hablar con Hagrid.

-Buckbeak está algo deprimido -Les dijo el semigigante mientras comprobaba que los gusarajos seguían vivos-. Ha estado encerrado demasiado tiempo. Pero,en cualquier caso, pasado mañana lo sabremos.

El examen de Pociones fue un absoluto desastre para Hydra. Por más que intento relajarse, Hydra temblaba como un flan y las miradas severas que le lanzaba Quejicus no es que fueran de ayuda para la peliblanca .El color de su poción era más claro de lo normal y no era lo suficientemente espeso.

Los demás exámenes fueron como la seda. A media noche en la torre más alta, tuvieron el de Astronomía; el miércoles por la mañana el de Historia de la Magia. Por la tarde, tenían el examen de Herbología, en los invernaderos, bajo un sol abrasador, en el que Hydra lo pasó fatal. No soportaba el calor, lo aborrecía. Luego volvieron a la sala común, donde Hydra se tomó un zumo de melaza bien fresco.

El penúltimo examen, la mañana del jueves, fue el de DCAO. Remus, había preparado una especie de carrera de obstáculos fuera, al sol, en la que tenían que surcar un profundo estanque que contenía un grindylow; atravesar una serie de agujeros llenos de gorros rojos; chapotear por entre ciénagas sin prestar oídos a las engañosas indicaciones de un hinkypunk; y meterse dentro del tronco de un árbol para enfrentarse con otro boggart.

Hydra estaba aterrada por tener que enfrentarse al boggart. Por suerte, tenía cerca a Harry y junto a él, pudo deshacerse del ser.

-Estupendo, Harry .Magnifico, Hydra –Les susurró Remus, cuando los jóvenes bajaron sonrientes del tronco- Nota máxima.

Sonrojados por el éxito, Harry e Hydra se quedaron para ver a Ron y a Hermione. Ron lo hizo muy bien hasta llegar al hinkypunk, que logró confundirlo .Hermione, en cambio, lo hizo perfectamente hasta llegar al árbol del boggart. Después de pasar un minuto dentro del tronco, salió gritando.

-¡Hermione! -Dijo Lupin sobresaltado- ¿Qué ocurre?

-La pro... profesora McGonagall -Dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada, señalando al interior del tronco-. Me... ¡me ha dicho que me han suspendido en todo!

A Hydra le costó un buen rato tranquilizar a Hermione. Cuando por fin se recuperó, volvieron al castillo. Ron, seguía riéndose del boggart de Hermione, pero cuando estaban a punto de reñir, vieron algo al final de las escaleras.

Cornelius Fudge, sudando bajo su capa de rayas, contemplaba desde arriba los terrenos del colegio.

-¡Hola, Harry! Señorita Malfoy-Dijo saludando a Hydra con una reverencia-. ¿Venís de un examen?

-Sí, señor -Contestó la muchacha, aun sonrojada por el trato que el ministro le había dado.

-Estupendo día -Dijo Fudge, contemplando el lago-. Es una pena, es una pena... -Suspiró ampliamente y miró a Harry-. Me trae un asunto desagradable ¿Sabéis? La Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas solicitó que un testigo presenciase la ejecución de un hipogrifo furioso. Como tenía que visitar Hogwarts por lo de Black, me pidieron que entrara.

-¿Significa eso que la revisión del caso ya ha tenido lugar? -Interrumpió entonces Ron dando un paso adelante.

-No, no. Está fijada para la tarde -Dijo Fudge, mirando a Ron con curiosidad.

-¡Entonces quizá no tenga que presenciar ninguna ejecución! -Dijo Ron resueltamente-. ¡El hipogrifo podría ser absuelto!

Antes de que Fudge pudiera responder, dos magos entraron por las puertas del castillo que había a su espalda. Uno era tan anciano que parecía descomponerse ante sus ojos; el otro era alto y fornido, y tenía un fino bigote de color negro. Hydra conocía al anciano de vista de una fiesta de Narcisa, era representante de la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas.

-Santo Dios, me estoy haciendo viejo para esto. A las dos en punto, ¿No, Fudge?

El hombre del bigote negro toqueteaba algo que llevaba al cinto; Hydra advirtió que pasaba el ancho pulgar por el filo de un hacha, lo que le erizó completamente la piel. Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hermione le dio con el codo en las costillas y señaló el vestíbulo con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado? -Dijo enfadado Ron, entrando en el Gran Comedor para almorzar-. Los has visto ¿No? ¡Hasta llevan un hacha! ¡Eso no es justicia!

-Ron, Hermione ha hecho bien, tu padre trabaja en el Ministerio. No puedes ir diciéndole esas cosas a su jefe .

-Si, además si Hagrid conserva esta vez la cabeza y argumenta adecuadamente su defensa, es posible que no ejecuten a Buckbeak...-Dijo Hermione.

Pero a Hydra le parecía que Hermione no creía en realidad lo que decía. A su alrededor, todos hablaban animados, saboreando por adelantado el final de los exámenes, que tendría lugar aquella tarde.

El último examen de Hydra , era Aritmacia. La muchacha se despidió de sus amigos, que subieron juntos la escalera, ella se dirigió a su propia aula, sola. El examen , fue sencillo, un par de ejercicios que habían hecho en clase .En cuanto terminó, fue a buscar a sus amigos a la sala de Adivinación. La sala se parecía a una comuna hippie llena de cortinas de colores y pufs, donde los alumnos se sentaban .Hydra solo vio a Harry en la sala.

-Perdón, profesora ¿Interrumpo?.

-No, muchacha .Acabamos de terminar.

-Bien.

Harry se levantó de uno de los pufs, cogió la mochila y se fue a donde Hydra.

-Sucederá esta noche.

Hydra, se fijó en la profesora Trelawney que estaba rígida en su sillón. Tenía la vista perdida y la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo dice? -preguntó Harry.

Pero la profesora no parecía oír al azabache. Sus pupilas comenzaron a moverse. Hydra, asustada, tomó a Harry del brazo y lo apartó. La profesora parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque. Los jóvenes, no sabían que hacer. Y entonces la profesora Trelawney volvió a hablar con la misma voz áspera, muy diferente a la suya:

-El Señor de las Tinieblas está solo y sin amigos, abandonado por sus seguidores. Su vasallo ha estado encadenado doce años. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo se liberará e irá a reunirse con su amo. El Señor de las Tinieblas se alzará de nuevo, con la ayuda de su vasallo, más grande y más terrible que nunca. Hoy... antes de la medianoche... el vasallo... irá... a reunirse... con su amo...

Su cabeza cayó hacia delante, sobre el pecho. La profesora Trelawney emitió un gruñido. Luego, repentinamente, volvió a levantar la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho-Añadió con voz soñolienta-. El calor del día, ¿Sabéis? Me he quedado traspuesta.

Harry e Hydra se quedaron allí un momento, mirándola. Sin poder procesar lo ocurrido.

-¿Pasa algo ?

-Usted... acaba de decir que... el Señor de las Tinieblas volverá a alzarse, que su vasallo va a regresar con él...-Dijo Hydra asustada.

La profesora Trelawney se sobresaltó.

-¿El Señor de las Tinieblas? ¿El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Queridos, no se puede bromear con ese tema... Alzarse de nuevo, Merlín mío...

-¡Pero usted acaba de decirlo! Usted ha dicho que el Señor de las Tinieblas...-La defendió Harry.

-Creo que vosotros también os habéis quedado dormidos -Dijo la profesora Trelawney-. Desde luego, nunca predeciría algo así.

Harry e Hydra bajaron las escaleras con ánimo bajo.

-Eso ¿Era una autentica predicción?-Preguntó el azabache a su amiga.

-Así parece. Pero, no te parece raro... Quiero decir...Él... esta muerto ¿No?

Cuando llegaron al retrato y entraron en la sala común, estaba casi desierta. Los demás estudiantes seguramente estarían disfrutando del buen tiempo afuera. En un rincón, sin embargo, estaban sentados Ron y Hermione.

-¡Chicos! No sabéis lo que acaba de pasar... La profesora Trelawney...-Hydra se detuvo al fijarse en sus caras-¿Qué pasa?

-Buckbeak ha perdido -Dijo Ron con voz débil-. Hagrid acaba de enviar esto.

Harry tomó la nota .Estaba seca esta vez: no había lágrimas en ella. Pero su mano parecía haber temblado tanto al escribirla que apenas resultaba legible.

Apelación perdida. La ejecución será a la puesta del sol. No se puede hacer nada. No vengáis. No quiero que lo veáis.

Hagrid

Hydra se sintió mareada, como si todas sus fuerzas se hubiesen escapado.

-Tenemos que ir -Dijo Harry de inmediato sin fijarse en lo pálida que se había puesto su amiga-. ¡No puede estar allí solo, esperando al verdugo!

-Pero es a la puesta del sol -Dijo Ron, mirando por la ventana con los ojos empañados. No nos dejarán salir, y menos a ti, Harry...-El pelirrojo entonces se fijó en la muchacha de pelo blanco, que estaba más pálida de lo habitual y con la mirada perdida.- Hydra ¿estás bien?

Harry y Hermione se fijaron en su amiga que ya estaba sentada en uno de los sofás.

-Sí. Ha sido un pequeño mareo...pero estoy bien.

-Hydra, estas muy pálida, deberías descansar un poco..

-Pero... ¿Y Buckbeak?

-Tranquila-Le dijo Ron poniéndole la mano en el hombro-Nosotros estaremos con él y con Hagrid.

Hydra con la ayuda de Hermione, subió las escaleras y se tumbó sobre la cama. Cuando despertó, estaba anocheciendo. Bajó a la sala común ,pero allí ya no había nadie, seguramente sería la hora de la cena. Aprovechando que estaba sola y que se sentía mejor, corrió hacía la casa de los gritos donde, una semana atrás, había quedado con su padre.

-¿Papa? ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Arriba Hydra!

Hydra subió por las escaleras hasta donde procedía la voz. Era un dormitorio. La pintura de las paredes, igual que en la sala, estaba desecha, el mueble, una cama de madera con dosel, estaba medio podrida.

-Hola, papa.

-Hola, cielo-La saludó abrazándola-¿Los exámenes bien?

Hydra sonrió. Le pareció tan tierno. Una conversación normal entre padre e hija. Sin magia, ni prófugos, ni historias raras.

-Sí .Bueno, la he cagado un poco en pociones, pero eso sabía que lo haría mal. Siempre he sido un desastre.

-Siento decirte que eso lo has heredado de mí. -Rió-Recuerdo que yo era un perfecto horror en pociones. Al pobre James siempre le explotaban en la cara.

Hydra habló de los otros exámenes, y como Remus, les había puesto la puntuación máxima a ella y a Harry. También tocaron el tema de Buckbeak , pero solo por encima ya que Sirius veía como ese tema afectaba mucho a su hija. De pronto Sirius alzó el rostro, como si oliera algo.

-¿Qué ocurre papa?

-Tú quédate aquí. Ahora vuelvo .Pase lo que pase no te muevas

-Pero papa...

-Hydra , por favor.-Insistió él.

-De acuerdo. Pero no te arriesgues.

Sirius asintió y convirtiéndose en perro, bajo las escaleras para ir por el túnel que llevaba al sauce boxeador. Cuando Hydra se quedó sola, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Esa casa le ponía los pelos de punta siempre que iba. A cada paso que daba, los maderos del suelo crujían bajo sus pies y las ajadas cortinas bailaban dando un aspecto más tétrico al ambiente. Hydra escuchó gritos que provenían de abajo. Rápida como un rayo sacó su varita y se puso en posición de ataque.

De repente en la habitación, apareció su padre en forma de perro arrastrando algo. No, algo no, alguien.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Ron!-Exclamó.

Hydra ,se acercó hasta el muchacho que tenía una fea herida en la pierna.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien?

-Hydra... ¿Eres tú?-Le dijo el muchacho débil- ¿A ti también te ha pillado?

-Shhh no hables estas muy débil...-Hydra se quitó su jersey e hizo una almohada improvisada para su amigo. Una vez lo recostó ahí, se dirigió hasta donde estaba su padre en forma de perro.- ¡Te dije que no te arriesgaras!

De repente, el perro se convirtió en humano.

-Mira lo que tiene en la mano-Dijo tenso Sirius. Hydra, se fijó en las manos de su amigo que tenían una rata. ¿Scrabbers? ¿Pero no estaba muerto? Eso no es lo que más llamo la atención a la muchacha si no la cara que tenía el pelirrojo, que la señalaba con el dedo.

-Hy-Hydra...E-Ese no es...Tu -tu...

-¡Ron!, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo una voz interrumpiendo en la sala. Hydra se puso como la cal y se acercó más a su padre.

-¿Dónde está el perro?-Escuchó decir a Hermione.

-No hay perro -Gimió Ron.- Harry, esto es una trampa...

-¿Qué...?

-Él es el perro. Es un animago... Y- y ella...Ella nos ha traicionado.

Harry y Hermione, se dieron la vuelta y clavaron sus ojos en ella. Hydra pudo oler como las emociones de Harry iban desde el asombro, hasta el enfado pasando por la tristeza. Y Hermione igual. Hydra reaccionó como pudo:

-¡Expelliarmus! -Exclamó, dirigiendo hacia ellos su varita.

A Harry y a Hermione le saltaron las varitas de sus manos, e Hydra las recogió. Mientras tanto su padre dio un paso hacia ellos, con los ojos fijos en Harry.

-Pensé que vendrías a ayudar a tu amigo. Tu padre habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Habéis sido muy valientes por no salir corriendo en busca de un profesor. Muchas gracias. Esto lo hará todo mucho más fácil...

Harry al escuchar esto se adelantó .A la vez que Hydra, se ponía entre ellos a la defensiva .La muchacha se fijó en sus amigos que la miraron asustados .No entendió nada hasta que vio su reflejo en un viejo espejo. Tenía los ojos dorados y sus colmillos comenzaban a afilarse.

-Papa, cuida tus palabras.

-¿Papa? ¿Cómo que papa? –Gritó Harry- El... ¿Es tu padre?. -Hydra asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-Si queréis matar a Harry, tendréis que matarnos también a nosotros -Dijo con fiereza Ron aunque el esfuerzo que había hecho para levantarse lo había dejado aún más pálido, y oscilaba al hablar.

-Ron, túmbate -Le dijo Hydra en voz baja- o será peor para tu pierna.

-¿Me has oído? ¡Maldita traidora! -Dijo Ron débilmente pero con la voz llena de odio, mientras que se apoyaba en Harry para mantenerse en pie-. Tendréis que matarnos a los tres.

-Sólo habrá un asesinato esta noche -Respondió Sirius. Hydra lo miró triste. Desde que escuchó lo que su padre había venido a hacer, había intentado que no lo matara, pero Sirius, seguía cabezota en que tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? Hydra ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Harry, tratando de soltarse de Ron y de Hermione-Se supone que eras una de mis mejores amigas.

-Harry...

-Y ¡Black! No le importó la última vez, ¿A qué no? No le importó matar a todos aquellos muggles al mismo tiempo que a Pettigrew... ¿Qué ocurre, se ha ablandado usted en Azkaban?

-¡Harry! -Sollozó Hermione-. ¡Cállate!

-¡ÉL MATÓ A MIS PADRES! -Gritó Harry.

Y haciendo un último esfuerzo Harry , logró liberarse de Ron y de Hermione, lanzándose así hacía su padrino .Hydra al ver esto, no tardó mucho en transformarse y bloquear a su amigo.

Hermione y Ron gritaron al ver la escena. Hydra, convertida en una loba blanca, tenía a Harry completamente atrapado bajo sus dos patas delanteras, impidiendo que el azabache se moviera.

-¡Incarcerous!

Hydra miró anonadada a Hermione .De su varita salieron varias cuerdas que la atraparon completamente, inmovilizándola. Harry, al ver esto, aprovecho para quitársela de encima de un empujón y hacerla de lado, mientras que Hermione la atrapaba.

Sirius que en ese momento vio lo que ocurría con su hija quiso ir a ayudarla pero entonces, Harry se le lanzó hacia él. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, dando vueltas, hasta que Sirius aferró con su mano libre el cuello de Harry.

Hydra jamás se había sentido tan inútil, como en ese momento. Ella estaba ahí, sentada sin poder hacer nada, mientras que su mejor amigo luchaba con su padre.

-No –Susurró-. He esperado demasiado tiempo.

Hydra, anonadada, vio como Hermione iba hasta donde su padre y le pegaba una patada a la vez que Ron cogía su varita y Harry intentaba tomar la suya cuando…

-¡Ah!

Crookshanks se había unido a la lucha, clavándole las zarpas delanteras en el brazo a Harry. El azabache se lo sacudió de encima, pero Crookshanks se dirigió como una flecha hacia la varita de Harry.

-¡NO! -Exclamó Harry propinándole a Crookshanks un puntapié que lo tiró a un lado. Harry , entonces, recogió la varita y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Apartaos! -Gritó a Ron y a Hermione.

No necesitaron oírlo dos veces. Hermione, sin aliento y con sangre en el labio, se hizo a un lado, recogiendo su varita y la de Ron, mientras este, se arrastraba hasta la cama y se derrumbaba sobre ella.

Hydra vio que su padre yacía en el suelo junto a la pared. Sabía que estaba vivo, por que su tórax subía y bajaba con rapidez. Mientras que Harry, se aproximaba muy despacio, apuntándole directamente al corazón con la varita.

-¡Harry! ¡No! ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! -Gritaba Hydra sin cesar.

-¿Vas a matarme, Harry? -Preguntó Sirius desde el suelo, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Harry.

Harry, a su vez, se paró delante de él, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

-Usted mató a mis padres -Dijo Harry con voz algo temblorosa, pero con la mano firme.

-¡No, Harry ¡ El…

-No lo niego -Dijo en voz baja Sirius interrumpiendo a su hija.

-Pero papa ¿Qué..

\- Pero si supieras toda la historia...

-¿Toda la historia? -Repitió Harry.- Los entregó a Voldemort, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

-Tienes que escucharme -Dijo Black con apremio en la voz-. Lo lamentarás si no... Si no comprendes...

Hydra, necesitaba salir de su atadura. ¿Pero cómo? Lo primer qué pensó, fue sacar su varita pero Hermione se la había quitado por lo que se decidió por el plan B: Sus garras. Hizo que se le crecieran, como cada vez que se transformaba. Gracias a lo afiladas que eran, Hydra, pudo cortar las cuerdas sin que nadie se enterase.

-Comprendo más de lo que cree -Dijo Harry con la voz cada vez más temblorosa-. Usted no la ha oído nunca, ¿verdad? A mi madre, impidiendo que Voldemort me matara... Y usted lo hizo. Lo hizo...

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, Hydra, transformada completamente en loba, saltó hacia su padre y se quedó frente a él.

-Penny, vete –-Le ordenó su padre. Pero Hydra se quedó en su sitio. De hecho, se transformó en humana otra vez para poder defenderlo mejor.

Harry levantó la varita. Hydra sintió como la ira del muchacho aumentaba.

Pasaron unos segundos y Harry seguía inmóvil, con la varita en alto. Sirius e Hydra lo miraban fijamente, mientras que Crookshanks se posaba sobre el pecho del hombre. Todo estaba sumido en el silencio.

Y entonces oyeron algo que no habían oído hasta entonces.

Unos pasos amortiguados. Alguien caminaba por el piso inferior.

-¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! -Gritó Hermione de pronto-. ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡DENSE PRISA!

Sirius sufrió tal sobresalto que Crookshanks estuvo a punto de caerse e Hydra se puso rápidamente en actitud defensiva delante de su padre, dispuesta a transformarse en cualquier momento. Los pasos que subían las escaleras se oían cada vez más fuertes, y Harry seguía sin moverse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, Remus entró en la habitación como un rayo. Tenía la cara pálida, y la varita levantada y dispuesta. Fijó su vista en Ron, que yacía en la cama; a Hermione, encogida de miedo junto a la puerta; a Harry, que no dejaba de apuntar a Sirius con la varita; a Hydra, que estaba entre Harry y Sirius a medio transformar ; y al mismo Black, desplomado a los pies de Harry y sangrando, mientras miraba a Hydra.

-¡Expelliarmus! -Gritó Remus.

La varita de Harry salió volando de su mano. También lo hicieron las tres que sujetaba Hermione. El profesor las cogió todas hábilmente y luego penetró en la habitación, mirando a Sirius. Hydra no tardó mucho más en ir a abrazarlo:

-¡Remus! ¡Menos mal que has venido!-Este le devolvió el abrazo y le dio su varita, pero rápidamente se volvió hacia Sirius.

-¿Dónde está, Sirius?

-Profesor Lupin, ¿Qué pasa? -Interrumpió Harry en voz alta-. ¿Qué...?

Pero Harry no terminó la pregunta. Remus bajó la varita. Un instante después, con ayuda de Hydra, se acercaron a Sirius, y cogiéndole las manos, tiraron de él para incorporarlo. Una vez, Sirius estaba levantado, abrazó a su hija y a su amigo.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! -Gritó Hermione.

Los tres se soltaron y se volvieron hacia ella. Hermione se había levantado del suelo y señalaba a Remus con ojos espantados.

-Usted... usted...

-Hermione...

-¡... usted y él! e ¡Hydra!

-Tranquilízate, Hermione.-Dijo la muchacha con voz dulce y relajada.

-¡No se lo dije a nadie! -Gritó Hermione.- ¡Os he estado encubriendo! Sí Hydra, sabía que había algo raro en ti también…Una noche, en una de tus pesadillas, casi cambiaste. ¡Pero no dije nada!

-¡Hermione, escúchame, por favor! -Exclamó Lupin.-. Puedo explicarlo...

-Yo confié en usted - Le gritó a Remus para después fijar su mirada en Hydra y continuar-Y tú…Tu…¡Tú eras como mi hermana! ¡Por que nos has tenido que traicionar!

-Estáis en un error -Explicó Lupin-. No he sido amigo suyo durante estos doce años, pero ahora sí... Dejadme que os lo explique...

-¡NO! -Gritó Hermione-. Harry, no te fíes de él. Ha ayudado a Black a entrar en el castillo. También él quiere matarte. ¡Es un hombre lobo!

Se hizo un vibrante silencio. Todos miraban a Remus, que parecía tranquilo, aunque estaba muy pálido. Hydra, se adelantó un poco para ponerse frente a él.

-Estás acertando mucho menos que de costumbre, Hermione -Dijo Remus-. Me temo que sólo una de tres. No es verdad que haya ayudado a Sirius a entrar en el castillo, y te aseguro que no quiero matar a Harry... Pero no negaré que soy un hombre lobo.

Ron hizo un esfuerzo por volver a levantarse, pero se cayó con un gemido de dolor. Remus se le acercó preocupado, pero Ron exclamó:

-¡Aléjate de mí, licántropo!

-¡Ron! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Gritó Hydra hecha una furia.

Pero Remus la paró en seco. Como si no le importaran las palabras del pelirrojo. Se volvió a Hermione y le dijo:

-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

-Siglos -Contestó Hermione-. Desde que hice el trabajo para el profesor Snape.

-Estará encantado -Dijo con poco entusiasmo-. Os puso ese trabajo para que alguno de vosotros se percatara de mis síntomas. ¿Comprobaste el mapa lunar y te diste cuenta de que yo siempre estaba enfermo en luna llena? ¿Te diste cuenta de que el boggart se transformaba en luna al verme?

-Las dos cosas -Respondió Hermione en voz baja.

Lupin lanzó una risa forzada.

-Nunca he conocido una bruja de tu edad tan inteligente, Hermione .Quitando a Hydra, por supuesto. Ella lo supo en cuanto entre. Aunque claro, ella tiene un buen hocico.-Puede que no fuese momento para risas pero Hydra sonrió, por la broma privada del profesor.

-No soy tan inteligente -Susurró Hermione-. ¡Si lo fuera, le habría dicho a todo el mundo lo que es usted!

-Ya lo saben -Dijo Lupin-. Al menos, el personal docente lo sabe.

-¿Dumbledore lo contrató sabiendo que era usted un licántropo? -Preguntó Ron con voz ahogada-. ¿Está loco?

Hydra le lanzó una mirada asesina. ¿Pero que demonios le importaba si era un licántropo o no? Hasta ahora no había tenido problemas con el o ¿Si?

-Hay profesores que opinan que sí -Admitió Lupin-. Le costó convencer a ciertos profesores de que yo era de fiar.

-¡Y ESTABA EN UN ERROR! -Gritó Harry-. ¡HA ESTADO AYUDÁNDOLO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

-¡NINGUNO DE LOS DOS HA AYUDADO A SIRIUS!-Dijo Hydra tan alto como Harry.

-Si nos dejáis, os lo explicaremos.-Dijo Remus en un tono tranquilo, posando su mano en el hombro de Hydra para tranquilizarla.- Mirad... -Separó las varitas de Harry, Ron y Hermione y las lanzó hacia sus respectivos dueños.- Ya veis -Prosiguió Lupin, guardándose su propia varita en el cinto e insistiendo a Hydra a que lo hiciera. La muchacha a regañadientes, guardo su varita en su bota.- Ahora vosotros estáis armados y nosotros no. ¿Queréis escucharme?

-Si no lo has estado ayudando -Dijo mirando furiosamente a Black-, ¿Cómo sabíais que se encontraba aquí?

-Por el mapa.

-¿Sabe utilizarlo?-Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-Por supuesto -Contestó Remus-Yo colaboré en su elaboración. Yo soy Lunático... Es el apodo que me pusieron mis amigos en el colegio.

-¿Usted hizo...?

-Lo importante es que esta tarde lo estaba examinando porque tenía la idea de que tú, Ron y Hermione y también Hydra, intentaríais salir furtivamente del castillo para visitar a Hagrid o en su defecto a Sirius-Dijo mirando a su ahijada. -Supuse que os cubriríais con la vieja capa de tu padre, Harry.

-¿Cómo sabe lo de la capa?

-¡La de veces que vi a James desaparecer bajo ella! -dijo Remus.- Que llevéis una capa invisible no os impide aparecer en el mapa del merodeador. Os vi cruzar los terrenos del colegio y entrar en la cabaña de Hagrid. Veinte minutos más tarde dejasteis a Hagrid y volvisteis hacia el castillo. Pero en aquella ocasión os acompañaba alguien.

-¿Qué dice? -Interrumpió Harry-. Nada de eso. No nos acompañaba nadie.

-No podía creer lo que veía -prosiguió Lupin, todavía paseando, sin escuchar a Harry-. Creía que el mapa estaría estropeado. ¿Cómo podía estar con vosotros?

-¡No había nadie con nosotros!

-Y entonces vi otro punto que se os acercaba rápidamente, con la inscripción «Sirius Black». Vi que chocaba con vosotros, vi que arrastraba a dos de vosotros hasta el interior del sauce boxeador.

-¡A uno de nosotros! -Dijo Ron enfadado.-¡La muy traidora ya estaba aquí con el!-Añadió mientras miraba a Hydra.

-No, Ron -Dijo Remus-. No me refería a Hydra.

Dejó de pasearse y miró a Ron.

-¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo a la rata? -Preguntó con amabilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Scabbers en todo esto?

-Todo -Respondió Lupin-. ¿Podría echarle un vistazo, por favor?

Hydra pudo oler el miedo de Ron que metía la mano en la túnica. Scabbers salió agitándose como loca. Ron tuvo que agarrarla por la larga cola sin pelo para impedirle escapar.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Ron, con cara de asustado y manteniendo a Scabbers junto a él-. ¿Qué tiene que ver la rata en todo esto?

-No es una rata –Dijo Hydra con asco.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Claro que es una rata!

-No lo es -Dijo Lupin en voz baja-. Es un mago.

-Un animago -Aclaró Black- Llamado Peter Pettigrew.


	17. Lo que en realidad pasó y nadie contó II

Hydra, sabía que Pettigrew estaba vivo, pero de eso a que fuese la rata de Ron...

-¡Estáis todos locos!

-¡Absurdo! -Dijo Hermione.

-¡Peter Pettigrew está muerto! ¡Lo mató hace doce años!-Exclamó Ron señalando a Sirius con el dedo que no le paraba de temblar.

-Esa fue mi intención -Explicó el prófugo-Pero el pequeño Peter me venció. ¡Pero esta vez me vengaré!

Y dejó en el suelo a Crookshanks antes de abalanzarse sobre Scabbers; Ron gritó de dolor cuando Black cayó sobre su pierna rota.

-¡Papa, NO! -Gritó Hydra corriendo hacia ellos y separando a su padre de Ron con la ayuda de su padrino.

\- ¡ESPERA!-Lo intentó detener este- ¡No puedes hacerlo así! ¡Tienen que comprender! ¡Tenemos que explicárselo!

-Podemos explicarlo después -Gruñó Sirius, intentando desprenderse de la gente que lo apresaba y dando un zarpazo al aire para atrapar a Scabbers, que gritaba como un cochinillo y arañaba a Ron en la cara, tratando de escapar.

-¡Tienen derecho... a saberlo... todo!- Jadeó Remus haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sujetar a su amigo-. ¡Es la mascota de Ron! ¡Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo comprendo! ¡Y Hydra...! ¡Tienes que explicarle la verdad a Hydra, Sirius!

Sirius dejó de forcejear, aunque mantuvo los ojos fijos en Scabbers, a la que Ron protegía con sus manos arañadas, mordidas y manchadas de sangre.

-De acuerdo, pues -Dijo este, sin apartar la mirada de la rata-. Explícales lo que quieras, pero date prisa, Remus. Quiero cometer el asesinato por el que fui encarcelado...

-¡Estáis locos¡ Ya he tenido bastante. Me marcho.-Dijo Ron con voz débil.

El pelirrojo intentó incorporarse sobre su pierna sana, pero Remus volvió a levantar la varita apuntando a Scabbers.

-Me vas a escuchar hasta el final, Ron -Dijo en voz baja-. Pero sujeta bien a Peter mientras escuchas.

-¡NO ES PETER, ES SCABBERS! -gritó Ron.

-Hubo testigos que vieron morir a Pettigrew –Dijo Harry-. Toda una calle llena de testigos.

-¡No vieron, creyeron ver! -Respondió Black con furia, que seguía vigilando a Scabbers con ojo avizor.

-Todo el mundo creyó que mi padre mató a Peter –Dijo Hydra.

\- Yo mismo lo creía hasta que vi el mapa.-Explicó Remus- Porque el mapa del merodeador nunca miente... Peter está vivo. Ron lo tiene entre las manos, Harry.

Entonces habló Hermione, con una voz temblorosa que pretendía parecer calmada, como si quisiera que el profesor Lupin recobrara la sensatez.

-Pero profesor Lupin: Scabbers no puede ser Pettigrew... Sencillamente es imposible, usted lo sabe.

-¿Por qué no puede serlo? -Preguntó Lupin tranquilamente.

-Porque si Peter Pettigrew hubiera sido un animago, la gente lo habría sabido. Estudiamos a los animagos con la profesora McGonagall. Y yo los estudié en la enciclopedia cuando preparaba el trabajo. El Ministerio vigila a los magos que pueden convertirse en animales. Hay un registro que indica en qué animal se convierten y las señales que tienen. Yo busqué «Profesora McGonagall» en el registro, y vi que en este siglo sólo ha habido siete animagos. El nombre de Peter Pettigrew no figuraba en la lista.

-¡Bien otra vez, Hermione! –Dijo Remus-. Pero el Ministerio ignora la existencia de otros tres animagos en Hogwarts. O podría decirse cuatro-Dijo Mirando a Hydra.

-Date prisa, Remus -Gruñó Black, que seguía vigilando cada uno de los frenéticos movimientos de Scabbers-. He esperado doce años. No voy a esperar más.

Hydra al ver la agitación de su padre, se le acercó. Y con una voz calmada le susurró:

-Papa, tranquilo. Pronto pasará todo ¿Si? Estoy aquí contigo...

Hydra notó como su padre se tranquilizaba poco a poco mientras le tomaba las manos.

-Continúa ,Remus-Dijo Sirius ya con voz calmada.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que ayudarme, Sirius .Yo sólo sé cómo comenzó...

Hydra escuchó un ruido tras ellos. La puerta de la habitación acababa de abrirse. Todos se volvieron hacia ella. Lupin se acercó y observó el rellano.

-No hay nadie-Informó.

-¡Este lugar está encantado! -Dijo Ron.

-No lo está -Dijo Remus, que seguía mirando a la puerta, intrigado-. La Casa de los Gritos nunca ha estado embrujada. Los gritos y aullidos que oían los del pueblo los producía yo.- Meditó un instante y añadió-: Con eso empezó todo... cuando me convertí en hombre lobo. Nada de esto habría sucedido si no me hubieran mordido... y si no hubiera sido yo tan temerario.

-Era muy pequeño cuando me mordieron -Prosiguió Lupin, bajo la mirada de todos sus alumnos-. Mis padres lo intentaron todo, pero en aquellos días no había cura. La poción que me ha estado dando el profesor Snape es un descubrimiento muy reciente. Me vuelve inofensivo, ¿os dais cuenta? Si la tomo la semana anterior a la luna llena, conservo mi personalidad al transformarme... Me encojo en mi despacho o si no aquí, convertido en un lobo inofensivo, y aguardo a que la luna vuelva a menguar. Sin embargo, antes de que se descubriera la poción de matalobos, me convertía una vez al mes en un peligroso lobo adulto. Parecía imposible que pudiera venir a Hogwarts. No era probable que los padres quisieran que sus hijos estuvieran a mi merced. Pero entonces Dumbledore llegó a director y se hizo cargo de mi problema. Dijo que mientras tomáramos ciertas precauciones, no había motivo para que yo no acudiera a clase. -Lupin suspiró y miró a Harry-. Te dije hace meses que el sauce boxeador lo plantaron el año que llegué a Hogwarts. La verdad es que lo plantaron porque vine a Hogwarts. Esta casa -Lupin miró a su alrededor melancólicamente-, el túnel que conduce a ella... se construyeron para que los usara yo. Una vez al mes me sacaban del castillo furtivamente y me traían a este lugar para que me transformara. El árbol se puso en la boca del túnel para que nadie se encontrara conmigo mientras yo fuera peligroso.

-En aquella época mis transformaciones eran... eran terribles. Es muy doloroso convertirse en licántropo. Se me aislaba de los humanos para que no los mordiera, de forma que me arañaba y mordía a mí mismo. En el pueblo oían los ruidos y los gritos, y creían que se trataba de espíritus especialmente violentos. Dumbledore alentó los rumores... Ni siquiera ahora que la casa lleva años en silencio se atreven los del pueblo a acercarse. Pero aparte de eso, yo era más feliz que nunca. Por primera vez tenía amigos, tres estupendos amigos: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y tu padre, Harry, James Potter. Mis tres amigos no podían dejar de darse cuenta de mis desapariciones mensuales. Yo inventaba historias de todo tipo. Les dije que mi madre estaba enferma y que tenía que ir a casa a verla... Me aterrorizaba que pudieran abandonarme cuando descubrieran lo que yo era. Pero al igual que tú, Hermione, averiguaron la verdad. Y no me abandonaron. Por el contrario, convirtieron mis metamorfosis no sólo en soportables, sino en los mejores momentos de mi vida. Se hicieron animagos.

-¿Mi padre también? -Preguntó Harry atónito.

-Sí, claro -Respondió Lupin-. Les costó tres años averiguar cómo hacerlo. Pero mientras tanto tenía a alguien muy importante a mi lado-Dijo mirando a Hydra-Era tu madre, Roxanne. Como tú, ella lo supo desde el principio y solía acompañarme las noches de luna llena, convertida en loba. Mientras tanto Harry, tu padre y Sirius que eran los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio, tuvieron suerte porque la transformación en animago puede salir fatal. Es la razón por la que el Ministerio vigila estrechamente a los que lo intentan. Peter necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener de James y Sirius. Finalmente, en quinto, lo lograron. Cada cual tuvo la posibilidad de convertirse a voluntad en un animal diferente.

-Pero Hydra, entonces tu ...¿Es de

-Sí, Hermione. Puedo transformarme en loba desde que era una niña y mi madre, por lo que he podido sabido, también. Aunque aún no sabemos el porqué.

Hermione y los dos chicos la miraron perplejos.

-Pero ¿En qué le benefició a usted que sus amigos se pudieran transforma? -Preguntó Hermione de nuevo, aun perpleja. Era demasiada información.

-No podían hacerme compañía como seres humanos, así que me la hacían como animales -Explicó Lupin-. Un licántropo sólo es peligroso para las personas. Cada mes abandonaban a hurtadillas el castillo, bajo la capa invisible de James. Peter, como era el más pequeño, podía deslizarse bajo las ramas del sauce y tocar el nudo que las deja inmóviles. Entonces pasaban por el túnel y se reunían conmigo. Bajo su influencia yo me volvía menos peligroso. Mi cuerpo seguía siendo de lobo, pero mi mente parecía más humana mientras estaba con ellos.

-Al transformarnos se nos abrían posibilidades emocionantes. Abandonábamos la Casa de los Gritos y vagábamos de noche por los terrenos del colegio y por el pueblo. Sirius ,James y Roxanne , se transformaban en animales tan grandes que eran capaces de tener a raya a un licántropo. Bueno ya habéis visto en el caso de Hydra. Dudo que ningún alumno de Hogwarts haya descubierto nunca tantas cosas sobre el colegio como nosotros. Y de esa manera llegamos a trazar el mapa del merodeador y lo firmamos con nuestros apodos: Sirius era Canuto, Peter Colagusano y James Cornamenta. Por supuesto, Roxanne, jamás quiso ser parte de nuestro grupo de bromistas. Era ...como decirlo...

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Lunático-Dijo Sirius gracioso.

-Dejémoslo en que adoraba las normas.-Dijo entre risas.

-¿Qué animal...? -Comenzó Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió:

-¡Aun así, era peligroso! ¡Andar por ahí, en la oscuridad, con un licántropo! ¿Qué habría ocurrido si les hubiera dado esquinazo a los otros y mordido a alguien?

Ése es un pensamiento que aún me reconcome -Respondió Lupin en tono de lamentación. Hydra al ver esto se acercó para animarlo. -Gracias-Le susurró en voz baja.- Estuve a punto de decirlo muchas veces pero luego nos reíamos. Éramos jóvenes e irreflexivos. Nos dejábamos llevar por nuestras ocurrencias. A menudo me sentía culpable por haber traicionado la confianza de Dumbledore. Me había admitido en Hogwarts cuando ningún otro director lo habría hecho, y no se imaginaba que yo estuviera rompiendo las normas que había establecido para mi propia seguridad y la de otros. Nunca supo que por mi culpa tres de mis compañeros se convirtieron ilegalmente en animagos y otra se escapaba. Pero olvidaba mis remordimientos cada vez que nos sentábamos a planear la aventura del mes siguiente. Y no he cambiado... -Las facciones de Lupin se habían tensado y se le notaba en la voz que estaba disgustado consigo mismo-. Todo este curso he estado pensando si debería decirle a Dumbledore que Sirius es un animago. Pero no lo he hecho. ¿Por qué? Porque soy demasiado cobarde. Decírselo habría supuesto confesar que yo traicionaba su confianza mientras estaba en el colegio, habría supuesto admitir que arrastraba a otros conmigo... y la confianza de Dumbledore ha sido muy importante para mí. Me dejó entrar en Hogwarts de niño y me ha dado un trabajo cuando durante toda mi vida adulta me han rehuido y he sido incapaz de encontrar un empleo remunerado debido a mi condición. Y por eso supe que Sirius entraba en el colegio utilizando artes oscuras aprendidas de Voldemort y de que su condición de animago no tenía nada que ver... Así que, de alguna manera, Snape tenía razón en lo que decía de mí.

-Maldito Quejicus...

-El profesor Snape era compañero nuestro. -Se volvió diciendo a sus alumnos- Ha intentado por todos los medios impedir que me dieran el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Le ha estado diciendo a Dumbledore durante todo el curso que no soy de fiar. Tiene motivos... Sirius le gastó una broma que casi lo mató, una broma en la que me vi envuelto.

´-Le estuvo bien empleado. -Sirius se rió con una mueca. Siempre husmeando, siempre queriendo saber lo que tramábamos... para ver si nos expulsaban.

-Severus estaba muy interesado por averiguar adónde iba yo cada mes -Explicó Lupin a los jóvenes-. Estábamos en el mismo curso, ¿sabéis? Y no nos caíamos bien. En especial, le tenía inquina a James. Creo que era envidia por lo bien que se le daba el quidditch... De todas formas, Snape me había visto atravesar los terrenos del colegio con la señora Pomfrey cierta tarde que me llevaba hacia el sauce boxeador para mi transformación. Sirius pensó que sería divertido contarle a Snape que para entrar detrás de mí bastaba con apretar el nudo del árbol con un palo largo. Bueno, Snape, como es lógico, lo hizo. Si hubiera llegado hasta aquí, se habría encontrado con un licántropo completamente transformado. Pero Roxanne con ayuda de James, que habían oído a Sirius, fueron tras Snape y lo obligaron a volver, arriesgando su propia vida, aunque Snape me entrevió al final del túnel. Dumbledore le prohibió contárselo a nadie, pero desde aquel momento supo lo que yo era...

-Entonces, por eso lo odia Snape -Dijo Harry-. ¿Pensó que estaba usted metido en la broma?

-Exactamente -Admitió una voz fría y burlona que provenía de la pared, a espaldas de Lupin.

Severus Snape se desprendió de la capa invisible y apuntó a Lupin con la varita.

Hydra y Hermione dieron un grito. Sirius se puso en pie de un salto. Harry saltó también como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

-He encontrado esto al pie del sauce boxeador -Dijo Snape, arrojando la capa a un lado y sin dejar de apuntar al pecho de Lupin con la varita-. Muchas gracias, Potter, me ha sido muy útil.

Snape estaba casi sin aliento, pero su cara rebosaba sensación de triunfo. Hydra con movimientos suaves sacó su varita de la bota.

-Tal vez os preguntéis cómo he sabido que estabais aquí -Dijo - Acabo de ir a tu despacho, Lupin. Te olvidaste de tomar la poción esta noche, así que te llevé una copa llena. Fue una suerte. En tu mesa había cierto mapa. Me bastó un vistazo para saber todo lo que necesitaba. Te vi correr por el pasadizo.

-Severus... -comenzó Remus, pero Snape no lo oyó.

-Le he dicho una y otra vez al director que ayudabas a tu viejo amigo Black a entrar en el castillo, Lupin. Y aquí está la prueba. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que tuvierais el valor de utilizar este lugar como escondrijo.

-Te equivocas, Severus -Dijo Remus deprisa-No lo has oído todo. Puedo explicarlo. Sirius no ha venido a matar a Harry.

-Dos más para Azkaban esta noche o quizá tres -Dijo Snape, con los ojos llenos de odio mirando a Hydra-. Debería darte vergüenza ,Hydra. Puede que no seas una Malfoy pero ellos te cuidaron como a una hija...y renuncias a ellos ¿Por quién ¿ ¿Por él? ¡El mató a tu madre!

-Usted no sabe nada de mi vida, Profesor-Dijo Hydra entre dientes-Puede que seas el padrino de Draco, pero no tienes idea de mí. Usted solo es un idiota cegado por una pelea de hace años en el colegio.

¡PUM!

Del final de la varita de Snape surgieron unas cuerdas delgadas, semejantes a serpientes, que se enroscaron alrededor de la boca, las muñecas y los tobillos de Hydra .Hoy era la segunda vez que la atrapaban. Solo que las cuerdas de Snape eran mucho más fuertes que las de Hermione. Esta perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Con un rugido de rabia, Black se abalanzó sobre Snape, pero Snape apuntó directamente a sus ojos con la varita. Mientras que Remus la soltaba.

-No vuelvas a tocar a mi hija.

-Dame un motivo –Susurró Snape mientras lo apuntaba con la varita-. Dame un motivo para hacerlo y te juro que lo haré.

Sirius se detuvo en seco. Era imposible decir qué rostro irradiaba más odio. Hydra, como los demás , se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer.

-Profesor Snape-Le llamó Hermione-No... no perdería nada oyendo lo que tienen que decir, ¿no cree?

-Señorita Granger, me temo que vas a ser expulsada del colegio -dijo Snape—. Tú, Potter y Weasley os encontráis en un lugar prohibido, en compañía de un asesino escapado , su cómplice y de un licántropo. Y ahora te ruego que, por una vez en tu vida, cierres la boca.

-Pero si... si fuera todo una confusión...

-¡CALLATE, IMBÉCIL! -Gritó de repente Snape-¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO COMPRENDES! -Del final de su varita, que seguía apuntando a la cara de Black, salieron algunas chispas. Hermione guardó silencio, mientras Snape proseguía-. La venganza es muy dulce Black-. ¡Habría dado un brazo por ser yo quien te capturara!

-Eres tú quien no comprende, Severus -Gruñó Black-. Mientras este muchacho meta su rata en el castillo -Señaló a Ron con la cabeza-, entraré en él sigilosamente.

-¿En el castillo? -Preguntó Snape-. No creo que tengamos que ir tan lejos. Lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar a los dementores en cuanto salgamos del sauce. Estarán encantados de verte, Black... Tanto que te darán un besito, me atrevería a decir...

El rostro de Black perdió el escaso color que tenía.

-Ni se te ocurra-Dijo Hydra con los ojos dorados de rabia y apuntando al profesor-Usted no ba hacer nada de eso. Solo va a callarse y a escuchar ¿Estamos?

Pero había un destello de locura en la expresión de Snape.

-¡Vamos! –Dijo dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta , Hydra estuvo a punto de atacar, pero de repente Harry cruzó la habitación y bloqueó la puerta.

-Quítate de en medio, Potter. Ya estás metido en bastantes problemas -Gruñó Snape-. Si no hubiera venido para salvarte...

-El profesor Lupin como Hydra han tenido cientos de oportunidades de matarme este curso -Explicó Harry.- He estado solo con ellos un montón de veces, recibiendo clases de defensa contra los dementores. Si son compinches de Black, ¿Por qué no acabaron conmigo?

-No me pidas que desentrañe la mente de un licántropo y de una muchacha desequilibrada —susurró Snape-. Quítate de en medio, Potter.

-¡DA USTED PENA! -Gritó Harry-. ¡SE NIEGA A ESCUCHAR SÓLO PORQUE SE BURLARON DE USTED EN EL COLEGIO!

-¡SILENCIO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME HABLES ASÍ! -Chilló Snape, más furioso que nunca-. ¡De tal palo tal astilla, Potter! ¡Acabo de salvarte el pellejo, tendrías que agradecérmelo de rodillas! ¡Te estaría bien empleado si te hubiera matado! Habrías muerto como tu padre, demasiado arrogante para desconfiar de Black. Ahora quítate de en medio o te quitaré yo. ¡APÁRTATE, POTTER!

-¡Expelliarmus! –Gritó entonces Hydra, para defender a su amigo.

Pero la suya no fue la única voz que gritó. Una ráfaga de aire movió la puerta sobre sus goznes. Snape fue alzado en el aire y lanzado contra la pared. Luego resbaló hasta el suelo, con un hilo de sangre que le brotaba de la cabeza. Estaba sin conocimiento.

Hydra miró a su alrededor. Ron , Harry y Hermione habían intentado desarmar a Snape en el mismo momento que ella.

-No deberías haberlo hecho -Dijo Sirius mirando a Hydra-. Tendrías que habérmelo dejado a mí...

-Papa...

-¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...! ¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...! -Gimoteó Hermione interrumpiendo a Hydra , -¡Vamos a tener muchos problemas!

-Gracias,chicos-Dijo Remus.

-Aún no creo en usted –Le contestó Harry.

-Entonces es hora de que te ofrezcamos alguna prueba -Dijo Sirius-. Muchacho, entrégame a Peter. Ya.

Ron apretó a Scabbers aún más fuertemente contra el pecho.

-¿Quiere que me crea que escapó usted de Azkaban sólo para atrapar a Scabbers? Quiero decir... De acuerdo, supongamos que Pettigrew pueda transformarse en rata... Hay millones de ratas. ¿Cómo sabía, estando en Azkaban, cuál era la, que buscaba?

-¿Sabes, Sirius? Ésa es una buena pregunta -Observó Lupin, volviéndose hacia Black y frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo- ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

Sirius metió dentro de la túnica una mano que parecía una garra y sacó una página arrugada de periódico, la alisó y se la enseñó a todos. Era una foto de Ron y su familia cuando fueron a Egipto. Sobre el hombro de Ron se encontraba Scabbers.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –Preguntó Remus a Sirius.

-Fudge –Explicó el segundo-. Cuando fue a inspeccionar Azkaban el año pasado, me dio el periódico. Y ahí estaba Peter, en primera plana... en el hombro de este chico. Lo reconocí enseguida. Cuántas veces lo vi transformarse. Y el pie de foto decía que el muchacho volvería a Hogwarts, donde estaba Harry...

-¡Dios mío! -. Su pata delantera...

-¿Qué le ocurre? -Preguntó Ron, poniéndose chulito.

-Le falta un dedo .

-Claro –Dijo Remus-. Sencillo... e ingenioso. ¿Se lo cortó él?

-Poco antes de transformarse –Dijo Sirius-. Cuando lo arrinconé, gritó para que toda la calle oyera que yo había traicionado a Lily y a James. Luego, para que no pudiera echarle ninguna maldición, abrió la calle con la varita en su espalda, mató a todos los que se encontraban a siete metros a la redonda y se metió a toda velocidad por la alcantarilla, con las demás ratas...

-¿Nunca lo has oído, Ron? -Le preguntó Hydra-. El mayor trozo que encontraron de Peter fue el dedo.

-Seguramente Scabbers tuvo una pelea con otra rata, o algo así. Ha estado con mi familia desde siempre.

-Doce años exactamente ¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué vive tanto?-Le preguntó Remus.

-Bueno, la hemos cuidado muy bien -Dijo Ron.

-Pero ahora no tiene muy buen aspecto, ¿verdad? -Observó Lupin-. Apostaría a que su salud empeoró cuando supo que Sirius se había escapado.

-¡La ha asustado ese gato loco! -Repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza a Crookshanks, que seguía ronroneando en la cama.

-Este gato no está loco -Dijo Sirius con voz ronca. Alargó una mano acarició la cabeza mullida de Crookshanks—. Es el más inteligente que he visto en mi vida. Reconoció a Peter inmediatamente. Y cuando me encontró supo que yo no era un perro de verdad. Pasó un tiempo antes de que confiara en mí. Finalmente, me las arreglé para hacerle entender qué era lo que pretendía, y me ha estado ayudando...

-¿Qué quiere decir? -Preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

-Intentó que Peter se me acercara, pero no pudo... Así que se apoderó de las contraseñas para entrar en la torre de Gryffindor. Según creo, las cogió de la mesilla de un muchacho...

Hydra, se quedó alucinada. Era de su conocimiento que Crookshanks era amigo de su padre, pero sinceramente le parecía increíble que el gato pudiera hacer esas cosas.

-Sin embargo, Peter se olió lo que ocurría y huyó. Este gato, ¿decís que se llama Crookshanks?, me dijo que Peter había dejado sangre en las sábanas. Supongo que se mordió... Simular su propia muerte ya había resultado en otra ocasión.

-¿Y por qué fingió su muerte? –Preguntó Harry furioso-. Porque sabía que usted lo quería matar, como mató a mis padres.

-No, Harry –Dijo Hydra.

-Y ahora ha venido para acabar con él.

-Sí, es verdad -Dijo Black, dirigiendo a Scabbers una mirada diabólica.

-Entonces yo tendría que haber permitido que Snape lo entregara -Gritó Harry.

-Harry -Dijo Remus apresuradamente-, ¿No te das cuenta? Durante todo este tiempo , todo el mundo, ha pensado que Sirius había traicionado a tus padres y que Peter lo había perseguido. Pero fue al revés, ¿no te das cuenta? Peter fue quien traicionó a tus padres. Sirius le siguió la pista y...

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! -Gritó Harry-. ¡ERA SU GUARDIÁN SECRETO!

-Harry..., la verdad es que fue como si los hubiera matado yo –Gruñó Sirius-. Persuadí a Lily y a James en el último momento de que utilizaran a Peter. Los persuadí de que lo utilizaran a él como guardián secreto y no a mí. Yo tengo la culpa, lo sé. La noche que murieron estuve con ellos... Roxanne se fue a trabajar y yo decidí ir a vigilar a Peter, para asegurarme de que todavía era de fiar. Pero cuando llegué a su guarida, ya se había ido. No había señal de pelea alguna. No me dio buena espina. Me asusté. Me puse inmediatamente en camino hacia la casa de tus padres. Y cuando la vi destruida y sus cuerpos... me di cuenta de lo que Peter había hecho. Y de lo que había hecho yo.

Su voz se quebró. Se dio la vuelta

-Es suficiente -Dijo Hydra, al ver a su padre en tal estado.-Hay un medio infalible de demostrar lo que verdaderamente sucedió. Ron, entrégale la rata.

-¿Qué va a hacer con ella si se la doy? -Preguntó Ron con nerviosismo.

-Obligarla a transformarse -Respondió Lupin-. Si de verdad es sólo una rata, no sufrirá ningún daño.

Ron dudó. Finalmente puso a Scabbers en las manos de Lupin. Scabbers se puso a chillar sin parar, retorciéndose y agitándose. Sus ojos diminutos y negros parecían salirse de las órbitas.

-¿Preparados? -Preguntó Remus mirando a su ahijada y a su poniéndose en posición asintieron a la vez.-Venga -Respondió Lupin, sujetando a Scabbers con una mano y la varita con la otra-. A la de tres. ¡Una, dos y... TRES!

Un destello de luz azul y blanca salió de las tres varitas. Durante un momento Scabbers se quedó petrificada en el aire, torcida, en posición extraña. Ron gritó. La rata golpeó el suelo al caer. Hubo otro destello cegador y entonces...

Fue como ver la película acelerada del crecimiento de un árbol. Una cabeza brotó del suelo. Surgieron las piernas y los brazos. Al cabo de un instante, en el lugar de Scabbers se hallaba un hombre, encogido y retorciéndose las manos.

Hydra lo había visto en las fotos de su madre .Era un hombre muy bajito, apenas un poco más alto que Harry. Tenía el pelo descolorido, con calva en la coronilla. Parecía chupado, como un gordo que hubiera adelgazado rápidamente. Su piel parecía roñosa y le quedaba algo de su anterior condición roedora en lo puntiagudo de la nariz y en los ojos pequeños y húmedos. Los miró a todos, respirando rápida y superficialmente. Hydra vio que sus ojos iban rápidamente hacia la puerta. Ya estaba preparada por si se le ocurría escaparse.

-Hola, Peter -Dijo Remus con voz amable, como si fuera normal que las ratas se convirtieran en antiguos compañeros de estudios-. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-Si... Sirius. Re... Remus -Incluso la voz de Pettigrew era como de rata. Volvió a mirar a la puerta-. Amigos, queridos amigos... Y Hydra, bonita-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la muchacha que lo miraba con asco-Eres igual que tu madre.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella y menos mencionar a Roxanne-Gruñó Sirius levantando el brazo de la varita. Pero Lupin lo sujetó por la muñeca y le echó una mirada de advertencia. Entonces se volvió a Pettigrew con voz ligera y despreocupada.

-Acabamos de tener una pequeña charla, Peter, sobre lo que sucedió la noche en que murieron Lily y James. Quizás te hayas perdido alguno de los detalles más interesantes mientras chillabas en la cama.

-Remus -Dijo Pettigrew con voz entrecortada y sudoroso- No lo creerás, ¿verdad? Intentó matarme a mí...

-Eso es lo que hemos oído –Dijo Remus con una voz más fría que el hielo.-. Me gustaría aclarar contigo un par de puntos, Peter, si fueras tan...

-¡Ha venido porque otra vez quiere matarme! -Chilló Pettigrew señalando a Sirius, y Hydra se fijó utilizaba el dedo corazón porque ,como sus padre y padrino habían dicho, le faltaba el índice-. ¡Mató a Roxanne, a Lily y a James, y ahora quiere matarme a mí...! ¡Tienes que protegerme, Remus!

-Nadie intentará matarte antes de que aclaremos algunos puntos -Dijo Remus.

-¿Aclarar puntos? -Chilló Pettigrew, mirando una vez más a su alrededor, hacia las ventanas cegadas y hacia la única puerta-. ¡Sabía que me perseguiría! ¡Sabía que volvería a buscarme! ¡He temido este momento durante doce años!

-¿Sabías que se escaparía de Azkaban cuando nadie lo había conseguido hasta ahora? –Preguntó Hydra seria y dubitativa.

-Niña... ¡Tiene poderes oscuros con los que los demás sólo podemos soñar! -Chilló Pettigrew con voz aguda viendo que Sirius le gruñía al ver la cercanía con su hija-. ¿Cómo, si no, iba a salir de allí? Supongo que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le enseñó algunos trucos.

Sirius comenzó a reír histéricamente.

-¿Que Voldemort me enseñó trucos?- Dijo y Peter Pettigrew retrocedió como si acabara de blandir un látigo en su dirección-. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te asustas al oír el nombre de tu antiguo amo? -Preguntó -No te culpo, Peter. Sus secuaces no están muy contentos de ti, ¿verdad?

-No sé... qué quieres decir, Sirius -Murmuró Pettigrew, respirando más aprisa aún. Todo su rostro brillaba de sudor.

-No te has estado ocultando durante doce años de mí -Dijo Sirius-. Te has estado ocultando de los viejos seguidores de Voldemort. En Azkaban oí cosas. Todos piensan que si no estás muerto, deberías aclararles algunas dudas. Les he oído gritar en sueños todo tipo de cosas. Cosas como que el traidor les había traicionado. Voldemort acudió a la casa de los Potter por indicación tuya y allí conoció la derrota. Y no todos los seguidores de Voldemort han terminado en Azkaban, ¿verdad? Aún quedan muchos libres, esperando su oportunidad, fingiendo arrepentimiento... Si supieran que sigues vivo...

-No entiendo de qué hablas... -Dijo de nuevo Pettigrew, con voz más chillona que nunca. Se secó la cara con la manga y miró a los demás—. No creeréis nada de eso, de esa locura...

-Tengo que admitir, Peter, que me cuesta comprender por qué un hombre inocente se pasa doce años convertido en rata –Dijo Remus tranquilo.

-¡Inocente, pero asustado! -Chilló Pettigrew-. Si los seguidores de Voldemort me persiguen es porque yo metí en Azkaban a uno de sus mejores hombres: el espía Sirius Black.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -Gruñó, y su voz se asemejó de repente a la del perro enorme que había sido-. ¿Yo, espía de Voldemort? ¿Cuándo he husmeado yo a los que eran más fuertes y poderosos? Pero tú, Peter... no entiendo cómo no comprendí desde el primer momento que eras tú el espía. Siempre te gustó tener amigos corpulentos para que te protegieran, ¿verdad? Ese papel lo hicimos nosotros: Remus y yo... y James y Lily y...Roxanne-El último nombre lo dijo con una tristeza, que Hydra jamás había oído.

Pettigrew volvió a secarse el rostro; le faltaba el aire.

-¿Yo, espía...? Estás loco. No sé cómo puedes decir...

-Lily y James te nombraron guardián secreto sólo porque yo se lo recomendé —susurró Black con tanto odio que Pettigrew retrocedió- Pensé que era una idea perfecta... una trampa. Voldemort iría tras de mí, nunca pensaría que los Potter utilizarían a alguien débil y mediocre como tú... Sin duda fue el mejor momento de tu miserable vida, cuando le dijiste a Voldemort que podías entregarle a los Potter.

Pettigrew murmuraba cosas. Hydra, logro escuchar palabras como «inverosímil» y «locura», pero no podía dejar de fijarse sobre todo en el color pálido de la cara de Pettigrew y en la forma en que seguía mirando las ventanas y la puerta.

-¿Profesor Lupin? -Dijo Hermione, tímidamente-. ¿Puedo decir algo?

-Por supuesto, Hermione -Dijo Lupin cortésmente .Hydra se quedó mirando a su amiga, fijamente.

-Pues bien, Scabbers..., quiero decir este... este hombre... ha estado durmiendo en el dormitorio de Harry durante tres años. Si trabaja para Quien-usted-sabe, ¿cómo es que nunca ha intentado hacerle daño?

-Eso es -Dijo Pettigrew con voz aguda, señalando a Hermione con la mano lisiada-. Gracias. ¿Lo ves, Remus? ¡Nunca le he hecho a Harry el más leve daño! ¿Por qué no se lo he hecho?

-Yo te diré por qué -Dijo Sirius-. Porque no harías nada por nadie si no te reporta un beneficio. Voldemort lleva doce años escondido, dicen que está medio muerto. Tú no cometerías un asesinato delante de Albus Dumbledore por servir a una piltrafa de brujo que ha perdido todo su poder, ¿A qué no? Tendrías que estar seguro de que es el más fuerte en el juego antes de volver a ponerte de su parte. ¿Para qué, si no, te alojaste en una familia de magos? Para poder estar informado, ¿Verdad, Peter? Sólo por si tu viejo protector recuperaba las fuerzas y volvía a ser conveniente estar con él.

Pettigrew se había quedado sin habla.

-Eh... ¿Señor Black... Sirius? —Preguntó nuevamente Hermione tímida. Hydra, como su padre, se sorprendieron de como Hermione había llamado al prófugo con respeto.-. Si no le importa que le pregunte, ¿cómo escapó usted de Azkaban? Si no empleó magia negra...

-¡Gracias! -Dijo Pettigrew, asintiendo con la cabeza-. ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es precisamente lo que yo...!

-¡Tú! ¡Cállate!-Le dijo Hydra a Pettigrew con su mirada lobuna. Al ver esto la rata se calló asustada.

-No sé cómo lo hice, sinceramente -Respondió. -Creo que la única razón por la que nunca perdí la cabeza es que sabía que era inocente. No era un pensamiento agradable, así que los dementores no me lo podían absorber... Gracias a eso conservé la cordura y no olvidé quién era... Gracias a eso conservé mis poderes... así que cuando ya no pude aguantar más me convertí en perro. Los dementores son ciegos, como sabéis. -Tragó saliva-. Se dirigen hacia la gente porque perciben sus emociones... Al convertirme en perro, notaron que mis sentimientos eran menos humanos, menos complejos, pero pensaron, claro, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, como todo el mundo, así que no se preocuparon. Pero yo me encontraba débil, muy débil, y no tenía esperanza de alejarlos sin una varita. Entonces vi a Peter en aquella foto... comprendí que estaba en Hogwarts, con Harry... También vi una foto de Hydra, anunciando que venía a Hogwarts .Era situación perfecta para actuar, si oía decir que el Señor de las Tinieblas recuperaba fuerzas... -Pettigrew negó con la cabeza y movió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, mirando a Black como hipnotizado-... Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en cuanto estuviera seguro de sus aliados..., estaba dispuesto a entregarles al último de los Potter y a la última Black. Si lo lograba ¿Quién se atrevería a pensar que había traicionado a lord Voldemort? Lo recibirían con honores...Así que ya veis, tenía que hacer algo. Yo era el único que sabía que Peter estaba vivo...

-Era como si alguien hubiera prendido una llama en mi cabeza, y los dementores no podían apagarla. No era un pensamiento agradable..., era una obsesión... pero me daba fuerzas, me aclaraba la mente. Por eso, una noche, cuando abrieron la puerta para dejarme la comida, salí entre ellos, en forma de perro. Les resulta tan difícil percibir las emociones animales que se confundieron. Estaba delgado, muy delgado... Lo bastante delgado para pasar a través de los barrotes. Nadé como un perro. Viajé hacia el norte y me metí en Hogwarts con la forma de perro... He vivido en el bosque y en esta casa desde entonces... menos cuando iba a ver el partido de quidditch, claro... Vuelas tan bien como tu padre, Harry... -Miró al muchacho, que esta vez no apartó la vista- Créeme-. Créeme. Nunca traicioné a James y a Lily. Antes habría muerto. Y Hydra tampoco te ha traicionado a ti.

Hydra se fijó en Harry. Suspiró aliviada al ver que el muchacho lo había creído.

-¡No!-Gritó Pettigrew arrodillado, como si el gesto de Harry hubiera sido su propia sentencia de muerte. Fue arrastrándose de rodillas, humillándose, con las manos unidas en actitud de rezo.

-Sirius, soy yo, soy Peter... tu amigo. No..., tú no...

Sirius amagó un puntapié y Pettigrew retrocedió.

-Ya hay bastante suciedad en mi túnica sin que tú la toques.

-¡Remus! -Chilló Pettigrew volviéndose hacia el profesor de DCAO-Tú no lo crees. ¿No te habría contado Sirius que habían cambiado el plan?

-No si creía que el espía era yo, Peter -Dijo Lupin-. Supongo que por eso no me lo contaste, Sirius -dijo Remus despreocupadamente, mirándolo por encima de Pettigrew.

-Perdóname, Remus .

-No hay por qué, Canuto, viejo amigo -Respondió Lupin, subiéndose las mangas-Y a cambio, ¿querrás perdonar que yo te creyera culpable?

-Por supuesto -Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa-. ¿Lo matamos juntos?

-Creo que será lo mejor –Dijo Remus con tristeza.

-No lo haréis, no seréis capaces... -Dijo Pettigrew. Y se volvió hacia Ron, arrastrándose- Ron, ¿no he sido un buen amigo?, ¿una buena mascota? No dejes que me maten, Ron. Estás de mi lado, ¿a que sí?

Pero Ron miraba a Pettigrew con repugnancia.

-¡Te dejé dormir en mi cama! -Dijo.

-Buen muchacho... buen amo... -Pettigrew siguió arrastrándose hacia Ron-. No lo consentirás... yo era tu rata... fui una buena mascota...

-Si eras mejor como rata que como hombre, no tienes mucho de lo que alardear –Dijo Hydra con desprecio.

Ron, palideciendo a causa del dolor, alejó su pierna rota de Pettigrew. Pettigrew giró, se echó hacia delante y asió el borde de la túnica de Hermione.

-Dulce criatura... inteligente muchacha... no lo consentirás... ayúdame...

Hermione tiró de la túnica para soltarla de la presa de Pettigrew y retrocedió horrorizada.

Pettigrew temblaba sin control y volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Hydra y Harry.

-Harry, Hydra... qué parecido eres a tu padre...Y tú a tu madre...

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLES? -Bramó Black-. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MIRARLOS A LA CARA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR A JAMES DELANTE DE ÉL?

-Harry -susurró Pettigrew, arrastrándose hacia Harry con las manos extendidas—, Harry, James no habría consentido que me mataran... James habría comprendido, Harry... Habría sido clemente conmigo...-Al ver el despreció de Harry Pettigrew se lanzó hacia Hydra.- Hydra , bonita...Tu madre no hubiese dejado que me mataran...No dejaría que matasen a un ser indefenso.

-Tú eres todo menos eso ,Pettigrew.-Le contestó Hydra con desdén.-Eres una sucia rata rastrera y traidora...

Tanto su padre como su padrino se dirigieron hacia él con paso firme, lo cogieron por los hombros y lo tiraron de espaldas al suelo. Allí quedó, temblando de terror, mirándolos fijamente.

-Vendiste a tus amigos a lord Voldemort –Dijos Sirius , que también temblaba pero de rabia-. ¿Lo niegas?

Pettigrew rompió a llorar. Era lamentable verlo: parecía un niño grande y calvo que se encogía de miedo en el suelo.

-Sirius, Sirius, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? El Señor de las Tinieblas... no tienes ni idea... Tiene armas que no podéis imaginar... Estaba aterrado, Sirius. Yo nunca fui valiente como tú, como Remus y como James. Nunca quise que sucediera... El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado me obligó.

-¡NO MIENTAS! -¡LE HABÍAS ESTADO PASANDO INFORMACIÓN DURANTE UN AÑO! ¡ERAS SU ESPÍA!

-¡Estaba tomando el poder en todas partes! -Dijo Pettigrew entrecortadamente- . ¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose a él?

-¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose al brujo más malvado de la Historia? –Preguntó Sirius furioso-. ¡Sólo vidas inocentes, Peter!

-¡No lo comprendes! -Gimió Pettigrew-. Me habría matado, Sirius.

-¿¡ QUE NO LO COMPRENDO?! ¡ROXANNE DIO LA VIDA MIENTRAS NOS DEFENDIA! ¡Y TU DEBERIAS DE HABER HECHO LO MISMO! -Bramó Black-. ¡MEJOR MORIR QUE TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS! ¡TODOS HABRÍAMOS PREFERIDO LA MUERTE A TRAICIONARTE A TI!

Los dos amigos se mantenían uno al lado del otro, con las varitas levantadas.

-Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta -Dijo Lupin en voz baja-De que si Voldemort no te mataba lo haríamos nosotros. Adiós, Peter.

-¡Esperad!-Gritó Hydra-Aun hay algo que quiero saber... –La muchacha suspiró antes de lanzar la pregunta :-¿Quién mató a mi madre?

Tanto Sirius como Remus la miraron sorprendidos .Mientras que Pettigrew en el suelo, comenzó a gimotear.

-Yo...Yo...

-¡Dímelo!-Dijo apuntando su varita al despreciable ser-¡Dímelo o te juro que te mandaré un Cruciatus tan terrible que el mismísimo Voldemort me pediría clemencia!

-No... No lo sé...No estaba dentro de los planes del Señor Tenebroso que ella grandes planes para ella ¿Sabes? La quería en su ejército..

-¿Por qué?

-Eso no lo sé, era un secreto.

-Bien...Ya podéis terminar con el.-Dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-¡No! –Gritó entonces Harry que se adelantó corriendo poniéndose entre Pettigrew y las varitas-. ¡No podéis matarlo! -Dijo sin aliento-. No podéis.

Tanto Hydra como todos los demás se quedaron de piedra.

-Harry, esta alimaña es la causa de que tus padres estén muertos -Dijo Hydra acercándose a su amigo-. Este ser repugnante te habría visto morir a ti también sin mover ni un dedo. Ya lo has oído. Su propia piel maloliente significaba más para él que toda tu familia.

-Lo sé –Dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro mientras jadeaba-. Lo llevaremos al castillo. Lo entregaremos a los dementores. Puede ir a Azkaban. Pero no lo matéis.

-¡Harry! -Exclamó Pettigrew entrecortadamente, y rodeó las rodillas de Harry con los brazos-. Tú... gracias. Es más de lo que merezco. Gracias.

-Suéltame -Dijo Harry, apartando las manos de Pettigrew con asco-. No lo hago por ti. Lo hago porque creo que mi padre no habría deseado que sus mejores amigos se convirtieran en asesinos por culpa tuya.

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, salvo Pettigrew, que jadeaba. Remus y Sirius se miraron. Y bajaron las varitas a la vez.

-Tú eres la única persona que tiene derecho a decidir, Harry .Pero piensa, piensa en lo que hizo.

-Que vaya a Azkaban -Repitió Harry-. Si alguien merece ese lugar, es él.

Pettigrew seguía jadeante detrás de él.

-De acuerdo -Dijo Remus-. Hazte a un lado, Harry .Voy a atarlo –Añadió-. Nada más, te lo juro.

Harry se quitó de en medio. Esta vez fue de la varita de Lupin de la que salieron disparadas las cuerdas, y al cabo de un instante Pettigrew se retorcía en el suelo, atado y amordazado.

-Pero si te transformas, Peter -Gruñó Sirius, apuntando a Pettigrew con su varita-Te mataremos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Harry?.

-De acuerdo -Dijo de repente Remus como cerrando un trato-. Ron, no sé arreglar huesos como la señora Pomfrey pero creo que lo mejor será que te entablillemos la pierna hasta que te podamos dejar en la enfermería.

Se acercó a Ron aprisa, se inclinó, le golpeó en la pierna con la varita y murmuró:

-¡Férula!

Unas vendas rodearon la pierna de Ron y se la ataron a una tablilla. Lupin lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ron se apoyó con cuidado en la pierna y no hizo ni un gesto de dolor.

-Mejor ,Gracias.

-Y qué hacemos con el profesor Snape? -preguntó Hermione, en voz baja, mirando a Snape que estaba en el suelo.

-No le pasa nada grave -Explicó Lupin, inclinándose y tomándole el pulso-. Sólo os pasasteis un poco. Sigue sin conocimiento. Eh... tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así hasta que hayamos vuelto al castillo. Podemos llevarlo tal como está. Mobilicorpus.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Snape se incorporó como si tiraran de él unas cuerdas invisibles atadas a las muñecas, el cuello y las rodillas. La cabeza le colgaba como a una marioneta grotesca. Estaba levantado unos centímetros del suelo y los pies le colgaban. Lupin cogió la capa invisible y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Dos de nosotros deberían encadenarse a esto –Dijo Sirius , dándole a Pettigrew un puntapié-, sólo para estar seguros.

-Yo lo haré -Se ofreció Remus.

-Y yo.-Añadió Hydra.

-No Hydra, déjamelo a mí-Dijo Ron con furia acercándose a Hydra. –Por cierto, siento haberte llamado todo eso...Yo..

-No pasa nada. Lo entiendo .No es una situación que digamos...normal.-Y diciendo eso lo abrazó. Al abrazó se unieron dos personas más: Un azabache y una castaña.

-Lo siento chicos...

-¡Hey! Perdónanos tú a nosotros por no darte un voto de confianza...

Remus y Sirius vieron la escena entrañados. Después de que el cuarteto se separara de su abrazo, Sirius hizo aparecer unas esposas macizas. Pettigrew volvió a encontrarse de pie, con el brazo izquierdo encadenado al derecho de Lupin y el derecho al izquierdo de Ron. El rostro de Ron expresaba decisión. Crookshanks saltó ágilmente de la cama y se puso el primero, con la cola alegremente levantada.

Eran un grupo extraño. Crookshanks bajaba las escaleras en cabeza. Remus, Pettigrew y Ron lo seguían, como si participaran en una carrera. Detrás iba el profesor Snape, flotando de manera mientras Sirius le apuntaba junto a su hija. Harry y Hermione cerraban la marcha.

-¿Sabéis lo que significa entregar a Pettigrew? -Les dijo Sirius a Harry y a Hydra bruscamente, mientras avanzaban por el túnel.

-Que tú quedarás libre –Le respondió Hydra sonriente.

-Sí... -Dijo Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa-. No sé si te lo ha dicho alguien, Harry, pero yo también soy tu padrino.

-Sí, ya lo sabía -Respondió Harry

-Bueno, tus padres me nombraron tutor tuyo -Dijo Sirius- Por si les sucedía algo a ellos... Por supuesto -Prosiguió Sirius- Comprendo que ambos queráis seguir como estáis y que tendréis vuestra vida... Pero... meditadlo. Cuando mi nombre quede limpio... si quisierais cambiar de casa...

-¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo? -Preguntó, Harry, golpeándose accidentalmente la cabeza contra una piedra que sobresalía del techo-. ¿Abandonar a los Dursley?

-¿Es enserio?-Preguntó Hydra. Vale que él era su padre...Pero no se había planteado irse a vivir con él.

-Claro, ya me imaginaba que no querríais -Dijo inmediatamente Sirius-. Lo comprendo. Sólo pensaba que...

-Pero ¿qué dices? -Exclamó Harry, con voz aguda-¡Nos encantará! Verdad ¿Hydra? –Dijo mirando a la muchacha que asentía entusiasmada.-¡Y yo, por supuesto que quiero abandonar a los Dursley! ¿Tienes casa? ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar?

Sirius se volvió hacia ellos. La cabeza de Snape rascó el techo, pero a Sirius no le importó.

-¿Queréis? ¿Lo decís en serio?

-Por supuesto, Papa. ¿Con quién estaríamos mejor Harry y yo, si no es contigo?

En el rostro demacrado de Sirius se dibujó una sonrisa que Hydra no le había visto nunca. Descuidando un momento al profesor Snape, tomó a su ahijado y a su hija y los abrazó.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al final del túnel. Crookshanks salió el primero, disparado. Evidentemente había apretado con la zarpa el nudo del tronco, porque Remus, Pettigrew y Ron salieron sin que se produjera ningún rumor de ramas enfurecidas.

Sirius hizo salir a Snape por el agujero y luego se detuvo para ceder el paso a Hydra, a Harry y a Hermione. No quedó nadie dentro. Los terrenos estaban muy oscuros. La única luz era la que venía de las ventanas del castillo. Pettigrew seguía jadeando y gimiendo de vez en cuando

-Un paso en falso, Peter, y... -Dijo Lupin amenazador, apuntando con la varita al pecho de Pettigrew.

Atravesaron los terrenos del colegio en silencioLas luces del castillo alumbraban poco a poco. Snape seguía inconsciente, fantasmalmente transportado por Sirius, la barbilla rebotándole en el pecho. Y entonces...

Una nube se desplazó. De repente, aparecieron en el suelo unas sombras oscuras. La luz de la luna caía sobre el grupo.

Snape tropezó con Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron, que se habían detenido de repente. Sirius se quedó inmóvil. Con un brazo indicó a Harry , a Hermione y a Hydra que no avanzaran.

Hydra miró a Remus preocupada

-¡Dios mío! -Dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada-. ¡No se ha tomado la poción esta noche! ¡Es peligroso!

-Corred -gritó Sirius-. ¡Corred! ¡Ya! ¡Penny ponlos a salvo!

Hydra corrió junto a Hermione, pero ambas chicas vieron que Harry se quedaba quieto mirando a un punto. Ron estaba encadenado a Pettigrew y a Lupin. Harry sin pensarlo más saltó hacia delante, pero Sirius lo agarró por el pecho y lo echó hacia atrás.

-Dejádmelo a mí. ¡CORRED!-Hydra tomó a su amigo y lo apartó varios metros.

Oyeron un terrible gruñido. La cabeza de Lupin se alargaba, igual que su cuerpo. Los hombros le sobresalían. El pelo le brotaba en el rostro y las manos, que se retorcían hasta convertirse en garras.

Mientras el licántropo retrocedía, abriendo y cerrando las fauces, Sirius se había transformado. Igual que perro grande como un oso saltó hacia delante mientra que la loba se ponía frente a sus amigos. Cuando el licántropo se liberó de las esposas que lo sujetaban, el perro lo atrapó por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia atrás, alejándolo de Ron y de Pettigrew. Estaban enzarzados, mandíbula con mandíbula, rasgándose el uno al otro con las zarpas.

Hydra miró la lucha atentamente, preparada por si tenía que intervenir. Entonces, Hermione gritó.

Pettigrew había saltado para coger la varita caída de Lupin. Ron, inestable a causa de la pierna vendada, se desplomó en el suelo. Se oyó un estallido, se vio un relámpago y Ron quedó inmóvil en tierra. Otro estallido: Crookshanks saltó por el aire y volvió a caer al suelo.

-¡Expelliarmus! -Exclamó Harry, apuntando a Pettigrew con su varita. La varita de Lupin salió volando y se perdió de vista-. ¡Quédate donde estás! -Gritó.

Demasiado tarde. Pettigrew también se había transformado. Hydra comenzó a seguir a la rata pero entonces oyó un aullido y un gruñido sordo. Al volverse, vio al hombre lobo adentrándose en el bosque a la carrera. Pero Hydra no paró y siguió corriendo como una loca por detrás de la rata.

De repente, se tensó al notar que alguien la perseguía, giró su cabeza y vio a su padre. Aliviada, siguió el rastro de la rata hasta el lago. Allí se perdía. Hydra, agotada se volvió a transformar. Igual que su padre.

-¡Mierda! Los hemos perdido...-Se quejó la chica.

-Tranquila Hydra-Dijo poniéndole una mano encima del hombro-Lo encontraremos, no será difícil...

-Lo sé...Pero, íbamos a formar una familia...Tu, Harry y yo. Seriamos felices. Tú serias libre...

-¡Hey! Y lo seremos ya verás...

Hydra sintió como los pelos se le erizaban y el ambiente se enfriaba. En menos de un segundo, ella y su padre estaban rodeados de Dementores. Hydra no lo pensó y sacando su varita , pronunció:

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Pero eran demasiados. Hydra sintió como la felicidades se le escapaba...

-¡Expectro Patronum!

Pero era en balde. Pensó en la propuesta que le había hecho su padre y lo intentó otra vez.

-¡Expectro Patronum!

Nada. Hydra se fijó en su padre: Estaba en cuclillas, con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Noooo! –Gemía-. ¡Noooooo, por favor!

Hydra ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, hundió sus rodillas en la orilla del lago y esperó a su muerte. Pero entonces ocurrió, Harry apareció junto a Hermione.

-¡Hermione, piensa en algo alegre! -Gritó Harry colocándose frente a ella y levantando la varita.

-¡Expecto Patronum! ¡Expecto Patronum!

-¡Expecto Patronum! ¡Ayúdame, Hermione! ¡Expecto Patronum!

-¡Expecto...! -Susurró Hermione-. ¡Expecto... Expecto!

Hydra ya comenzó a ver visiones: La muerte del abuelo Abraxas, los gritos de Draco ,Lucius maltratando al rubio , La muerte de Lily Potter... ¿Por qué vio aquello?

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! –Seguía gritando Harry-. ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Un delgado hilo de plata salió de su varita del azabache y bailoteó delante de él, como si fuera niebla. Entonces Hermione se desmayó .Hydra no tardaría en hacerlo...

-¡Expecto...! ¡Expecto Patronum!

-¡Expecto Patronum! –Escucho decir a Harry cuando perdió el conocimiento.

Hydra sintió un par de manos frías rodeando su cuello. Pensó que vendrían a salvarla, que equivocada estaba. Sintió su aliento... Frío putrefacto. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, y lo vio: Un dementor. Hydra intentó moverse, pero le fue imposible. A lo lejos veía como otro dementor se le había acercado a Harry.

Y entonces, a través de la niebla que lo ahogaba, le pareció ver una luz plateada que adquiría brillo. Cayó de bruce al suelo.

El frio había desaparecido e Hydra, notó como la alegría volvía. Algo hacía retroceder a los dementores... algo que daba vueltas en torno a ella, a Harry, a Sirius y a Hermione..

Hydra levantó la cabeza unos centímetros y vio dos animales que jugueteaban por el lago. Hydra supo al instante de que se trataban, eran dos Patronus. Aunque no consiguió diferenciarlos ya que entonces, se desmayó. Pero... ¿De quién podrían ser?.


	18. Viaje en el tiempo:Un ciervo y una loba

Una tundra con nieve y niebla. Al principio no distinguió lo que veía. Era una manada de lobos de todos los colores: Grises, negros, amarronados, cenizos...Y a la cabeza, una loba blanca. Pero no, no era ella, aunque se le pareciese mucho. De repente la espesa niebla comienza a disiparse, dejando entrar unas voces.

-Asombroso. Verdaderamente asombroso. Fue un milagro que quedaran todos con vida. No he oído nunca nada parecido. Menos mal que se encontraba usted allí, Snape...

-Gracias, señor ministro.

-Orden de Merlín, de segunda clase, diría yo. ¡Primera, si estuviese en mi mano!

-Muchísimas gracias, señor ministro

-Tiene ahí una herida bastante fea. Supongo que fue Black.

-En realidad fueron Potter, Weasley, Granger...e Hydra, señor ministro.

-¡No!

-Black los había encantado. Me di cuenta enseguida. A juzgar por su comportamiento, debió de ser un hechizo para confundir. Me parece que creían que existía una posibilidad de que fuera inocente. No eran responsables de lo que hacían. Por otro lado, su intromisión pudo haber permitido que Black escapara... Obviamente, creyeron que podían atrapar a Black ellos solos. Han salido impunes en tantas ocasiones anteriores que me temo que se les ha subido a la cabeza...

-Bien, Snape. Supongo que la muchacha ahora estará al tanto de su nueva identidad.

-Así es, señor.

-Y Dime, ha mostrado algún tipo de...como decirlo ¿Complicidad hacia Black?

-No, señor. -"¿Por qué la defendía?" -Como bien he dicho todos estaban bajo un hechizo de confusión.

-Bien, bien. Es bueno saberlo. Lo que más me sorprende es el comportamiento de los dementores-Continuó el ministro-¿Realmente no sospecha qué pudo ser lo que los hizo retroceder, Snape?

-No, señor ministro. Cuando llegué, volvían a sus posiciones, en las entradas.

-Extraordinario. Y sin embargo, Black, Harry y la chicas...

-Todos estaban inconscientes cuando llegué allí. Até y amordacé a Black, hice aparecer por arte de magia unas camillas y los traje a todos al castillo.

Entonces, Hydra abrió los ojos. Poco a poco, fue recostándose en la incómoda cama de la enfermería del castillo. Hydra arrugó la nariz. El olor del antiséptico y de las varias pociones que Pomfrey tenía allí, eran demasiado fuertes para su sensible olfato.

Cuando al fin, logró levantarse, vio que tanto Hermione como Harry, ya habían despertado, pero no vio por ningún sitio ni al ministro ni al profesor Snape. Comenzó a pensar que todo había sido un sueño hasta que vio la puerta de la enfermería entre abierta, que era de donde salían las voces.

-¡Al fin te has despertado!-Dijo Pomfrey animada pero con una mirada de pena-¡Has sido la última! Ya pensaba que no despertarías.

-¿Cómo está Ron? -Preguntó mirando a los lados sin poder localizar al pelirrojo.

-Está estable-Le contestó Hermione en la cama de al lado con semblante triste-Aunque está muy dañado.

-Sobrevivirá -Dijo la señora Pomfrey con seriedad interrumpiendo a Hermione-. En cuanto a vosotros, permaneceréis... -Pero Hydra no espero más y se intentó levantar-¿Qué haces?

-Tengo que ver al director -Explicó.

-Muchachita, Potter lo ha intentado antes que tu -Dijo con dulzura la señora Pomfrey-Pero te diré lo mismo que a él, todo se ha solucionado. Estas a salvo. Han cogido a Black. Lo han encerrado arriba. Los dementores le darán el Beso en cualquier momento.

Hydra se quedó mirando a Harry fijamente. ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¡Por Merlín ¡ Era su padrino¿ No?

Hydra saltó de la cama. Hermione y Harry hicieron lo mismo, imitando a su amiga. Un segundo después, entraron en la enfermería Cornelius Fudge y Snape.

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó Fudge, -Tendríais que estar en la cama... ¿Has tomado chocolate?

-Escuche, señor ministro -Dijo Harry adelantándose a Hydra-. ¡Sirius Black es inocente! ¡Peter Pettigrew fingió su propia muerte! ¡Lo hemos visto esta noche! No puede permitir que los dementores le hagan eso a Sirius, es...

Pero Fudge movía la cabeza en sentido negativo, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Harry, Harry, estás confuso. Has vivido una terrible experiencia. Vuelve a acostarte. Está todo bajo control.

-¡NADA DE ESO! -Gritó Hydra , ofuscada y aburrida de escuchar tonterías-. ¡HAN ATRAPADO AL QUE NO ES!

-Señor ministro, por favor, escuche -Rogó Hermione. Se había acercado a Harry e Hydra y miraba a Fudge -. Yo también lo vi. Era la rata de Ron. Es un animago. Pettigrew, quiero decir. Y...

-¿Lo ve, señor ministro? -Preguntó Snape-. Tiene confundidas las ideas. Black ha hecho un buen trabajo con ellos...

-¡NO ESTAMOS CONFUNDIDOS! -Gritó nuevamente Hydra, que era a la que más le había afectado la noticia.

-¡Señor ministro! ¡Profesor! -Dijo enfadada la señora Pomfrey- He de insistir en que se vayan. ¡No hay que fatigar a los pacientes!

-¡No estamos fatigados, estamos intentando explicarles lo ocurrido! -Dijo Harry furioso-. Si nos escuchan...

Volvió a abrirse la puerta. Era Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore, Sirius Black...-Dijo Hydra adelantándose.

-¡Por Dios santo! ¿Es esto una enfermería o qué? Señor director, he de insistir en que...

-Te pido mil perdones, Poppy, pero necesito cambiar unas palabras con el señor Potter , la señorita Black-Todo el mundo guardo la respiración al oír el apellido con el que se había referido el anciano profesor a Hydra- y la señorita Granger . He estado hablando con Sirius Black.

-Supongo que le ha contado el mismo cuento de hadas que metió en la cabeza de Potter y su hija-Espetó Snape-. ¿Algo sobre una rata y sobre que Pettigrew está vivo?

-Eso es efectivamente lo que dice Black -Dijo Dumbledore, examinando detenidamente a Snape.

-¿Y acaso mi testimonio no cuenta para nada? -Gruñó Snape-. Peter Pettigrew no estaba en la Casa de los Gritos ni vi señal alguna de él por allí.

-¡Eso es porque usted estaba inconsciente, profesor! -Dijo con seriedad Hermione-. No llegó con tiempo para oír...

-¡Señorita Granger! ¡CIERRE LA BOCA!

-Vamos, Snape -dijo Fudge-. La muchacha está trastornada, hay que ser comprensivos.

-Me gustaría hablar con Hydra, con Harry y con Hermione a solas -Dijo Dumbledore bruscamente-. Cornelius, Severus, Poppy. Se lo ruego, déjennos.

-Señor director -farfulló la señora Pomfrey-. Necesitan tratamiento, necesitan descanso.

-Esto no puede esperar -Dijo Dumbledore-. Insisto.

La señora Pomfrey frunció la boca, se fue con paso firme a su despacho, que estaba al final de la sala, y dio un portazo al cerrar.

-Los dementores deberían de haber llegado ya. Iré a recibirlos. Dumbledore, nos veremos arriba.-Dijo Fudge, como si él hubiese sido el que había decidido dejar la enfermería.

Fue hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que pasara Snape. Pero Snape no se movió.

-No creerá una palabra de lo que dice Black, ¿verdad? -Susurró el profesor con los ojos fijos en Dumbledore.

-Quiero hablar a solas con Hydra, con Harry y con Hermione -Repitió Dumbledore.

Snape avanzó un paso hacia Dumbledore.

-Sirius Black demostró ser capaz de matar cuando tenía dieciséis años -Dijo Snape en voz baja-. No lo habrá olvidado. No habrá olvidado que intentó matarme.

-Mi memoria sigue siendo tan buena como siempre, Severus -Respondió Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

Snape salió con paso militar por la puerta que Fudge mantenía abierta. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Dumbledore se volvió hacia los estudiantes que empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Señor profesor, Black dice la verdad: nosotros vimos a Pettigrew.

-Escapó cuando Remus se convirtió en hombre lobo.

-Es una rata.

-La pata delantera de Pettigrew... quiero decir, el dedo: él mismo se lo cortó.

-El muy cobarde atacó a Ron. No fue Sirius.

Pero Dumbledore levantó una mano para detener la avalancha de explicaciones.

-Ahora tenéis que escuchar vosotros y os ruego que no me interrumpáis, porque tenemos muy poco tiempo -Dijo con tranquilidad-. Black no tiene ninguna prueba de lo que dice, salvo vuestra palabra. Y la palabra de unos brujos de trece años no convencerá a nadie. Una calle llena de testigos juró haber visto a Sirius matando a Pettigrew. Yo mismo di testimonio al Ministerio de que Sirius era el guardián secreto de los Potter.

-El profesor Lupin también puede testificarlo -Dijo Harry, incapaz de mantenerse callado.

-El profesor Lupin se encuentra en estos momentos en la espesura del bosque, incapaz de contarle nada a nadie. Cuando vuelva a ser humano, ya será demasiado tarde. Sirius estará más que muerto. Y además, la gente confía tan poco en los licántropos que su declaración tendrá muy poco peso. Y el hecho de que él y Sirius sean viejos amigos...

-Pero...

-Escuchadme. Es demasiado tarde, ¿lo entendéis? Tienes que comprender que la versión del profesor Snape es mucho más convincente que la vuestra.

-No-Dijo Hydra que había comenzado a sollozar-Lo siento profesor, pero yo no me puedo rendir tan fácilmente. Me niego.

-Eres igual de tenaz que tu madre , Hydra. Estoy feliz por eso, pero tu padre...Él no ha obrado como un inocente... La agresión contra la señora gorda..., entrar con un cuchillo en la torre de Gryffindor... Si no encontramos a Pettigrew, vivo o muerto, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de cambiar la sentencia.

-Pero usted nos cree.-Insistió Hydra.

-Sí, yo sí -Respondió en voz baja-. Pero no puedo convencer a los demás ni desautorizar al ministro de Magia. Lo que necesitamos es ganar tiempo -Dijo Dumbledore despacio. Sus ojos azul claro pasaban de Harry a Hermione.

-Pero... -Empezó Hermione, poniendo los ojos muy redondos.-¡Ah!

-Ahora prestadme atención -Dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy bajo y muy claro-. Sirius está encerrado en el despacho del profesor Flitwick, en el séptimo piso. Torre oeste, ventana número trece por la derecha. Si todo va bien, esta noche podréis salvar más de una vida inocente. Pero recordadlo : no os pueden ver. Señorita Granger, ya conoces las normas. Sabes lo que está en juego. No deben veros.

Harry e Hydra se miraban atónitos sin entender nada.

-Os voy a cerrar con llave. Son -Consultó su reloj-Las doce menos cinco. Señorita Granger, tres vueltas deberían bastar. Buena suerte.

-¿Buena suerte? -Repitió Harry, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras Dumbledore-. ¿Tres vueltas? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

Hydra se puso a pensar lo que querría decir Dumbledore con eso...

-¡Eso es Hermione! ¡Tu gira tiempos!-Gritó la muchacha feliz-¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

-Un gira.. ¿Qué? –Preguntó Harry que aún seguía confuso.

Hermione comenzó a rebuscar en el cuello de su túnica y sacó una cadena de oro muy larga y fina.

-Venid aquí... ¡Rápido! Así. -Puso la cadena también alrededor del cuello de Harry e Hydra-. ¿Preparados? -Hydra asintió.

-¿Qué hacemos? -Preguntó Harry sin comprender.

Hermione dio tres vueltas al reloj de arena.

La sala oscura desapareció. Hydra tuvo la sensación de que volaba. A su alrededor veía pasar manchas de formas y colores borrosos. Notaba palpitaciones en los oídos. Sintió el suelo firme bajo sus pies y todo volvió a aclararse.

Se hallaba de pie, al lado de Hermione y Harry, en el vacío vestíbulo. Era de día otra vez.

-Hermione, ¿qué...?.-Preguntó Harry aún más confundido que antes.

-¡Ahí dentro! -Hermione cogió a Harry y a Hydra del brazo y los arrastró por el vestíbulo hasta la puerta del armario de la limpieza. Lo abrió, los empujó entre los cubos y las fregonas, entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué..., cómo...? Hermione, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hemos retrocedido en el tiempo-explicó Hydra-. Tres horas.

-Pero...

-¡Chist! ¡Escucha! ¡Alguien viene! ¡Creo que somos nosotros! -Hermione había pegado el oído a la puerta del armario-. Pasos por el vestíbulo... Sí, creo que somos nosotros yendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Quieres decir que estamos aquí en este armario y que también estamos ahí fuera?

-Sí -Respondió Hermione, con el oído aún pegado a la puerta del armario-. Estoy segura de que somos nosotros. No parecen más de tres personas. Y... vamos despacio porque vamos ocultos por la capa invisible. -Dejó de hablar, pero siguió escuchando-. Acabamos de bajar la escalera principal...

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Harry señalando el collar de Hermione.

-Como Hydra ha dicho, se llama giratiempos -Explicó Hermione-. Me lo dio la profesora McGonagall el día que volvimos de vacaciones. Lo he utilizado durante el curso para poder asistir a todas las clases. La profesora McGonagall me hizo jurar que no se lo contaría a nadie. Tuvo que escribir un montón de cartas al Ministerio de Magia para que me dejaran tener uno. Les dijo que era una estudiante modelo y que no lo utilizaría nunca para otro fin. Le doy vuelta para volver a disponer de la hora de clase. Gracias a él he podido asistir a varias clases que tenían lugar al mismo tiempo, ¿te das cuenta? Pero me temo que no entiendo qué es lo que quiere Dumbledore que hagamos. ¿Por qué nos ha dicho que retrocedamos tres horas? ¿En qué va a ayudar eso a Sirius?

-Quizás ocurriera algo que podemos cambiar ahora -Dijo Hydra pensativa-. ¿Qué puede ser?

-Hace tres horas nos dirigíamos a la cabaña de Hagrid...-Dijo Harry.

-Ya estamos tres horas antes, nos dirigimos a la cabaña -Explicó Hermione-. Acabamos de oírnos salir.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Estaba estrujándose el cerebro.

-Dumbledore dijo simplemente... dijo simplemente que podíamos salvar más de una vida inocente...¡Chicas, vamos a salvar a Buckbeak!

-Pero... ¿en qué ayudará eso a mi padre?

-Dumbledore nos dijo dónde está la ventana del despacho de Flitwick, donde tienen encerrado a Sirius con llave.-Dijo Hermione-Tenemos que volar con Buckbeak hasta la ventana y rescatar a Sirius. Sirius puede escapar montado en Buckbeak. ¡Pueden escapar juntos!

-¡Si conseguimos hacerlo sin que nos vean será un milagro!-Dijo Harry emocionado.

-Bueno, tenemos que intentarlo, ¿no creeis? -Dijo Hydra que se levantó y pegó el oído a la puerta-. No parece que haya nadie. Vamos...

El vestíbulo estaba desierto. Tan en silencio y tan rápido como pudieron, salieron del armario y bajaron corriendo los escalones. Las sombras se alargaban. Las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido volvían a brillar con un fulgor dorado.

-¡Si alguien se asomara a la ventana..! -Chilló Hermione, mirando hacia atrás, hacia el castillo.

-Huiremos -Dijo Hydra con determinación-. Nos internaremos en el bosque. Tendremos que ocultarnos detrás de un árbol o algo así, y estar atentos.

-¡De acuerdo, pero iremos por detrás de los invernaderos! -Dijo Hermione, sin aliento-. ¡Tenemos que apartarnos de la puerta principal de la cabaña de Hagrid o de lo contrario nos veremos a nosotros mismos! Ya debemos de estar llegando a la cabaña.

Pensando todavía en las intenciones de Hermione, Hydra echó a correr delante de ella seguida de Harry. Atravesaron los huertos hasta los invernaderos, se detuvieron un momento detrás de éstos y reanudaron el camino a toda velocidad, rodeando el sauce boxeador y yendo a ocultarse en el bosque...

-Bueno -Dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada-Tenemos que ir a la cabaña sin que se note. Que no nos vean.

Anduvieron en silencio entre los árboles, por la orilla del bosque. Al vislumbrar la fachada de la cabaña de Hagrid, oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se escondieron tras un grueso roble y miraron por ambos lados. Hagrid apareció en la puerta tembloroso y pálido, mirando a todas partes para ver quién había llamado. Y oyeron al Harry del pasado hablar. "Todo esto es demasiado extraño" pensó Hydra.

-Somos nosotros. Llevamos la capa invisible. Si nos dejas pasar, nos la quitaremos.

-No deberíais haber venido -Susurró Hagrid.

Se hizo a un lado y cerró rápidamente la puerta.

-Esto es lo más raro en que me he metido en mi vida -Dijo Hydra sacando sus pensamientos a la luz.

-Créeme, yo también.-Le contestó Harry. Y mira que él se había metido en cosas raras.

-Vamos a adelantarnos un poco -Susurró Hermione- ¡Tenemos que acercarnos más a Buckbeak!

Avanzaron sigilosamente hasta que vieron al nervioso hipogrifo atado a la valla que circundaba la plantación de calabazas de Hagrid.

-¿Ahora? -susurraron Harry e Hydra a la vez.

-¡No! -Dijo Hermione-. Si nos lo llevamos ahora, los hombres de la comisión creerán que Hagrid lo ha liberado. ¡Tenemos que esperar hasta que lo vean atado!

-Eso supone unos sesenta segundos -Dijo Harry.

En ese momento oyeron romperse una pieza de porcelana.

-Ya se le ha caído a Hagrid la jarra de leche -Dijo Hermione-. Dentro de un momento encontraré a Scabbers.

Efectivamente, minutos después oyeron el chillido de sorpresa de instintivamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cabaña.

-¡No! –Exclamó Hermione , agarrándola con temor-. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estamos rompiendo una de las leyes más importantes de la brujería! ¡Nadie puede cambiar lo ocurrido, nadie! Ya has oído a Dumbledore... Si nos ven...

-Hermione tengo que hacerlo...

-Lo siento Hydra, te prometo que salvaremos a tu padre pero no así, es demasiado arriesgado.

Dumbledore, Fudge, el anciano de la comisión y Macnair, el verdugo, bajaban los escalones.

-¡Estamos a punto de salir! -Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Efectivamente, un momento después se abrió la puerta trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid e Hydra vio a sus amigos saliendo por ella con el semigante .

-No temas, Buckbeak -Dijo Hagrid, A Hydra se le partió el corazón al escuchar el tono lastimero de Hagrid-. No temas. -Se volvió hacia los tres amigos-. Venga, marchaos.

-Hagrid, no podemos... Les diremos lo que de verdad sucedió.

-No pueden matarlo...

-¡Marchaos! Ya es bastante horrible y sólo faltaría que además os metierais en un lío.

-Marchaos, rápido. No escuchéis.

Llamaron a la puerta principal de la cabaña de Hagrid. El grupo de la ejecución había llegado. Hagrid dio media vuelta y se metió en la cabaña, dejando entreabierta la puerta de atrás.

-¿Dónde está la bestia? -Preguntó la voz fría del verdugo.

-Fu... fuera contestó Hagrid.

Harry escondió la cabeza cuando Macnair apareció en la ventana de Hagrid para mirar a Buckbeak. Luego oyó a Fudge.

-Tenemos que leer la sentencia, Hagrid. Lo haré rápido. Y luego tú y Macnair tendréis que firmar. Macnair, tú también debes escuchar. Es el procedimiento.

El rostro de Macnair desapareció de la ventana. Tendría que ser en ese momento o nunca.

-Esperad, aquí. Yo lo liberaré.-Dijo Hydra decidida.-Si me pillan , corred.

Mientras Fudge volvía a hablar, Hydra salió disparada de detrás del árbol, saltó la valla del huerto de calabazas y se acercó a Buckbeak.

-«La Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas ha decidido que el hipogrifo Buckbeak, en adelante el condenado, sea ejecutado el día seis de junio a la puesta del sol...»

Hydra cambio sus ojos a dorados y volvió a mirar fijamente los feroces ojos naranja de Buckbeak, como había hecho en clase e inclinó la cabeza. Buckbeak dobló las escamosas rodillas y volvió a enderezarse. Hydra , de un zarpazo, soltó la cuerda que ataba a Buckbeak a la valla.

-«... sentenciado a muerte por decapitación, que será llevada a cabo por el verdugo nombrado por la Comisión, Walden Macnair...»

-Vamos, Buckbeak – Le murmuró la muchacha-Ven, vamos a salvarte. Sin hacer ruido, sin hacer ruido...

-«... por los abajo firmantes.» Firma aquí, Hagrid.

Hydra tiró de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, pero Buckbeak había clavado en el suelo las patas delanteras.

-Bueno, acabemos ya -Dijo la voz del anciano de la Comisión en el interior de la cabaña de Hagrid.- Hagrid, tal vez fuera mejor que te quedaras aquí dentro.

-No, quiero estar con él... No quiero que esté solo.

Se oyeron pasos dentro de la cabaña.

-Muévete, Buckbeak, vamos. Si vienes estarás a salvo. Te lo prometo -Susurró Hydra.

Hydra ,al parecer , convenció al animal, ya que el hipogrifo, echó a andar agitando un poco las alas . Aún se hallaban a tres metros del bosque y se les podía ver perfectamente desde la puerta trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Un momento, Macnair, por favor -Dijo la voz de Dumbledore-. Usted también tiene que firmar. -Los pasos se detuvieron. Buckbeak dio un picotazo al aire y anduvo algo más aprisa.

La cara pálida de Hermione y Harry asomaban por detrás de un árbol.

-¡Hydra, date prisa! -Dijo.

La muchacha aún oía la voz de Dumbledore en la cabaña. Susurró algo más al animal y Buckbeak se puso a trotar. Llegaron a los árboles...

-¡Rápido, rápido! -. Ya estaban fuera del alcance de las miradas. Desde allí no veían el huerto de Hagrid.

-¡Para! -Le dijo Hydra a Hermione-. Podrían oírnos.

La puerta trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid se había abierto de golpe. Harry Hydra, Hermione y Buckbeak se quedaron inmóviles. Incluso el hipogrifo parecía escuchar con atención.

Silencio. Luego...

-¿Dónde está? -Dijo la voz atiplada del anciano de la comisión-. ¿Dónde está la bestia?

-¡Estaba atada aquí! -Dijo con furia el verdugo-. Yo la vi. ¡Exactamente aquí!

-¡Qué extraordinario! -Dijo Dumbledore. Había en su voz un dejo de desenfado.

-¡Buckbeak! -Exclamó Hagrid con voz ronca.

Se oyó un sonido silbante y a continuación el golpe de un hacha. El verdugo, furioso, la había lanzado contra la valla. Luego se oyó el aullido y en esta ocasión pudieron oír también las palabras de Hagrid entre sollozos:

-¡Se ha ido!, ¡Se ha ido! Alabado sea, ¡Ha escapado! Debe de haberse soltado solo. Buckbeak, qué listo eres.

Hydra vio que Buckbeak estaba deseoso de volver con Hagrid. Hydra le puso una mano en el cuello.

-Tranquilo, lo volverás a ver-Lo animó.

-¡Lo han soltado! -Gruñía el verdugo-. Deberíamos rastrear los terrenos y el bosque.

-Macnair, si alguien ha cogido realmente a Buckbeak, ¿crees que se lo habrá llevado a pie? -Le preguntó Dumbledore, que seguía hablando con desenfado-. Rastrea el cielo, si quieres... Hagrid, no me iría mal un té. O una buena copa de brandy.

-Por... por supuesto, profesor -Dijo Hagrid alegre-. Entre, entre...

-¿Y ahora qué? -Susurró Harry, mirando a su alrededor.

-Tendremos que quedarnos aquí escondidos -Dijo Hermione con miedo-. Tenemos que esperar a que vuelvan al castillo. Luego aguardaremos a que pase el peligro y nos acercaremos a la ventana de Sirius volando con Buckbeak. No volverá por allí hasta dentro de dos horas... Esto va a resultar difícil...

-Habrá que moverse -Dijo Hydra, pensando-. Tenemos que ir donde podamos ver el sauce boxeador o no nos enteraremos de lo que ocurre.

-De acuerdo -Dijo Hermione,-. Pero hemos de seguir ocultos, Harry, recuérdalo.

Se movieron por el borde del bosque, mientras caía la noche, hasta ocultarse tras un grupo de árboles entre los cuales podían distinguir el sauce.

-¡Ahí está Ron! -Dijo Harry de repente.

-Aléjate de él..., aléjate... Scabbers, ven aquí...

Y entonces vieron a otras dos figuras que salían de la Harry y Hermione

-¡Te he atrapado! Vete, gato asqueroso.

-¡Ahí está Sirius! -Dijo Harry. El perro había surgido de las raíces del sauce. Lo vieron derribar a Harry y sujetar a Ron-. Desde aquí parece incluso más horrible, ¿verdad? –Añadió el azabache mientras el perro arrastraba a Ron hasta meterlo entre las raíces—. ¡Eh, mira! El árbol acaba de pegarme. Y también a ti Hermione. ¡Qué situación más rara!

El sauce boxeador daba puñetazos con sus ramas más bajas. De repente el árbol se quedó quieto.

-Crookshanks ya ha apretado el nudo -Explicó Hermione.

-Allá vamos... -Murmuró Harry-. Ya hemos entrado.

En cuanto desaparecieron, el árbol volvió a agitarse. Unos segundos después, oyeron pasos cercanos. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge y el anciano de la Comisión se dirigían al castillo. Vieron a los cuatro hombres subir por la escalera de entrada del castillo y perderse de vista. Durante unos minutos el lugar quedó vacío. Luego...

-¡Aquí viene Remus! -Dijo Hydra al ver a otra persona que bajaba la escalera y se dirigía corriendo hacia el sauce.

El profesor de DCAO, cogía del suelo una rama rota y apretaba con ella el nudo del tronco. El árbol dejó de dar golpes y también Remus desapareció por el hueco que había entre las raíces.

-¡Ojalá hubiera cogido la capa! -Dijo Harry.- Está ahí... -Se volvió hacia las chicas - Si saliera ahora corriendo y me la llevara, no la podría coger Snape.

-¡Harry, no nos deben ver!-Le recordó Hermione

-¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? -Le preguntó Hydra Hermione con irritación—. ¿Estar aquí y ver lo que sucede sin hacer nada?

-¡Voy a coger la capa!-Dijo entonces Hydra.

-¡Harry, no!

Hermione sujetó a Harry a tiempo por la parte trasera de la túnica. En ese momento oyeron cantar a alguien. Era Hagrid.

-¿Lo ves? -Susurró Hermione- ¿Ves lo que habría ocurrido? ¡Tenemos que estar donde nadie nos pueda ver!

-Vamos Hermione. Míralo, esta medio borracho-Dijo Hydra señalando al semigigante, que se dirigía hacia el castillo, cantando a voz en grito y oscilando ligeramente al caminar. Llevaba una botella grande en la mano-No recordaría nada al día siguiente.¡No, Buckbeak!

El hipogrifo comenzó a hacer intentos desesperados por ir hacia Hagrid. Hydra con la ayuda de Harry aferraron la cuerda para sujetar a Buckbeak. Observaron a Hagrid, que iba haciendo eses hacia el castillo. Desapareció. Buckbeak cejó en sus intentos de escapar. Abatió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Tranquilo, precioso , tranquilo-Le susurraba Hydra al hipogrifo mientras le acariciaba el plumaje.

Apenas dos minutos después las puertas del castillo volvieron a abrirse y Snape apareció corriendo hacia el sauce, en pos de ellos.

Hydra cerró fuertemente los puños al ver que Snape se detenía cerca del árbol, mirando a su alrededor. Cogió la capa y la sostuvo en alto.

-Aparta de ella tus asquerosas manos –Escuchó murmurar a Harry entre dientes.

-¡Chist!

Snape cogió la rama que había usado Remus para inmovilizar el árbol, apretó el nudo con ella y, cubriéndose con la capa, se perdió de vista.

-Ya está -Dijo Hermione en voz baja-. Ahora ya estamos todos dentro. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que volvamos a salir...

Los jóvenes , se sentaron en el suelo a esperar.

-Hay algo que no comprendo...-Comenzó Hermione- ¿Por qué no atraparon a Sirius los dementores? Recuerdo que se aproximaban a él antes de que yo me desmayara.

Harry explicó lo que había visto. Cómo, en el momento en que el dementor más cercano acercaba la boca a Sirius, dos cosas grandes y plateadas llegaron por el lago y ahuyentaron a los dementores.

-Pero ¿qué era?

-Sólo hay una cosa que puede hacer retroceder a los dementores -Dijo Hydra pensativa-. Un verdadero patronus, un patronus poderoso.

-Pero ¿quién lo hizo aparecer?

Harry e Hydra se miraron pero no dijeron nada. Hydra,volvió a pensar en las personas que había visto en la otra orilla del lago. Imaginaba quiénes podrían ser... Pero ¿cómo era posible?

.-¿No viste qué aspecto tenía? -Preguntó Hermione con impaciencia-. ¿Era uno de los profesores?

-No.

-Pero tuvo que ser un brujo muy poderoso para alejar a todos los dementores... Si el patronus brillaba tanto, ¿no lo iluminó? ¿No pudiste ver...?

-Sí que lo vi -Dijo Harry-. Aunque tal vez lo imaginase. No pensaba con claridad. Me desmayé inmediatamente después...

-¿Quién te pareció que era?

-Me pareció -Harry tragó saliva-, Me pareció mi padre y tu madre, Hydra.

-Lo sé Harry, yo también lo vi.

Hermione los miró con la boca abierta, con una mezcla de inquietud y pena.

-Chicos...Vuestros padres están..., bueno..., están muerto -Dijo en voz baja.

-Lo sabemos -Dijo Harry rápidamente.

-¿Crees que eran sus fantasma?

-No lo sé.-Contestó Hydra- No me... Parecían sólidos.

-Pero entonces...

-Quizá tuviésemos alucinaciones -Dijo Harry-. Pero a juzgar por lo que vi, se parecía a ellos. Tengo fotos suyas...

Hydra, miró al suelo apenada. Sabía que no era posible que su madre estuviese viva, pero...era muy extraño que tanto ella como Harry hubiesen visto lo mismo .Miró a su azabache amigo, estaba cabizbajo y pensativo. Hydra puso su mano sobre su hombro y cuando este levanto la cabeza le sonrió.

Las hojas de los árboles susurraban , movidas por la brisa. La luna aparecía y desaparecía tras las nubes. Hermione se sentó de cara al sauce, esperando.

Y entonces, después de una hora...

-¡Ya salen! -Exclamó Hermione. Se pusieron en pie. Buckbeak levantó la cabeza. Vieron a Remus, Ron y Pettigrew saliendo con dificultad del agujero de las raíces. Luego salió Hermione. Luego Snape, inconsciente, flotando. A continuación iban Harry ,Hydra y Sirius. Todos echaron a andar hacia el castillo. Hydra levantó la vista al cielo. De un momento a otro pasaría la nube y la luna quedaría al descubierto...

-Chicos -Musitó Hermione-Tenemos que quedarnos aquí. No nos deben ver. No podemos hacer nada.

-¿Y vamos a consentir que Pettigrew vuelva a escaparse? -Dijo Hydra en voz baja.

-¿Y cómo esperas encontrar una rata en la oscuridad? -Le atajó Hermione-. No podemos hacer nada. Si hemos regresado es sólo para ayudar a Sirius. ¡No debes hacer nada más!

-Está bien.

La luna salió de detrás de la nube. Vieron las pequeñas siluetas detenerse en medio del césped. Luego las vieron moverse.

-¡Mira a Lupin! -Susurró Harry-. Se está transformando.¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-No podemos. Os lo estoy diciendo todo el tiempo.

-¡No hablo de intervenir! ¡Es que Lupin se va a adentrar en el bosque y vendrá hacia aquí!

-¡Rápido! –Gimió la castaña, apresurándose a desatar a Buckbeak-. ¡Rápido! ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Dónde nos ocultamos? ¡Los dementores llegarán de un momento a otro!

-Tranquilos...Tranquilos. Calma ante todo.-Dijo Hydra con voz pausada-Volvamos a la cabaña de Hagrid. Ahora está vacía.

Corrieron todo lo aprisa que pudieron. Buckbeak iba detrás de ellos a medio galope. Oyeron aullar al hombre lobo a sus espaldas.

Vieron la cabaña. Harry derrapó al llegar a la puerta. La abrió de un tirón y dejó pasar a las chicas y a Buckbeak, que entraron como un rayo. Harry entró detrás de ellos y echó el cerrojo. Fang, el perro jabalinero, ladró muy fuerte.

-¡Silencio, Fang, somos nosotros! -Dijo Hydra avanzando rápidamente hacia él y acariciándole las orejas para que callara.

\- ¡Nos hemos salvado por poco! —dijo a Harry.

-Sí...-Dijo Hermione que estaba pálida.

Hydra, sentada en un sillón, miró por la ventana. Desde allí era mucho más difícil ver lo que ocurría. Buckbeak parecía muy contento de volver a casa de Hagrid. Se echó delante del fuego, plegó las alas con satisfacción y se dispuso a echar un buen sueñecito.

-Será mejor que salga -Dijo Hydra pensativa-. Desde aquí no veo lo que ocurre. No sabremos cuándo llega el momento. –Hermione y Harry la miraron . Hermione la miraba con reproche.-Herms, no voy a intervenir Pero si no vemos lo que ocurre, ¿cómo sabremos cuál es el momento de rescatar a mi padre?

-Bueno, de acuerdo... Pero ten cuidado. Ahí fuera hay un licántropo y multitud de dementores.

-Remus, no me preocupa...Los dementores son otra cosa-Y diciendo eso Hydra salió de la cabaña. Oyó gritos distantes. Aquello quería decir que los dementores se acercaban a Sirius...

Harry salió de la cabaña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver lo que pasaba.

Miraron hacia el lago. Los que hubiesen enviado los patronus, harían aparición enseguida. Durante una fracción de segundo se quedaron ante la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid sin saber qué hacer. Hydra miró a Harry.

-No deben vernos.

Ya estaban allí los dementores. Surgían de la oscuridad, llegaban de todas partes. Se deslizaban por las orillas del lago. Se alejaban hacia la orilla opuesta... No tendría que acercarse a ellos.

Harry echó a correr e Hydra, seguidamente lo siguió.

Cada vez estaban más cerca del lago, pero no se veía a nadie. En la orilla opuesta veía leves destellos de los intentos de Harry de hacer un Patronus.

Había un arbusto en la misma orilla del agua. Harry e Hydra se agacharon detrás de él y miraron por entre las hojas. En la otra orilla los destellos de plata se extinguieron de repente. Faltaba muy poco.

-¡Vamos! –Murmuró Hydra mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde estáis?

Harry clavó su mirada en Hydra y esta le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Harry quiso decirle algo. Y entonces lo entendió. No habían visto a sus padres si no a ellos mismos.

Salieron detrás del arbusto y sacaron sus varitas .Como si hubiese sido ensayado gritaron:

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

De la punta de sus varitas surgió, dos animales plateados, deslumbrantes y cegadores. Hydra, ya conocía a su loba blanca pero el de Harry era nuevo, por supuesto. Parecía un caballo. Galopaba en silencio, alejándose del lago mientras jugueteaba con la loba. Ambos patronus cargaron contra los dementores. Los horrendos seres retrocedían, se dispersaban y huían en la oscuridad. Y se fueron.

Los patronus dieron media vuelta .El patronus de Harry, no era un caballo. Tampoco un unicornio. Era un ciervo. Tanto el cérvido como el canido se acercaron hasta la orilla donde estaban los chicos.

-Cornamenta -Susurró Harry.-Por eso mi padre era cornamenta.

Hydra le sonrió. Nunca había visto a Harry tan feliz. Ni si quiera en la final de Quidditch.

Ambos patronus desaparecieron. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Hermione, que se acercaba a toda prisa, tirando de Buckbeak.

-¿Qué habéis hecho? -Dijo enfadada-. Dijiste que no intervendrías, Hydra.

-Sólo hemos salvado nuestra vida... –Hydra comenzó a contar lo ocurrido. Hermione escuchó con la boca abierta el relato.

-¿Os ha visto alguien?

-Sí. –Dijo Harry eufórico-¿No nos has oído? ¡Nos vimos a nosotros mismos, pero creímos que eran nuestros padres!

-No puedo creerlo... ¡Hicisteis aparecer un patronus capaz de ahuyentar a todos los dementores! ¡Eso es magia avanzadísima! Bueno, sabía que Hydra podía convocar un patronus...¡Pero uno tan poderos! Y tu Harry.

-Sabía que lo podía hacer -Dijo Harry-Porque ya lo había hecho... ¿No es absurdo?

-No lo sé... ¡Mirad , Snape!

Observaron la otra orilla. Snape había recuperado el conocimiento. Estaba haciendo aparecer por arte de magia unas camillas y subía a ellas los cuerpos inconscientes de Hydra, Harry, Hermione y Black. Una quinta camilla, que sin duda llevaba a Ron, flotaba ya a su lado. Luego, apuntándolos con la varita, los llevó hacia el castillo.

-Bueno, ya es casi el momento -Dijo Hermione, nerviosa, mirando el reloj-. Disponemos de unos 45 minutos antes de que Dumbledore cierre con llave la puerta de la enfermería. Tenemos que rescatar a Sirius y volver a la enfermería antes de que nadie note nuestra ausencia.

Aguardaron. Veían reflejarse en el lago el movimiento de las nubes. La brisa susurraba entre las hojas del arbusto que tenían al lado. Aburrido, Buckbeak había vuelto a buscar lombrices en la tierra.

-¿Crees que ya estará allí arriba? -Preguntó Harry, consultando la hora. Levantó la mirada hacia el castillo y empezó a contar las ventanas de la derecha de la torre oeste.

-¡Mira! -Susurró Hermione-. ¿Quién es? ¡Alguien vuelve a salir del castillo!

Hydra, transformó sus ojos en los de loba, y consiguió ver entre la oscuridad. El hombre se apresuraba por los terrenos del colegio hacia una de las entradas. Algo brillaba en su cinturón.

-¡Macnair! -Dijo Hydra-. ¡El verdugo! ¡Va a buscar a los dementores!

Hydra puso las manos en el lomo de Buckbeak se montó, después Harry ayudó a Hermione a montar y él se subió el ultimo .La muchacha pasó la cuerda por el cuello de Buckbeak y como unas riendas.

-¿Preparados? -Susurró Hydra-. Será mejor que os sujetéis bien.

Espoleó a Buckbeak con los talones.

Buckbeak emprendió el vuelo hacia el oscuro cielo .Hydra le presionó los costados con las rodillas y notó que levantaba las alas. Hermione se sujetaba con fuerza a su cintura mientras que Harry sujetaba la de Hermione

-Ay, ay, qué poco me gusta esto, ay, ay, qué poco me gusta.-Escuchaba quejarse en su oído a Hermione.

Planeaban silenciosamente hacia los pisos más altos del castillo. Hydra tiró de la rienda de la izquierda y Buckbeak viró. Hydra trataba de contar las ventanas que pasaban como relámpagos.

-¡Sooo! -Dijo, parando al animal.

Buckbeak redujo la velocidad y se detuvieron.

-¡Ahí está! -Dijo Harry, localizando a Sirius mientras ascendían junto a la ventana. Sacó la mano y en el momento en que Buckbeak bajaba las alas, golpeó en el cristal.

Sirius levantó la mirada. Hydra vio que se quedaba boquiabierto. Saltó de la silla, fue aprisa hacia la ventana y trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Échate hacia atrás! -le gritó Hydra, y sacó su varita, sin dejar de sujetar las riendas.

-¡Bombarda!

Los cristales se hicieron añicos.

-¿Era eso necesario?-Le dijo Hermione-Con un alohomora hubiese bastado.

Mientras Harry reía.

-¿Cómo... cómo... ? -Preguntó Sirius casi sin voz, mirando al hipogrifo.

-Monta, no hay mucho tiempo -Dijo Harry, apretándose más a Hermione, para poder hacer sitio en la grupa del hipogrifo que Sirius se sentara.- Tienes que huir, los dementores están a punto de llegar. Macnair ha ido a buscarlos.

Sirius se sujetó al marco de la ventana y asomó la cabeza y los hombros. Fue una suerte que estuviera tan delgado. En unos segundos montó detrás de Harry.

-¡Arriba, Buckbeak! -Dijo Hydra, sacudiendo las riendas. El hipogrifo chilló quejándose -Si, lo sé somos muchos pero solo tienes que ir arriba, a la torre. ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes!

El hipogrifo batió las alas y volvió a emprender el vuelo. Navegaron a la altura del techo de la torre oeste. Buckbeak aterrizó tras las almenas con mucho alboroto. Hydra, Harry y Hermione se bajaron inmediatamente.

-Será mejor que escapes rápido, papa -Dijo Hydra jadeando- No tardarán en llegar al despacho de Flitwick. Descubrirán tu huida.

Buckbeak dio una coz en el suelo, sacudiendo la afilada cabeza.

-¿Qué le ocurrió al otro chico? A Ron -preguntó Sirius.

-Se pondrá bien. Está todavía inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se curará. ¡Rápido, vete!

Pero Black seguía mirando a los chicos

-¿Cómo os lo puedo agradecer?

-¡VETE! -Gritaron a un tiempo Harry, Hydra y Hermione.

Black dio la vuelta a Buckbeak, orientándolo hacia el cielo abierto.

-Te quiero Penny-Dijo mirando a su hija-¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¡Verdaderamente, Harry, te pareces a tu padre!

Presionó los flancos de Buckbeak con los talones. Harry, Hydra y Hermione se echaron atrás cuando las enormes alas volvieron a batir. El hipogrifo emprendió el vuelo... Animal y jinete empequeñecieron c... Luego, una nube pasó ante la luna... y se perdieron de vista mientras que del rostro de Hydra, salía una lágrima traicionera, por tener que despedirse así de su padre.


	19. Ch 19: Vuelta a ¿Casa?

-¿Penny?-Le miró Harry.

-Si...Es mi verdadero nombre ¿Vale? Penny Lane Hydra Black. Ni se te ocurra reírte-Le dijo Hydra amenazante mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

-¡Chicos! -Hermione gritó mirando el reloj-. Tenemos diez minutos para regresar a la enfermería sin ser vistos. Antes de que Dumbledore cierre la puerta con llave.

-De acuerdo -Dijo Harry-¡vamos!

Entraron por la puerta que tenían detrás y bajaron una estrecha escalera de caracol. Al llegar abajo oyeron voces. Se arrimaron a la pared y escucharon. Parecían Fudge y Snape. Caminaban aprisa por el corredor que comenzaba al pie de la escalera.

-... Sólo espero que Dumbledore no ponga impedimentos -Decía Snape-. ¿Le darán el Beso inmediatamente?

Hydra sonrió al imaginarse la cara que pondría Snape al ver que su padre había escapado.

-En cuanto llegue Macnair con los dementores. Todo este asunto de Black ha resultado muy desagradable. No tiene ni idea de las ganas que tengo de decir a El Profeta que por fin lo hemos atrapado. Supongo que querrán entrevistarle, Snape... Pobre Hydra...Pobre muchacha ...Descubrir así la verdad. Un día pensar que perteneces a una de las mejores familias y después enterarte de que eres hija de un asesino.

Hydra, al escuchar eso, apretó los dientes. Snape y Fudge se perdieron por el pasillo. Hydra, Harry y Hermione aguardaron unos instantes para asegurarse de que estaban lejos y echaron a correr en dirección opuesta. Bajaron una escalera, luego otra, continuaron por otro corredor y oyeron una carcajada delante de ellos.

-¡Peeves! -Susurró Harry-. ¡Entremos aquí!

Corrieron a toda velocidad y entraron en un aula vacía que encontraron a la izquierda. Peeves iba por el pasillo dando saltos de contento, riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

-¡Snape es horrible! -Susurró Hermione, con el oído pegado a la puerta-. Estoy segura de que se ha puesto así de alegre porque los dementores van a ejecutar a Sirius... -Miró el reloj-. Tres minutos.

Aguardaron a que la risa malvada de Peeves se perdiera en la distancia. Entonces salieron del aula y volvieron a correr.

-Hermione, ¿qué ocurrirá si no regresamos antes de que Dumbledore cierre la puerta? –Dijo Hydra sin parar de correr.

-No quiero ni pensarlo -Dijo Hermione, volviendo a mirar el reloj-. ¡Un minuto! -Llegaron al pasillo en el que estaba la enfermería-. Bueno, ya se oye a Dumbledore -Dijo nerviosa Hermione-. ¡Vamos!

Siguieron por el corredor cautelosamente. La puerta se abrió. Vieron la espalda de Dumbledore.

-Os voy a cerrar con llave -Le oyeron decir-. Son las doce menos cinco. Señorita Granger, tres vueltas deberían bastar. Buena suerte.

Dumbledore salió de espaldas de la enfermería, cerró la puerta y sacó la varita para cerrarla mágicamente. Asustados, Hydra, Harry y Hermione se apresuraron. Dumbledore alzó la vista y sonrió.

-¿Bien? -Preguntó en voz baja.

-¡Lo hemos logrado! -Dijo Harry jadeante-. Sirius se ha ido montado en Buckbeak...

Dumbledore les dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien hecho. Creo... -Escuchó atentamente por si se oía algo dentro de la enfermería-. Sí, creo que ya no estáis ahí dentro. Entrad. Os cerraré.

Entraron en la enfermería. Estaba vacía, salvo por lo que se refería a Ron, que permanecía en la cama. Después de oír la cerradura, se metieron en sus camas. Un instante después, la señora Pomfrey volvió de su oficina con paso enérgico.

-¿Ya se ha ido el director? ¿Se me permitirá ahora ocuparme de mis pacientes?

Hydra, Harry y Hermione pensaron que era mejor aceptar el chocolate en silencio. La señora Pomfrey se quedó allí delante para asegurarse de que se lo comí no fue capaz de comer ni un trozo, estaba muerta de los nervios. Entonces, oyeron un rugido furioso, procedente de algún distante lugar por encima de la enfermería.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -Dijo alarmada la señora Pomfrey.

Oyeron voces de enfado, cada vez más fuertes. La señora Pomfrey no perdía de vista la puerta.

-¡Hay que ver! ¡Despertarán a todo el mundo! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Hydra agudizó su oído, era Snape el que se quejaba. Se estaba aproximando.

-Debe de haberse desaparecido, Severus. Tendríamos que haber dejado a alguien con él en el despacho. Cuando esto se sepa...

-¡NO SE HA DESAPARECIDO! -Gritó Snape- ¡UNO NO PUEDE APARECERSE NI DESAPARECERSE EN ESTE CASTILLO! ¡ELLOS TIENEN ALGO QUE VER CON ESTO!

-Sé razonable, Severus.

¡PLAM!

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe. Fudge, Snape y Dumbledore entraron en la sala con paso enérgico. Sólo Dumbledore parecía tranquilo, incluso contento. Fudge estaba enfadado, pero Snape se hallaba fuera de sí.

-¡CONFIESA, POTTER! . ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS HECHO?

-¡Profesor Snape! -Chilló la señora Pomfrey, -¡Contrólese!

-Por favor, Snape, sé razonable -Dijo Fudge-. Esta puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Acabamos de comprobarlo.

-¡LE AYUDARON A ESCAPAR, LO SÉ! -Gritó Snape, señalando a sus alumnos. Tenía la mirada ida, como un psicópata.

-¡Tranquilícese, hombre! -Gritó Fudge-. ¡Está diciendo tonterías!

-¡NO LOS CONOCE! -Gritó Snape-. ¡LO HIZIERON ELLOS, SÉ QUE LO HIZIERON!

-Ya vale, Severus -Dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila-. Piensa lo que dices. Esta puerta ha permanecido cerrada con llave desde que abandoné la enfermería, hace diez minutos. Señora Pomfrey, ¿han abandonado estos alumnos sus camas?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Dijo ofendida la señora Pomfrey-. ¡He estado con ellos desde que usted salió!

-Ahí lo tienes, Severus -Dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad-. A menos que crea que son capaces de encontrarse en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, me temo que no encuentro motivo para seguir molestándolos.

Snape se quedó allí, enfadado, apartando la vista de Fudge, que parecía totalmente sorprendido por su comportamiento, y dirigiéndola a Dumbledor. Snape dio media vuelta y salió de la sala de la enfermería. A Hydra le extrañó que no saliera fuego de su cabeza.

-Parece perturbado -Dijo Fudge, siguiendo al profesor de Pociones con la vista-. Yo en su lugar, Dumbledore, tendría cuidado con él.

-No es nada serio -Dijo Dumbledore con calma-Sólo que acaba de sufrir una gran decepción.

-¡No es el único! -Repuso Fudge -. ¡El Profeta va a encontrarlo muy divertido! ¡Ya lo teníamos arrinconado y se nos ha escapado entre los dedos! Sólo faltaría que se enterasen también de la huida del hipogrifo, y seré el hazmerreír. Bueno, tendré que irme y dar cuenta de todo al Ministerio...

-¿Y los dementores? -Preguntó Dumbledore-. Espero que se vayan del colegio.

-Sí, tendrán que irse -Dijo Fudge, decidido-. Nunca creí que intentaran darle el Beso a unos niños inocentes..., estaban totalmente fuera de control. Esta noche volverán a Azkaban. Tal vez deberíamos pensar en poner dragones en las entradas del colegio...

-Eso le encantaría a Hagrid -Dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndoles a los alumnos una rápida sonrisa. Cuando él y Fudge dejaron la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey corrió hacia la puerta y la volvió a cerrar con llave. Murmurando entre dientes, enfadada, volvió a su despacho.

Hydra, oyó un leve gemido al otro lado de la enfermería. Ron se acababa de despertar. Lo vieron sentarse, rascarse la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor.

-¡Ron!-Gritaron los tres a la vez, acercándose a la cama del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó-. ¿Harry? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde está Sirius? ¿Dónde está Lupin? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Explícaselo tú – Le dijo Harry a Hermione.

Cuando los chicos dejaron la enfermería al día siguiente, encontraron el castillo casi desierto. El calor abrasador y el final de los exámenes invitaban a todo el mundo a aprovechar al máximo la última visita a Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, a ninguno de ellos les apetecía ir, por mucho que a Hydra cierto pelirrojo le hubiese invitado. Aprovecharon para pasear por los terrenos del colegio, sin parar de hablar de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y preguntándose dónde estarían en aquel momento Sirius y Buckbeak. Se sentaron cerca del lago, Hermione y Ron en unas piedras que había cerca de la orilla y Harry junto a Hydra en el pasto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-Le preguntó Harry .

-Dumbledore me dijo que hablaría con una prima de mi padre para que me pudiese quedar en su casa...Pero mientras tanto supongo que me quedare con los Weasley- Hydra sonrió ante la idea.

-Estarás muy bien con ellos, ya lo veras.

-¡De eso no me cabe duda! Tu ¿Qué? ¿Te quedaras con tus tíos?-Harry asintió triste.

-Si...No tengo otra.

Hydra le dio un pequeño empujón con su hombro para animarlo.

-¡Ey! No te preocupes...Iré a verte siempre que pueda.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo como que soy Penny Lane Hydra Black.-Era todo un alivio no tener que esconder quien era. Aunque muchos de los estudiantes o la miraban mal o le tenían miedo. Harry,comenzó a reír.

-¡E! Te dije que no te rieras.-Ella también comenzó a reír.

Una sombra los cubrió. Al levantar la vista vieron a Hagrid.

-Ya sé que no debería alegrarme después de lo sucedido la pasada noche -Dijo- . Me refiero a que Black se volviera a escapar y todo eso... Pero ¿a que no adivináis...?

-¿Qué? -Dijeron, fingiendo curiosidad. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabían lo que les diría.

-Buckbeak. ¡Se escapó! ¡Está libre! ¡Lo estuve celebrando toda la noche!

-¡Eso es estupendo! -Dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada severa a Ron e Hydra, que parecían a punto de reírse.

-Me alegro mucho , Hagrid.-Dijo Hydra un poco más tranquila.

-Sí, no lo atamos bien -Explicó Hagrid-. Esta mañana estaba preocupado, pensé que podía tropezarse por ahí con el profesor Lupin. Pero Lupin dice que anoche no comió nada.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Hydra.

-Caramba, ¿no lo habéis oído? -Le preguntó Hagrid,-Pensé que tú lo sabias Hydra...Al fin y al cabo...-Dijo bajando la voz-Es tu padrino.

-¿Lupin es tu padrino?-Le preguntó Ron.

-Sí...sí...-Dijo la peliblanca quitándole importancia-Hagrid continua.

\- Snape lo ha revelado esta mañana : el profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo. Y la noche pasada anduvo suelto por los terrenos del colegio. En estos momentos está haciendo las maletas, por supuesto.

-¿Que está haciendo las maletas? -Preguntó Hydra alarmada-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque se marcha -Dijo Hagrid- Lo primero que hizo esta mañana fue presentar la dimisión. Dice que no puede arriesgarse a que vuelva a suceder.

-Pe -Pero...

Harry se levantó de un salto.

-Voy a verlo ¿Vienes?-Preguntó mirando a Hydra. La muchacha asintió, decidida.

-Nos veremos aquí mismo más tarde.-Les dijo Harry a los otros dos.

La puerta del despacho de Remus estaba abierta. Ya había empaquetado la mayor parte de sus cosas. La maleta vieja y desvencijada se hallaba abierta y casi llena. El profesor, se inclinaba sobre algo que había en la mesa y sólo levantó la vista cuando llamarón a la puerta.

-Os he visto venir -Dijo Remus sonriendo. Señaló el pergamino sobre el que estaba inclinado. Era el mapa del merodeador.

-Acabamos de estar con Hagrid -Dijo Hydra-. Nos ha dicho que has presentado la dimisión. Por favor, Remus , dime que no es verdad.

-Me temo que sí -Contestó Remus. Comenzó a abrir los cajones de la mesa y a vaciar el contenido.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Harry- El Ministerio de Magia no lo creerá con pinchado con Sirius, ¿verdad?

Remus fue hacia la puerta y la cerró.

-No. El profesor Dumbledore se las ha arreglado para convencer a Fudge de que intenté salvaros la vida –Suspiró-. Ha sido el colmo para Severus. Creo que ha sido muy duro para él perder la Orden de Merlín. Así que él... por casualidad... reveló esta mañana en el desayuno que soy un licántropo.

-¿Y te vas sólo por eso? -Preguntó Hydra-Ha sido un licántropo durante todo el curso y no ha pasado nada.

Lupin sonrió con ironía.

-Mañana a esta hora empezarán a llegar las lechuzas enviadas por los padres. No consentirán que un hombre lobo dé clase a sus hijos. Y puedo que no haya pasado nada durante el curso...Pero después de lo de la última noche, creo que tienen razón. Pude haber mordido a cualquiera de vosotros... No debe repetirse.

-Remus puedo estar ahí...Como mi madre lo estuvo...No tiene por qué volver a pasar...

-¡Es cierto! Además ¡Es usted el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido nunca! -Dijo Harry-. ¡No se vaya!

Remus negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Siguió vaciando los cajones

-Por lo que el director me ha contado esta mañana, la noche pasada salvasteis muchas vidas. Si estoy orgulloso de algo es de todo lo que habéis aprendido. Háblame de tu patronus, Harry.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -Preguntó Harry anonadado.

-¿Qué otra cosa podía haber puesto en fuga a los dementores? El patronus de Hydra es bueno...Muy bueno...Pero entre tantos dementores no hubiese funcionado...Solo.

Harry contó a Remus lo que había ocurrido. Al terminar, Lupin volvía a sonreír:

-Sí, tu padre se transformaba siempre en ciervo –Confirmó-. Lo adivinaste. Por eso lo llamábamos Cornamenta. -Lupin puso los últimos libros en la maleta, cerró los cajones y se volvió para mirar a Harry-. Toma, la traje la otra noche de la Casa de los Gritos -Dijo, entregándole a Harry la capa invisible-:Y... -Les entregó también el mapa del merodeador-. Ya no soy profesor vuestro, así que no me siento culpable por devolvéroslo. A mí ya no me sirve .Es vuestro. Me alegra saber que habrá otra generación de merodeadores. Por lo menos, a Cornamenta y a Lúnatico ya los tenéis...o debería decir ,Lunatica-Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hydra.-Pero por favor, no os metáis en tantos problemas como vuestro padres ¿De acuerdo?

Hydra cogió el mapa y sonrió.

-Usted me dijo que Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta me habrían tentado para que saliera del colegio-Dijo Harry-Que lo habrían encontrado divertido.

-Sí, lo habríamos hecho -Confirmó Lupin, cerrando la maleta-. No dudo que a James le habría decepcionado que su hijo no hubiera encontrado ninguno de los pasadizos secretos para salir del castillo y Sirius igual.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Hydra se guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo el mapa del merodeador mientras que Harry se guardaba la capa invisible.

Era el profesor Dumbledore que no se sorprendió al ver a los dos ahí.

-Tu coche está en la puerta, Remus -Anunció.

-Gracias, director.

Lupin cogió su vieja maleta.

-Bien. Adiós, Harry -Dijo sonriendo-Adios, preciosa-Dijo dándole un beso en la frente de su ahijada-. Ha sido un verdadero placer ser profesor vuestro. Tranquilos, Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar en otra ocasión. Señor director, no hay necesidad de que me acompañe hasta la puerta. Puedo ir solo.

Hydra se sintió terriblemente triste. Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para infundirle ánimo.

-Adiós entonces, Remus -Dijo Dumbledore. El ex profesor, estrechó la mano a Dumbledore. Luego, con un último movimiento de cabeza dirigido a Harry e Hydra una rápida sonrisa, salió del despacho.

Dumbledore seguía allí.

-¿Por qué estáis tan tristes? -Les preguntó en voz baja.- Tendríais que sentiros muy orgullosos después de lo ocurrido anoche.

-No sirvió de nada –Repuso Hydra-. Pettigrew se escapó.

Harry asintió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Que no sirvió de nada? -Dijo Dumbledore en voz baja- Sirvió de mucho. Salvasteis a un hombre inocente de un destino terrible.

-Profesor Dumbledore-Lo llamó Harry , como si de repente hubiese recordado todo-Ayer, en mi examen de Adivinación, la profesora Trelawney se puso muy rara.

-Si es cierto .Yo también lo vi.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó Dumbledore-. ¿Quieres decir más rara de lo habitual?

-Sí...-Contestó Hydra- Habló con una voz profunda, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y dijo que el vasallo de Voldemort partiría para reunirse con su amo antes de la medianoche. Dijo que el vasallo lo ayudaría a recuperar el poder. Y luego volvió a la normalidad y no recordaba nada de lo que había dicho. ¿Podría ser una auténtica profecía?

Dumbledore parecía impresionado.

-Pienso que podría serlo ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Esto eleva a dos el total de sus profecías auténticas. Tendría que subirle el sueldo...

-Pero... -Harry lo miró aterrorizado- ¡Pero yo impedí que Sirius y Lupin mataran a Pettigrew! Esto me convierte en culpable de un posible regreso de Voldemort.

-En absoluto -Respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente-. ¿No te ha enseñado nada tu experiencia con el giratiempo, Harry? Las consecuencias de nuestras acciones son siempre tan complicadas, tan diversas, que predecir el futuro es realmente muy difícil. La profesora Trelawney, Dios la bendiga, es una prueba de ello. Hiciste algo muy noble al salvarle la vida a Pettigrew.

-¡Pero si ayuda a Voldemort a recuperar su poder...!

-Pettigrew te debe la vida. Has enviado a Voldemort un lugarteniente que está en deuda contigo. Cuando un mago le salva la vida a otro, se crea un vínculo entre ellos. Y si no me equivoco, no creo que Voldemort quiera que su vasallo esté en deuda con Harry Potter.

-No quiero tener ningún vínculo con Pettigrew -dijo Harry-. Traicionó a nuestros padres.

-Esto es lo más profundo e insondable de la magia, Harry. Pero confía en mí. Llegará el momento en que te alegres de haberle salvado la vida a Pettigrew.

-Traté mucho a tu padre, Harry, tanto en Hogwarts como más tarde -Dijo dulcemente-. Él también habría salvado a Pettigrew, estoy seguro y tu madre lo mismo Hydra, aunque tú no lo creas.

-Anoche... –Comenzó a decir Hydra-Tanto Harry como yo...pensamos que eran mi madre y su padre los que habían hecho aparecer los patronus. Quiero decir... cuando nos vimos a nosotros mismos al otro lado del lago, pensábamos que eran ellos ¡ Por Merlín! Que confuso es todo esto.

-Un error fácil de cometer .Dijo Dumbledore-Sois iguales a ellos. Aunque tenéis los mismos ojos de vuestros otros parientes. Tu Hydra, tienes los mismos ojos azul –grisáceos que Sirius mientras que tú Harry : tienes los verdes de tu madre..

-Fue una idiotez pensar que eran ellos –Murmuró Harry-. Quiero decir... ya sabemos de sobra que están muerto.

-¿Pensáis que los muertos a los que hemos querido nos abandonan del todo? –Hydra y Harry asintieron-¿No creeis que los recordamos especialmente en los mayores apuros? Tu padre vive en ti, Harry ,igual que tu madre en ti , Hydra. Se manifiestan claramente cuando lo necesitas. ¿De qué otra forma podríais haber tenido ese patronus tan especial? Cornamenta volvió a galopar anoche como Lupa.-Hydra se quedó callada ¿Cómo sabía Dumbledore aquello?-Sirius me contó anoche cómo se convertían en animagos -Añadió Dumbledore sonriendo-. Una hazaña extraordinaria... y aún más extraordinario fue que yo no me enterara. Así que sí, anoche sí que visteis a vuestros padres... Estaban dentro de vosotros.

Y Dumbledore abandonó el despacho dejando a Harry e Hydra confusos.

Nadie en Hogwarts conocía la verdad de lo ocurrido la noche en que desaparecieron Buckbeak, Sirius y Pettigrew, salvo Hydra, Harry, Ron, Hermione y el profesor Dumbledore. Lo que si conocían es que Hydra era hija de Black, no de Malfoy como se había creído hasta ahora. Muchos de los estudiantes la miraban con miedo, otros la miraban con desprecio...Pero los alumnos de Gryffindor simplemente hacían como que no les importaba .De hecho había gente que bromeaba del tema:

-Vaya Freddie-Le decía George a su hermano-Tendrás que andarte con cuidado. ..Estas saliendo con la hija del mayor asesino de la historia ¡Más te vale no hacerla sufrir!

-Me da igual quien sea su padre Georgie-Dijo Fred orgulloso-Porque yo la querré igual, igual y jamás le haré daño.

Había muchas teorías acerca de lo que había sucedido, pero ninguna se acercaba a la verdad.

Draco estaba furioso por lo de Buckbeak. Todo teatro por supuesto, pero la única que lo sabía era Hydra.

 _Al poco de salir de la enfermería Hydra paseaba por los pasillos sola. Habían sido dos días muy intensos: Entre viajar en el tiempo, salvar a su padre, liberar un hipogrifo, perseguir una rata...¡Una locura total! Vamos...Hydra había llegado al ala oeste del castillo cuando alguien le chistó._

 _-¡Chist! ¡Hydra¡_

 _-¿Draco?_

 _-Aquí dentro-Dijo la voz que provenía de una puerta a medio entró a la sal, que estaba toda oscura._

 _-¡Lumos perpetua!_

 _De su varita salió una bola de luz que alumbro el aula. Ahí estaba Draco con un aspecto un poco desaliñado .El rubio no esperó más y la abrazó._

 _-¡Por Merlín, por Morgana y por todos los grandes magos! No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías._

 _-Draco ya ha pasado...En serio, en realidad no ha sido peligroso._

 _-¿Cómo que no ha sido peligroso? Te has enfrentado a un hombre lobo..._

 _-Draco , soy una loba .No me haría nada._

 _-Ya pero...Y los dementores._

 _-Controlados._

 _-Y..y ...Sirius Black¿Eh?_ _¿Qué me dices de él?_

 _-Que es inocente._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Ven siéntate._

 _El rubio se sentó a su lado y se lo contó todo. Pero todo, todo._

 _-A sí que ¿Habéis sido vosotros los que habéis liberado al hipogrifo?_

 _-Si ¿Estas enfadado?_

 _-En realidad no es que me importara mucho..._

Aunque el tiempo afuera era perfecto, aunque el ambiente era tan alegre, aunque sabía que había logrado mucho, Hydra estaba bastante triste. Ciertamente, no era la única a la que le apenaba la partida de Remus. Todo el grupo que acudía con ella a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lamentaba su dimisión.

-Me pregunto a quién nos pondrán el próximo curso -Dijo Seamus Finnigan .

-Tal vez a un vampiro -sugirió Dean Thomas con ilusión.

Los resultados de los exámenes salieron el último día del curso. Hydra había sacado todo Extraordinarios menos en pociones que había sacado Aceptable. Sospechaba que Dumbledore había intervenido para impedir que la suspendieran. El comportamiento de Snape con Hydra y los demás durante toda la última semana había sido alarmante.

Percy obtuvo las más altas calificaciones en ÉXTASIS. Fred y George consiguieron varios TIMOS cada uno. Mientras tanto, la casa de Gryffindor, en gran medida gracias a su espectacular actuación en la copa de quidditch, había ganado la Copa de las Casas por tercer año consecutivo. Por eso la fiesta de final de curso tuvo lugar en medio de ornamentos rojos y dorados, y la mesa de Gryffindor fue la más ruidosa de todas, ya que todo el mundo lo estaba celebrando. De hecho, la fiesta continuó durante toda la noche en la sala común.

McGonagall, le había pedido a Hydra que animase la fiesta, y la peliblanca así lo hizo.

( watch?v=2vfk0zPjsr4 )

So this is what you meant

(Así que esto es lo que querías decir)

when you said that you were spent

(cuando dijiste que habías sido usado)

and now it's time to build from

(y ahora es momento de construir desde)

the bottom of the pit right to the top

(el propio foso hasta la punta.)

don't hold back

(No te contengas)

packing my bags and giving the

(estoy haciendo las maletas y dejando la)

academy a rain check

(la academia para otro día)

I don't ever want to let you down

(No quiero decepcionarte,)

I don't ever want to leave this town

Cuz after all the city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin isn't it

I get a little bit

bigger but then

I'll admit I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell

And I am left to sell

The path to heaven runs through

Miles of clouded hell right to

The top

Don't look back

Turning to rags and giving the commodities

A rain check

I don't ever want to let you

Down

I don't ever want to leave this

Town

Cuz after all the city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin isn't it

I get a little bit

bigger but then

I'll admit I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely

This house doesn't burn down

Slowly

To ashes to ashes

(CORO x2)

It's time to begin isn't it

I get a little bit

bigger but then

I'll admit I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

Cuando bajó, del pequeño escenario que habían montado, Fred ya la estaba esperando.

-No sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de tenerte como novia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que acabo de hacer?

-No boba. Porque a pesar de todo lo que has pasado, sigues siendo tan fuerte como el día en que te conocí...-Dijo besándola en los labios.

-Gracias, Fred. Pero no soy tan fuerte como pensáis...Tengo unas ganas de terribles de llorar, no creas.

-Bueno, tú piensa en el verano que vamos a tener tú y yo juntos.

-Eso si tu madre nos deja. Por cierto ¿Se lo has dicho? ¿No?

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada.

-Noo..

-¿COMO? Frederick Gideon Weasley ¿Cómo no le has podido decir nada a tu madre?

-Bueno que yo sepa tu padre tampoco lo sabe-Se intentó justificar el pelirrojo.

-Ya pero no eres tú el que viene a mi casa a vivir, si no a la inversa.

-Vamos-Dijo Fred abrazándola-No discutamos ahora...Eso ya lo arreglaremos después. ¿Vale?

-Vale...Pero sigo enfadada contigo que conste.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente el expreso de Hogwarts salió de la estación, Hermione dio una sorprendente noticia:

-Esta mañana, antes del desayuno, he ido a ver a la profesora McGonagall. He decidido dejar los Estudios Muggles.

-¡Pero si aprobaste el examen con el 320 por ciento de eficacia!

-Lo sé -Suspiró Hermione- Pero no puedo soportar otro año como éste. El giratiempo me estaba volviendo loca. Lo he devuelto. Sin los Estudios Muggles y sin Adivinación, volveré a tener un horario normal.

-Me alegro de la decisión que has tomado Hermione. Puede que seas la estudiante más brillante de Hogwarts pero era demasiado incluso para ti.

-Todavía no puedo creer que no nos dijeras nada -Dijo Ron resentido-. Se supone que somos tus amigos.

-Prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie -Dijo gravemente. –Hydra lo descubrió.

Mintió piadosamente Hermione.

\- Alégrate, Harry –Dijo Hydra mirando a su amigo.

-Estoy bien -Repuso Harry de inmediato-. Pensaba en las vacaciones.

-Ya te dije que iría a verte...

-Si lo sé pero...

-Sí, yo también he estado pensando en ellas -Dijo Ron interrumpiendo-. Harry, tienes que venir a pasar unos días con nosotros. Lo comentaré con mis padres y te llamaré. Ya sé cómo utilizar el felétono. Además no creo que les importe uno más

-El teléfono, Ron -Le corrigió Hermione-. La verdad, deberías coger Estudios Muggles el próximo curso...

Ron no le hizo caso.

-¡Este verano son los Mundiales de quidditch! ¿Qué dices a eso, Harry? Ven y quédate con nosotros. Iremos a verlos. Mi padre normalmente consigue entradas en el trabajo.

-Sí... Apuesto a que los Dursley estarán encantados de dejarme ir... Especialmente después de lo que le hice a tía Marge...

Mucho más contentos, los chicos jugaron varias manos de snap explosivo, y cuando llegó la bruja con el carrito, compraron un montón de cosas de comer, aunque Harry, Ron y Hermione no cogieron nada que contuviera chocolate. Ya estaban hartos. Hydra por su lado, sí que compró ranas de chocolate ¡Por Merlín ¡ Jamás se podría hartar de aquel manjar!

-¿Qué es eso de ahí fuera?-Dijo Hermione, a media tarde.

Harry e Hydra, que estaban en el lado contrario se volvieron a mirar. Algo muy pequeño y gris aparecía y desaparecía al otro lado del cristal acompañado de un ave fenix. Hydra se levantó para ver mejor y distinguió una pequeña lechuza que llevaba una carta demasiado grande para ella junto a Tine. Hydra bajó la ventanilla rápidamente, alargó el brazo y cogió la pequeña lechuza mientras que si fénix entraba por su cuenta. ¡Era adorable! Parecía una snitch cubierta de plumas. La introdujo en el vagón con mucho cuidado. La pequeña ave dejó caer la carta sobre el asiento y comenzó a zumbar por el compartimento, contenta de haber cumplido su misió. Crookshanks se incorporó en el asiento, persiguiendo con sus grandes ojos amarillos a la lechuza. Al notarlo, Ron la cogió para protegerla.

Harry recogió la carta mientras Hydra se volvía a sentar. Iba dirigida a él y a Hydra. La abrió y gritó:

-¡Es de Sirius!

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Hydra emocionada-. ¡Léela en voz alta!

Mis queridos Hydra y Harry:

Espero que recibáis esta carta antes de llegar a casa.

Buckbeak y yo estamos escondidos. No os diré dónde por si ésta cae en malas manos. Tengo dudas acerca de la fiabilidad de la lechuza, pero es la mejor que pude hallar, y parecía deseosa de acometer esta misión. Estoy un poco más tranquilo desde que Tine se ofreció a una gran fénix.

Creo que los dementores siguen buscándome, pero no podrán encontrarme. Estoy pensando en dejarme ver por algún muggle a mucha distancia de Hogwarts, para que relajen la vigilancia en el castillo.

Hay algo que no llegué a contaros durante nuestro breve rencuentro: fui yo quien os envió los regalos.

-¡Ja! -Exclamó Hermione, triunfante-. ¿Lo veis? ¡Os dije que era de él!

-Sí, pero él no la había gafado, ¿verdad? -Observó Ron-. ¡Ay!

La pequeña lechuza, que daba grititos de alegría en su mano, le había picado en un dedo de manera ,al parecer afectuosa.

Crookshanks llevó el envío a la oficina de correos. Utilicé tu nombre, pero les dije que cogieran el oro de la cámara de Gringotts número 711, la mía. Por cierto, Penny, he puesto la cámara a tu no nombre para que saques de ahí el dinero que necesites.

Me gustaría disculparme por el susto que creo que te di aquella noche del año pasado cuando abandonaste la casa de tu tío. Sólo quería verte antes de comenzar mi viaje hacia el norte. Pero creo que te alarmaste al verme y también por el que os die el otro día.

Te envío en la carta algo que espero que te haga disfrutar más el próximo curso en Hogwarts, Harry.

Penny, sé que vas a pasar una temporada con los Weasley, pórtate bien. Son gente magnífica.

Si alguna vez me necesitais, comunícadmelo. Tine me encontrará.

Volveré a escribiros pronto.

Sirius

Harry miró dentro del sobre: Había otro pergamino.

Yo, Sirius Black, padrino de Harry Potter, autorizo por la presente a mi ahijado a visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana.

-Esto le bastará a Dumbledore -Dijo Harry contento. Volvió a mirar la carta de Sirius—. ¡Un momento! ¡Hay una posdata...!

He pensado que a tu amigo Ron tal vez le guste esta lechuza, ya que por mi culpa se ha quedado sin rata.

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par. La pequeña lechuza seguía gimiendo de emoción.

-¿Quedármela? -Preguntó dubitativo. La miró muy de cerca durante un momento, y luego, para sorpresa de todos, se la acercó a Crookshanks para que la olfatease.-¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Ron al gato-. ¿Es una lechuza de verdad?

Crookshanks ronroneó.

-Es suficiente -Dijo Ron contento-. Me la quedo.

-Hay algo más...-Dijo Harry rojo como un tomate-Pero...

-Vamos a qué esperas léelo.-Le insistió Hydra.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro..¡Venga!

Por cierto, Penny, me enterado de lo de Fred. Espero que no hagas nada raro...Si no me encargare de que no pueda tener hijos¡ AVISO! Pero por si alguna razón decides no hacer caso a tu joven padre ¡Usa protección!

Hydra se puso toda colorada.

-¡Dame eso!-Dijo arrebatándole a Harry la nota y rompiéndola-¡Aquí no ha pasado nada!

Harry leyó y releyó la carta de Sirius durante todo el trayecto hasta la estación de King's Cross. Todavía la apretaba en la mano cuando él, Ron y Hermione atravesaron la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Harry localizó enseguida a tío Vernon. Estaba de pie, a buena distancia de los padres de Ron, mirándolo con recelo. Y cuando la señora Weasley abrazó a Harry, confirmó sus peores suposiciones sobre ellos.

—¡Te llamaré por los Mundiales! —gritó Ron a Harry, al despedirse de ellos. Luego volvió hacia tío Vernon el carrito en que llevaba el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig. Su tío lo saludó de la manera habitual.

—¿Qué es eso? —gruñó, mirando el sobre que Harry apretaba en la mano—. Si es otro impreso para que lo firme, ya tienes otra...

—No lo es —dijo Harry con alegría—. Es una carta de mi padrino.

—¿Padrino? —farfulló tío Vernon—. Tú no tienes padrino.

—Sí lo tengo —dijo Harry de inmediato—. Era el mejor amigo de mis padres. Está condenado por asesinato, pero se ha escapado de la prisión de los brujos y ahora se halla escondido. Sin embargo, le gusta mantener el contacto conmigo... Estar al corriente de mis cosas... Comprobar que soy feliz...

Y sonriendo ampliamente al ver la expresión de terror que se había dibujado en el rostro de tío Vernon, Harry se dirigió a la salida de la estación, con Hedwig dando picotazos delante de él, para pasar un verano que probablemente sería mucho mejor que el anterior.


End file.
